ღOpuestosღ Soulmate AU
by Lisaki00
Summary: Alexander era pasional y explosivo.John era tranquilo y reservado. Eso decían al menos. Ambos parecían haber desafiado un destino en el que no creían, pero aquella supuesta fuerza omnipotente parecía ir varios pasos por delante. Dibujo de la portada: Hachibeans. Lams. Completa
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

Destino, también llamado fátum, hado o sino, es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e ineludible que guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido, algo inevitable, en forma opuesta a la del libre albedrío y por eso John Laurens odiaba esa palabra.

¿Cómo no odiar ese concepto? Te decía en tu cara que tú como persona no tienes el control de tú vida, te escupía con una palabra bonita qué no importaba lo qué hicieras, daban igual todos tus esfuerzos pues tu final lo determinaría vete tú a saber que.

Te quitaba tu libertad.

Libertad.

Eso era por lo que aquel muchacho luchaba, libertad y no sólo la suya sino por la de cientos de personas que ni siquiera podían soñar con pronunciar esa palabra y por eso mismo estaba ahí.

Apretó las correas del bolso que traía en su mano derecha sonriente.

\- ¡Esto será divertido!.

\- ¿Por qué actúas cómo si fuera tu primer día de escuela?.

Cuestionó su amigo francés mientras entraban al campamento militar.

\- Esto no puede ser peor que la escuela, dudo que la gente aquí sea igual de imbécil.

Opinó su amigo irlandés a su lado.

\- Además en la escuela no puedes iniciar una revolución - contestó feliz - Y no los conocía a ustedes, par de imbéciles.

El regocijo en su voz contagiaría a cualquiera, a cualquiera que John permitiese oírlo pues ese joven era, según muchos, frío aunque el prefería verse como una persona reservada. No podían esperar a que se abriese al primero que se le cruzaba por delante, conocer a las personas tomaba su tiempo y las dos personas a su lado eran firmes testigos de ellos, pues había sido reservado con ellos al principio pero con el tiempo se fue volviendo el más expresiva del grupo y el más explosivo.

\- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ganar una guerra?.

Preguntó al aire el irlandés.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las tiendas.

\- Entonces ¿Como es esto? ¿Nos asignan compañero o...?.

\- Creo que debemos elegirlo nosotros

Respondió el francés al ojiverde.

\- Muy bien, los dejó solos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú?.

Preguntó Hércules viendo cómo John se alejaba.

\- Deberé buscar otra.

Respondió sin más el castaño.

\- Buena idea, aprovecha y haz amigos.

John bufo sardónico y luego volteó hacía su amigo.

\- No estoy aquí para hacer amigos Laf - Argumentó sin dejar de caminar hacía atrás - Trata de no matar a Hércules.

\- No prometo nada.

Tanto Hércules como Lafayette entraron a la ahora tienda que compartían. John volteó antes de que fuera a chocar con algo o alguien y siguió su camino.

¿Había muy pocas probabilidades de encontrar una tienda que fuera sólo para el?.

No tenía nada que ver con sus amigos, él simplemente quería su espacio. Era algo que Lafayette y Hércules lo entendían y por eso le habían dejado marchar sin muchas protestas.

Buscó con la mirada alguna tienda vacía, sin mucho éxito, ignorando completamente al joven de coleta que se acercaba en dirección contraria , este estaba leyendo por lo que él tampoco notó a John.

Pasaron uno junto al otro sin mirarse, cada uno en su mundo, no notaron la presencia del otro, pero notaron otra cosa.

John se detuvo en seco al sentir de repente un ligero golpe de calor, una sensación cálida recorriendo su cuerpo. Era leve pero a la vez lo bastante firme como para detener su paso y aturdirlo ligeramente. Eso le extrañó, nunca había sentido una calidez así. Sin darse cuenta llevó su mano libre, la izquierda, a la parte derecha de su nuca, la cual estaba cubierta por sus rulos.

Le tomó unos segundos volver a la realidad, parpadeó un par de veces extrañado, notó que su propia mano estaba en su nuca y su desconcierto aumentó aún más. Sus rulos se movieron con rebeldía producto de la velocidad con la que movía su cabeza para volver a la realidad, siguió su camino.

 _"¿Qué fue eso?"_

Preguntó en su mente.

John no creía en el destino. El joven que pasó a su lado tampoco.

ღ • • • • ღ

 **Para quien no conozca el Soulmate AU: Hay variantes pero todos radican en lo mismo, cada persona está destinada a otra y algo los une, sea un hilo, una marca en la piel, etc. Hay otras versiones en las que ves todo en blanco y negro hasta que conoces a la persona en cuestión. Viendo una lista en tumblr ví uno que decía "Si alguien que no es tú alma gemela dice tu nombre, mueres" Y me imaginé el escenario de un profesor pasando lista tipo:**

 **"¿Tamara Sánchez?"**

 **"Presen... agh" *muere***

 **"Eeeh... ya no está profe. Pobrecita, es la tercera este mes"**

 **Ahora es cuando una chica llamada así lee esto. Gracias por dar tu vida para ilustrar el ejemplo.**

 **¿A quien no le gusta el AU de almas gemelas? Aparentemente a los hispanohablantes, hay muy pocos en español, por no decir ninguno, yo encontré PURO fic en inglés de Hamilton. Y no sólo eso, TODOS los AU's de almas gemelas de Hamilton eran también del AU moderno (Me llamó la atención que todos excepto por dos fueran Jamilton, algo tendrá ese ship que encaja bien con la temática). Mi hermana dijo que tal vez la idea no era fácil de llevar en el ambiente revolucionario, lo que llevó a...**

 **Yo: *Golpeo la mesa* ¡Acepto el reto!.**

 **Mi hermana: ¿Qué reto? Yo no dije...**

 **Yo: ¡ACEPTO EL RETO!.**

 **Y todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Bueno, no, no fue así pero supongamos que sí. Además me parece lindo así que dije "¿Por qué no?"**

 **Me siento un poco hipócrita escribiendo esto porque yo no creo en el destino pero ya veremos a donde nos lleva el fic.**

 **Si vienes de mi anterior fic (cómo muchos otros) pues... es bueno verte ¿Perdiste peso? Okno. Si "Siempre tuyo" no fue suficiente Lams para ti pues aquí tienes más para tu body. Si no conoces "Siempre tuyo"... anda a leerlo, está chido, en lo que actualizo este. So... ¡AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO!.**


	2. Llegada

_Capítulo Uno_

 _Llegada_

¿Qué es lo primero que harías al llegar a un nuevo país?. Tratar de asentarte, conocer las costumbres, buscar un trabajo y un largo etcétera tal vez crucen tu mente. ¿Qué es lo primero que Alexander Hamilton hizo apenas puso un pie en Estados Unidos? ¡Entrar al jodido ejército! ¡Por supuesto!. Aunque en su mente eso tenía cierta lógica, de ese modo no tendría que preocuparse ni de la comida ni de un techo, lo único de lo que debía preocuparse era ganar la guerra.

Creo que con eso ya queda claro el tipo de personas de la que estamos hablando ¿verdad?. Alexander Hamilton era cómo un terremoto andante, arrasaba con todo y todos a su paso, a veces en un buen sentido, a veces en uno malo y con un pensamiento que no todos eran capaces de entender aunque a él eso poco le importaba.

Sin despegar la vista de los pocos papeles que traía se adentró en el campamento. Buscaba frustrado alguna nueva información sobre las marcas la piel que todo el mundo parecía tener pero todo era redundante, cada libro o informe que lograba hallar no hacía más que repetir lo mismo que el primero que recordaba haber leído.

 _Cada persona nace con una marca en su cuerpo y su correspondiente alma gemela nace con la misma._

—No jodas, gracias genio.

Respondió mentalmente dirigiéndose al desconocido autor.

 _La marca permanecerá en blanco y negro hasta ambas que almas se encuentren y en ese entonces las marcas tomarían sus colores correspondientes. Viendose ambas idénticas en las dos personas._

Para ilustrar el papel ponía el ejemplo de un sol en un tono monocromático que luego pasaba a ser amarillo.

Inútil, nada nuevo, todo lo que había leído ya lo sabía.

¿Qué hacía preocupándose por eso? Ni él lo sabía. Además esa idea del "alma gemela" nunca lo había terminado de convencer, le parecía una idiotez y sabía que no era el único, ya había conocido a otras personas que pensaban cómo él lo cuál lo tranquilizaba en cierta forma. No es que fuera un amargado que no creía en el amor, el creía, pero de ahí a que una persona estuviera predestinada a otra había mucha diferencia.

— Debería dejar de pensar en esto.

Murmuró para si mientras caminaba por la zona de las tiendas ignorando al muchacho pecoso que se aproximaba y pasó junto a él sin percatarse de su existencia

Un escalofrío le hizo soltar las hojas y detenerse en el lugar, aunque lo que le detuvo era el hecho de que era diferente a cualquier escalofrío que hubiera sentido, era una sensación fresca y refrescante que lo calmaba, se sintió la persona que menos preocupaciones tenía, le dejó de importar lo de las marcas que estaba pensando. Fue más bien fugaz, desapareció casi al instante, sonrió para sí no entendiendo muy bien el porque. Tomó las hojas que se le habían caído, las guardo en el bolso que traía y siguió su camino ignorando al joven tras él.

Aquella mirada oscura que desbordada pasión y esa mirada clara que transmitía tranquilidad aún no se habían encontrado.

Entró en una tienda cualquiera dispuesto a hacerse amigo de sea quien sea que estuviera ahí. Dejó su bolso y se dispuso a saludar a su nuevo compañero pero se quedó paralizado.

— Hola — saludó con cortesía un joven de aproximadamente su edad — Supongo que somos compañeros.

El caribeño pestañeó atónito para luego sonreír.

— Perdone, ¿Es usted Aaron Burr, señor?.

— Ahm — trató de responder al moreno ligeramente incómodo — Eso depende ¿Quién pregunta?.

— Oh, claro señor, Alexander Hamilton, estoy a su servicio señor, lo he estado buscando.

— Me estoy poniendo nervioso…

Confesó Burr en un tono irregular y una sonrisa intranquila mientras salía de la tienda. Alexander ignorando su incomodidad lo siguió y continuó hablando e interrogándole.

Un suspiro rendido salió de sus labios, ninguna tienda vacía, era lógico en realidad pero de todas formas tenía la esperanza de conseguir una tienda sólo para si pero bueno, de esperanzas no se vive. Entró en una cualquiera, con algo de suerte le tocaría una persona agradable.

— Hola.

Saludo con una sonrisa al entrar dejando su bolso en el suelo.

— Hola.

Correspondió al saludo un hombre de unos cuarenta años sentado en su cama con una actitud malhumorada que inquietó al más joven.

— ¿Está todo bien?.

Preguntó más bien por una reacción instintiva que por interés genuino. Se arrepintió cuando escuchó al mayor bufar.

— ¿A ti te parece justo?.

Preguntó mirándolo con notable molestia incomodando al castaño.

— Ehm ¿Qué cosa?.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! — Se puso de pie indignado de la ignorancia del joven — ¡Participé en la Guerra de los Siete Años y no se me da el reconocimiento que merezco! ¡Me dejan tirado cómo un pañuelo usado! ¿Puedes creerlo?.

— ¿Guerra de los Siete Años? — Reconoció el nombre de dicha guerra y su mente no tardó en asociar un nombre con la imagen que tenía frente a él — ¿Lee? ¿Charles Lee?.

— Él mismo.

Contestó orgulloso de sí.

John lo miró de arriba a abajo no muy seguro de la confirmación que acababa de recibir. Había oído el nombre y la verdad no se parecía nada a la imagen que se había hecho pero inmediatamente se regaño a si mismo creyendo ser superficial.

— Y ¿Por qué dice que no se le da el reconocimiento merecido?.

Lee resopló enojado de sólo recordarlo.

— Porque yo debería estar en el lugar de Washington, yo debía ser Comandante en jefe, ese era mí puesto ¡Y me lo robó!.

John asimiló la situación, ya había oído algunos rumores escuetos por lo que no tardó en orientarse

— Él no le robó nada, el cargo fue cambiando por el Congreso.

Intentó calmar la situación sin mucha suerte.

— ¡Patrañas! ¡Fui timado! ¡Estos políticos son unos rastreros!. Me dejan tirado con estos corderos sin cabeza.

Sentenció de forma infantil dándose la vuelta, claramente no pensaba oír argumentos que no salieran de otra boca más que la suya.

John se sintió incómodo y algo molesto, de forma inmediata el tener un compañero agradable desapareció de su plano mental. Se hubiera quedado con Hércules o Lafayette.

— Disculpa, creo que me exalté.— "¿Crees?" Cuestionó Laurens mentalmente — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?.

Preguntó volteándose.

— John Laurens.

—Un gusto Laurens.

Saludó estrechado su mano. John suspiró mentalmente.

ღ

Aaron resopló frustrado el aire fresco de la casi noche mientras caminaba, ese muchacho llevaba toda la tarde pegado a el haciendo preguntas de todo tipo.

— Oye — lo interrumpió lo más cortésmente que pudo — ¿Te gustaría un consejo?.

— Por supuesto señor.

La sincera alegría y gratitud en la voz de Alexander le hizo sentir un poco mal, no era un mal muchacho.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas a hablar menos y sonreír más?. — La sonrisa de Alexander se desvaneció en un segundo — Y deja de llamarme "señor" tú eres un año mayor que yo.

Siguió su camino, creyendo que ese era el fin de la discusión pero cuando Alexander salió del shock lo siguió.

— No puede estar hablando en serio.

Aparentemente hizo caso omiso a lo último que pidió Burr.

— Hablo muy en serio, mira, es nuestro primer día aquí y tú no has dejado de hablar y eso puede traerte problemas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?.

— Puedes decir algo que no deberías e iniciar una discusión y nadie quiere eso.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Hubo una pelea en la tienda comedor! ¡Uno está sangrando!.

La voz de un soldado cualquiera se alzó por encima del murmullo generalizado del campamento, vociferando un acontecimiento más bien mundano pero que, por alguna razón, despertaba emoción en él.

— ¿Ves? — señaló Burr — No querrás terminar as- ¿Alexander?.

Buscó con la mirada al inmigrante pero este ya se marchaba con paso apresurado, presumiblemente, a dicha tienda.

— Al menos ya me libré de él.

Murmuró el moreno viendo el lado bueno de las cosas.

Caminó hasta llegar a la mencionada tienda, vio fuera de ella a un joven rubio más o menos de su edad cubriéndose la nariz con un trozo de algodón, aunque ya estaba manchado de sangre.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que avisemos a alguien?.

— ¡Te dije que estoy bien!.

Respondió con palpable agresividad el rubio al muchacho robusto, no quería que nadie supiera del asunto.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?.

El de pelo más claro no se molestó en disimular su expresión de desagrado ante la pregunta.

— Un idiota me golpeó sin razón alguna.

Se limitó a responder mientras tiraba el algodón ensangrentado, dando la menor cantidad de información posible, negar el golpe sería estúpido, estaba sangrando.

— No fue "sin razón alguna". — Aclaró el otro — Estaban discutiendo y las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

— Bueno, da igual, ese asunto no te incumbe.

Dijo esto último al caribeño antes de marcharse, o al menos intentarlo, el irlandés lo detuvo.

— Me disculpo por mi amigo, él puede ser un poco-

— ¡Dije que estoy bien!.

Vociferó enojado para irse dejando a ambos extranjeros azorados.

Hércules parpadeó aún procesando que le haya gritado, una vez logrado eso frunció el seño.

— Diji qii istii biin.

Remedó sacando relucir su lado más infantil antes de irse.

— ¡Espera!.

Una voz lo detuvo, volteó para ver que era aquel pelinegro que había entrado a escena.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Conoces al que lo golpeó?.

— Ajá, somos amigos.— Respondió — No te dejes engañar por esto, simplemente tocó el tema de la esclavitud, el cual es sensible para él pero es buena persona cuando lo conoces.

 _Conocerlo._

La idea le agradaba, el conocer a alguien que en su primer día ya había golpeado a alguien por sus ideales le gustaba, creía que el era el primero en iniciar alguna discusión pero se había equivocado al parecer.

— Suena a alguien que me caería bien. Por cierto soy Alexander Hamilton.

— Y yo Hércules Mulligan.

— Bien Hércules, dile a tu amigo que se ganó mis respetos y mi interés.

— Lo haré.

Dicho esto el irlandés se retiró a su tienda pensando diferentes formas de matar a John, entendía que podía ser explosivo pero ya era el primer día y ya había sacado sangre a alguien, aunque por lo que habló ese chico no era precisamente agradable.

— Fuiste demasiado rápido, no lo ví venir.

Escuchó cómo su amigo francés parecía felicitar a John dentro de su tienda, la cual era bastante más grande de lo que había pensado en un principio.

— ¡Te aseguro que él tampoco!.

— ¿Por qué hablan de eso como si fuera algo bueno?. — Hércules hizo una repentina intromisión en la conversación — Ese muchacho estaba sangrando.

— Si — El pecoso miró unos rastros de sangre en sus nudillos. — Lo noté.

— Te doy cinco dólares si lo lames.

Lo retó Hércules ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de sus amigos.

— De cualquier manera — ignoró el último comentario y se dirigió a John — No puedes enojarte con alguien sólo porque no apoya lo que tú si.

— Te hice cambiar de opinión a tí sobre la esclavitud ¿No?.

— ¡Pero no con golpes!.

Reclamó Lafayette.

— El fin justifica los medios.

Se defendió el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

Hércules río con la expresión molesta de Lafayette pero su expresión cambió repentinamente cuando recordó la última conversación que tuvo antes de entrar a la tienda.

— Por cierto ¿Conoces a un tal Hamilton?

— ¿Hamilton? — Meditó un poco — no ¿Por qué?.

— A ese muchacho parece haberle gustado lo que hiciste. Ya estás haciendo nuevos amigos ¿Eh John?.

— Si puedes llamar amistad a esto, supongo.— Respondió a Hércules más bien indiferente el aludido.

— Aunque seguro que será mejor que mi actual compañero de tienda.

— ¿De qué hablas?.

— Es insoportable, juro que pensé en decirle un nombre falso para que no me anduviera buscando, pensé en algo como Anthony o algo así.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?.

— Lee.

— ¿¡Charles Lee!?.

Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos reconociendo el nombre.

— El mismo, pero no es nada como lo había imaginado. Se la pasa quejándose de todo y todos, es un cínico pero de los molestos.

— Bueno, es como digo "Todo cínico es en realidad un idealistas que se ha visto traicionado por la vida".

Tanto John como Lafayette miraron al irlandés sin creer que eso acabará de salir de sus labios.

— Eso en realidad tiene sentido, está enojado con Washington porque se le dió el cargo que el quería.

— Aja, si, muy interesante. — dijo con total sarcasmo Lafayette — Bueno, ¿Podrías dejar de golpear a la gente que no concuerda contigo?.

— Haré lo que pueda — Miró una vez más sus nudillos sintiéndose culpable — Tengo que disculparme con ese chico, me pasé.

— Siendo justos, él también se pasó un poco en sus palabras.

Trató de animarle el mayor del grupo pero supo que eligió mal lo que dijo.

— Pero yo lo golpeé.

Palabras, para John sólo eso fueron.— Mañana lo buscaré y me disculparé. Se puso de pie y salió de la tienda.

— ¿Te vas?.

Preguntó el francés

— Si, estoy cansado, buenas noches.

Sus dos amigos se despidieron al unísono, esperaron a que John se fuera.

— Te dije que sería a la primera semana, págame

Hércules a regaña dientes sacó un billete de cinco y se lo dio a Lafayette, tontas apuestas.

Respiro profundamente el aire ya nocturno mientras caminaba, no fue un primer día precisamente perfecto pero pudo haber sido peor.

— Al menos hice un amigo… o algo así.

Se dijo mentalmente.

Alexander Hamilton.

El nombre se le quedó grabado por alguna razón.

ღ

Se despertó temprano, Dios vaya a saber porque, el sol asomaba sus rayos apenas. Se cambió de ropa y salió a caminar. Ya había unas cuantas personas despiertas, aunque no muchos.

Su vista se detuvo en un joven rubio en particular, el mismo de la noche anterior, estaba cerca de un lago y parecía estar acompañado de otra persona. Ambos portaban espadas, parecían haber estado practicando.

— Entonces — dejó su espada apoyada contra un árbol. — ¿Todo bien?.

— Si — el rubio asintió aliviando a John — Lamento lo de anoche.

— Está bien, yo tampoco actué muy bien, no debí haberte golpeado.

— Yo lo habría hecho también — Reconoció algo avergonzado, había dicho cosas que en realidad no pensaba anoche — La idea de un batallón es buena en realidad si lo piensas bien.

— Espero que Washington opine lo mismo.

— Lo hará si sabes como convencerlo — guardó su espada en la vaina que traía a sus espaldas — Me caes bien Laurens, cuándo logres liberar a los esclavos diré con orgullo que casi me rompes la nariz.

— Gracias por el voto de confianza.

— De nada, bueno, ya debería irme, nos vemos.

— Adiós.

El rubio se marchó y John volteó a buscar su espada sintiéndose más ligero una vez arregladas las cosas.

— Disculpa.— Una voz atrajo la atención del castaño— No serás por casualidad el muchacho que golpeó a ese chico ayer ¿Verdad?.

— Vaya, parece que me hice conocido ya y no en un sentido bueno precisamente pero si soy yo.

— ¿Te disculpaste?.

— Disculpa que responda a tu pregunta con otra pero ¿Quién eres?.

— Oh — se sonrojó ligeramente esperando que nadie más que él lo notara — Lo siento, soy Alexander Hamilton.

John reconoció el nombre.

— Ayer conociste a mi amigo Hércules ¿Verdad?.

— Ah, si.

El mayor recordó lo que dijo Hércules ayer.

— ¿Así que tú eres mi admirador?.

Preguntó con cierta ironía burlona en su voz.

— Solamente quería saber que otra persona aparte de mí iniciaría una pelea aparte de mí — Miró de reojo la espada que el contrario traía en su mano — ¿Es tuya?.

Preguntó pues no era una espada de caza como las que tenían en el campamento, era una claymore.

— Ah si, fue un regalo de mí padre.

Algo en Alexander decía que sabía perfectamente como usarla.

— Enséñame.

— ¿Eh?.

— A usar la espada, no tengo mucha práctica y debería aprender porque escuché que hay una guerra y cosas así.

John lo miró de arriba a abajo, esto hizo sentir raro a Alexander, sentía que lo estaba analizando.

— Bien, después de comer aquí ¿Te parece?.

El de ojos más oscuros sonrió ligeramente aliviado.

— Claro.

Respondió volteando mientras se iba pero entonces recordó que no le preguntó algo.

— Oye — lo llamó estando a unos pasos haciendo voltear al pecoso — ¿Cómo te llamas?.

John sonrío divertido de que se le hubiera olvidado preguntar eso.

— Soy John Laurens.

Laurens...

Le gustaba como sonaba, sonrió sin darse cuenta al repetirse su nombre mentalmente.

— Un gusto Laurens.

Volvió a voltear y seguir su camino suponiendo que John sería un buen amigo sin tener idea de que había un pequeño error en esa suposición.

ღ • • • • ღ

 **Un inicio tranqui pero recuerden que el amor a primera vista no existe gente, es un invento de Disney como los duendes y los canguros ?).**

 **Con esto inicia oficialmente el fic supongo, acompañenme a ver esta maravillosa historia ?)**


	3. Comienzo

_Capítulo dos:_

 _Comienzo_

— Así que tú aún no encuentras a tu alma gemela ¿Eh?.

Laurens volteó al oír la voz de Lee mientras tiraba la camisa junto con la ropa que debía lavar, normalmente su cabello cubría su marca pero esta vez lo hizo a un lado a su izquierda, por lo que se vio sin problema.

— Casi me matas de un susto.

En sólo un día Laurens dejó de tratar de "usted" al mayor aunque eso no parecía molestarle.

— Un copo de nieve ¿Eh?. Tiene sentido.

Comentó refiriéndose al dibujo en la piel del pecoso el cual seguía sin ningún color.

— Supongo — No le dió mucha importancia al tema — ¿Y tú? Si no me equivoco tienes esposa ¿Verdad?.

— Ajá — Lee se remangó la el traje militar y a la altura del codo se pudo ver el dibujo bastante simple de un perro con el pelaje color canela, le provocó cierta gracia a John, no habría pensado que esa fuera su marca — Isabella, ese es su nombre.

— ¿Está preocupada porque estás aquí?.

— Ella confía en mí — Se acomodó la manga nuevamente — Además dice que preferiría dar una vida querida a cambio de la libertad de todo un país y futuras generaciones — Sonrió con ternura — ¿Y que hay de tí?.

John se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba una camisa limpia y acomodaba el cabello.

— No lo sé, he tenido algunas novias pero no eran las indicadas — Eligió omitir la parte que incluía algunos amantes hombres — Pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que está cosa diga, te lo aseguro.

— Así que eres de los que no creen en aquella marca ¿Eh?. No me sorprende de tí.

— Podría decirse — Cortó el tema, no quería hablar más — Bueno, yo creo que me voy, es hora de comer.

A Lee le extrañó que tuviera prisa por comer.

— Nunca has comido en el ejército ¿Verdad?.

— No puede ser tan malo.

— Eso es que no.

Concluyó para sí viéndolo salir de la tienda.

Así que eres de los que no creen en aquella marca ¿Eh?.

No es que no creyera, le irritaba, le molestaba esa maldita marca. Se quedaba incolora a menos que conozcas a cierta persona que alguien o algo creía indicada para ti, como si sin alguien más estuvieras incompleto. Odiaba ese pensamiento y odiaba la presión que sentía, sentía que esa marca le presionaba, que le quitaba toda posibilidad que ese dibijo no creyera "correcta".

Chocó con algo, o más bien alguien.

— Ah, Hércules, lo siento.

— Ah, aquí estás, te íbamos a buscar. Por cierto — Sacó unos papeles de su bolsillo — Tus cartas.

John tomó los sobres y los ojeó. Una era de su padre, como era habitual; otra era de su amiga Martha. Se sonrojó al recordar ese pequeño incidente, un incidente que no pasó de más que una bien merecida bofetada que se llevó por parte de su amiga, no fue más que eso por suerte, pudo haber terminado muy mal, él pudo haberla dejado…

— Ya no importa.

Se dijo. Luego de hablarlo y acordar mantener distancia unas semanas todo había vuelto a la normalidad y seguían siendo amigos.

Miró la última carta y sonrió involuntariamente, era de Margarita Schuyler o Peggy, ella también fue su novia aunque esa breve relación no llevó a ningún lado, duró poco menos de un mes y ambos acordaron terminar en buenos términos y seguir como amigos, lo cual contrario a lo que John había pensado en un principio iba bastante bien, aunque no sentía nada por la menor de las Schuyler era muy simpática, se atrevería a decir que era su favorita de las hermanas, aunque no nunca tuvo el privilegio de conocer a las otras dos, había oído que eran damas exquisitas que dejarían satisfecho al más ambicioso de los hombres pero nada más allá de eso.

Guardó las cartas en su bolsillo, luego las leería tranquilo.

— Gracias pero ¿Qué hacías tú con ellas?.

— Llegaron un montón de cartas a nuestra tienda, Lafayette también está entregando algunas, parece que el encargado de entregarlas perdió la pasión por su trabajo.

— Que raro que no hayas leído ninguna.

Dijo con un tono divertido

— Qué no hayamos leído las tuyas no significa que no hayamos leído la de algún otro.

— Por fin terminé — Lafayette llegó al grupo — Oh John — Sacó un sobre que, a diferencia de los del castaño, estaba abierto — Dile a Lee que su esposa ya está harta de tantos perros en la casa.*

John elevó las cejas sorprendido pero decidió no comentar nada, la guardo, luego se la daría.

— Muy bien, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre.

Informó el castaño a sus amigos en señal de que siguieran su camino. Llegados a la tienda tomaron una bandeja y se sirvieron ellos mismos la comida.

— Veamos si es tan mala como dicen — Dijo Lafayette viendo el pollo servido junto a los fideos en su bandeja — He visto peores.

— Cómo dije, peor que en la escuela no puede ser.

Los desagradables recuerdos de la comida escolar pasaron por la mente del irlandés mientras hablaba pero aún así fue el primero en llevar un bocado a su boca bastante confiado. Masticó mientras analizaba el sabor.

— ¿Y bien?.

Preguntó expectante el de ojos verdes.

— No es malo, pero tampoco es bueno — Dió otro bocado para confirmar su opinión — Apenas tiene sabor.

Lo siguieron John y Lafayette, quienes confirmaron la afirmación del irlandés.

— Es verdad, es como masticar papel sólo que con más textura.

— Al menos es comestible, no da arcadas.

Vió el lado positivo John mientras seguía comiendo. Era el ejército, no un hotel. Sin más se resignaron a comer, después de todo ninguno esperaba una comida hogareña precisamente. Las raciones eran lo justas y necesarias para llenar a alguien, ni un gramo más, ni un gramo menos por lo que los tres terminaron toda su comida. Una vez hecho esto John se puso de pie.

— ¿Vas a algún lado?

— ¿Recuerdas al tal Alexander que te encontraste? — Hércules asintió — Quería que le enseñará ayudará con la espada.

— ¿Ves? Te dijimos que harías amigos.

— Supongo.

John se dirigió a la salida ignorando como Hércules lo miraba sonriente, aunque Lafayette si notó esto.

— Conozco esa mirada ¿Qué estás tramando?.

— Nada aún.

No quería adelantarse a los acontecimientos, aunque tenía cierto presentimiento.

Pasó por su tienda para dejar sus cartas en la misma y luego con la espada ya en su vaina se dirigió al punto de encuentro acordado, donde el pelinegro ya le estaba esperando.

— Creí que no vendrías.

— Yo dije después de comer, no dije cuando exactamente.— Retrucó con suspicacia el mayor mientras sacaba la espada.— Empecemos por el principio ¿Qué tanto sabes?.

— Se que esto se llama mango, no se mucho más allá de eso.

— Bien, es un buen comienzo. Hagamos esto, probemos tus habilidades y de ahí ya veremos que hacer.

Luego de asentir y ambos se colocaron en posición con ambas espadas enfrentadas.

Alexander estaba confiando en realidad, el poseía talentos naturales al por mayor, ya había tenido algo de práctica con espadas antes, no podía ser tan difícil. O eso pensó antes de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mayor avanzará firmemente y no sólo le hiciera soltar su arma sino que colocará la punta de la suya contra su pecho, miró el filo del arma contra su ropa, tajante, firme. Subió la vista aún con estupor, el muchacho frente a él sonreía socarrón pero con cierta gentileza ¿Era eso posible?. La sonrisa de Laurens era burlona pero también era sincera, tranquilizante, lo refrescaba.

— Se que no es ajedrez, pero creo que podría decir jaque mate.

Dijo con tono solapado sin alejar su arma

Tal vez ahí empezó, pues ahí fue cuando Alexander sintió el primer latido contra su pecho, la primera vez que su mente se nubló sin saber muy bien que responder. Sintió el pecho más ligero cuando John alejo el arma del mismo.

— Tienes que agarrarlo más fuerte.

— ¿Eh?.

— El mango de la espada, no la estabas agarrando bien.

El caribeño parpadeó varias veces para volver a la realidad.

— Oh, claro, las espadas, eso estábamos haciendo.

Caminó unos pocos pasos para buscar el arma extrañado de su propio comportamiento mientras John lo miraba igual de azorado.

— ¿Estás bien?.

— Si, sólo no estoy acostumbrado a perder — No era del todo una mentira — No pensé que fueras tan bueno.

— Tú no dijiste nada de que debía contenerme — Miró su espada un segundo, pensativo— Tal vez sea mejor empezar en igualdad de condiciones, espérame aquí, iré a buscar algo.

Dicho esto John se marchó con la espada en su vaina. El contrario decidió recargarse en un árbol mientas esperaba, jugueteando con su espada.

— No deberías jugar así con eso.

Una voz con acento francés le distrajo, miró al muchacho y se le hizo familiar

— Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?.

— No, pero tal vez haya oído hablar de mí, con toda la humildad, soy Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, marqués de La Fayette.

De toda esa catarata Alexander sólo se quedó con la última.

— ¡Lafayette! He oído de usted ¡Es un honor!

 **Usted** , resonó en su mente.

Era la primera vez que oía que alguien lo llamaba así y no le gustó del todo, tenía la misma edad que él, aparentemente.

— No hacen falta formalidades — Dijo en un intento de recuperar su juventud — ¿Has oído de mí dices?.

— Si, se convirtió en oficial a los trece, estudió en el colegio Collège du Plessis, fue subteniente en los Mosqueteros-

— Está bien, no hace falta que relates mi vida, yo me la sé bastante bien.

Una duda asaltó a Alexander.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Una expresión pensativa apareció en el rostro del francés y luego una mueca que traía con si varios recuerdos, cosa que Alexander notó y le hizo sentirse mal.

— Verás, las cosas en Francia, no están bien.

— He oído muchas cosas de Luis XVI y ninguna es buena.

— Eso es porque no hay nada bueno que decir — gruñó con rabia — Es un incompetente, he visto sillas con más carácter. No tienes idea de cómo es para la gente, faltan suministros tan básicos como el pan, es una pesadilla.

— Entonces asumo que quieres terminar con eso ¿Verdad?.

— Y tanto, te aseguro que ese rey será el último que habrá en Francia. Y sobre porque estoy aquí — Alzó la vista — Entiendo cómo se sienten, entiendo lo que es querer la libertad, supongo que esto es como una prueba: Si logro conseguir la libertad a Estados Unidos, lograré hacerlo para Francia.

Bajó la vista hacía Alexander, quien parecía haberlo entendido a la perfección, su mirada brillaba con emoción.

— Déjame ayudarte.

— ¿Qué?.

— Quiero ayudarte a liberar a Francia. — Repitió con voz firme — No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

— Pero si ni siquiera hemos puesto un pie en un campo de batalla.

— ¡Por favor señor Lafayette! ¡Dejemos a mi país y a mí ayudarle! No lo decepcionaremos, se lo prome-

— ¿Si digo que sí dejaras de tratarme de usted?.

Rogó sintiendo que las canas iban apareciendo, ¡pero si ese chico tenía su edad!. Lo vió asentir sonriente así que solo se limitó a suspirar rendido.

— De acuerdo, cuento contigo Alexander y con este país.

Los ojos del aludido se iluminaron al ver el francés extender su mano. La estrechó feliz.

— No soy el único haciendo amigos, al parecer.

Comentó John llegando a escena.

— Aquí estabas — Lafayette soltó la mano de Alexander para dirigirse al castaño — No le diste la carta a Lee ¿Verdad?.

— ¡Agh, mierda! ¡Se me olvidó!.

— Lo supuse — dijo acompañado de un suspiro — Dámela, yo se-

— ¡¿Conoces a Lafayette?!

Un grito cargado de estupor sobresaltó a ambos.

— Ehm, sí — respondió John asumiendo automáticamente que se dirigía a él — Somos amigos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.

— Oh, discúlpame, había olvidado que mi forma de prestarme era "Hola, soy John Laurens y conozco a Lafayette". — Respondió con evidente ironía que hizo avergonzar al caribeño mientras que hizo sonreír al francés. — Pero no te impresionarías tanto si supieras lo que yo sé.

— ¿De qué hablas?.

John sonrío con cierta malicia mientras se acercaba a Alexander y lo abrazaba por los hombros.

— Porque tú sabes solamente lo que él quiere que se sepa, yo sé las otras cosas.

— De acuerdo, suficiente John — lo llamó viendo que empezaría a hablar de más — Dame la carta.

John sonrío divertido y sacó el abierto sobre de su bolsillo.

— Tendrás que dar explicaciones de porque está abierta, ¿Querías se la diera yo para evitar eso?.

— Aunque la hubieras entregado tu, habrías dicho que quien la abrió fuí yo — tomó el sobre que John le entregaba — Iba a darlas de todos modos.

— Bien, ahora si nos disculpas mi alumno y yo estamos ocupados.

— No seas muy duro con él.

Agregó mientras se iba.

— ¿Alumno? ¿Te referías a mí?.

— No, Alexander, hablaba de Lee.

Aparentemente John era de los que abusaban del sarcasmo.

— Espera ¿Lee? ¿Charles Lee?.

— Es mi compañero de tienda.

— ¡¿Acaso conoces a algún rey?!.

John parecía tener todo tipo de contactos.

— Conozco a muchas personas.

Fue entonces que Alexander notó que John traía una espada de caza, a eso debía referirse con empezar en igualdad de condiciones.

— Muy bien, ¿Aún quieres probar suerte, peregrino?.

Algo en la voz de John intrigó a Alexander, pero también ese algo le gustó.

— Por supuesto.

ღ

Dejó la carta de Lee en su cama cuando se aseguró que no estaba presente, parece que si se salvaría de dar explicaciones después de todo y salió de esa tienda que no era suya.

¿De verdad acababa de acordar una alianza en una guerra para seguir sintiéndose joven?. Bueno, ya había estado hablando con el general Washington sobre esa posibilidad pero ¿Eso lo hacía oficial?. No lo sabía pero ayuda en una guerra nunca venía mal y ese tal Alexander se veía confiable.

— Oye Lafayette — Una voz con acento irlandés lo llamó — Ven, tienes que ver esto.

— ¿Qué cosa?.

Hércules lo condujo unos metros hasta llegar cerca de un lago, donde John y Alexander seguían practicando.

— ¿Han estado así toda la tarde?.

— Ajá — Contestó Hércules.

— Eso es genial y John decía que le costaba hacer amigos.

Hércules miró a Lafayette no muy convencido de una de esas palabras. Amigos, no sabía porqué pero sentía que esa palabra no encajaba del todo con esos dos.

Dió un pasó hacía adelante junto con una estocada que el mayor logró bloquear y fue todo para Alexander.

— Oye — hablo entre respiraciones entrecortadas con un evidente cansancio — Si quieres descansar, puedes hacerlo.

— Oh, ¿en serio? — preguntó divertido — ¿Me dejas?.

— Si — continuó jadeando — te libero por hoy.

— Bien, creo que fue suficiente.— él también comenzaba a cansarse — Aprendes rápido, he de admitirlo.

— Es uno de mis talentos.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros!.

Una voz con acento francés se alzó por los aires haciendo sonreír a John.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo tener nuevas amistades?. No sabía que eran así de controladores. — Se dirigió a Alexander nuevamente — Creo que ya conoces a mis amigos.

— Si, debería presentarte a los míos.

— ¡No somos amigos Alexander!.

Se escuchó la voz de Burr a lo lejos.

— No le hagas caso, insiste en negarlo.

— De acuerdo, llevaré las espadas.

John extendió el brazo para alcanzar la espada que Alexander traía pero una voz lo detuvo.

— No es necesario, Lafayette y yo las llevaremos.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó el aludido hacía Hércules — ¿ No puedes hacerlo sólo?.

Ignorando sus reclamos Hércules le entregó una de las espadas.

— Ustedes quédense aquí — dijo hacía John y Alexander — Vamos, Lafayette.

— ¿Por qué debo ser yo? A mí ni siquiera me importa-

No completó su frase, Hércules lo arrastró tras él dejando solos a John y Alexander.

— Eso fue raro.

— Si, pero ya que estamos aquí cuéntame un poco sobre tí Alexander. — se sentó a orillas del lago. — No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?.

— No — imitó a Laurens y se sentó también — Soy de Charlestown, Islas del Barlovento.

— Vaya — no pudo disimular su asombro, venía de lejos — ¿Qué te trae aquí?.

— No lo sé, supongo que trato de encontrar un lugar en la vida y algo me dice que si no la pierdo por aquí, lo encontraré.

— Supongo que es lo que todos buscamos, un lugar en el mundo pero no sabemos cual.

— Oh, yo sé cual es el mío Laurens.

Miró al de ojos oscuros sorprendido por la seguridad en su voz.

— ¿Lo sabes?. — Alexander asintió — ¿Cuál es?.

— Mi lugar es en historia, en la memoria de las personas en algún billete, el de mil probablemente.

— No existe un billete de mil, Hamilton.

Rió Laurens

— Lo habrá, inventarán uno y yo estaré ahí Laurens.— Observó cómo John volvía a reír y eso le hizo sentirse orgulloso — Mi lugar es en los libros de historia, junto con Washington, junto a Lafayette y tal vez junto a ti.

No entendía porque había dicho eso pero se sentía bastante feliz de haberlo hecho por alguna razón, sentía que John tendía grandes planes y llegaría a ser alguien en la historia estadounidense. De repente sintió curiosidad ¿Su marca estaría coloreada?.

Vió la forma en que Alexander lo miraba, contuvo el impulso de sonrojarse y se concentró en su sonrisa, había algo en ella que no había visto nunca en ninguna otra, trató de descifrar lo que era.

— ¿Y que hay de ti?.

— ¿E-eh?.

Se sorprendió a si mismo por su tono de voz tan nervioso.

— ¿Cuál crees que es tu lugar?.

Laurens miró al cielo que tomaba un color naranja producto del atardecer.

— No estoy del todo seguro Alexander — el aludido notó inquieto que le gustaba como sonaba su nombre con su voz — Quiero decir, tengo mis metas, no creas que no pero de ahí a saber cual es mi lugar hay mucho camino que debo recorrer, somos muy jóvenes aún, yo trato de vivir un día a la vez

No sabía que era, pero estar con John le tranquilizaba, le calmaba. El solía ser bastante temperamental pero junto a él se sentía calmado.

— Tienes razón — se puso de pie — Somos jóvenes aún, no deberíamos estar hablando de esto, deberíamos estar haciendo otras cosas

— ¿Cómo qué?

Preguntó Laurens apoyando sus manos en el césped. Alexander sonrió con malicia.

— Esto.

Sin previo aviso se arrojó al lago sin más, ofuscando a Laurens quien se puso de pie y se acercó a la orilla instintivamente.

— ¡Alexander! — el agua se quedó totalmente quieta, se preocupó — ¿Alexander?.

Repitió nervioso al ver que nadie salía. De repente el caribeño salió del agua, haciéndolo a él retroceder pero Alexander rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó al agua junto con él.

Luego de unos escasos segundos el mayor salió del agua tosiendo e intentando normalizar su respiración mientras mentalmente se agradecía por no haber traído las cartas. Algo en la vista de tener a Laurens con su ropa y cabellos mojados y pegados a su cuerpo por el agua espoleó una nueva sensación en el caribeño, sensación nueva para él pero que le gustaba.

— ¡¿A qué vino eso?!.

Preguntó con un deje de enojo que hizo reír al pelinegro, permitiendo a Laurens descifrar que era lo que había en su risa y en su sonrisa que nunca había visto antes: sinceridad, una sensación de libertad única, Alexander no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por contener su risa, algo que nunca había oído pues aunque compartió risas con Martha o Peggy incluso ellas no se permitían sobrepasarse en ellas pero Alexander no, no era así y eso le gustaba.

Terminó riendo él también.

*

* A Lee le encantaban los perros de hecho rara vez se le veía sin media docena de ellos pisándole los talones. Me lo imaginé abrazando un montón de cachorritos con otros perros a su al rededor y a su esposa harta de la vida al lado. Me dio ternura el dato, no me critiquen.

*

ღ • • • • ღ

 **Me acabo de dar cuenta de que en el dibujo de la portada John tiene los ojos marrones, supongamos que son verdes con el poder de nuestra imaginación :D.**

 **Re tierno el final wey, lloro.**

 **Que poca información hay sobre la familia de Lee, así no se puede tratar de humanizar a un personaje.**


	4. Desafio al destino

_Capítulo tres._

 _Desafio al destino_

Papeles, hojas por doquier, en el suelo, incluso en su propia cama, ya se había cansado de ordenar además de que era inútil, en cuestión de horas todo volvía a estar igual. Miró enojado a su compañero quien seguía escribiendo.

— ¿Por qué escribes tanto?.

— Escribo cuando estoy aburrido.

Contestó sin dejar de mover la pluma ni por un segundo.

— Creí que lo hacías cuando estabas de mal humor.

— Eso también.

El moreno frunció el ceño ante la vaga respuesta de Alexander.

— Comienzo a creer qué escribes también cuando estás de buen humor.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?.

— Porque un día llegaste aquí completamente empapado con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara y has estado así desde entonces.

Eso le llamó la atención, dejó la pluma en el tintero y volteó para ver a Burr.

— ¿En serio?.

— Parece que caminas en las nubes desde entonces mientras yo debo caminar entre papeles.

Para enfatizar dió una patada a una hoja en el suelo.

— Vaya ¿Qué pasó aquí? Deberíamos ordenar de vez en cuando.

Comentó inocentemente cómo si recién se hubiera dado cuenta del desorden que lo rodeaba, provocando un suspiro exasperado en Burr quien dejó la tienda dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos.

¿Una sonrisa de idiota en la cara? Pero si en el tiempo que llevaba aquí nada interesante había pasado. El recuerdo de cierto castaño riendo junto a él en el lago le llegó a la mente casi por inercia y su sonrisa reapareció junto con esa imagen.

Laurens, incluso su apellido le gustaba, sonaba dulce en cierto modo, le quedaba bastante bien, John era lindo después de todo. La realización de lo que acababa de decirse lo golpeó mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a una cara de sorpresa ¿Lindo? ¿Acababa de llamar lindo a Laurens? ¿Cuando fue la última vez que llamó así a alguien?. Aunque si debía describirlo diría que era llamativo.

Se rascó la nuca algo nervioso y recordó que ahí estaba su marca, envidiaba a quienes la tenían en un lugar en el que era fácil de ver, el necesitaba de dos espejos para verla con sus ojos o que alguien más se lo describiera.

Se levantó de la silla finalmente, llevaba toda la tarde escribiendo.

— Entonces ¿Qué piensas de Alexander?.

Inquirió Hércules al castaño mientras caminaban junto a Lafayette.

— ¿Alexander? Es muy agradable, podría ser un buen amigo.

El irlandés lo escudriño buscando algo que evidenciara que estaba mintiendo pero John era difícil de leer.

— Hey — Lafayette colocó una mano en el hombro del mayor — John, adelantantate, quiero hablar con Herc un momento.

John arrugó la nariz confuso, eso era inusual pero se limitó a darle el gusto a Lafayette, debía tener buenos motivos para solicitar eso, se adelantó tal y como pidió.

— Ya, detente.

Dijo cómo si fuera una orden al mayor una vez que estuvieron solos.

— ¿Qué detenga que? Yo no hice nada.

— Sabes de lo que hablo Hércules — Desde hace una semana que el mayor parecía muy interesado en la amistad de John y Alexander — la vida de John es suya, no necesita que interfieras ni la manipules para tu entretenimiento.

El semblante serio de Lafayette hizo sentir ligera culpa a Hércules aunque lo había malinterpretado todo.

— No es eso — trató de explicarse — Es sólo que tengo un presentimiento.

— ¿Presentimiento?

Preguntó enarcando una ceja en tono de desconfianza.

— Algo me dice que esos dos son el uno para el otro.

— Interesante afirmación — el tono de Lafayette se volvió sarcástico — ¿En que te basas para decir eso?.

— No se si lo notaste pero John está más — Meditó un poco tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada — ¿Expresivo?.

El gesto de confusión de Lafayette le dijo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en explicarse.

— Escucha — continuó — John siempre fue reservado y bastante apático en ciertos sentidos pero últimamente lo notó diferente, se pasa tardes enteras junto a Alexander y parece feliz de enseñarle y ¿Oiste cómo me respondió? Dijo que era un buen agradable, creo que es la forma más afectuosa que le he oído describir a alguien. Por no mencionar que Alexander lo tiró al agua y el llegó riéndose, si hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotros creeme que seguiría quejándose.

Lafayette se inquietó al descubrir que lo que Hércules decía tenía cierta lógica.

— Aún así, es su vida, no creo que tengamos derecho a meternos. Si pasa algo entre él y Alexander, pasará, no debemos intervenir.

— Un empujocito no viene mal.

Dijo en tono pícaro el de bandana.

— Hércules, no

— Lafayette, si.— La mirada entre cansada e irritada del francés le hizo desistir.— Está bien, me porto bien, seré un niño bueno, lo prometo.

Espetó de mala gana ganándose un suspiro de alivio.

— Gracias.

Dijo antes mientras comenzaba a caminar complemente ignorante al hecho de que Hércules había cruzado los dedos de su mano derecha tras de sí.

— Ya me lo agradeceras.

Susurró confiado.

Cuando lograron alcanzar a John lo encontraron junto a otro grupo de gente, todos centrados en lo mismo al parecer, eran Alexander y teniendo una acalorada discusión.

— ¿Qué pasó?.

— Lee dijo algo, luego Alexander dijo otra cosa, en algún punto uno de ellos dijo algo estúpido y comenzaron a pelear. — le respondió al francés — Creo que algo de que Alexander no creía que Lee llegará a ser General.

Mientras tanto el hombre en sus cuarenta años gritaba indignado con el trato que estaba recibiendo. Ni siquiera recordaba porque habían empezado a discutir.

— Lamento ser tan directo pero ¿Has estado en acción siquiera una vez?.

— No y agradecelo, porque cuando ponga un pie en batalla, tanto tú como los británicos desearan que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

— Cuéntame otro chiste Hamilton.

— ¿Sabes que me sorprende de ti? Qué puedes hablar fluidamente siete idiomas pero no puedas decir nada coherente.

El irlandés se abrió paso hasta Alexander para tratar de calmarlo.

— Está bien, suficiente Alexander.

— Aún no he terminado con él Hércules.

— Alexander, ¿De verdad es esto necesario?.

Ignoró el reclamo de Lafayette y se concentró en Lee quien acababa de murmurar una aparente maldición en latín.

— Oh ¿Te gusta el latín? Traduceme esto: ¿Por qué no te vas a la...

De repente el enojo se le pasó de golpe al sentir una mano en su hombro, sintió como su cara que ardía con el enojo se iba enfriando.

— Ya está bien ¿No crees Alexander?.

Era la voz de Laurens, lo que lo calmó aún más, volteó para verlo.

— ¿Eh?.

— No querrás meterte en problemas ¿O si?.

— Ah, claro — parpadeó un par de veces intentando volver en si, se dirigió al hombre frente a él — Lo siento Lee.

Ahora fue el mayor quien parpadeó confuso frente al súbito cambio de actitud.

— Está bien.

Contestó en tono extrañado mirándolo detenidamente tratando de averiguar el motivo de tal cambio en cuestión de segundos.

— Muy bien gente — Hércules gritó mientras aplaudía para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras— No hay nada que ver aquí, no gratis al menos, dispercense o paguen.

Y con esto la multitud se disipó, incluidos John, Alexander y Lee. Lafayette les habría seguido pero fue detenido por Hércules.

— ¿Qué pasa?.

— ¿Viste eso?.

Preguntó con cierto entusiasmo el irlandés

— ¿Ver qué?.

— De lo que habla— ...— se interrumpió en seco al recordar la última conversación que tuvo con él — No, nada, olvidado.

— De acuerdo...

Dijo no muy confiado imitando inconsientemente el tono de Lee de hace unos segundos.

John era tranquilo mientras que Alexander era vivaz. De alguna forma eran parecidos, a ambos parecía gustarle las discusiones e ir contra la corriente. Eran parecidos pero se complementaban, si eso no era ser tal para cual que baje Dios y lo vea.

John había logrado calmar a Alexander sin esfuerzo alguno,

ღ

— Muy bien, ¿Te sientes con suerte?.

— Cuando estoy contigo, John, siempre.

Respondió con la misma sonrisa ladina casi por inercia.

— Muy bien — respondió con cierto nerviosismo — ¿Incluso si te digo que ya no estaremos en igualdad de condiciones?.

Sacó la espalda de la vaina, dejando a la vista que era su espada claymore.

— ¿En serio?.

— Es tu última prueba, si me logras vencer así yo daré mi labor por concluida.

— ¿Eso significa que ya no me honraras con tu presencia, Laurens?.

— Depende de cómo te comportes, Alexander.

Parecía estar desafiandolo a ganarle y a él le encataban los retos. Dió el primer ataque casi de sorpresa, un ataque que fácilmente podría haberle quitado la espada de la mano al castaño pero sus reflejos impidieron eso.

— Esto es nuevo.

Comentó divertido el castaño devolviendo el ataque con su propia arma. Y era verdad, había algo nuevo en Alexander, al menos a sus ojos. Había algo que no había notado en el caribeño, sus ojos no eran negros como había creído hasta ahora, eran de un marrón intenso en los que ahora veía una ardiente determinación y una pasión arder que nunca había visto. Ese era Alexander en su máxima expresión, alguien expresivo, que ardía cual fuego, bastate diferente de él, vió a Alexander más "Alexander" que nunca así.

— ¡Si!.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Alexander ya tenía la punta de su arma en su pecho, esto le dejo sorprendido. Sus ojos se encontraron, Alexander con una sonrisa cándida que irradiaba una alegría parecía felíz de haber conseguido ganar a Laurens, sentía que estaban al mismo nivel ahora. Portaba una sonrisa qué podría dejar en vergüenza la de incluso su amiga Martha o cualquier mujer amiga suya, pues aquellas sonrisas estaban adornadas de maquillajes pero incluso así, simple y sin ningún retoque, la de el muchacho frente a él le deslumbraba más que cualquiera.

— ¿Qué pasa?.

Preguntó el caribeño extrañado al ver a Laurens con una expresión nueva para él.

— Nada — mintió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al comprender.— No me pasa nada Alexander.

— ¿Tampoco estás acostumbrado a perder?.

Preguntó mientras alejaba su arma.

— Por tu tono se diría que no estás acostumbrado a ganar, Hamilton.

— ¡Hamilton!.— Fueron interrumpidos por Burr — Te buscan.

— Yo no hice nada.

Respondió por inercia haciendo reír a Laurens.

— Ven y ya.

Se dió la vuelta dejando al caribeño con la palabra en la boca, entregó la espada a Laurens.

— Ahora vuelvo.

— ¿Piensas restregarme tu victoria en mí cara?.

— Cómo me conoces.

Alexander dejó sólo a Laurens con sus pensamientos y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. En cierta forma le daba algo de miedo pero por otra se alegró, comenzaba a creer que no sería capaz de sentir algo así por nadie pero Alexander parecía estar dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario.

Miró al cielo que se tenía con colores cálidos, distintos tonos de naranja y rojo.

Laurens fue el primero en desafiar al destino.

— ¿Quien me busca?.

— El general Washington.

— ¿Qué? — Se detuvo en seco por la sorpresa — ¿Por qué?.

— Quiere hablar contigo.

Contestó sin dejar de caminar obligando a Alexander a seguirle

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?.

El moreno parecía estar tan enojado que descartó la posiblidad de responder con un cortante "por nada". Tal vez sólo quería decirlo para desahogarse.

— Le dí unas sugerencias y toda su respuesta fue un "Ve a buscar a Alexander y cierra cuando salgas" — Alexander quiso hablar — Si, ya se que estaba en una tienda, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Lo cortó dejando en evidencia su mal humor de tal forma que Alexander se mantuvo en silencio mientras llegaban a la tienda, una vez ahí Burr le hizo un ademán para que entrara mientras el se iba murmurando.

— Me buscaba, señor.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

— Si — alejó su vista de los papeles que sostenía — Hamilton ¿verdad?.

— Creo que eso usted ya lo sabe — dijo confiado — Usted me mandó a buscar.

Tal y cómo se lo esperaba, era prepotente y orgulloso.

— Cierto — se puso de pie — Te mandé a buscar ¿Tienes idea de porque?.

— Tengo unas cuantas ideas pero me interesa saber cual de todas eligió usted.

— He oído de tí Alexander, de hecho esta misma tarde te pusiste a discutir con un futuro general.

— En mi defensa diré- —...— ¿Futuro general?.

— Planeó hacerlo en un futuro, no le digas nada a nadie.— Dijo en tono de complicidad.— ¿Te gusta meterte en problemas?.

— Sólo si lo considero necesario.

— En la guerra muchas cosas son necesarias, jovencito.

— Lo se, señor.

— Al igual que en la vida ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por lograr tus objetivos?.

— Todo señor.

Washington llevó una mano a su mentón mientras asentía.

— ¿Y por tu felicidad?.

Alexander se confundió por un minuto.

— ¿Mi felicidad?.

— Déjame darte un consejo, este mundo es soso, apagado y puede llegar a ser muy cruel, por eso si encuentras algo que te haga feliz, que te ayude a darle color, aferrate a ello joven, apegate a ello y no lo dejes ir.

Puso su mano derecha en su codo izquierdo, permitiendo ver a Alexander que en sus nudillos había una pequeña estrella coloreada de un tono dorado.

— ¿Por qué me dice esto?.

— Porque un hombre feliz es el qué más lucha, Hamilton, el que lo daría todo y eso es lo que necesito en tí, soldado. Te he estado observando, se que escribes mucho, demasiado según Burr.

"No me digas que vino a solicitar un cambio de tienda por eso" pensó para sus adentros el menor.

— Me gustaría que fueras mi-

— ¿Su secretario?.

Preguntó sin tapujo cruzandose de brazos con un mohin que indicaba disgusto.

— No lo pongas así — se acercó a él — El término es "ayudante de campo". — la expresión en la cara de Alexander no cambió — Oye, te entiendo, quieres pelear, tienes un hambre. Yo era justo como tú cuando era joven, cabeza llena de fantasías de morir como un mártir, pero no puedo hacerte Corlnel a la primera ¿Conoces lo de "vivir un día a la vez"?.

Esas últimas palabras le cambiaron el ceño fruncido.

— Si.

— Tal vez deberías ponerlo en práctica, este inicio no está nada mal para alguien que no tiene nada — Estaba siendo honesto, Alexander lo sabía — Muchos querrían estar en tu lugar ahora mismo, como ese muchacho Burr. ¿Qué dices?.

Hizo una mueca difícil de descifrar mientras pensaba.

Vivir un día a la vez ¿Eh?.

ღ

Arrojó una roca al lago, no intentaba que rebotara, simplemente quería pasar el rato.

Al menos su tienda estaría sola ahora y notablemente más ordenada, debía ver el lado bueno de las cosas al menos.

Suspiró pesadamente, Alexander comenzaba a ser una molestia.

— ¿Notaste que somos los únicos no extranjeros de nuestro grupo?.

Una voz tras él lo sobresaltó.

— ¿Eh?.

— Lafayette es francés, Hércules es irlandés, Alexander es del Caribe y Lee es británico. ¿No es curioso?.

Burr miró al Laurens como si fuera un extraterrestre.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?.

— No lo sé — se encogió de hombros — Te ví de mal humor y quise hablar, tal vez se te pasaba.

Tomó una roca y también la arrojó al lago, logrando hacer que rebote un par de veces.

— ¿Y tú porque tan felíz?.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estoy felíz?.

— Lo parece al menos.

El ojiverde sonrió.

— Por nada, estaré de buen humor.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrió el cuaderno que traía, aprovecharía los escasos rayos de sol que quedaban dibujando. Los colores calidos del cielo ya se iban desvaneciendo dando pasó a un color azul oscuro mientras la temperatura iba bajando.

— Joder, estoy agotado.

La voz de Hamilton hizo voltear a los dos. Quiso saludar a Burr pero este se fue dejándole con la palabra en los labios.

— ¿Y eso?.

— Creo que está de mal humor

Respondió John sin dejar de dibujar, sonrió al sentir que Alexander se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Escribes?

Preguntó en un tono feliz.

— No, de hecho dibujo.

Enseñó a Alexander algunas páginas de su cuaderno. Este se quedó maravillado, en su mayoría eran flores y aves, todas con colores tan vivos que sentía que podía tocar las hojas y sentir la textura de las plantas y plumas.

— ¿Todo eso lo hiciste tú?.

— Sí.

Respondió mientras volvía a dibujar. Alexander lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras más conocía a Laurens más interesante se le hacía. Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

— Oye...

— Si me pides que te dibuje algo te clavo la pluma en el ojo.

Le cortó molesto, había descubierto hace tiempo qué lo primero que muchos hacían al descubrir que sabía dibujar era pedir un dibujo, no tenía problemas en hacer dibujos a otros pero que hicieran simpre lo mismo al principio era molesto.

Asustado por el tono de voz del castaño el pelinegro descartó la idea.

— En ese caso, cuentame de tí.

— ¿De mí?.

Preguntó mirándolo.

— Si, ¿Quién es John Laurens? Me muero por saber.

—Soy lo que ves, Hamilton, nada más y nada menos.

¿Lo que veía? Pero apenas veía la superficie de Laurens, era reservado, tranquilo y algo sarcástico.

— No.

Se acercó un poco más a Laurens.

— ¿No?.

— Quiero saber más de ti, Laurens.

— Eso me recuerda ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido? Sólo soy tres años mayor que tu, no es necesario.

— Me gusta tu apellido — respondió con naturalidad— Es lindo, pero no cambies de tema, ¿Qué te trajo aquí? ¿Por que luchas? ¿Cómo fue tu vida hasta ahora? ¿Acaso tu marca-

Cortó en seco su pregunta, estaba a punto de preguntar si su marca estaba coloreada. No supo si se detuvo porque la pregunta era descortés o por si le daba miedo la respuesta.

— ¿Mi marca?.

El mayor contuvo el impulso de colocar una mano en su nuca.

— O-olvida esa parte, pero el resto es cierto. Quiero conocerte Laurens, quiero saber cómo ves el mundo, como es tu realidad.

John dio una sonrisa torcida, cerró el cuaderno con la pluma adentró y lo dejo a su lado, en el lado opuesto en el que Alexander estaba.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque?.— Apoyó sus manos en el suelo tras de sí.— No pareces querer saber sobre nadie más así.

Eso le hizo sentirse feliz, a decir verdad.

— Yo, honestamente, no lo sé. Eres intrigante Laurens.

 _Honestidad_ Laurens valoraba mucho esa cualidad, suspiro con una sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo que anunciaba el inicio de una nueva noche.

— No se que esperas oir, Alexander, pero no hay mucho que decir en realidad. Soy un joven de poco más de veinte años, me gusta dibujar, a veces tocar la guitarra, tuve mis cosas buenas en la vida y cosas malas. No soy nada fuera de lo común, ¿Aún así quieres oirlo?.

Por respuesta Alexander se acercó un poco más, con las piernas cruzadas colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y recargó su rostro en sus manos, luciendo como un niño que espera impaciente oir una historia antes de dormir.

— Muy bien, si te aburres no me culpes.

Advirtió Laurens antes de comenzar.

Así comenzó a relatar su vida de una forma más bien escueta.

Su fecha de cumpleaños, la pérdida de algunos hermanos, quedando el cómo el mayor, su estadía en Inglaterra luego de la muerte de su madre, su complicada relación con su padre, en su considerable interés en la ciencia y la medicina, su pasatiempo con los dibujos y cómo a veces tocaba la guitarra. Trató de hacerlo sonar lo más interesante posible con miedo de aburrir a Alexander pero este escuchó atento cada palabra de lo más entretenido, imaginandose y preguntándose como cada pequeña experiencia le habría afectado y cómo eso habría contribuido a formar su personalidad.

— ... Así que pese a lo que mi padre decía, aquí estoy.

Concluyó con la mirada en el cielo, esa charla le hizo aliviarse y replantearse unas cuantas cosas.

— Vaya...

La voz de Alexander le recordó que no estaba hablando sólo.

— Te lo advertí, sería aburrido.

— Nada de eso, pasaste por mucho.

— La vida de todos es difícil Alexander, todos pasamos por cosas difíciles, yo soy solo uno más. No me malentiendas, no me estoy quitando valor, sólo creo que todos tenemos nuestras batallas, no creo ser mejor por eso, cada cosa tiene un peso diferente en cada uno y...— se detuvo extrañando a Alexander — Disculpa, estoy divagando.

— Nada de eso, eres la primera persona que le oigo decir algo así.

— Estoy seguro que muchos lo piensan.

Ya había tenido un resumen de la vida de Laurens pero por alguna razón eso no era suficiente, le gustaría saber más.

— ¿Eres creyente?.

Preguntó de repente Laures, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Creyente?. — Pensó un poco su respuesta — Mmm, no estoy muy metido en la religión, lo estuve en su momento pero ya no.— Su respuesta pareció alegrar a John por alguna razón que escapó a su conocimiento. — Además de que hay cosas en ella con las que no estoy de acuerdo — Una de ellas era que cuando dos almas gemelas resultaban ser dos personas del mismo sexo, la religión lo tachaba como "un error" de Dioso del destino, no le parecía justo referirse así además si se supone que están destinados ¿Como iba a ser un error? — ¿Y tú?.

— Fui criado con una pero ahora no le doy mucha importancia.

Aprovechando el tema decidió preguntar algo que el creía que estaba relacionado.

— Laurens.

— ¿Si?.

— ¿Tú crees en el destino?.

A la mayoría al qué le preguntaba eso le daba por respuesta una risa y un "por supuesto" dando como evidencia la marca en su piel.

¿Sería posible que Laurens...?.

— Pffft, por supuesto que no.

Respondió con total confianza, causando un choque de emociones en Alexander.

— ¿De verdad?.

— ¿No me crees?.

— N-no es eso, es que de verdad son pocos los que me dan esa respuesta.

— Apuesto que menos aún te dieron una justificación.

— ¿Crees que puedes darme una?.

John esbozó una sonrisa confiada ¿Qué si lo creía?. Había estado esperando la oportunidad hace mucho tiempo.

— Si dijera que creo en el destino Alexander, no sólo estaría renunciando a mi libertad sino que estaría renunciando a la esperanza de libertad de quiénes no la tienen aún.

"¿Quienes no la tienen aún?"

— Hablas de...

— Esclavitud — una llama de odio apareció en sus ojos al decir esa palabra — De eso, si. Si aceptara la existencia del destino estaría diciendo que está bien que haya gente muriendo de hambre encadenada porque "Ese era su destino" y prefiero pegarme un tiro a aceptar eso, Alexander.

El corazón de Alexander comenzó a acelerarse.

— Pero eso no es todo.

— ¿No lo es?.

Preguntó sorprendido tratando de sonar normal

— Si yo tuviera un destino ya premeditado entonces ¿Que importara lo que yo haga? ¿Lo que eligiera? No serviría de nada porque yo no tendría el control de mi vida, sino otra cosa — miró al cielo, como si mirara al destino a la cara y le estuviera escupiendo con la mirada — Y no voy a vivir pensando eso, creo que enloquecería. Yo soy quien soy, mi futuro solo lo decido yo con mis acciones. Bueno, eso pienso al menos.

Al volver la mirada a Alexander el odio desapareció de sus ojos.

Y entonces Alexander lo notó, los ojos de John eran verdes ¿Como no lo había notado antes? Si eran hermosos. Notó otras cosas, notó que tenía pecas en todo el rostro, no unas cuantas sino que estaban esparcidas con total libertad sobre él ¿Estarían en todo su cuerpo? y notó que su cabello estaba totalmente inquieto, desperdigado por sus hombros pese a estar atado y cuando movía la cabeza, aunque fuera nimiamente, sus rulos se movían traviesos

Ya había visto a John varias veces, pero fue en ese momento que empezó a notarlo, a notar que no era "lindo" ni "llamativo" como lo había estado llamando, él era atractivo. No solo su físico, sino también su actitud calmada y reservada que parecía esconder pasión por los temas por los que luchaba.

John Laurens era hermoso en todos los sentidos.

Sintió que la cara le ardía y que el corazón amenazaba con romperle el pecho, no por el hecho de descubrir que John le extasiaba con su sola existencia, sino porque le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado.

Sintió que lo que él creía que fue solamente una etapa en su adolescencia volvía y por unos breves momentos creyó que no era él quien tenía el control de su vida, sintió miedo. No tenía nada de malo que le cautivaran un hombre ¿verdad? Mucha gente creería que si pero ¿que creía él?

— ¿Que pasa Alexander?.

En esos luceros verdes encontró la respuesta sin que John buscara dársela, encontró la tranquilidad que necesitaba. No, no tenía nada de malo, no si era John al menos.

Alexander, al igual que John, también desafió al destino.

— ¡Dios¡ ¡Tu cara esta completamente roja! — Pese a la escasa luz notó que la cara de Hamilton estaba ardiendo — Voy a buscarte agua fresca.

Se quiso levantar pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

— No es nada, solo me dió algo de calor de golpe, estoy bien de verdad.

— ¿Seguro?

Laurens se incorporó nuevamente estudiando a Hamilton de arriba a abajo no muy confiado.

— Si, estoy bien — tomó uno de los mechones del cabello de Laurens entre su pulgar e índice y jugueteó un poco con él — De hecho creo que estoy mejor que nunca.

El repentino cambio de actitud en Alexander le hizo sobresaltarse, se aclaró la garganta.

— Bueno, aún falta un rato para la cena ¿Que quieres hacer?.

Alexander se recostó en el césped sonriente.

— Quiero seguir hablando.

— ¿De qué? Ya te conté todo.

— No sobre tu futuro Laurens, quiero saber tus planes para el mañana.

John sonrió, le gustaba la sinceridad de Alexander, se recostó junto a él bajo el cielo que ahora se teñía de colores fríos, un profundo azul nocturno y lo poco que quedaba del celeste diurno.

Ambos habían elegido ignorar la marca que el destino había puesto en ellos y este, de mala gana, tuvo que adaptarse a sus deseos, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Mientras John hablaba mirando al cielo, Alexander no le sacaba la vista de encima a él. John estaba hablando del futuro, Alexander estaba viendo el suyo.


	5. Colores

_Capítulo cuatro_  
 _Colores_

Una sonrisa estuvo adornando su cara aún luego de terminar su charla con Laurens y durante toda la cena. Se encaminó a la tienda que solía compartir con Burr por costumbre.

— Buena noches Burr.

Saludo con alegría.

Burr apartó la vista del libro extrañado.

— Alexander ¿Qué haces-

No terminó su oración porque vió a Alexander feliz, demasiado feliz, sentándose al lado suyo mientras tarareaba una canción.

— ¿Cómo estás?.

De acuerdo, eso sí que era raro, sonaba demasiado feliz, se levantó de la silla y dejó el libro en la mesa.

— Muy bien ¿Que pasa contigo últimamente? Parece que caminas en las nubes.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo estar feliz?.

— No es eso, es que es una felicidad rara, es inquietante y algo me dice que no es porque ahora eres ayudante de campo.

Alexander meditó un poco antes de responder.

— Burr ¿Tu marca está coloreada?.

—Que tiene que ver eso con… — No tardó en barajar una posiblidad — Oh… no me digas que…

— Creo que comienzo a enamorarme.

Su tono de voz dejaba en evidencia lo ilusionado que estaba.

— Alexander, mi marca lleva un buen rato coloreada, al igual que la de una bella mujer que conocí en…

— ¡No de ti Burr!.

Espetó horrorizado ante la idea que se estaba haciendo el moreno.

— Oh, gracias al cielo. — suspiró aliviado — Entonces no me importa, te deseo suerte y a la persona que sea que condenaste.

— Gracias… creo — dijo no muy confiado, Burr daba cumplidos y felicitaciones raras — Pero volviendo a lo que preguntaba, dijiste que ya estaba coloreada ¿Cómo supiste que lo estaba?.

— Cuando me estaba cambiando lo ví, está en el centro de mi pecho. Por si tienes curiosidad es un reloj y no, no voy a enseñartela.

"No iba a pedirtelo de todas formas" pensó Alexander

— Y… ¿Sentiste algo cuando se coloreó?.

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?.

Inquirió Burr más irritado que curioso.

— Yo… creo que la mía se coloreó cuando me dí cuenta de lo que sentía o cuando empecé a enamorarme.

Se tocó con la mano el lugar donde estaba la marca.

— ¿Crees?.

— Seré directo, no puedo verla y quería que tú lo comprobarás por mi, está en mí nuca.

Burr suspiró cansado, ya era tarde.

— Si lo hago ¿Te irás y me dejaras dormir?.

— ¿Irme? Pero esta es mi tienda.

— Eres ayudante de campo, ya no.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado.

Ahora que era ayudante de campo tenía habitación en una cabaña, estuvo toda la tarde moviendo sus cosas a la nueva habitación, razón por la que estaba tan cansado, aunque verdaderamente lo difícil fue mover la cantidad de escritos que tenía. Era agradable contar con una cama propia bastante más amplia y cómoda que las de los soldados, aunque había sido advertido que no se acostumbrara, pues Washington le había dicho que el motivo de que usaban camas amplias era para que fueran compartidas, ergo, muy posiblemente tendría que compartir la suya con alguien.

— Prometeme que luego me dejarás dormir.

Dijo Burr de mala gana mientras Alexander se sentaba dándole la espalda.

— Lo prometo, lo prometo.

Miró la nuca de Alexander cuando este hizo a un lado su cabello y la parte del traje militar que cubría su marca y efectivamente, la marca estaba coloreada pero no era eso lo raro.

— ¿Y bien?.

— Alexander ¿Tú sabes que es tu marca?.

— Si, es una llama de fuego ¿por qué?.

— ¿De qué colores crees que estaría coloreada?

Tantas preguntas inquietaban a Alexander.

— Rojo, naranja…

— Ahí está lo raro.

No muy lejos un ojiverde se encuentraba en la tienda de sus amigos - la cual era prácticamente su segunda tienda - y se lo veía inquieto, nervioso podría decirse.

— ¿Estás bien John?.

La voz de Lafayette lo sobresaltó.

— Ahm, si, estoy bien sólo...

Hércules reconocía cuando esa actitud, John quería preguntar algo pero le daba miedo hacerlo.

— Puedes decirnos, no debes hacerlo ahora si no quieres.

— No, quiero hacerlo ahora — se frotó la nuca — Yo… creo que empiezo a querer a alguien.

— Ah, que bien — Lafayette se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que procesó lo que acababa de oir — Oye ¿Querer como algo más que amigo?.

John asintió como si fuera algo obvio.

— Oh, interesante.— Dijo Hércules sintiendose triunfante mirando a Lafayette sin mucho disimulo.— ¿Quién es?.

— Es…

— ¡No tienes que decirlo aún!— En la mente de Lafayette ya resonaba el "te lo dije" de Hércules sí resultaba ser Alexander y quería evitarlo — Espera un poco.

— De acuerdo.

Dijo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

— Pero no entiendo — continuó Lafayette para cambiar el tema antes de que Hércules insistiera — ¿Por qué te preocupa eso?.

— No es eso lo que me preocupa, estoy feliz por eso en realidad — dijo sonriente — Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.

— ¿Tú marca?.— Trató de adivinar Hércules luego de verlo frotándose la nuca de nuevo, John asintió — Creí que odiabas esa cosa.

Dijo creyendo que lo que le preocupaba era que no estuviera coloreada.

— La odio pero aún así me gustaría saber si sigue en blanco y negro pero no puedo verla — Sus amigos ya sabían la ubicación de su marca — ¿Alguno podría mirar?.

— Claro.

Hércules se puso de pie y se colocó tras John mientras este hacía a un lado su cabello y la parte de su uniforme que cubría su marca. La marca estaba coloreada, si, pero había algo raro.

— John, los colores…

— ¿Qué pasa con los colores?.

Preguntó el pecoso extrañado.

— Bueno, es un copo de nieve, ¿qué colores crees que tendría?.

John pensó un poco, ya había visto a algunas otras personas cuya marca se relacionaba con el frío.

— No lo se, azul, celeste o blanco.

— Me están asustando.

Lafayette se levantó del suelo y caminó junto a Hércules, al dirigir su vista a la nuca del pecoso comprendió que se le hacía raro al irlandés.

¿Qué es el amor?.

La idea de lo que es el amor es complicada y varía en cada uno.

Para algunos era un sentimiento hermoso algo que te ayudaba a mejorar, a querer ser mejor para esa persona. Sostener una rosa aún con espinas y todo.

Para algunos era un juego con el que alguna fuerza se divertía al hacerte pasar de la alegría a la tristeza en un minuto. Era odiarte por no ser suficiente para el otro.

Para otros era una idea que la sociedad se había encargado de hacerla demasiado fantaseosa y sobreestimarla demasiado al punto utópico.

Pero lo que a nosotros nos importa es la idea de John y Alexander de aquel sentimiento, para nuestros rebelde favoritos el amor es encontrar a alguien que te diera algo que a ti te faltaba, que te ayudará a mejorar como persona y te ayudara a ser mejor versión de tí.

El destino antes tenía otros planes para ellos, originalmente estaban destinados a otras personas pero hubo un cambio de planes. El castaño y el pelinegro hayaban en el otro una definición perfecta de alguien a quien llegar a amar, sin saberlo hicieron lo que tanto les gustaba, fueron contra lo que se tenía planeado y al mundo no le quedo otra cosa que aceptar la decisión de esos revolucionarios al ver lo bien que se complementaban pues John le daba una necesitada tranquilidad a Alexander mientras que él le ayudaba a ser más expresivo y tratar mejor sus emociones a la vez que eran tan parecidos pues a ambos les gustaba romper las reglas e ir contra la corriente pero el destino era igual o más terco que ellos e hizo una excepción, creó una regla exclusivamente para ellos:

 _Cuando comiences a enamorarte de tu alma gemela tu marca se teñirá de los colores correspondientes del dibujo del otro._

La marca de fuego de Alexander se tintó de azul y celeste mientras que el copo de nieve de John se tiñó de naraja y rojo.

ღ

— ¿Cuando pasó eso?.

Preguntó Lafayette a John quién caminaba de un lado a otro pensando.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No puedo ver mi marca cuando quiera como ustedes.

Pues la marca de Lafayette, una rosa de los vientos coloreada de plateado con algunos detalles dorados, se encontraba en su muñeca derecha mientras que la de Hércules, un reloj de arena con los colores característicos de los mismos cuya base está hecha de madera, estaba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

— Recuerdo algo. — continuó John pensativo — Hace unas semanas Lee me vió cambiandome la camiseta y dijo que no estaba coloreada.

— Tal vez Lee es tu alma gemela.— Hércules se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de sus amigos, decidió cambiar el tema — No lo entiendo, se supone que se coloreara cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela.

— Lo sé, pero eso no es lo raro — Le cortó John —  
¿Por qué tomó esos colores?.

Todas las marcas tomaban colores lógicos, relacionados al dibujo, por eso se les hacía tan raro que la marca de John, que se relaciona automáticamente con el frío, haya tomado colores cálidos precisamente.

— Tal vez eres una excepción — Se le ocurrió a Hércules — He oído de casos en donde algunas personas tienen escrito lo primero que su alma gemela les dice o ambos forman una frase. Tal vez a otra persona le está pasando lo mismo junto ahora.

John chasqueó los dedos en señal de victoria.

— O tal vez sea un error — dijo viendose bastante feliz— Tal vez soy como esas personas que nacen sin marca, alguien a quien el destino no le tiene nada preparado.

— John, no digas eso…

— ¡No! ¡Es genial Lafayette! Eso significa que nada ni nadie me controla, soy libre de elegir pasar el resto de mi vida con Alexander si así lo quiero y será mi elección, de nadie más. Además esto prueba que incluso el destino se equivoca.

— Es una forma de verlo pero —…— Hércules se detuvo darse cuenta del nombre que había oído — ¿Dijiste Alexander?.

Preguntó sonriente, Laurens se sonrojó mientras que Lafayette puso una expresión de horror.

— Ah... si… ups. Bueno, al menos ahora ya saben quien es.

— Me alegro por tí, John, pero no creo que debas ver lo de las marcas como lo vez — Hércules se acercó al ojiverde y colocó una mano en su hombro — No lo veas como si el mundo quisiera atarte a alguien en contra de tu voluntad, yo lo veo más como si alguien o algo quisiera ayudarnos a encontrar a esa persona con lo difícil que es entre tanta gente. Cuando conocí a Elizabeth sentí algo que no pude descifrar en su momento pero luego de conocerla mejor e irme enamorando supe que aquello que sentí era el mundo diciéndome "no lo sabes aún pero la encontraste" y su forma de hacermelo saber fue pintado mi marca.

El irlandés se cruzó de brazos mientras que John pensaba un poco en las palabras que acababa de oir. Unos segundos después dirigió sus iris verdes hacía Lafayette quién se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Y tú Laff?.

— ¿Yo?.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a Adrienne?.

Volvió a preguntar el castaño causando una sonrisa en el francés.

— Te seré sincero: sentí un absoluto y cortante nada, una indiferencia abismal, por eso me extrañó ver mi marca coloreara cuando la conocí. No le presté atención, juro que llegué a creer qué mis padres la habían pintado mientras dormía para convencerme de casarme con ella pero, con el tiempo fuí tomandole cariño, luego del cariño la empecé a querer, terminé amandola y agradecí que mi marca se hubiera coloreado con ella. — miró a Laurens con una sonrisa fraternal — No existe el amor a primera vista John, el amor lleva tiempo, al igual que esfuerzo por parte de ambos.

Laurens asintió, en eso último podía estar completamente de acuerdo.

— ¿Y tú John? — volvió a hablar el francés atrayendo su atención — ¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a Alexander?.

— Nada en particular — se encogió de hombros con sinceridad —. Lo único que me llamó la atención es que con él las palabras me salían solas, que podía plasmar mis pensamientos sin problemas con mi voz. El tiempo fue pasando y comencé a fijarme más en él, a encontrar divertida la forma en que hacía las cosas por impulso y a ver que me recordaba bastante a mí. Para cuando él ya me igualaba en la espada me dí cuenta de que ya no lo veía cómo los veo a ustedes o a cualquier otra persona y deduje lo que era.

Colocó su mano derecha en el mismo lugar donde el caribeño le colocó el filo de su espada al vencerlo y sonrió.

Hércules lo vio con ternura, no había duda, comenzaba a enamorarse.

Una duda cruzó la mente del pecoso, preguntó con cierta preocupación algo.

— No les molesta ¿verdad?.

— ¿Qué cosa?.

Pregunto el menor del grupo.

— Ya saben que... — vaciló un poco —... sea un hombre y-

— ¡John! — Hércules lo abrazó por los hombros — Ya hablamos de esto, a nosotros nos da igual eso, lo único que nos importa es saber donde vive la persona a la que decidas confiarle tu corazón.

— ¿Y eso por qué?.

— Para invitarlo a una visita amistosa al cementerio más cercano junto con unas palas por si se atreve a lastimarte, obviamente.

Contestó el francés con naturalidad uniéndose al abrazo.

— Eso es reconfortante, en cierto modo — dijo a falta de mejor palabra — Bueno, si seguimos con esta conversación me van a dar caries, además es tarde, debería irme.

Se soltó del abrazo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

— Oye — lo llamó Lafayette antes de que saliera — ¿Crees que Alexander te corresponda?.

— Eso es lo que voy a averiguar en los próximos días.

Salió de la tienda confiado, dejando al francés a solas junto una mirada que reclamaba victoria.

— No digas nada, Hércules.

— No lo hice

Se defendió el irlandés.

— Aún no sabemos si Alexander le corresponde o no  
— Se dió la vuelta para mirar a su amigo — No sabemos si son el "uno para el otro" como tu decías.

— Pfft lo difícil era que John se interesará en él o en cualquier persona. Que Alexander se enamoré de él es la parte fácil ¿Quien no se interesaría por Laurens? Si yo fuera gay ten por seguro que me habría enamorado de él a la semana.

— De acuerdo… — dijo Lafayette extrañado — Yo mejor me voy a dormir.

— Pero fuera de toda broma, me alegro por él, ya sabes que es le es difícil tratar con las personas.

— Suenas como un padre hablando de su hijo.

Observó Lafayette mientras se recostaba en su cama.

— ¿Eso te haría a tí la madre?.

— Buenas noches Hércules.

Lo cortó ignorando el último comentario.

— El que calla otorga Lafayette...

— ¡Mulligan!.

Ignorando las voces de sus amigos Laurens se alejaba a paso relajado, aspirando el rocío del aire y disfrutando el leve canto de los grillos mientras iba hacía su tienda, pasó frente a una donde un moreno intentaba dormir mientras un pelinegro murmuraba cosas.

— …entonces, recuerdo haber leído que algunos nacen sin marca, tal vez…

— ¡Alexander! — No entendía porque seguía en su tienda, ya le hizo el favor, debería irse — No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?.

— No me preocupa, sólo me parece raro.

— Vamos a ver — Burr se sentó en su cama — Tu marca es una llama de fuego y te parece raro que se haya coloreado de azul y celeste ¿No? — Alexander asintió — ¿Y eso en que afecta a nada? Tu mismo me dijiste que Laurens no creía en el destino, posiblemente no le importe eso si te corresponde.

— ¿Co-como sabes que es Laurens?.

Preguntó nervioso al ver que Burr sabía más de lo que el creía

— Lo dijiste mientras murmurabas. Entiendo que te parezca raro, porque a mi también me lo parece, pero dijiste que lo de la marca te parecía una tontería así que ¿Por qué simplemente no confías en lo que sientes en lugar de eso? Si quieres a Laurens ¿Qué importa lo demás?.

Burr podía dar buenos consejos cuando quería.

— Si — coincidió sonriente sintiendose algo tonto de haber complicado tanto el asunto —Tienes razón.

— Pero hay algo que me da curiosidad, creí qué te gustaban las mujeres.

— ¿No me pueden gustar ambos sexos? — respondió con una pregunta a otra — Además, con él es diferente, de alguna manera siento que es la única persona de la que nunca me podría hartar, que no podría llegar a odiar nunca.— Algo en el tono en el que habló le causó gracia a Burr. — Burr ¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a…?

— ¿Theodosia? — adivinó suponiendo que hablaba de su alma gemela — Casi de inmediato me interesó, se la veía una mujer inteligente además de que tenía un encanto que con el tiempo fuí notando cada vez más. Pero no tomes mi palabra cómo un dogma, el amor no es igual en todos Hamilton, a algunos les llega de golpe como creo que fue tu caso y a otros les lleva tiempo, a algunos más y a otros menos.

La charla se había puesto bastate sentimental de golpe.

— Bueno, en cualquier caso algo me dice que Laurens es el indicado para mí, incluso si está cosa no opina eso — señaló su nuca, donde se encontraba su marca — Estoy seguro que el pensaría lo mismo en mi lugar.

— Ajá, que bien, ahora ¿Me dejarías dormir?.

— Ah, cierto, disculpa por haberte quitado tanto tiempo. — Sus pasos se dirigieron a la salida pero se detuvo antes de poner un pie fuera — Oye, Burr, no vas a-

— Tengo tanto sueño que no creo recordar nada de lo que oí, de mis labios no sale nada.

— Bien, bien… — dijo aliviado — Buenas noches.

Burr saludo de la misma forma y el caribeño se dirigió a la zona de las cábalas de los ayudantes de campo. Entró a la suya, pasó de prender alguno de los faroles o una vela, simplemente se cambió en la oscuridad y se metió en la cama algo molesto por el pensamiento de tener que ordenar sus cosas mañana, suspiró mientras trataba de apagar su mente con pensamientos más agradables.

Su mente divagó por los eventos del día sin ningún orden particular. Eventualmente en sus pensamientos apareció Laurens y de ahí su mente se concentró en él, en lo que sabía de él hasta ahora. No fue hasta que recordó la imagen de Laurens en el lago junto a el completamente mojado con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y los rulos cayendo sobre su frente que los recuerdos se volvieron fantasías, pues ya había entendido lo que sintió en ese momento.

La inventiva fue subiendo el tono hasta que implicó tener al castaño ahí, junto con él, sobre él siendo más específicos.

Su temperatura corporal aumentó mientras acariciaba su propio pecho imaginando que su mano era la del ojiverde, imaginó que se encontraba ahí con una mirada lasciva, relámiendose. Imaginó que se acercaba a su cuello y lo lamía, lo mordía, lo besaba, imagino que Laurens lo reclamaba como suyo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Se mordió el labio al descubrir que la fantasía se le había salido de las manos y ahora tenía que ocuparse de la dureza que castigaba a cierta parte de su cuerpo. Bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna y la comenzó masajear a través de la tela del camisón de dormir que traía puesto pero pronto descubrió que eso no era suficiente, pasó su mano a través de la tela de su ropa interior.

— L-Laurens…

Se encontró a si mismo gimiendo, llamando al castaño con timidez, como si tuviera miedo de ser oído aunque está habitación era exclusivamente suya, al menos por ahora. Su mano derecha, envuelta al rededor de su miembro, iba aumentando la velocidad del vaivén mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba sus labios imaginando los del pecoso sobre estos. No tardó mucho en acabar la improvisada labor, dejando una espesa mancha blanca en su mano y su respiración ligeramente agitada como única evidencia de lo que acababa de hacer.

Dió una leve risa, era la primera vez que fantaseaba pensando en un rostro en específico y, de más está decir, también era la primera vez que se tocaba pensado en un hombre.

— ¿Qué me has hecho John Laurens?.

Sin borrar su sonrisa limpió el fluido antes de que marchará algo.

Durmió sorprendente bien aquella noche.

ღ

Hasta ese momento a Alexander le parecía que mirar a alguien a los ojos luego de masturbarte pensando en él sería difícil, pero en realidad era más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Le provocaba cierta gracia de hecho, Laurens lo miraba con sus luceros verdes sin tener ni idea de que anoche lo había llamado vehementemente en sus ensoñaciones.

Mirando los ojos de Laurens bien por segunda vez se dió cuenta de que eran de un color verde avellana. No se parecían a los fantaseosos "verde esmeralda" de los que había oído a veces más en historias que en la visa real pero eso hizo que le gustaran más, tenían un toque de realismo sin dejar de ser hermosos, lograban juntar dos palabras que para él eran casi antónimos: hermosura y realismo.

— Entonces ahora eres ayudante de campo ¿Verdad?.

— Si, aunque yo lo veo como que soy su secretario.

— Pues no deberías, es un muy buen comienzo, — John sonrío mientras trataba de no perderse en esos ojos achocolatados — Además ahora tienes una cabaña para ti en lugar de una tienda que debes compartir.

— No es la gran cosa — contestó con sinceridad — Es bastante pequeña, además eventualmente deberé-.

— ¡Oigan! — Burr los interrumpió, efectivamente parecía que no recordaba nada de su conversación con Alexander de anoche — Se supone que debemos limpiar los cañones, no estar hablando.

— Podemos hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Repuso Alexander despreocupado, a lo que John asintió.

— Háganlo si quieren pero si termina habiendo algún accidente…

— ¿Cómo qué nos al incendiemos al intentar encender una vela con pólvora?.

Lo provocó Alexander haciendo referencia a un incidente que Burr había tenido.

— Dos veces.

Agregó el pecoso conteniendo la risa al igual que el caribeño haciendo a Burr sonrojar con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a su tarea escuchando como Hércules y Lafayette también murmuraban unas risas.

— Creo que está cosa ya no sirve — dijo John mirando la lanada que usaba para limpiar el cañón, se veía desgastada — Iré a buscar otra. Trata de no disparar el cañón en mi ausencia Alexander.

— No me tientes Laurens.

— ¿Más de lo que ya lo hago con sólo existir?.

La expresión de Alexander cambió súbitamente al oir eso. Escudriñó a John mientras este se alejaba como si fuera un enigma, un enigma del que a Alexander le encantaría ser la respuesta.

¡Al diablo la marca, las almas gemelas y el jodido destino! El quería a Laurens y punto.

— _Con diferentes intentos, que a beber viene imagino, por él en sus pensamientos, por el vaso bebe vino pero por ella los vientos._ — Resitó Hércules en español sacando de sus pensamientos a Alexander, para mirarlo desconcertado tratando de traducir lo que dijo, su español no estaba muy bien pulido — Es de _Poesías serias y jocosas_ , deberías leerlo, de hecho ese verso dió origen a la expresión "beber los vientos por una persona".

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó tratando de entender a donde iba la conversación — ¿Y qué significa?.

— Te lo diré con un ejemplo, tú bebes los vientos por Laurens, ergo, lo deseas.

— Ah, ya entiendo — Volvió a la tediosa tarea de limpiar el cañón hasta que... — ¿¡Qué?!.

Gritó atrayendo la atención de medio ejército estadounidense. Miró a Hércules entre asustado y sorprendido ¿Acaso era tan evidente?.

— Te lo dije Laff.

— ¡Maldición!.

Lafayette rezonga mientras Hércules luce orgulloso de si, un choque de emociones entre los tres presentes de los cuales el más perdido era el caribeño. Se maldijo porque con esa reacción se había delatado él sólo, joder, estaba en un campamento militar por algo, nunca debía bajar la guardia.

— Te mueres por nuestro amigo ¿Eh Alexander?.

Preguntó burlón Lafayette luego de dejar de rezongar.

— Yo… yo — trató de buscar algo que decir — ¿Es tan obvio?.

Desistió, a ver si así aprendía a disimular.

— No realmente, Hércules prácticamente lo adivinó.

— Y tú no me creías.

— Y ¿se lo dijeron a alguien ya?

Preguntó preocupado Alexander.

— A nadie, ni siquiera a John, no te preocupes.

— Gracias al cielo — dijo aliviado — Bueno. Ya lo saben ¿Qué harán al respecto?.

— Nada — lo tranquilizó el francés. — Hércules solo quería demostrarme a que tenía razón. Y quería saber más sobre tí. Sobre porque estás aquí y donde está tu familia...

— No tengo familia — lo cortó secamente dejándolos helados a ambos — Mi madre murió a los y mi padre… bueno, él se fue.

— Oh, la-lamento oir eso

Fue todo lo que dijo el francés.

— ¿Estamos en una competencia para ver quien tiene la historia más triste?. — Trató de aliviar el ambiente Hércules —. Porque yo le apuesto a Alexander.

— ¿Me voy y ya están apostando?.— Apareció John en escena, aparentemente no había oído nada por suerte.— ¿De qué hablaban?

— Ah, d-de nada.

"El rey del disimulo" pensó Lafayette para sus adentros.

— Lafayette — habló John llamándolo — Necesito que me ayudes a mover algunas cosas ¿Me ayudas?.

El francés asintió, ambos se fueron permitiendo a Hércules poder hablar mejor con Alexander.

— No me sorprende que te haya cautivado — habló el irlandés — Ese chico es de lo que no hay.

— Lo noté.

Suspiró con una sonrisa tonta viendo cómo John se alejaba mientras hablaba con Lafayette de algo que no podía oir

— ¿Sabías que Lafayette antes estaba a favor de la esclavitud?.

— ¿En serio?.

Volteó a verlo mientras Hércules continuaba limpiando.

— Ajá, cierta persona le hizo cambiar de opinión. ¿Adivinas quien?.

— ¿Laurens?.

— Así es, estuvieron discutiendo como por una hora, yo estuve ahí. Nunca había visto a John hablar tanto de una, y pocas veces ví a Lafayette desistir sobre algo.

— No parece el tipo de persona que cambie de opinión fácilmente.

— Oh, no lo es. Por eso John ese día se ganó mis respetos, además de los de Lafayette. A lo que voy, Alexander — dejó de limpiar para mirarlo sonriente — Es que John es un muy buen chico y si lo lastimas, te cortaré un medió brazo.

Dijo con toda la calma del mundo, lo que aterró aún más a Alexander.

— No se si quiero saber la respuesta pero ¿Por qué sólo medio brazo?.

— Porque Lafayette te cortaría lo que falta.

— Lo supuse.

En realidad no se lo veía mal chico, sintió el deseo de preguntarle sobre su marca pero con la conversación que tuvo con John anoche supo que en realidad poco importaba eso. Ambos se querían y eso era suficiente, solo debía darles tiempo y, conociéndolos, eso no tomaría demasiado.


	6. Arrobados

_Capitulo cinco_

 _Arrobados_

Escribir era lo que mejor se le daba, llenaba hoja tras hoja sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, las palabras fluian solas pero cuando se trataba de Laurens...

— ¿Cómo aún no logras escribir nada?.

Preguntó Hércules quién se encontraba sentado a su lado

— No, nada aún.

— Se que ya lo he dicho pero este lugar es un desastre.— Dijo Lafayette mientras miraba el lugar. Hojas por doquier junto con ropa tirada por cada rincón.— ¿No has ordenado desde que llegaste?.

— Ordenaré luego.

Contestó agitando una mano de forma despreocupada.

— Eso es que no lo hará.— murmuró Hércules a su amigo para luego dirigirse a Alexander de nuevo — No lo entiendo, se supone que eras bueno escribiendo.

— Lo soy pero cuando es John me cuesta plasmar lo que siento.— Miró hacía el mayor — Esto fue tu idea, ayúdame.

Hércules había sido quien le había sugerido que escribiera algo al ojiverde, Alexander concordó creyendo que sería fácil pero al parecer se equivocó.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia entonces?.

—Agh, no es justo, ni siquiera se si a él le gustan los hombres ¿Podrían decírme eso al menos?.

— Repito el argumento de Hércules — Respondió Lafayette — ¿Cuál es la gracia entonces?.

Alexander volvió a bufar, sentía que se había vuelto el entretenimiento de esos dos.

— Está bien, déjame escribir algo con lo que te guies.

Hércules tomó la pluma y el papel y comenzó a escribir pero algo en su sonrisa no le inspiraba confianza a Alexander. Al dirigir su vista a lo que estaba escribiendo comprendió porque.

 _Querido John, se qué no hablamos mucho pero debería decirte que pienso en ti cada noches, froto mis pezones y empiezo a gemir de placer._

— ¿¡Por qué escribirías eso?!.

Reclamó enojado con un ligero sonrojo mientras le quitaba la hoja.

— Sólo estoy tratando de decir la verdad.

Comentó divertido, Alexander lo ignoró y tiró la hoja a un lado, sacando una nueva.

— Tú podrías aportar algo también.

Dijo a Lafayette quien estaba leyendo la hoja que Hércules había escrito con una sonrisa divertida.

— Está bien — dejo la hoja a un lado y pensó un poco, luego de unos segundos chasqueó sus dedos en señal de que se le había ocurrido algo — ¿Qué opinas de esto? "Frío en mis profesiones, cálido en mis amistades, deseo, mi querido Laurens que pudiera estar en mí poder, por acciones más que por palabras convencerte de que te amo. Siempre tuyo. A. Hamilton".

Concluyó mientras sus amigos lo miraban estupefactos.

— Lafayette ¿seguro que no eres tú el que está enamorado de John?.

— Acordamos en que sería anónimo, poner mi nombre sería estúpido además eso es lo más cursi que he oído, nunca escribiría algo así.

— No se que pretendes escribir sin sonar cursi — Hércules se recargo en el respaldo de su silla — ¿Qué te parece "los odio a todos menos a ti"?.

— Ahora me queda claro que no conquistaron a sus esposas por medio de cartas.

Dió un largo suspiro, estaba frustrado, cosa que Lafayette notó.

— Tal vez hagas mejor esto solo — se puso de pie indicando a Hércules que hiciera lo mismo — Tomate tu tiempo.

— Lo haré.

Hércules y Lafayette salieron dejándole sólo.

No sabía porqué le costaba tanto, había logrado escribir cartas bastante largas a otras mujeres por las que no sentía más que una simple atracción  
¿Por qué no podía escribir nada a un hombre? Tal vez porque una parte de él no podía olvidar que la sodomía era un crimen, un crimen condenado con la pena de muerte. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con ese pensamiento, no sólo por imaginarse que eso le pasará a él, sino porque se imaginó que eso podría pasarle a Laurens y se imaginó la cantidad de vidas tomadas por esa ley

Eran leyes que fueron establecidas mediante el Buggery act, ley proveniente del Reino de Gran Bretaña, está definía como delito cualquier práctica sexual "antinatural contra la voluntad de Dios y el hombre" y lo penaba con la muerte por ahorcamiento, rodeó su cuello con su mano con miedo de sólo pensarlo, obviamente las relaciones homosexuales entraban en ese saco. Mientras esa ley estuviera vigente no podría estar con Laurens ni cualquier otro hombre sin alguna clase de riesgo y eso le gustaba en cierta forma. Le impulsaba a luchar, tal vez si lograban independizarse esa ley dejaría de existir y tal vez poder estar junto a Laurens sin limitaciones. Pero mientras tanto el simple hecho de desear a John era un delito, eso le gustaba aún más, una sensación de adrenalina que le encantaba acompañaría la relación que tanto anhelaba.

— Si no está prohibido, no es divertido.

Murmuró para si tratando de ser positivo, aunque desear a Laurens fuera un delito.

Tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

ღ

Los atardeceres cada vez le gustaban más, al igual que eso de ser soldado. No era un hotel precisamente pero se lo había imaginado cómo algo mucho peor. Llegó hasta su tienda y encontró un sobre en la almohada de su cama.

 _Para mi querido J_

Se leía en el, sintió curiosidad y lo abrió, obviamente.

 _Amar para algunos es un suicidio, para aquellos cuyo amor es considerado un crimen, aquellos que aman de una forma diferente a lo que la sociedad cree cómo correcto, aquellos cuya forma de amar es tomada como un crimen. Un crimen del que yo me creía inocente hasta que noté tus luceros verdes bajo el cielo estrellado_.

" _Enfermedad" lo llaman otros, pues si estoy enfermo ruego a Dios que tú seas mi única cura, que mi único antídoto sea ser la respuesta al misterio que eres, suplico que mi cura yasca oculta en tí y deba pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado buscándola._

 _Buscas darle libertad a otros pero me la diste a mí al despejarme de mi ceguera Laurens, contigo comprendí que aquello era el crimen más hermoso, comprendí lo que era estar dispuesto a echarte la soga al cuello, comprendí lo que era aferrarte a tu verdugo, lo que era no tener miedo a morir cien veces pues crees que podrás renacer ciento uno._

 _¿Me dejarías ser tú delito? ¿Me dejarías poseer cada una de las pecas que hay en ti? ¿Me dejarías ayudarte en tu misión de dar libertad a quienes no la tienen? ¿Me dejarías ser parte de tu realidad? ¿Me dejarías darte la ventura que me das tú a mí? ¿Me dejarías ser lo que callas en cada silencio? ¿Lo que ocultas en cada sonrisa? ¿Me dejarías ser una de las espinas en la rosa que es tu existencia?._

 _Si esto es un crimen pues demosle un nuevo significado al termino "crimen pasional"._

 _Si amarte es un delito John Laurens, se mi cómplice,  
se mi juez, se mi, se mi fiscal, se mi cárcel, se mi verdugo, se mis cadenas, se mi inocencia, se mi culpabilidad, se mi condena, se mi redención, se mi anhelo de libertad, se la soga que la sociedad me quiere echar al cuello pues yo con gusto la aceptaré._

 _Se mi crimen, John Laurens._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _A._

— Cursi.

La releyó un par de veces con una expresión inescrutable, finalmente guardo la carta en el sobre y este mismo bajo su almohada con una expresión indiferente.

— Ah, joder, ¿A quién engaño?.— A nadie, sus mejillas estaban de un color durazno y su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, esa carta lo había hechizado.— Eso fue lo más jodidamente hermoso que he leído.

Llevó su mano a su frente con una sonrisa digna de un idiota enamorado y la otra a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, le había encantado.

Aprovecho la inspiración y abrió su cuaderno, tomó la pluma que tenía en él, plasmando lo que aquella carta había causando en él.

Luego de un rato salió de la tienda tarareando, motivado por aquella inicial traviesa que lo arrojó a un mar de posibilidades en el que con gusto se hundió.

Imaginarse a Alexander escribiendo eso... si sus sonrisas pudieran abarcar todo su rostro pues la imagen del pelinegro escribiendo aquello que acababa de leer sin duda provocaría una de esas sonrisas. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que no le importaría el destino y lo que dictara.

— ¿Crees que ya la haya leído?.

— Lo vi dirigirse a su tienda, es muy probable.— Contestó el francés al caribeño, quien se veía bastante nervioso, estaba inquieto, lo cual comenzaba a inquietarlo a el también.— Oye tranquilo, no pusiste tu nombre, no sabrá que fuiste tú si eso es lo que te preocupa.

— No es eso ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si fue muy corta? ¿Y si le gusta pero cree que fue de alguien más?.

— ¿Y si te callas y dejas de darle tantas vueltas?. Además, no es como si pudiera darte una opinión, no me dejaste leerla.

— Es que me daba vergüenza — Decidió cambiar el tema, tal vez eso le haría despejarse — Oye ¿Dónde está Hércules?.

— Oh, fue a buscar algo — dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, lo que puso en el otro una expresión curiosa — Créeme, lo agradeceras.

— Si tu lo dices.

Se formó silencio entre los dos amigos, aunque no era incómodo, se quedaron callados meditando sobre sus cosas a orillas del lago. Una sonrisa se coló en los labios del caribeño al recordar el día en que comenzó a enamorarse de forma tan sútil que debió esperar unas semanas para notarlo.

— Alexander.

— ¿Si?.

— Lo que decías de ayudarme a liberar Francia — vaciló un poco — ¿Era cierto?.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo era! — sonaba ofendido de que hubiera dudado de él — Y lo sigue siendo ¿Por qué no lo sería?.

— Porque apenas nos conocemos y-

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Sé lo suficiente! — Lo miró tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible — Quieres la libertad para tu país ¿Qué otra cosa necesito saber? Se lo que es querer libertad

No veía un ápice de duda o falsedad en los ojos de Alexander, sonrió sintiendose algo culpable por dudar.

— Tal vez si seas el indicado para ya sabes quien.

— ¿Para quien?.

Una nuevo sonó tras ellos.

— J-Jackie

Exclamó sobresaltado Alexander al ver al dueño de la voz sentarse a su lado, se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así, ni el sabía cómo.

— Vaya, alguien parece feliz ¿Puedo preguntar porque?.

Lafayette tenía razón, Laurens portaba una sonrisa llena de fulgor, cualquiera creería que le había tocado la lotería, esto lleno de confianza a Alexander, se acercó sutilmente al castaño.

— Si, Laurens ¿Algo bueno te ha pasado últimamente? Tal vez leíste algo que te interesó.

— Wow, — murmuró Lafayette para si mismo con sarcasmo — Sútil.

Y estaba muriéndose de nervios hace unos minutos.

— Tal vez — respondió misterioso el castaño — Pero algo me dice que que eso, tal vez, ya lo sabías Hamilton.

Se notó una sensación entre ellos que hizo sentir a Lafayette cierta incomodidad, casi deseando irse para darles privacidad.

— ¡Aquí están!.

Para alivio del francés Hércules llegó a escena.

— Hércules ¿Qué haces con eso?.— Preguntó Alexander al ver al irlandés cargando una guitarra en su mano — ¿Tocas?.

— Yo no, pero John sí.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en el ojiverde.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quieres que toque ahora?.— Algo en Alexander se iluminó con esa idea, debía ser eso de lo que hablaba Lafayette.— Pero hace mucho que no toco y...

— Será entre amigos, para pasar el rato — Lo animó Lafayette — y Alexander nunca te ha oído tocar.

Los avellanas de Laurens se posaron en Alexander, sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, segundos más que suficientes para que el aplomo de Laurens en seguir negándose desapareciera.

— Está bien — suspiró — dame esa cosa.

Hércules orgulloso de si extendió el instrumento hasta el ojiverde, luego se sentó en el suelo junto a Lafayette.

John rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra para comprobar si estaba afinada, apenas oyó el sonido que hacían las cuerdas hizo una mohin de desagrado, no lo estaba para nada.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta cosa? — preguntó a Hércules sin sacar la vista del instrumento — Estamos en un campamento militar, aunque eso explica que este tan desafinada.

— Tengo mis contactos.

Ignoró la respuesta que no respondía nada y se centró en girar las seis clavijas tratando de hacer que sonará decente, mirando de reojo a Alexander notando que parecía más expectante que sus amigos, esto le hizo sentirse algo más nervioso a la par que feliz.

— Bien — dijo luego de un minuto de estar girando las clavijas — ¿Qué quieres que toque?.

— Toca esa canción que tanto me gusta, hace años no la oigo.

Pidió el irlandés, John asintió y comenzó a raspar las cuerdas, con los dedos de su mano derecha, haciendo que la guitarra produjera un sonido calmo, relajado que parecía combinar perfectamente con el ocaso que teñia el cielo, aunque para sorpresa de los tres presentes también comenzó a cantar.

 _Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor  
Recuérdame  
No llores por favor  
Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás.  
A solas yo te cantaré  
Soñando en regresar  
Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar  
Recuérdame  
Si mi guitarra oyes llorar  
Ella con su triste canto te acompañará  
Recuérdame..._

Finalizó la breve canción, sus iris verdes se dirigieron casi por inercia al inmigrante, este lo miraba cautivado con una sonrisa tierna que le contagió a él también, ambos ignorando las miradas de complicidad de Hércules y Lafayette, lucían satisfechos.

— No sabía que sabías español.— Comentó Alexander luego de unos segundos de cómodo silencio — O al menos lo cantas.

Rió ligeramente, al igual que Laurens.

— No es mi fuerte pero sé algo.

— Creí que ya hablabamos en español.

Comentó Hércules en un susurro a Lafayette para no interrumpir a sus amigos, quienes se veían de lo más distendidos compartiendo miradas.

— Estamos en Estados Unidos, hablamos inglés.

— Pues se parecen bastante...

— Claro que no, esto es inglés y _esto es español_ , son completamente diferentes.

Aclaró Lafayette intercalando los mencionados idiomas, seguro de haberse explicado bien pero solo dejó a Hércules más confundido.

— Laurens — una nueva voz entró en escena, la de Lee — Lamento interrumpir tu improvisado concierto pero solicito tu presencia.

— Ah, de acuerdo — se puso de pie y ofreció la guitarra a Hércules — Ten.

— Quédatela, considerala un regalo.

— Pero... — intentó protestar pero descartó la idea, en el peor de los casos podría venderla — Está bien, al menos déjala en mi tienda, yo tengo que irme.

— Entonces ¿Eso significa que volverás a tocar?.

Preguntó Alexander con cierta esperanza en su voz, tomando de sorpresa a Laurens.

— Tal vez...

Contestó misterioso mientras se marchaba junto con Lee, siendo consciente de que Alexander aún le sostenía la mirada, viendose encantado.

— ¿Quieres un pañuelo?.

— ¿Eh?.

Alexander no entendió el extraño ofrecimiento de Hércules.

— Por poco y babeas Hamilton.

Se burló Lafayette causando un sonrojó en Alexander.

— Gracias por permitirme ver eso.— Agradeció a Hércules asumiendo que fue su idea — Siento que empiezo a conocer a Laurens.

— Nunca dejas de conocer a John, Alexander, siempre tiene algo para sorprenderte.— dijo Hércules pero luego cambio el tema a algo que le interesaba más — Por cierto Alexander, se que no es educado preguntar pero ¿Tu marca...?

— Hércules, no se si...

— Está bien, Lafayette, no me molesta.— Aclaró Alexander — Bueno, seré honesto, lo de las marcas me parece una tontería, no creo que nadie este destinado a alguien, nadie más que nosotros deberíamos elegir con quien compartir el resto de nuestras vidas. No se si Laurens sea esa persona pero sin duda quiero intentarlo con él.

— ¿Así que lo que intentas decir es que te da igual lo que cualquier persona o fuerza superior en todos los sentidos, incluyendo sabiduría, diga tu harás lo que se te de la gana?

— Básicamente.

Contestó al irlandés encogiéndose de hombros.

— Definitivamente podrías ser el alma gemela de John.— Repuso Lafayette, robando una sonrisa a Alexander — Entonces ¿Está coloreada o no?

— ¿Mí marca? — se sintió algo nervioso — Pues, lo está pero...

— ¿Pero?.

— Bueno, digamos que es diferente a como esperaba que se viera

Hércules y Lafayette se miraron con una misma idea en sus mentes.

— ¿Nos dejarías verla?.

— ¿Ahora?.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su nunca, poniendo más alertas a sus amigos.

— No lo hagas si no quieres.

— No, no, está bien Laff pero por favor no le digan nada a John ¿Si?.— Ambos asistieron, Alexander volteó para mostrarles su marca, obviamente los dejó a ambos bastate sorprendidos.— No se porque tiene esos colores, tal vez sea alguna clase de error...

Siguió hablando aunque Hércules y Lafayette no lo escuchaban, se miraron el uno al otro estupefactos.  
Era imposible que fuera una coincidencia, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

— ¿Muchachos? — Alexander volteó extrañado de tanto silencio — ¿Qué pasa?.

— Es que tú marca y la de...

Hércules fue callado por Lafayette quien le tapó la boca con su mano.

— Nada, es sólo que también nos sorprendieron los colores, no cuadran para nada con el dibujo.

— Lo sé, raro.

— Pero sabes que si pretendes tener una relación deberás decirlo a John tarde o temprano, obviamente con el debido tiempo — miró a Hércules mientras decía esa última línea — ¿Verdad?

— Si, lo sé, pero me gustaría esperar un poco más.

— Si, eso es entendible.

— Oigan ¿y la marca de Laurens...?

— Pediste que no le dijéramos nada a él sobre la tuya ¿Crees que sería justo decirte algo sobre la suya?.

— Yo...— Meditó un poco sintiendose culpable — Tienen razón. Además ya dije que me daba igual, lo único que me queda es esperar a que me corresponda.

Comentó esperanzado mirando al cielo. Hércules y Lafayette acordaron, por su parte, no decir nada a ninguno de los dos, ya lo descubririan.

ღ

— ¿Señor?. — Laurens ingresó en la tienda del general — Charles Lee dijo que quería verme

— Ah, Laurens — Parecía que lo había estado esperando — Si, he oído de ti.

— Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

Bromeó tratando de disimular sus nervios, mientras colocaba ambos brazos a sus espaldas.

— Un poco de todo, el "pequeño león" se ha embargado de las partes buenas en su mayoría.

— ¿Perdone?

Frunció el ceño sin entender al general.

— Ah, disculpa, hablaba de Hamilton, es un apodo que le puse.

— ¿A Alexander le dicen "pequeño leon"?.

Trató de no reír, de repente "Jackie" no sonaba tan mal, iba a divertirse mucho con eso después.

— Si, pero eso no es por lo que te llamé. He oído que golpearste a alguien el primer día.

— Ah, eso... si.

Reconoció muy orgulloso.

— De verdad no me esperaba que fuera a pasar eso.

— Créame que el que recibió el golpe tampoco.

Trató de sonar gracioso pero por la expresión del general no lo había conseguido.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque decidiste golpearlo ?.

— Estábamos discutiendo sobre cierto tema que se me hace sensible y me excedí, se qué no sirve de mucho decirlo pero me disculpé con él

— Ajá, he oído eso también. Tienes agallas suficientes para empezar una pelea y también para saber disculparte, eso no cualquiera lo tiene pero dime ¿Qué tema era ese?.

Sintió pánico, no quería mencionarlo pues sabía que Washington tenias esclavos.

— Esclavitud. — Contestó tajante, rogando que pudiera controlarse y no empezar una discusión con el general.— Yo estoy en contra y ya se imaginará lo que pasó.

— Sabes que estas prácticamente sólo en cuánto a eso ¿Verdad?.

— Si — apretó los puños — Lo sé.

— Si lo piensas bien les va mejor aquí que en África — comentó — Aquí la esperanza de vida es mayor, les estamos haciendo un favor. Hay muchas personas que viven bajo esclavitud que si esta se aboliera, no sabrían qué hacer con su vida. ¿A qué se dedicarían? ¿Quién les ofrecería trabajo? ¿Cuánto habría que pagarles? ¿Qué seguridad absoluta tendríamos de que todos conseguirían trabajo? ¿Cómo asegurarnos de que ninguno de ellos moriría de hambre? Es gracias a que hay esclavitud que hoy tienen trabajo y alimento. Porque la esclavitud es un prerrequisito para poder realizar cualquier actividad productiva.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez" Laurens contaba mentalmente para calmarse.

— Quiero decir — continuó el mayor — últimamente la tasa de crecimiento natural de esclavos norteamericanos es mucho mayor que el crecimiento de la población de cualquier nación en Europa, y es casi dos veces más rápido que la tasa de crecimiento de la población en Inglaterra, por algo será. Además si hoy se aboliera la esclavitud, debido a todos los problemas que esto traería, volvería a surgir de todas maneras: ¿De dónde sacarían los amos suficiente mano de obra y a un precio accesible? La libertad impondría un incremento imposible en los costes de producción. ¿Cómo se puede asegurar que se seguirá produciendo lo mismo si se deja libres a todos los hombres a que cada uno escoja hacer lo que quiera, si trabajar o no? Sin esclavitud, cualquiera que encuentre a uno de estos desgraciados en la calle sería capaz de matarle. No tendrían la seguridad de la que ahora gozan. El tiempo que algunos invierten en decirnos que se debe abolir la esclavitud lo deberían utilizar mejor en pensar en formas sobre cómo limitar el poder del amo, para que no abuse de su poder, la esclavitud se instituyó desde hace siglos y no conocemos otra forma de vivir Laurens.

Laurens mordía su lengua para no decir nada mientras el general caminaba a su al rededor.

— ¿Sabías que hay textos pro esclavistas de Aristóteles? En sus palabras "La utilidad de los animales domesticados y la de los esclavos son poco más o menos del mismo género"*. Si me preguntas a mí...

— Si le preguntará a usted, podría responder pero si le preguntará a cualquier esclavo, no. ¿Acaso eso es justo?.

— ¿Cómo?.

— ¿¡Y qué si es "la única forma de vivir"?! ¡También lo es ser una colonia inglesa y aquí estamos luchando por cambiar eso! ¿No es un poco hipócrita general? ¡Oh! Pero puedo decirle nada ¡Aristóteles le apoya! Saca los datos históricos qué le conviene y cuando le conviene olvidándose de algo llamado "contexto histórico" ¡Es lo que todos hacen!. Déjeme decirle que si la esclavitud se reinstatura cien veces ¡Yo la derrocaré ciento uno! Porque da igual si aquí la esperanza de vida es mayor aquí ¡Lo de esas personas no es vida! Y una última cosa Washington, usted dijo "Si le preguntará" pues le aclaro que nunca le pregunté y nunca lo haré ¿Sabe porque? ¡Porque nada me podría importar menos en la vida que la opinión de un esclavista!.

Silencio, Laurens se dio cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir al ver la expresión atónita del general y sintió una terrible tensión caer sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

"Bueno, ahí va mi carreta militar" pensó para sí.

De repente el general estalló en risas, confundiendo al ojiverde.

— Así que era cierto, todo lo que oí era cierto. Pareces un chico tranquilo pero eres igual que Hamilton, incluso peor diría yo. — comentó de repente viendose más como un padre que un general — Sabes usar bien las palabras cuando quieres.

El castaño no sabía si debía relajarse pero aún así lo hizo, más por su bien que otra cosa.

— Me vendría bien alguien como tu Laurens, voy a hacerte una oferta que espero que aceptes.

ღ

— Primero Hamilton y ahora tú, están ascendiendo a todos como aves en vuelo.

Dijo Lee mientras veía a Laurens recoger sus cosas.

— Curiosa comparación pero si, a este paso seré Coronel el próximo mes.

— Si no te has matado para ese entonces — El mayor se ganó una mirada molesta de esos iris verdes — Estoy bromeando Laurens, hay que tener huevos para gritarle así al general.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

— Algunos lo escucharon y empezaron a esparcir los rumores, es un campo pequeño.

— Alentador — dijo con sarcasmo mientras recogía su bolso ya lleno — Bueno, te libro de mi presencia Lee, buena suerte.

Saludo al mayor con un apretón de manos, se habían vuelto amigos, o algo así.

— Buena suerte siendo el secretario de Washington, intenta no apuñalar a quien no concuerde contigo.

John salió riendo encaminandose a la cabaña que se le había asignado, ya era de noche y no se encontró con Alexander por lo que debería esperar hasta mañana para decirle que el también era ayudante de campo ahora.

Al llegar a la cabaña recordó lo que le dijeron del espacio reducido y que se le había asignado un compañero. No debía ser tan malo, de seguro deberían compartir habitación y ya.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vió fue una hoja de papel tirada en el suelo, la recogió al entrar y entonces notó otra, luego otra, luego otra y otra junto a muchas más esparcidas por el suelo hasta que en el escritorio de la habitación notó al causante de tanto desastre, su pelinegro favorito escribiendo.

Sonrió mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo y se acercaba, se lo veía tan concentrado en su escritura que no pareció notarlo. Por unos segundos contempló la idea de darle un beso en la mejilla para sacarlo de su trance pero la descartó.

— Hola "pequeño león".

Saludo haciendo sobresaltar al caribeño.

— ¿L-Laurens?

Preguntó confundido no sólo por ver a su amigo ahí, sino por llamarlo así.

— Parece que somos compañeros.

— ¿En serio?.

— ¿Has oído ya del tipo que le gritó al general al que ascendieron? — Alexander asintió — Heme aquí.

Una expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente en el menor.

— ¿Fuiste tú?. — Se puso de pie junto a Laurens — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y me lo perdí! Eso debió haber sido genial.

Rieron y luego simplemente se miraron, claramente felices de ser compañeros de habitación.

— Entonces... — Laurens apartó la vista antes de que se sonrojara — ¿Dónde está mi cama?.

Parecía que Laurens no sabía lo de compartir camas.

— La estás viendo.

Señaló la cama que había ahí, frente a ellos.

— Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿Dónde está la tuya?.

— La estás viendo.

Le tomó unos segundos comprender la respuesta en su totalidad.

— ¡Oh! Así que así de limitado está el espacio.

— Si...— Hubo el primer silencio que se pudo calificar como incómodo. — Pero si te molesta puedo dejartela.

Aunque la idea de compartir cama con John le encantaba no quería incomodarlo

— Pfft — rió — ¿Y donde vas a dormir tú? ¿En el suelo?.

— Yo...

— No me molesta compartir cama contigo, Alexander, somos compañeros de habitación y tenemos confianza — le sonrió — Eso significa que este desorden es mío también.

Pateó una de las hojas haciendo al menor notar el estado de la cabaña.

— ¡Ah! ¡Este lugar es un desastre! — Hubiera hecho caso a Lafayette, se agachó a recoger los papeles — ¡Lo siento! Si hubiera sabido que vendrías

— ...Habrías ordenado, lo supuse. Te ayudo a ordenar, no hay problema.

— Pero debes traer más cosas ¿No? — notó la expresión confusa de Laurens — No trajiste la guitarra que te dio Hércules.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Debería ir a buscarla.

— Hazlo, yo pondré este sitio en orden.

Dijo mientras seguía juntando papeles. John aprovechó la ocasión y decidió hacer algo. Fue hasta su bolso, sacó cierta hoja, no sin antes firmarla.

— Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Al salir "accidentalmente" dejo caer la hoja, cosa que el caribeño notó. Se acercó a levantarla.

 _Para A_

Se leía en el papel doblado, al ser esa la inicial con la que firmó su nota se tomó la libertad de abrirla.

 _Lamento no ser tan bueno con las palabras, espero que esto sea suficiente_

Se leía sobre el dibujo de unas rosas, acompañadas de unos corazones.

 _Conoces los inalterables sentimientos de querido Jackie asi como sólo yo conozco cierto apodo tuyo, pequeño león..._

Terminaba la improvisada nota.

Fue más que suficiente para poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Alexander, ¿Acaso ya sabía que era él?. Él era el único que lo llamaba "Jackie" y así firmó y lo del león...

Suspiró rencargándose en la puerta suspirando el nombre del castaño.

No sabía si debía devolver el dibujo o no, sólo sabía que aquel chico se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel cada vez más y no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlo.

 **...**

*Aristóteles, libro I, capítulo II

 **...**

ღ • ◦ • ◦ • ◦ • ღ

❥ **Si, una canción de una película CGI en el siglo XVIII, ¡VIVAN LOS ANACRONISMOS :D!**

❥ **Esto es una curiosidad que aprendí mientras investigaba sobre las leyes de sodomía pero la digo igual ¿Sabian que en 1778 Thomas Jefferson elaboró un proyecto de ley para Virginia que contenía la pena de castración de para los hombres sorprendidos en prácticas homosexuales? Sonará un poco extremo pero teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento se les daba la pena de muerte a los homosexuales era como un intento de suavizar el castigo. Macarroni, abusaste de tu esclava que era prácticamente una niña comparada con vos pero igual se aprecia el gesto.**


	7. Crimen

_Capítulo seis_

 _Crimen_

Pese al agotamiento lograron ordenar haciendo ver la cabaña cómo un lugar casi familiar, aunque Alexander había atribuido eso último a la presencia de Laurens, quien ahora se estaba cambiando en el baño, porque debían dormir, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama. Alexander debía compartir cama con Laurens, quien le hizo revivir su atracción por los hombres.

¿El ejército tenía alguna clase de plan encubierto para ayudar a los hombres a aceptar su sexualidad?. Si no lo hubiera descubierto antes de seguro está experiencia se lo habría hecho ver.

Se sentó en la cama mientras suspiraba tratando de controlar sus latidos, no esperaba que pasará nada en especial pero la sola idea de compartir cama con el pecoso lo ponía nervioso sin saber muy bien como comportarse. Se tranquilizó respirando, era dormir joder ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?. De seguro sería incómodo los primeros minutos pero luego se acostumbraría.

— El baño es todo tuyo Alexander.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó para encontrarse con Laurens, tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo producto de una ducha que debió haber tomado. Traía una camiseta color crema que lucía bastante cómoda al igual que los pantalones que traía puestos, los cuales eran del mismo color. No parecía un chico en un campamento militar, parecía un chico común y corrienteviviendo su vida, le hizo ver que Laurens era mucho más que un soldado y que empezaba a conocerlo como tal.

— Bien, iré a cambiarme.

Toma su ropa y se va dando unos minutos de privacidad a John quién aprovecha para sacar nuevamente la nota que le fue dada hoy y la relee con una sonrisa sentado en el borde de la cama.

Ningún amante anterior le había escrito algo así, es decir había recibido cartas de amor pero la de ninguna otra se había quedado arraigada en su mente como esa, sentía que cada palabra fue puesta ahí por algo, que nada en aquella nota fue al azar, que el autor se tomó el tiempo que a algunos les tomaría escribir un párrafo en pensar donde poner cada coma. No entendía porque la carta le transmitía aquella sensación ni porque se aferró a cada palabra como si la vida le fuera en ello y eso en parte le asustaba y le sorprendió al encontrarse confiando plenamente en cada letra, no era bueno aferrarse a nada pues si eso a lo que te aferras desaparece… pero, por otro lado le alegraba pues se encontró a si mismo haciendo algo que creyó ya nunca poder hacer: confiando, confío en cada palabra como si fuera un dogma que no debía refutar ¿Cuando fue la última vez que confió?. Llevo su mano hasta su marca, ni siquiera había confiado en el destino...

"Deberé decírselo algún día ¿no?"

Alexander es tan sincero, tan abierto con cómo se sentía, incluso cuando deseaba no serlo, le hace querer ser sincero a él también, a no guardarle ningún secreto.

"¿Y si se lo toma mal?"

Esa también era una posibilidad, al ver que su marca estaba coloreada tal vez viera que no eran almas gemelas ¿Qué haría en ese caso?. Miró la carta y se respondió: sería sincero. Le diría que le daba igual una tonta marca, que lo quería a él y punto si quería seguir a su lado sería decisión del pelinegro.

Joder, como complicaba las cosas aquella marca, las cosas serían más fáciles sin ella ahí estorbando, sin tener que comerce la cabeza.

Más de una vez había contemplado la posiblidad de no tener un alma al ser su marca un copo de nieve, pues dicen que no hay dos iguales, eso le había esperanzado hasta que se enteró de casos anteriores donde las marcas de dos personas resultaron ser un mismo copo de nieve. Parece ser que no había escapatoria... No, la carta en su mano le decía lo contrario, si la había.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí Jackie~?.

Se sobresalta al oir la voz de Alexander tras de sí, sentado en la cama, con un ligero tono travieso.

— Oh nada, algo que me encontré hoy en mi tienda.

— Vaya, tienes admiradores incluso en el ejercicio "John Laurens, transformando hombres heterosexuales en homosexuales desde que sus avellanados ojos conocieron el mundo".

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia, Hamilton~?.

Se estaban lanzando indirectas, ambos sentados en la misma cama, Alexander no entendía como aún no se había arrojado sobre él.

— De cualquier forma — John volvió la vista al papel en su mano — Está carta es de lo más interesante, pese a que el autor olvidó poner varios puntos.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, la revise varias… — Sopesó sus palabras — ¡Ah! Qui-quiero decir, algo me dice que el autor estuvo mucho tiempo revisandola, no creo que eso sea posible.

"Tan transparente cómo el agua" pensó John, ni siquiera había devuelto el dibujo que dejo caer.

— Hey, es tarde, deberíamos dormir.

Dice John mientras deja la hoja en la mesa de noche que tiene en su lado de la cama al notar que Alexander trae ropa similar a la suya, sólo que su camiseta es blanca, listo para dormir.

— Si, mañana será un largo día para los mejores secretarios.

Hamilton se acomoda en el lado izquierdo de la cama dejando a Laurens el lado derecho. Al volver la vista al ojiverde nota cómo se desata la coleta que trae puesta, dejando su melena enrizada con total libertad para caer cual cascadas sobre sus hombros y resbalarse por la fina tela que cubre su piel. Se sintió más cercano que nunca a él al verlo así.

— No es tan malo Hamilton, gozaras de mi compañía mientras escribes.

Con su característica actitud relajada se tapa con el cobertor para luego apagar el pequeño farol en su mesa

En ese momento Alexander siente lo más cercano a un hogar que nunca sintió.

— Laurens — miró esos ojos avellanas levemente iluminados por el único farol encendido, notando que cambiaban de tono dependiendo la iluminación, ahora se veían de un color gris — Me alegra que seas tu el que este aquí conmigo.

Silencio, pero no era ese silencio incómodo, era ese silencio que parecía acompañar a Laurens, un silencio que tranquilizaba al inquieto Alexander.

— A mi también… — vacila un poco, mientras nota que sus manos están apenas rozandoce, ambas apoyadas en la cama —… Alexander.

El pecoso logra atisbar decepción en su compañero, quien no se molestó en disimularlo.

— "Alexander" ¿En serio?.

John lo mira sin entender el porque del molesto que está usando.

— ¿Qué tiene? Es tu nombre.

— Si pero compartimos cama joder, tu mismo dijiste que teníamos confianza, demuestramelo.

"Confianza". Es verdad, el comenzaba a confiar en Alexander cómo nunca lo había hecho con nadie, debía demostrarlo.

— ¿Alex?.

Hamilton sonríe complacido.

— ¿Si, Jackie?.

— Por favor deja de llamarme Jackie, odio ese apodo.

Alexander rie con el repentino cambió del ambiente.

— ¿Qué te parece Jack?.

— Suena un poco mejor, "pequeño león".

— No puedo creer que ya sepas de eso...

Se queja Alexander molesto ganándose el sonido más alegre que haya oído, la risa de Laurens, la primera risa sincera que ni un atisbo de sarcasmo contenía. Luchó para contener el "te quiero" que amenazaba con salir de sus labios y que la escena en la que se veía envuelto parecía gritar, de forma silenciosa, que le dijese al ojiverde.

— Durmamos Alex.

Pide mientras se acomoda para que el pelinegro apague el farol de su mesa, lo cual hace y también se incorpora para dormir.

El canto de los grillos se oye afuera con la mayoría de soldados durmiendo o intentando hacerlo con la poca iluminación que ofrece el cuerpo celeste en su cuarto menguante adornando el cielo. El viento acaricia con ligera brusquedad todo lo que encuentra mientras se cuela por el casi inexistente espacio entre la puerta y el suelo buscando llegar a quien sabe donde, tal vez a ese lazo sin nombre con colores mezclados que se hayaba creciendo en aquella cama aunque ninguno dijera nada.

— Laurens.

Llama al ojverde al que le la espalda sin saber que el también sé la da.

— ¿Si?.

— Tú… ¿tienes alguna chica esperándote en casa?.

La pregunta lo toma de sorpresa a la par que planta una sonrisa en sus labios. Voltea el cuerpo para ver al pelinegro, o su silueta al menos ya que la oscuridad los envuelve.

— No — le gustaría ver la expresión de Alexander ahora mismo — a ninguna chica.

— ¿En serio? — Ahora Alexander voltea para quedar frente a el pecoso, a una distancia prudente — Y..

¿algún hombre?.

— ¿Esa es una pregunta seria Hamilton?.

— Es todo lo que tu quieras Laurens.

Aún en la oscuridad Laurens sentía aquellos ojos casi negros mirándolo que casi se perdían en la noche.

— Si te respondiera un "no" ¿Me creerias?

— ¿ Por qué no debería creerte?.

— Porque aún si lo tuviera no sería del todo seguro decírtelo, ya sabes que "eso" no está bien visto y la horca no está en mis planes. Ergo aún si lo tuviera, no me convendría decírtelo ni a ti ni a nadie. Entiendes eso ¿Verdad?.

Laures habla con lógica pero aún así…

— Digas lo que digas yo lo creeré.

Esa afirmación tan confiada extraña a Laurens, enarca una ceja aunque sabe perfectamente que Hamilton no puede verlo.

— ¿Por qué?.

— Porque yo soy exageradamente honesto y tengo la ilusa idea le de que todos son así.

— Ja — rie con un deje de sarcasmo — Eres muy inocente en algunos sentidos.

— Lo sé.

— Pero volviendo a tu pregunta inicial. No tengo a nadie esperándome, soy un hombre libre de momento. Lo más cercano que tengo es a la persona que me mandó aquella nota. ¿Y tú?.

— Lo mismo que tú, a nadie, aunque tal vez eso cambie cuando este infierno termine.

Se miran a los ojos sin saberlo, incapaces de ver el anhelo de algo en los ojos del otro.

— Ya… deberíamos dormir.

— Si, buenas noches Laurens.

— Buenas noches Alexander.

La noche transcurre con total normalidad, ruidos de grillos, búhos, el viento, lo típico. No pasa mucho para que ambos rebeldes se encuentren en los brazos de Morfeo mientras esperaban los primeros rayos del sol invadir el nocturno cielo.

No sabe cuanto había pasado cuando despierta producto de unos murmullos. Luego de frotarse los ojos y lucidarce un poco reconoce los murmullos, alguien lo llama, reconoce también la voz de Alexander, durmiente a su lado, en esos murmullos.

— Laurens…

Su mente le plantea cierto escenario que hace que se sonroje pero decide ignorarlo y volver a dormir. Quizás mañana interrogue a Alexander sobre que estaba soñando y porque lo llamaba.

De repente los murmullos se le hacen más claros.

— Laurens… no me hagas esto… quédate conmigo… no mueras.

Nota angustia en la voz del pelinegro, se preocupa, se incorpora para sentarse y enciende el farol de su mesa y decide despertarlo.

— Alexander, despierta.

Siente las leves sacudidas junto con una voz llamándolo, abre los ojos, lo molesta la luz al principio pero reconoce la figura sentada ante él.

— ¿Laurens? — parpadea para acostumbrarse a la luz

— ¡Laurens!.

Olvidando toda cohibición se incorpora y se lanza hacía el ojiverde en un abrazo.

— Alex — lo toma por los hombros y lo aparta lo suficiente para verlo a la cara — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué soñabas?.

— Estabas en batalla, sobre un caballo, en Carolina del Sur y de repente una bala...Traté de hacer algo pero moriste… ¡Moriste! ¡John estabas muerto!.

Alexander habla atropellando las palabras dejando en evidencia lo afectado que le dejó la pesadilla.

— Hey, hey — lo sacude de los hombros tratando de calmarlo pero Alexander continúa balbuseando — ¡Alexander!. — grita para que se calle y funciona — Nadie irá a Carolina del Sur, fue una pesadilla.

Laurens toma la mano derecha del pelinegro y la coloca sobre su pecho permitiéndole sentir sus latidos.

— Una pesadilla...

Repite sintiendo los latidos de Laurens en la palma de su mano asimilando la situación.

— Repite conmigo — apreta un poco la mano de Alexander — No estás muerto.

— No estás muerto...

— Bien, se que el ejército es difícil y puede dejar marcas pero no debes dejar que te- —…— Laurens no termina de hablar ya que Alexander vuelve a abrazarlo — Eso también sirve.

Deja pasar los segundos, puede sentir los latidos del corazón de Alexander, por lo que sabe que el pelinegro puede sentir los suyos, espera que eso le tranquilice, devuelve el abrazo.

— ¿Crees que puedas volver a dormir?.

Pregunta con cautela, notando como Alexander se tensa con la pregunta.

— Yo… — No sabe si podría, aún podía sentir la sangre de Laurens en su rostro, quería pedirle que le dejara quedarse así un rato pero no se siente con la confianza suficiente — Si.

Miente para ahorrar problemas a ambos, se aparta de Laurens con una mirada de miedo y resignación mientras se recuesta. Laurens lo ve y suspira ligeramente decepcionado, apaga el farol para acostarse, una vez acomodado atrae a Alexander en un abrazo acurrucadolo en su pecho de sorpresa.

—¿ L-Laurens?.

— Dijiste que eras honesto — lo regaña por mentir — Estás temblando.

Esas palabras logran hacer que Alexander sienta culpa por mentir.

— Lo siento, no quería molestar.

— Yo también he tenido pesadillas así, esas que te quitan el sueño — confiesa recordando a su fallecida madre — Espero que esto ayude.

Se da cuenta que en esa posición puede oir los latidos del corazón de John sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

— Si — abraza a Laurens, sonriendo. Nuevamente él logra calmarlo con su sola presencia.— Esto es suficiente.

Laurens sonríe al sentir que el pelinegro poco a poco deja de temblar.

— Si alguien entra deberemos dar muchas explicaciones.

Comenta Laurens divertido haciendo reír a Alexander.

— Asumo toda la culpa señor Laurens.

Al menos ya está de buen humor de nuevo, atrae las mantas para protegerlos del frío.

— Duerme bien Alex, si necesitas cualquier cosa despiértame.

— Estaré bien, buenas noches Jack.

Y en la habitación no hay nada más que silencio, ninguno dice otra palabra más.

Alexander se pierde fascinado por Laurens, por su aroma, sus latidos, sus brazos envolviendolo, la sensación de tenerlo cerca…

Se pierde en el tiempo, desiste de dormir únicamente para sentir la presencia de Laurens. Se toma la libertad de esconder el rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, si la rebeldía y la libertad tuvieran una esencia sería ese.

"A la mierda el destino Laurens, quiero ser tuyo" piensa.

Apoya la frente en su pecho preguntándose si hay una forma de pasar así cada noche, abrazado a John. Podía fingir tener una pesadilla cada noche, lo cual dejaría de tener efecto y perdería credibilidad, o podía cambiar su relación de amigos a algo más.

Una idea hace que se sonroje, levanta la cabeza para quedar su rostro frente al de John, sintiendo su cálido aliento salir de sus labios entreabieros. Traga saliva con la idea de lo que está a punto de hacer.

— Laurens — Se estremece al darse cuenta de que en verdad va a hacerlo — Voy a hacer algo, no te enojes conmigo por favor.

Cierra los ojos tan fuerte que cree va a hacerse daño mientras apoya sus labios contra los del ojiverde, Alexander besó a John.

Es la primera vez que besa a un hombre y se nota, ni siquiera cuando dió su primer beso estaba tan nervioso. Hasta ese momento sólo había besado mujeres por lo que no pudo evitar comparar la experiencia. Los labios son mucho menos suaves y pequeños en comparación a los de una mujer.

Es cómo un segundo primer beso para Alexander, un beso que el creyó que iba a gustarle, pero no estaba siendo así.

Relaja la forma en que cierra ojos mientras hace el contacto de los labios más gentil y acaricia la mejilla de John. Alexander creyó que ese beso iba a gustarle, no que iba a encantarle.

Se separa con el corazón latiendo desbocado, algo consternado por todo lo que había sentido durante ese beso mirando hacia abajo mientras respira agitadamente. No se parecía a ningún otro que hubiera dado, en ese sintió que sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los de Laurens, como si hubieran sido hechos a medida, sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza que lo estremeció de la mejor forma posible. Si le quedaba alguna duda de que le atraían los hombres en aquel beso se disiparon todas.

Sonrie y vuelve la vista a los labios del castaño, aunque este completamente a ciegas por la oscuridad, se relame el labio superior con la lengua deseoso de más, acababa de descubrir un mundo de nuevas sensaciones en ese beso y quería más. Eso hace, vuelve a besar a Laurens.

— Laurens, te quiero — susurra entre pequeños besos, acaricia la mejilla de Laurens con suma delicadeza — Bendita sea esta guerra que me permitió conocerte, mandemos a la mierda esos condenados dibujos en nuestras pieles, soy todo tuyo, se mío.

Continúa intercalando besos pequeños con algunos más prolongados cuando de repente se da cuenta de algo, Laurens no correspondía a ninguno de los besos. Abre los ojos alarmado y se aparta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Laurens! — se disculpa aún susurrando, temeroso de que alguien más lo oiga — No quería forzarte, me dejé llevar porque, bueno, me gustas mucho y… ese fue mi primer beso con un hombre, no esperaba que me gustaste tanto. — Confiesa junto a una risa nerviosa — Cómo ya habras deducido fuí yo el de la nota, y bueno, quiero intentar "algo" contigo — Recuerda que no correspondió a ninguno de los besos — Pero si no quieres está bien, no debí besarte así, de sorpresa y…

Una posibilidad se le ocurre.

— John, estás dormido ¿verdad?.

Nota la respiración relajada del pecoso, propia de alguien dormido, si, lo está. Alexander suspira mientras sonríe de su propia mala suerte para no llorar pero seguía entre los brazos de Laurens, no podía molestarse así. Al menos ya no tiene duda alguna de lo que siente.

La culpa no tarda en llegar, había besado a Laurens repetidas veces mientras dormía. Debía disculparse con el… en algún momento... cuando descubra como decirle que lo había besado mientras dormía.

Finalmente el cansancio lo vence y se duerme en los brazos de Laurens.

ღ

— Alex, despierta, ya es de día.

Escuchá una voz gentil a la par que siente unas sacudidas, lo cual le extraña, esa habitación es suya exclusivamente por ahora.

— ¿Quién es?.

Pregunta sin abrir los ojos, escucha una risa.

— ¿Cómo qué "quién es" Alexander?.

Abre los ojos para ver a un muchacho de ojos verdes cubierto de pecas que le sonrie calidamente, está completamente despeinado, sus rulos revueltos de forma desordenada y su camiseta está ligeramente arrugada, pero aún asi se le hacía increíblemente hermoso aunque se viera como si recién se hubiera levantando.

— ¿John?.

Pregunta incorporándose aún somnoliento.

— ¿Quién más?.

De repente recuerda que ahora es su compañero de habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa?. — Pregunta el ojiverde — Pareces sorprendido de verme.

— Nada, es solo que…

"Nunca me habían despertado tan gentilmente"

"Nunca te había visto con el cabello tan revuelto"

"Nunca había visto a nadie despeinado verse tan atractivo"

"Nunca te vi tan… tú"

— … No recordaba que ahora eras mi compañero de habitación.

— Supongo que debes acostumbrarte aún. — Bosteza contagiando a Alexander — ¿No tuviste problemas anoche?.

El recuerdo de los besos que le robó a John le hacen sentir culpa y vergüenza.

— ¿E-eh?.

— Para dormir ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?.

— Ah, eso, no, no tuve problemas en volver a dormir. Que bueno que estuviste aquí.— Hace una mueca difícil de descifrar. — Lamento que la primera noche que llegaste haya sido así.

— No pasa nada. Ahora vamos, debemos levantarnos.

Ambos se levantan para iniciar un nuevo día pensando que cada día valdría la pena si despertaban así.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Así que Alexander es tu compañero de habitación?.

Comenta Lafayette al enterarse en el desayuno mientras el caribeño no se encuentra.

— Si, que coincidencia más afortunada. Pero no se hagan ideas raras, nada pasó ayer.

— Ya, sólo compartieron cama.— Comenta Hércules con picardía.— Bueno, cuendo consigas algo, dinos.

— Si eso quieren...

John se levanta dejando solos a Lafayette y Hércules, este último toma la palabra.

— Apuesto a que en dos semanas ya se besan.

— Veinte a que en menos de una semana Alexander empuja a John hacia la cama ¿Trato?.

— Trato.

El resto del día pasa sin novedad alguna, no hasta el atardecer cuando John y Alexander se encierran en su habitación para escribir. Al menor se le ocurre una idea.

— Quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Eh?.

Pregunta Laurens volviendo la mirada a Alexander, quien está junto a el en el escritorio que ahora debían compartir.

— Quiero ayudarte a abolir la esclavitud.

Esto provoca un brillo en los iris verdes de Laurens.

— ¿En serio?.

— Con una condición.

La alegría inocente desaparece de Laurens transformándose en su típica suspicacia.

— ¿Cuál?.

— No puedes esperar a que luche sin motivación alguna Laurens, es una guerra difícil en la que estas y no puedo entrar en ella sin motivación.

— ¿Osea…?.

— Dame tus mejores argumentos Jack, convierteme en el abolicionista más grande de la historia.

— Querrás decir en el segundo. Adivina quién es el primero~.

Alexander rie

— ¿Y bien?.

John suelta la pluma y un fuego aparece en sus ojos avellanas.

— Ponte cómodo Hamilton, si logré convencer a Lafayette puedo convercer a cualquiera — Se aclara la garganta — La esclavitud es la explotación del trabajo de una persona contra su voluntad y eso implica el robo también de su propiedad privada, esto es, de su producción. El esclavo no tiene opciones, sólo ha de trabajar para su amo, de no ser así, el amo tiene la capacidad de aplicar la fuerza, la violencia física contra el esclavo pudiéndolo incluso matar. La esclavitud se mantiene ya que el Estado les dice a los esclavos "Usted no puede

vivir en libertad porque es un ser antisocial, se rinde ante sus pasiones, o también, en libertad sólo haría que generar costes sociales que llevarían a la extinción de la humanidad". Posiblemente, de aquí a doscientos años nuestros descendientes vean estas excusas tan ridículas como nosotros vemos las de los ingleses para mantenernos cautivos No podemos llamarnos un "país libre" con eso ¿O si?. Además ¿Qué dice que los africanos son "menos"? Es ridículo...

Laurens continúa explayandose sobre el tema mientras Alexander lo mira fascinado. Ve el brillo en sus ojos avellanas y ve cómo cada palabra sale de sus sonrosados que se mueven con cada letra de manera provocativa y traviesa como invitandole a probarlos.

Ya tenía pensado ayudar a John dijera lo que dijera pero quería ver a Laurens hablar contra la esclavitud otra vez, porque sólo así se ve tan vivo. Quiere ayudarlo por muchas razones y una de ellas es que quiere ser parte de la realidad de Laurens, quiere ver el mundo como él, quiere entender lo que siente cuando alguien habla de esclavitud. Quiere conocer hasta el más mínimo significado de "John Laurens".

— ¿Y bien?.

— ¿Eh?.

Parpadea confundido.

— ¿Te convencí?.

— Ah, eso — carraspea la garganta — Hablando así convences a cualquiera.

— ¿Entonces?

Pregunta sin poder disimular su esperanza.

— Laurens, estoy de tu lado.

— Aww, que tierno.

Una voz irrumpe en escena, voltean para encontrarse con Hércules y Lafayette.

— ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevan ahí?.

— Lo suficiente — vuelve a hablar el francés — Pero sólo queríamos saber si querían venir con nosotros a un baile que se está haciendo en la ciudad, no está muy lejos ¿Qué dicen?.

— Paso.

Responde Alexander sin pensarlo mucho volviendo a escribir.

— Vaya, que directo — dice levemente ofendido Hércules — ¿Y tú John? Oí que Peggy y sus hermanas estarán ahí.

"¿Peggy?" ¿Será una amiga?".

Esto atrae la atención de Alexander, mira al ojiverde esperando su respuesta.

John medita un poco, hace mucho que no ve a Peggy y un descanso no le vendría mal. Está a punto de asentir cuando dos cosas lo hacen cambiar de idea: el trabajo que tiene delante suyo para liberar a los encadenados y la otra razón tiene nombre y apellido y está sentada a su lado mirándolo.

— No gracias, me quedo.

Sin saber muy bien porque Alexander siente alivio.

— Muy bien, cómo quieran. — Hércules decide no insistir más, él y Lafayette se van hacía la salida — Diviertanse escribiendo.

— Siempre lo hago.

Contesta Alexander ignorando el sarcasmo en la voz de Hércules mientras cierra la puerta.

— Casi siento esos veinte en mis bolsillos.

Comenta Lafayette mientras se encaminan a la ciudad

Está impresionado, él apenas llevaba escritas siete hojas mientras que Alexander lleva veinte. Lo ve escribiendo sin parar incapaz de entenderlo.

— ¿Cómo haces eso?.

— ¿Cómo hago que? ¿Ser tan condenadamente sexy?.

— Hablo de escribir tanto Hamilton, yo lucho para encontrar las palabras y tú… ¡Mirate!.

— Es algo natural — contesta ligeramente feliz de que Laurens no haya refutado que era atractivo

— Y con la práctica lo vas perfeccionando, leer ayuda también. Aprendes a familiarizarte con cada palabra en tu vocabulario y a usar la mejor en cada momento.

— Suena complicado, creí que escribir era sólo escribir.

— Puede ser sólo eso Laurens pero también puede ser mucho más, eso depende de tí. En que pongas sinceridad en cada palabra.

— Lo intentaré.

Continúan escribiendo pero un nombre no desaparece de la mente de Alexander.

— Entonces ¿Quién es Peggy?.

— ¿Qué?.

Pregunta riendo al frase cuenta de que Alexander suena cómo pareja celosa de algún antiguo amante.

— ¿Quién es Peggy? Ya sabes, curiosidad, para pasar el rato.

"Joder, que bien disimulas Alexander" se reprende con sarcasmo.

— Peggy fue mi novia, por menos de un mes.

— Oh…

No sabe porque siente celos, era obvio que ya habría tenido otras parejas, al igual que él.

— Pero la relación no llevó a ningún lado, ninguno sentía nada en realidad y sólo quedamos cómo amigos.

— ¡Oh! — se reprende por no poder sonar menos alegre. — Y ella no era tu alma gemela ¿O sí?.

— Bueno, mi marca no se coloreó al verla, supongo que no.

— Espera osea que ¿Nunca le preguntaste o viste cual era su marca?.

— Cómo seguramente habrás notado Alexander, esas cosas me dan igual — repone sin dejar de escribir — No las tengo en cuenta casi nunca.

— Eso quiere decir que le darías una oportunidad a alguien que no es tu alma gemela ¿Verdad?.

— Por supuesto. — lo mira — Incluso si alguien no es "esa persona" para mí, hay algunas persona que son una experiencia que quiero vivir

— ¿Incluso si es una mala experiencia?.

Un semblante nostálgico aparece en el rostro cubierto de pecas.

— He tenido varias malas experiencias y me enseñaron que puedo tocar fondo por alguien, sentirme miserable pero también me enseñaron que puedo levantarme de eso, que puedo salir hasta de la más espesa mierda y eso es algo que agradezco, porque después de eso se qué soy capaz de superar cosas que no creí.

"Cada persona es una experiencia"

¿Qué clase de experiencia sería John Laurens?.

— ¿Ves? También puedes sentir cada palabra John.

— Supongo.

Contesta entre risas.

— ¿Sabes? He oído variaciones de eso de lo del alma gemela, escuché que en Japón creen que a las personas las une un hilo rojo invisible.

— Si es invisible ¿Cómo saben que es rojo?.

— Yo... mmm…— Alexander guarda silencio mientras piensa — Es una buena pregunta.

Luego de eso continúan escribiendo, no se escucha más que el ruido de sus plumas sobre las hojas que se detiene ocasionalmente para sumergirla en el tintero. Pierden la noción del tiempo escribiendo.

— Oye, Alexander.— Lo llama luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo pero no recibe respuesta — ¿Alexander?.

Se gira para verlo, sigue escribiendo con la mirada fija en el papel, su pluma se mueve con velocidad.

— ¿Alexander?.

Pasa su mano frente a su rostro es ignorado olímpicamente, el caribeño está en su mundo. El ojiverde se encoge de hombros y se levanta tomando algunas hojas.

— Voy a llevar esto al General ¿Quieres que lleve las tuyas también?.

— Lo haré luego yo.

Contesta vagamente dejando en evidencia que no le estaba prestando atención.

Laurens se voltea para irse pero una idea se le pasa por la mente, vuelve la vista a Alexander quien parece totalmente desconectado de todo lo que no sea su escritura. Sonrie y se le acerca.

"Veamos si esto lo devuelve a la realidad".

Se inclina y acerca sus labios a la mejilla del inmigrante, le da un pequeño beso. Para su sorpresa, cuando se aparta, Alexander lo toma por la nuca y lo atrae para darle un beso rápido en los labios, todo esto sin sacarle la vista al papel, cómo si besarse fuera lo más común entre ellos.

Laurens se aparta parpadeando confundido, preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

— Llevale las hojas al general, yo luego llevaré las mías.

Alexander parece no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, sigue escribiendo como si nada.

— C-¡Claro!.

Contesta feliz y divertido por la situación. Sale de la cabaña dejando a Alexander escribiendo.

Las palabras salen solas, se mancha de tinta pero eso no le importa. Se relame los labios aún disfrutando la sensación de los labios de Laurens.

Suelta la pluma nervioso cuando la situación lo golpea. Laurens lo había besado en la mejilla y él luego le dió un beso rápido en los labios. ¿Qué demonios?.

Suelta todo lo que está haciendo rápidamente y sale en busca del castaño. Camina unos pasos y lo encuentra volviendo de ver al general, con la vista en los papeles pese a que es completamente de noche, se acerca le acerca.

— Bueno, nota mental, al General no le gusta que lo despierten a las dos de la mañana. Parece que se nos pasó el tiempo.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso Laurens?.

El tono serio de Alexander lo desconcierta, saca la vista de las hojas y lo mira. Alexander nota que sus ojos parecen azules con la luz nocturna.

— ¿Eh?.

— ¿Crees que puedes darme un "micro beso" e irte como si nada?.

Se acerca a él con una expresión inescrutables a ojos de Laurens, quien no sabe si sentirse asustado o emocionado, sólo sabe que su corazón late descontrolado mientras retrocede, porque Alexander se le acerca peligrosamente.

— Yo-yo… lo siento, sólo pensé que…

Deja de hablar al sentir que su espalda choca contra algo, voltea a ver que es.

"¿Quien dejó este árbol en el bosque?".

— No puedes hacer eso, Laurens malo.—El pecoso vuelve la vista a Alexander, se da cuenta que lo acorraló con sus brazos y de que es varios centímetros más bajos que él— No puedes darme un poco de tí y esperar que eso me baste.

— ¿Ah no?.

Su voz aún suena nerviosa.

— No, debes aprender a hacerte responsable de tus actos y voy a enseñarte a hacerlo.

Sin previo aviso se inclina hacía Laurens y lo besa.

El ojiverde parpadea sorprendido un par de veces pero un segundo después suelta las hojas para tomar la cintura de Alexander y acercarlo a él mientras cierra los ojos y siente que Alexander lo toma por los hombros.

Si en el beso que le robó la noche anterior sintió un mundo de sensaciones en este siente que ciertas cosas que creía saber sobre él se desmoronan y se vuelven a reconstruir, decide que este es su primer beso con Laurens. Se aparta sonriente y le complace ver que el ojiverde tiene la misma expresión.

— ¿Ya no tienes celos de Peggy?.

— Cállate Laurens, no me arruines esto.

John rie y vuelven a besarse con las escasas luces nocturnas como testigos de aquel bello crimen.


	8. Vehemencia

_Capítulo siete_

 _Vehemencia_

Podían ser atrapados, estaban besándose a plena vista de todo el mundo pero confiaban en que la oscuridad y lo tarde que era los protegeria de ojos ajenos además de que estaban maravillados con la sensación como para preocuparse por eso.

Los grillos y el canto de un búho son todo lo que los acompañan además de la cómplice iluminación de la luna.

Una sensación de armonía los inunda en ese beso, cómo si pertenecieran el uno al otro. Sus labios encajan cual piezas del mecanismo de un reloj, pareciese que estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Alexander se toma su tiempo para deleitarse con los labios de Laurens, disfrutando como se mueven contra los suyos, como el pecoso ladea la cabeza levemente y cómo sus firmes manos lo sujetan sin ninguna intención de dejarlo alejarse, cómo si hubiera riesgo de que quisiera hacer eso. Se aleja apenas para mirar a Laurens sonriente mientras se relame los labios.

— Definitivamente es mejor besarte cuando estás despierto.

— ¿Perdona?.

Laurens frunce el ceño con confusión, lo que le hace darse cuenta de que habló de más.

— Ah, esto... — comienza a hablar tímidamente — Puede que, tal vez, anoche te haya besado, unas cuantas veces, mientras dormías.

— ¿Qué tú qué?.

No sonaba enojado, sino más bien sorprendido y con razón.

— Perdóname, creí que estabas despierto. Me siento terriblemente culpable, no volveré a hacerlo, lo juro.

— Aunque lo hicieras sería estúpido decirlo. Vaya, la primera noche y tú ya me asaltas, eres un peligro Hamilton. Tal vez solicite un cambio en compañero...

— Awww — finge decepción, pues nota que John únicamente está bromeando — ¿Justo cuando las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes?.

— "General, mi compañero es un predador sexual, mi pureza está en peligro" ¿Crees que eso lo convenza?.

— Tal vez, tú te lo pierdes.

— Hey, hablando en serio, no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas — se pone serio por primera vez desde el beso.— No es gracioso.

— Si — baja la cabeza avergonzado — Lo sé.

— Además no puedo disfrutarlo si estoy dormido. — Vuelve a tratar un tema más agradable, no quiere hacer que Alexander se sienta mal. — No es justo para mí.

— Y como ya dije, es más divertido así.

— Por curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando por esto?.

— Unas semanas — responde — ¿Y tú?.

— También. ¿Te arrepientes de no haber ido al baile con Hércules y Lafayette? Tal vez encontrabas una mujer adinerada con la que casarte.

— Laurens, aunque me casara siempre tendré una parte reservada para el público y una para ti.

— Interesante, ¿No soy parte del público Hamilton?.

— Tu eres un caso particular, eres mi querido Laurens.

Ya más animado Alexander vuelve a reclamar los labios de Laurens con los suyos, centrándose en su textura, en la simple sensación de John Laurens. Deseoso de más, con algo de timidez, pasa la lengua por los labios del ojiverde, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para ir por más, John entiende el gesto y entre abre los labios dando permiso a Alexander de introducir su lengua en su boca sin lujuria alguna, sólo quiere sentir a Laurens lo más que pudiera.

Cuando está a punto de sugerir que entrarán a su cabaña Laurens lo toma de las muñecas. Antes de que se diera cuenta ahora era él quien estaba contra el árbol.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.

Pregunta con una sonrisa ladina.

— Me hago responsable de mis actos. ¿Quieres un beso Hamilton? Te daré uno.

Fiel a su palabra John comienza a devorar los labios de Alexander de forma casi frenética, cómo si llevará toda la vida deseandolo.

Nunca antes nadie lo había besado así, con un deseo ligeramente brusco pero dulce a la vez dejándole claro lo mucho que lo desea pero cómo más que un simple objeto. Siente las manos de Laurens acariciar su pecho mientras las suyas se aferraban a su abrigo de uniforme militar. No tarda en darse cuenta de que Laurens es quien lleva el control de la situación y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que eso no le molesta en absoluto, se entrega completamente a la merced de Laurens.

— Acabo de notar que eres más bajito que yo.

— Si, ¿Y que?.

— Nada, solo, me causa ternura.

Repone sonriente.

— A mi me causas demasiadas cosas Jack, sigue besandome.

Quería más, John era aquello que la sociedad le había estado prohibiendo y ahora entendía porque, era jodidamente adictivo y no podía tener "un poco" quería...

— ... Más, más, por favor Laurens, no pares.

Ruega al sentir los labios de Laurens en su cuello, se pierde en la sensación mientras cierra los ojos. John sonríe complacido de estar brindando un buen rato a Alexander.

— A tus órdenes Alex.

Toma la pierna derecha de su, ahora más que, amigo por el muslo y rodea su cadera con la misma mientras lame su cuello.

— No, no, espera.

Alexander lucha por recuperar la cordura. Creía que Laurens tendría más autocontrol pero ambos parecían dispuestos a tener sexo ahí mismo.

— Ah, perdoname — suelta la pierna de Alexander y se aparta — Creí que... no importa, no quería apresurarte.

— No, no es eso, estoy tan ansioso cómo tú — Toma la mano derecha del ojiverde y la besa — Pero tenemos un habitación para nosotros solos con una cama mucho más cómoda que este árbol. ¿En serio preferirías hacerlo aquí que en una cálida habitación?.

John ríe al ver que la calentura podía nublarle la percepción de cosas tan simples.

— Si, cierto, deberíamos ir.

Alexander se encamina a su cabaña sin notar que John se queda recogiendo algo que había tirado hace unos minutos.

— ¡Alexander! — Lo llama haciéndole voltear — Las hojas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! — Vuelve sobre sus pasos para ayudarlo — Aunque tu las tiraste.

— Cuando tu me besaste de sorpresa, es tu culpa.

— Aceptó la condena que quieras darme.

Recogen las hojas en silencio entre miradas y sonrisas que esconden deseo y una felicidad sincera.

Finalmente llegan a su cabaña, mientras Laurens coloca las hojas en el escritorio Hamilton aprovecha y coloca el seguro a la puerta de forma disimulada, comenzaba a descifrar a Laurens y no quería que nada los interrumpiese.

— Entonces... — Luego de acomodar las hojas John se acerca a Alexander traviesamente — ¿"A"?.

— Si... — rie nervioso — Merezco un apodo por ese seudónimo ¿No?.

— No por el seudónimo pero si por la nota. Nunca nadie me había escrito nada tan hermoso, de verdad tienes facilidad de palabra.

— Es fácil cuando te tengo a ti de inspiración.

Se miran por unos segundos simplemente disfrutando del momento, no tenían ninguna prisa, tenían toda la noche después de todo.

— Entonces ¿Todo eso es verdad? ¿Vale la pena todo ese riesgo por mí?.

— Te dije que soy brutalmente honesto Laurens, este "crimen" sería el equivalente al robo del siglo para mí.

Dice con total honestidad.

— Bien — Se acerca a él, tomandolo de las caderas — ¿Algo más que deba saber?.

— Soy tuyo Laurens, sólo eso.

— ¿En serio? — Lo acorrala contra la puerta — Déjame comprobar eso.

Clama los labios de Alexander de forma silenciosa con los suyos, retomando lo que habían dejado a medias hace unos minutos.

Alexander siente que las piernas le tiemblan, los besos y el ímpetu de Laurens en ellos son más de lo que podía imaginar. Se estremece al sentir una mano en su muslo derecho que levanta su pierna.

— ¿Está bien? O ¿Estoy apresurando las...

— ¿Tengo que escribir en un papel que soy tuyo y pegarmelo en la frente?. Hazme olvidar que estamos en una guerra.

John sonríe, rodea su cadera con la pierna de Alexander nuevamente, hace lo mismo con la otra. El ejército daba sus frutos de maneras que no esperaba

— ¡Ah! Dios...

— Hazme saber que te gusta, pequeño león.

Comienza a besarle el cuello creyendo que lo siguiente sería respiraciones agitada y balbuceos pero se sorprende con lo que oye

— Ah ¡Más! ¡Joder!. ¡Laurens soy tuyo!. Si esto es un crimen que me esposen a tí.

— Alex...

— Si no eres bueno con las palabras pues demuestrame con acciones que... —

Empieza a sentir embestidas. John acababa de descubrir que aquel inmigrante lo exitaba con sólo hablar.— ¡Ah!, ¡A-ah! ¡Si, joder! ¡De eso hablo!.

Se aferra a la espalda de Laurens perdido en todas esas sensaciones.

— Alex, no grites, pueden oirnos y...

— ¿Y saber que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo? ¡Por mi bien!.

— Hamilton...

Vuelve a besarlo, comienza a creer que Alexander podría llevarlo al orgasmo simplemente con palabras. No pasa mucho hasta que su parcialmente erguido miembro se levanta completamente.

— ¡AH!.

Ese no fue un gemido, fue casi un grito.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.

Pregunta Laurens, preocupado, creyendo que lo había lastimado aunque no lo había tocado más que a través de la tela de su ropa.

— Nada, es sólo que...

Al notar que Alexander tiene la mirada baja el hace lo mismo, tapándose con que sus miembros, aún a través de su ropa, están tocándose, ambos erectos ya. Vuelve la vista a Alexander, le causa ternura verlo sonrojado y así de nervioso cuando hace unos segundos clamaba por más.

— Si no te conociera diría que es tu primera experiencia con un hombre.

Se sintió avergonzado, con algo de rabia al ver a Laurens sonreír a costa suya.

— ¿¡Acaso no es la tuya?!.

Más que una pregunta suena a un reclamo adelantándose a que la respuesta de John sería darle la razón pero cuando lo ve sonreír torcidamente mientras eleva una ceja su actitud cambia

— Oh... — el menor comenzó a descifrar su muda respuesta — ¡Oh!.

Exclama ya completamente sonrojado al entender la respuesta en su totalidad.

— ¿Creías que sí?.

— Si pero no se porque.

No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado.

— Aunque, eres el primero que consigue que me ponga así con unas simples palabras.

La mirada de Laurens oscurecida por el deseo le hace morderse el labio, cosa que el pecoso interpreta como signo de duda, afloja su agarre y lo deja en el suelo.

— Podemos parar aquí si quieres.

Dijo en tono comprensivo.

— ¿Q-qué?.

Pregunta temeroso de haber hecho algo mal.

— No pasa nada porque quieras ir despacio, no hay prisa alguna.

— ¿Estás loco?.

Se adueña de los labios de Laurens mientras avanza hasta chocar con la cama que compartían, lo hace sentarse en el borde de la misma.

— ¿Qué pasa?.

Pregunta ligeramente exaltado una vez en la blanda superficie.

— ¿Sabes cuanto he estado conteniendome Laurens?. — Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y se agachó a su nivel, dejándolos lo más cerca posible — ¿Cómo me he limitado a fantasear contigo? ¿Cómo me he relamido pensando en tí?.

Toma la mano del castaño y la acerca a su entrepierna que se esgrimía contra él, provocando que un placentero suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Laurens sonrie, no recordaba que en sus primeras experiencias él estuviera así de decidido, se saca las botas y lo toma del rostro. Está vez él se proclama dueños de aquellos labios, labios que solían soltar palabras rebeldes e incluso venenosas pero que contra los suyos se mostraban completamente mansos, dejándose guiar por él.

— ¿Quien eres tú y qué hiciste con Alexander Hamilton?.

— Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti Laurens.—

Contesta mientras se saca las botas y se sienta junto a él en la cama.— No se que me hiciste pero me encanta.

Lo toma de la nuca con ambas manos, lo atrae hacia él haciéndole quedar encima suyo mientras se recostaba, estaba deleitado, Laurens lo embelesaba como nada ni nadie que hubiera conocido, le hizo aceptar sin problemas que sentía atracción hacía los hombres con sólo una mirada, era casi inhumano.

John se separa apenas suficiente como para hablar, provocando un ruido con sus labios que casi le hizo arrepentirse de esa decisión.

— Alexander, yo...

— Alex — le interrumpió — Dije que me llamarás Alex.

— Si, Alex, no quiero obligarte a nada, si hago algo para lo que no te sientas listo, dimelo.

— Confío plenamente en ti Laurens.

Sus labios vuelven a juntarse, Laurens se acomoda para quedar entre las piernas de Hamilton. Al rozarse sus intimidades logra hacer gemir a Alexander, sonríe con su descubrimiento.

— Algo me dice que esto te gusta...

Arremete contra Alexander, sintiendo su erección chocar contra la suya.

— ¡Ah!, A... ¡Ah! No jodas, gracias genio.

Se esfuerza por sonar minimamente molesto aunque no lo logra.

— Venga, si quieres que te saque la ropa hazmelo saber.

— Ah, Laurens... ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estuviste cuándo tenía dudas sobre mi sexualidad que creí aclaradas ya?.

— Quien sabe...

Se deshace del abrigo de Hamilton y luego comienza a desabrochar su camisa.

"No hay mucha luz y mi cabello la cubre, espero que no la vea". Piensa refiriéndose a su marca, se sentía nervioso de sólo pensar en eso.

— Mírate— exclama cuando logra dejar el torso del caribeño desnudo — No pareces un secretario.

Pasa su mano por algunas heridas y cicatrices pequeñas en el torso del peregrino.

— John...

Quiere hablar, temeroso de lo que piense de esas heridas pero se calla al ver que el ojiverde empieza a besarlas con ternura.

— Eres todo un soldado Hamilton.

— D-Dios...

Susurra extasiado por los besos.

— Eso pensé.

Se incorpora para sacarse la parte superior del uniforme brindando un espectáculo que el pelinegro agradece.

— Vaya... — pasa sus manos por el torso desnudo del castaño, él tambien tiene algunas heridas — John, eres hermoso.

El comentario y la forma en que lo dice hace que el pecoso se sonroje, Alexander de verdad no tenía problemas en expresar lo que sentía.

— Esto... yo...

Alexander rie.

— Si, eso pensé.

John sonríe torcidamente y se acerca a Alexander para besarlo, este aprovecha y mete su mano bajo los pantalones del ojiverde.

— Ansioso ¿Eh?.

— No sabes cuanto...

Tantea la piel que permanecía oculta bajo la tela.

— Yo igual, es todo lo que he estado pensando éstos días.

— ¿Eh?.

— Desde hace unos días he estado imaginándomelo — Acaricia el torso de Alexander — Cómo te sentirías, como serían tus gemidos, tus expresiones... y parece que estoy a punto de averiguarlo.

— Dios, Laurens, no voy a durar si sigues así.

— Parece que estoy aprendiendo de tí.

Dice orgulloso de provocar a Alexander con simples palabras. Ya teniendo suficiente charla sus labios de unen en un beso que va aumentando la intensidad poco a poco, al igual que va haciéndose cada vez más húmedo.

Impaciente por más Alexander comienza a desabrochar el cinturón de Laurens y a bajarle el pantalón.

— Eh, tranquilo, recuerda quien es el "alumno" aquí.

Se sienta guiñandole un ojo de forma traviesa

— Ya he esperado suficiente Laurens.

John sonríe, mientras comienza a bajar el pantalón de Alexander, luego su ropa interior siguió el mismo camino

Lo mira de arriba a abajo con una mirada lasciva al tenerlo completamente a su merced. Con su mano hábil envuelve el miembro de Alexander y comienza a moverla de arriba a abajo.

— ¡Ah!, Ah, Dios, si...

— Así que así suenan tus gemidos.

— M-me encantaría decirte que te odio... si-sin mentir.

Por respuesta John aumenta los movimientos en su miembro mientras Alexander no puede hacer nada más que gemir.

— E-estas haciendo todo tú — se queja Alexander —

No es justo.

— ¿Eh?.

— Yo también quiero... hacer algo

John hace una sonrisa casi tierna, aparta su mano y vuelve a acercarse a Alexander, sus labios casi rozandoce.

— Estoy a tu merced Alex.

Motivado por esas palabras Alexander lo toma por la nuca y lo besa, hunde sus manos en su cabello y se sorprende al comprobar que es incluso más suave de lo que parece, siente que algunos mechones se le escapan entre sus dedos como si fueran agua, lo que hace que refuerce el agarre un poco. Baja sus manos acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a sus pantalones y se apresura en bajarlos antes que que John vuelva a decir algo.

Con rápidez ambos yacen completamente desnudos besándose en aquella cama, con sus miembros en pleno contacto, haciendo ciertos ruidos que los existan cada vez más y más junto con el ruido de sus labios. Alexander toma ambos miembros y comienza a masajearlos, acariciarlos juntos.

— Mmm... aprendes ra-

Apenas Laurens abre la boca Alexander introduce su lengua y comienza a tentar la suya, claramente el pelinegro ya se cansó de los juegos y sólo quería devorarlo. John corresponde el acto con su propia lengua mientras acariciaba el pectoral del pelinegro, poco a poco su mano bajó hasta su pelvis, cerca de su entrada, esto hace que Alexander se detenga a mirarlo.

— No haré nada que no quieras. Joder, si tuviéramos algún lubricante...

— Dije que confiaba en tí, tu ya tienes experiencia en esto.

— ¿Osea que... — se interrumpe al ver la mirada de Alexander, quien parecía harto de tantas preguntas — Cierto, eres mío, lo olvidaba.

— Aprendes rápido Laurens.

No hay mucho más que decir, Alexander necesitaba sentir a John de una forma completamente distinta a todo lo que conocía.

— Si te duele, avisame, si quieres que pare sólo dilo.

— Si, si, apresúrate joder.

Su erección se estaba volviendo dolorosa a este punto y comenzaba a impacientarce.

No fue hasta que sintió uno de los dedos de Laurens en su interior que entendió porque insintía tanto en sí estaba seguro, era doloroso, más de lo que imaginaba.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ay!.

— Te lo dije...

Comenta Laurens ligeramente divertido por el cambio de actitud tan repentino.

— ¿Q-que? Si no siento nada, venga, pierdo la paciencia.

Laures decide obedecer, logra introducir un segundo dedo sin mucha dificultad, los mueve un poco simulando unas tijeras para dilatar lo más posible antes de meter un tercero.

— Bien, creo que ya estás listo.

Saca sus dedos y toma su miembro para colocarlo mejor en la entrada de Alexander, entra despacio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! D-duele.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza aferrandose a la espalda de Laurens, clava las uñas en su piel y esconde su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello.

— Lo se — no dice nada del pequeño dolor que Alexander le causa con los rasguños, él lo estaba pasando peor — Trata de acostumbrarte.

Contiene los gemidos de place para calmar a Alexander, lo besa y le acaricia el cabello para tratar de reconfontarlo, quería que ambos disfrutarán esto.

— Mu-muevete un poco.

Pide una vez que se acostumbra. John asiente, comienza a dar pequeñas embestidas.

— Ngh... estás apretado Alex.

— Quiero... más— El dolor poco a poco se transforma en placer, abre los ojos y se aparta para ver el rostro del cariño, este le acaricia la mejilla de forma cariñosa — Laurens, no te detengas.

Poco a poco el mayor aumenta la fuerza y la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas que fue transformándose en un baile cargado de lujuria de ambos cuerpos ya conectados.

Alexander estaba tan apretado que a Laurens le costaba ser gentil pero de milagro lo logra.

— Ah... se siente tan bien — suelta los labios de Laurens para echar la cabeza atrás — ¡Ay! ¡Más fuerte Jack!.

Que usará ese apodo de lo éxito aún más, vuelve a lamer su cuello mientras que con su mano libre toma su miembro y retoma la labor que había dejado a medias hace unos minutos.

—A-¡Alexander! — aumenta los movimientos de su mano — Te sientes tan bien

— ¡Ah~!, ¡Así, joder!, ¡Ahí!, ¡Justo ahí!.— Ni siquiera cuando estaba teniendo sexo Alexander se quedaba callado, se aferra a la espalda del pecoso como si la vida le fuera en ello.— ¡Más!

— N- no grites o no podré contenerme yo tampoco.

Pide para que no los delate mientras estocada tras estocada aumenta la fuerza. Baja la vista, ver su miembro entrar en Alexander y moverse en sincronía con los gemidos lo exita más aún. Cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza hasta que hacen que la cama se mueva a ritmo de aquel acto desbordante de pasión que era tachado de pecado, pero a ellos eso les da igual. Eran el uno del otro, nada más importa. Un fogoso beso calla los ahogados gemidos.

Alexander es el primero en acabar, sus pupilas se dilatan, gime algo que poco importa y arquea la espalda, sintiendo algo totalmente nuevo para él, entendió lo que significaba "tocar el cielo con las manos". Eyacula en la mano de Laurens. Esa vista y sensación es suficiente para el ojiverde quien se liberar completamente dentro de Alexander.

Latidos de corazones desbocados, respiraciones agitadas de dos nuevos amantes con una tenue iluminación constan del cuadro de dos personas que acababan de entregarse, que sin saberlo estaban destinadas.

— ¿Y... — habla Laurens entre jadeos — ¿Y bien?.

Alexander sonrie y junta sus frentes con cariño.

— El que diga que el sexo entre hombres está mal es porque nunca lo intentó.

— Ja, ja — rie casi renunciando al escaso aliento que le queda — Tal vez los que lo dicen tuvieron una mala experiencia.

— Tal vez deberían encontrar a su John Laurens.

Da un pequeño beso en la nariz del pecoso que hace que este se muera de amor. Se aparta Alexander sólo para sacar su miembro y recostarse de manera cómoda, Alexander se le une acurrucandose en su pecho mientras se cubren con los cobertores.

— Nada mal para una primera vez. — Dice gustoso sintiendo como John juega con su cabello — Así podré escribir a gusto.

— Eh... yo si fuera tú me olvidaría de eso de sentarme por un rato.

— ¿Por qué?.

— Tú hazme caso Alexander, deberíamos descansar ahora es tarde.

— Si, estoy agotado.

Apagan los faroles de sus mesas y vuelven a acurrucarse el uno junto al otro.

— Nunca había sentido algo así.

— Me alegra haber hecho que tu primera vez haya sido buena.

— No hablo de eso — Acaricia la mejilla de Laurens — Hablo de tí.

— ¿De mí?.

— De... de tí, me siento tan a gusto a tu lado, siento que podría llegar a odiar a todos menos a tí... que...

Fue callado por un beso sosegado.

— Alex, también me siento así.

— Y... yo...

— Estás exhausto y yo también, durmamos.

El menor asiente y cierra los ojos junto a Laurens y no pasa mucho hasta que ambos yacen dormidos uno junto al otro.

Despierta al día siguiente sintiendo unos toquecitos en su rostro, abre los ojos y ve a Alexander, quien parece ser el responsable de eso. Se frota los ojos con una sonrisa.

— Buen día.

— Buenos días Jack — bosteza — Tuve un sueño muy raro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nos involucraba a nosotros teniendo sexo?.

— No, involucraba a Burr incendiandose con pólvora una tercera vez — Ve la expresión confusa en el rostro de John — Te dije que era raro.

Ambos rien

— Por un momento pensé que lo de anoche sólo fue un sueño.

— No lo fue Laurens, fue completamente real.

— Si — Ve cómo Alexander está a punto de levantarse — Y ya lo comprobarás tú.

— ¿De qué hab-

Apenas pone los pies en el suelo las piernas le tiemblan y siente un dolor en la espalda baja que lo obliga a sentarse de nuevo. Fulmina a Laurens con la mirada, quien luce orgulloso.

— De eso.

ღ

— ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?.

Alexander y John vuelven la vista a Hércules y Lafayette quienes estaban sentados frente a ellos.

— ¿Eh?.

— No te hagas Alexander — vuelve a hablar Hércules — Lucen cómo si fueran a besarse si pudieran aquí mismo. ¿Qué hicieron anoche?.

— Cosas muy heterosexuales, te lo aseguro.

Contesta nervioso Alexander causando que John lleve la palma de su mano a su rostro en una mezcla de exasperación y vergüenza y una risa en los otros dos.

— Que bien disimulas Alexander... — dice con obvio sarcasmo y se vuelve a Hércules y Lafayette — Eso ya contesta tu pregunta.

— Vaya, por fin. — Habla Lafayette — La tensión sexual entre ustedes dos me estaba matando.

— Espera ¿Osea que sabían que John...? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijeron?!

— Porque así no sería divertido — Repone Hércules — Y no queriamos interferir, queríamos que fueran a su ritmo.

— Bueno, agradezco eso último

— Yo igual — John se levanta de la mesa una vez terminado el ligero desayuno — Yo vuelvo en un minuto.

John se aleja del grupo mientras Alexander lo mira con una sonrisa tonta.

— Espero que sepas lo afortunado que eres.

— Lo sé Lafayette — lo mira — Hércules ya me advirtió de lo de lo que pretenden hacer con mi brazo si lo lastimó.

— Bien, a la primera señal de que pretendes lastimarlo te avisamos lo que pretendemos hacer con tus testículos si lo hieres.

— ¿¡Qué?!.

— Una cosa más — el francés ignora lo último y buscó algo en su bolsillo — Ten, consideralo un regalo.

Alexander toma el pequeño frasco.

— ¿Qué es esto?.

— Lubricante.

— ¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacaste esto?.

— Fue idea de Hércules, lo compramos ayer y no quiero hablar más del tema.

Recordó la nada agradable experiencia de ir a comprarlo junto a su amigo.

— Vaya, gracias, aunque ayer nos hubiera sido más útil.

— ¿¡Qué?!.

Preguntan los dos al unísono haciendo darse cuenta a Alexander de que había hablado de más, se apresura en guardar el pequeño frasco.

— Ah, n-nada, yo también me voy.

Se pone de pie sin embargo las piernas le fallan, casi tropieza pero de todas maneras se va, sin poder evitar que sus amigos notarán el ligero cojeo en su andar.

Lafayette y Hércules se miran sorprendidos sin decir nada hasta que Lafayette rompe el silencio con una risita.

— Me debes veinte.

ღ • • • • ღ


	9. Curiosidas

_Capítulo ocho_

 _Curiosidad_

Sus dedos raspan las cuerdas de la guitarra con delicadeza produciendo una relajante música y poco después su voz le sigue.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help_

 _falling in love with you._

Saca su vista de las cuerdas, sin dejar de tocar, y la dirige a Alexander, ambos yacen sentados sobre su cama. El pelinegro lo mira con una sonrisa atontada y la mejilla apoyada en su mano derecha.

 _But I can't help…_

Alexander se le une en el último verso.

 _…falling in love with you._

Deja de tocar y sólo mantiene la vista con el caribeño, ambos sonrientes.

— Amo esa canción.

Dice Alexander luego de unos segundos de silencio.

— Si, lo noté — repone sonriente apoyando la mejilla en su mano derecha — Es la séptima vez que me pides que la toque.

— Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? Tocas la guitarra, debo aprovechar eso.

— Oh, ¿así que sólo soy eso, Hamilton? — lleva una mano a su pecho fingiendo estar ofendido — ¿Soy solo un entretenimiento para tí?.

Si sus sonrisas pudieran ocupar todo su rostro Alexander en ese momento tendría una así.

— Eres muchas cosas para mí, Laurens.

— Bueno, entonces ¿No merezco una recompensa?.

Alexander vuelve a sonreír, se acerca a Laurens gateando en la cama, lo toma del hombro izquierdo y lo besa tiernamente en los labios.

— ¿Eso basta?.

Pregunta contra sus labios frotando la nariz de su amado ojiverde con la suya de forma cariñosa.

— Eso basta.

Asiente John pero pese a eso Alexander vuelve a besarlo un poco más profundamente provocando que el pecoso suelte la guitarra y le tome del rostro haciendo que el menor se arrodille frente a él.

— Creo que esto sobra por el momento.

Dice tomando la guitarra que seguía en las piernas del castaño y la deja a los pies de la cama con cuidado. John no protesta, en lugar de eso vuelve a besarlo. Alexander lo toma del rostro también, mientras que la otra mano hunde sus manos en sus rizos, usando el peso de su cuerpo comienza a empujarlo levemente para tumbarle.

— ¿Qué pretendes Alex?.

Pregunta sonriente con los codos sobre el colchón.

— No lo sé — comienza a recostarse sobre su castaño favorito — ¿Lo averiguamos juntos?.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana que tienen a su lado casi les da un infarto, se separan como si el otro se hubiera envuelto en llamas, preocupados, pero al ver que sólo se trataba de Lafayette suspiran con alivio.

— Me parece genial que su relación vaya bien pero creo que deben mantener la privacidad.

Dice con voz ligeramente amortiguada al sonar tras él cristal. Laurens no hace más que reír mientras Alexander se levanta, muerto de la vergüenza, y corre las cortinas evitando el contacto visual con el francés.

— Entonces ¿En qué estábamos?.

Escucha la voz de Alexander dirigirse a Laurens.

— No lo sé, ven y recuérdamelo.

Lafayette decide irse, esa no era una imagen quisiera en su mente. Camina un poco hasta que escucha una voz tras él en tono burlón.

— "No, Hércules, te equivocas", "Dejemos que nuestros amigos pierdan al posible amor de su vida" " Soy Lafayette y para mostrar que estoy emocionado en las cartas escribo en mayúsculas".

Escucha una pésima imitación de acento francés con la voz de su amigo, voltea.

— Nunca dije eso.

— No, pero lo pensaste.

— Llevas un buen tiempo así ¿Qué pretendes conseguir?.

— Que digas que tenía razón.

— Bien — Sube y baja los hombros con rapidez — Hércules, tenias razón.

Dice con una naturalidad y despreocupación que aturden al de bandana.

— Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé — Hace una pausa — Y mucho menos satisfactorio. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?.

— ¿Qué tal pensar en lo de las marcas de esos dos?.

— No he dejado de pensar en eso — comienza a caminar junto al francés — No puede ser una coincidencia.

— Ni hablar, es imposible. Supongo que significa que ellos…

— Son el uno para el otro — completa su frase orgulloso — Tal y como cierto irlandés dijo ¿Lo conoces? Es muy guapo.

Lafayette no dice nada, sólo rueda sus ojos azabache.

— Hay algo que me gustaría saber. ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?

Hércules piensa unos segundos antes de responder.

— No se como ponerlo en palabras, fue un presentimiento.

— Eso ya lo dijiste ¿No puedes probar otra cosa?.

— Digamos que Alexander es la lírica de una canción y John es la música.

— ¿Eh?.

Dice sorprendido de lo profundo que sonó eso.

— Alexander siempre sabe que decir, te atrapa en sus letras pero tiene que aprender a llevar un ritmo más calmado. John es tranquilo, te relaja, te alegra o incluso te exalta con su actitud, su ritmo pero no sabe encontrar bien las palabras. Ambos están bien por separado pero cuando los juntas… — suspira frustrado — Lo siento, no se explicarme.

— No, no, entiendo. Se ayudan a ser mejor.

— Algo así, me dió esa clase de sensación entre ellos.

— ¿Por eso decidiste hacer de celestino?.

— En realidad no hice mucho, tú no me dejaste.

— No quería que intervinieras. Bueno, eso como que explica lo de las marcas.

— ¿Lo hace?.

— Si, se colorearon así porque el otro los ayuda con sus defectos. Alexander es cálido, pasional pero inestable. John es frío pero es frágil también y puede llegar a ser bastate aspero en su actitud.

— Además, no hay otro cómo él… Sus marcas encajan muy bien con ellos y se equilibran.

— Si — Lafayette aparta la ropa de su muñeca y mira la suya — Me pregunto que significará la mía.

— ¿ Tu rosa de los vientos? Que eres un guía.

— ¿Un guía?.

— Por supuesto, "Marqués de Lafayette, el héroe de dos mundos" guiando a su país a la libertad. Nunca pierdes el rumbo Laff, siempre miras hacía adelante, eres como la brújula de tu país.

Lafayette sonríe con sincera ternura.

— ¿Héroe de dos mundos? Me gusta como suena. ¿Lo inventaste tú?.

— Laurens me ayudó.

Lafayette rie de buen humor antes de preguntar otra cosa.

— ¿Y sabes que significa la tuya?.

— Bueno, es un reloj de arena. Me gusta verlo como un simbolismo del tiempo, un recordatorio que no estamos aquí para siempre y que debo vivir cada día como si fuera el último.

— ¿Llorando y gritando que no quieres morir?.

— Y ahí va el momento inspirador. — Se queja el mayor — No podemos mantener una conversación medianamente seria.

— Ya deberías saberlo a este punto. Volviendo a John y Alexander ¿Crees que lo sepan?.

— No actúan cómo si lo supiesen y Alexander dijo que quería esperar un tiempo pero tarde o temprano se daran cuenta sea intencional o no. Pero me preocupa como se lo tomaría John...

— ¿Por qué?.

— Ah, no, por nada, debe ser simple paranoia.

Lafayette lo escudriña tratando de dar un significado a esa última oración pero no logra mucho.

— Bien. ¿Sabes? He notado que desde que empezaron su relación ya no práctican con las espadas.

— Eso es porque ahora hacen otro tipo de pelea de espadas…

— ¡Agh! ¡Hércules! — se lleva las manos a los ojos recordando la última "conversación" que tuvo con ellos — En mi lista de "Imágenes mentales que no necesitaba" esa era la primera ¡Agh! ¡Arráncame los ojos!.

— Si es una imagen mental te los arranque o no, seguirá ahí ¿No?.

— ¡Cállate!.

Hércules rie con la exagerada reacción de su amigo.

ღ

— ¿Te quedarías quieto?.

Pidió Alexander al castaño sentado frente a él.

— ¿Qué? Sólo estoy escribiendo Alex.

Se habían obligado a salir de su habitación para trabajar, creyendo que les sería más fácil concentrarse, y se dirigieron a otra tienda para escribir pero eso no estaba ayudando.

— Sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Le era difícil concentrarse cuando John le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa con su pie.

— ¿Ser jodidamente irresistible?— Su actitud cambia al sentir una pequeña patada — ¡Au! ¡Está bien! Dios…

Vuelve a escribir ignorando como Alexander lo veía sonriente.

El caribeño siguió escribiendo por un buen rato con su vista volviendo cada tanto al ojiverde y disfruta de sus tan bellos rasgos. Eventualmente una idea se le pasa por la cabeza, se muerde el labio nervioso de sólo pensarlo, debatiendo consigo mismo si debería hacerlo o no. Como es de esperarse la voz que grita "si" gana el debate interno. Suelta la pluma.

— ¿Alex? — ve al caribeño bajo la mesa, arrodillado frente a él tratando de desabrochar su cinturón — ¡Alex! ¿Qué haces?.

— Estoy buscando la heterosexualidad que perdí al conocerte — Contesta con sarcasmo alejando sus manos del pantalón del ojiverde por un minuto — ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?.

John sonríe con picardía.

— Cualquiera diría que te mueres por chupármela.

Esa linea basta para que la seguridad de Alexander se vaya a la mierda, se sonroja.

— Cómo si no te murieras de ganas tú.

Contesta tratando de recuperar la confianza. John le acaricia la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, dejando el índice muy cerca de su boca.

— No lo negaré, pero no quiero obligarte a nada. Además no se si sea el lugar ade- —…— No termina de hablar por la sorpresa, Alexander atrapa su mano y comienza a lamer su índice pareciendo que lo disfrutaba mucho Incluso cerraba los ojos.— ¿A-Alex?.

— Mmmm…

Alexander atrapa el dedo entre sus labios, lo succiona sosteniendo su mano. Ni él sabía porqué había empezado eso pero no se arrepentía, aunque no supiese porque le exitara hacer eso.

John siente la calidez y la humedad de la boca de Alexander envolver su dedo. Se muerde el labio al sentir la lengua del pelinegro envolver su dedo, luego siente como se enrosca en el mismo.

— ¿Es raro que esto me exite?.

Alexander niega con la cabeza sin dejar quieta su lengua. John sonrie, en su primera noche con el caribeño había descubierto que podía convertir a ese "león" en un cordero.

Movió levemente su dedo tanteando la lengua del pelinegro, correspondiendo el movimiento de su lengua. Mete su dedo anular también mordiendose el labio, siente a Alexander pasar la lengua entre ambos dedos y cómo succiona cada uno. Luego de unos segundos más el pelinegro aparta su boca.

— A que ahora quieres que chupe algo que no son tus dedos.

Dice al notar la erección frente a él. John le sonrie y lame los dedos que aún estaban húmedos sin sacarle la vista a Alexander.

— ¿Por qué tanto ímpetu de repente?.

— Tengo curiosidad y…

— ¿Y…?.

— Quiero hacerlo y ya ¿Si?. Quiero hacertelo…

¿Cómo le decía al castaño que quería hacerlo gemir y disfrutar cómo él lo hacía con él?.

John suspira rendido con una sonrisa.

— ¿Aquí?.

— Eso le da más emoción...

— De acuerdo — Suelta la pluma — Me sacrifico para que sacies tu curiosidad.

Alexander sonrie satisfecho, comieza a desabrochar el cinturón de Laurens sintiendo sus avellanas mirándolo en todo momento, aunque no le molesta, lo deja desabrochado y acomoda su pantalón y ropa interior apenas para sacar su miembro.

Al tener el falo de Laurens frente a él le parece que es más grande que el suyo, ruega porque John no lo note, ya tenía suficiente con ser molestado por ser un poco más bajo que el castaño.

— ¿Alex?.

— Ah, perdona, me quedé pensativo — Ve que John está a punto de hablar — Si me preguntas si estoy seguro te la muerdo. — Advirtierte en un tono amenazante que hace que John cierre la boca y no diga nada.— Así me gusta.

Vuelve la vista a la hombría de Laurens que tenía delante. Lo envuelve con su mano derecha, en cuestión de tacto no era muy diferente a tocarse el mismo. Lame la punta con cuidado.

Antes nisiquiera habría considerado la idea de llevar un miembro masculino a su boca, el sólo pensarlo se le hacía asqueroso pero todo eso cambió cuando comenzó a enamorarse de Laurens, la idea dejó de ser de asco para transformarse en curiosidad, curiosidad que ahora está siendo saciada y está descubriendo que no era "asqueroso" era… normal.

— Alex...

El suspiro de John vuelve ese "normal" en algo "muy bueno". Lame la punta de nuevo unas cuentas veces y luego lo lame de la base hasta la punta.

— ¡Ah! — echa la cabeza atrás — ¡Si!.

— Sigue hablando.— pide Alex — Me gusta.

— No pares, me encanta, tú me encantas.

Mira a Alexander, la vista de él sosteniendo su sexo mientras lo mira expectante le exita, acaricia su rostro.

— Más…

Le encanta la voz de Laurens.

— Me estás tentando a manchar esa linda carita tuya, me dan ganas de hacerte mío aquí mismo, de follar esa boquita que nunca se calla, quiero reemplazar el veneno que puedes soltar en tus palabras con- — …— Ve a Alexander engullir su falo completamente.— ¡Ah! ¡Eso!.

Vuelve a echar la cabeza atrás sintiendo el calor y la humedad en su pene, se muerde el labio mientras se estremece.

— Dios... — John se aferra a su silla — Amo el ejército.

Definitivamente no es asqueroso, comienza a mover su cabeza de adelante hecia atrás mientras siente que sus pantalones comienzan a apretarle. Cambia la mano con la que sostiene el sexo de Laurens, lleva esa mano, la hábil, a sus pantalones y saca su miembro. Comienza a masturbarse mientras…

— Mierda, ¡Alex!.

Siente la mano de John en sus cabellos, siente que los agarra con ímpetu. Acelera los movimientos de su cabeza y de su mano.

No saben cuanto tiempo pasa, sólo se pierden en esa sensación que los conecta. Alexander se ocupa de complacer a Laurens mientras acelera el vaivén de su cabeza y se complace a si mismo escuchando las respiraciones irregulares del castaño.

"Que no entre nadie, que no entre nadie, que no entre nadie" piensa el pecoso al sentirse tan cerca de acabar.

— ¡Joder! ¡Me encanta! — Los gemidos se vuelven balbuceos, comienza a arquear la espalda mientras se le nubla la mente pero lucha para advertir al pelinegro — Ah… ah… no voy a aguantar mucho más, apartate.

No hay respuesta alguna.

— Oye — jadea — Hablo en serio, estoy a nada de… de…

Arquea la espalda por completo, se aferra a la mesa y apreta los cabellos de Alexander mientras libera su semen dentro de él mordiendose el labio consiente de que Alexander debe estar tragandolo.

Una vez se vacia por completo siente que Alexander suelta su miembro y luego de varios segundos haciendo quien sabe que se sienta de nuevo

en su lugar

— Lo, lo siento — comienza a disculparse una vez puede hablar — No pude…

— Está perfecto Laurens.— Se limpia los restos de semen de su boca con su mano — Quería… ya sabes. — Dice avergonzado — Eso ha estado genial.

— Esa es mi línea. — Rie John — Dame un minuto y te devuelvo el favor, de seguro tú…

— Ya me encargué de eso yo.

John se siente confuso hasta que recuerda que en medio del acto Alexander cambio de mano.

— No me digas que te estabas…

— Soy culpable señor juez.

— Dios — lleva una mano a su frente — Estamos locos.

— Así es, estoy loco por tí.

El ojiverde le sonrie mientras se acomoda y se abrocha el cinturón.

— Bien, ¿Seguimos escribiendo?.

— Claro.

— Y no te preocupes, no volveré a tocarte, te dejaré describir en paz.

Dice con sinceridad.

— Ah, que bien.

Dice Alexander mientras escribía, dejando pasar los minutos solamente escuchado la tinta sobre el papel.

Luego de un rato John sonríe al sentir que Alexander le acaricia la pierna por debajo de la mesa.


	10. Aprendiendo a confiar

_Capítulo nueve_

 _Aprendiendo a confiar._

Se dió por satisfecho con aquel dibujo y cerró su cuaderno solo para tomar un libro tenía a su lado y leerlo. Apoya la espalda en el árbol tras él para leer en una posición más cómoda.

Solía referirse a ese lugar como su "oasis" a falta de mejor palabra, un lugar donde podía sentarse y leer tranquilo, como estaba haciendo ahora. Disfruta del sonido de la tranquilidad y el sol en su piel hasta que siente que una sombra se lo tapa, levanta la mirada.

— Alex, me tapas la vista.

— Yo soy la vista. — Nota el cuaderno de Laurens a su lado y lo toma — ¿Puedo?.

— Claro.

Sigue leyendo hasta que siente que Alexander se acomoda entre sus piernas y coloca la espalda contra su pecho.

— Alex — rie un poco — Espacio personal.

— Yo soy tu espacio personal Laurens.

Echa la cabeza hacía atrás sonriente y recibe un beso en los labios por parte del castaño quien no protesta en absoluto por la posición en que se encuentran, ese lugar está alejado del resto del campamento y le gustaba tener cerca a Alexander por lo que solo sigue leyendo mientras el menor mira sus dibujos.

— Entonces ¿Cuánto te toma hacer estos dibujos?.

— No lo sé. ¿Cuánto crees que te tomaría a ti?.

— Creo que unos dos años.

John rie mientras Alexander sigue viendo su cuaderno. Eventualmente llega a las últimas páginas y encuentra el primer dibujo que no es relacionado a la naturaleza.

— A-ah — John tartamudea nervioso — Dame eso.

— ¿Ese…

Se incorpora alejándo el cuaderno de las manos del castaño que luchaban por recuperarlo.

— ¡Alex!.

— ¿Me dibujaste a mí?.

Pregunta viendolo sonriente al ver el dibujo de un muchacho con coleta escribiendo, parecía un boceto, estaba compuesto de varios trazos más bien irregulares y estaba sin colorear pero eso no le quitaba el mérito de que estaba bastante bien dibujado.

— N-no.

Intenta negar inútilmente teniendo la evidencia frente a él.

— ¡Claro que sí!.

Dice feliz.

— No quería, sólo te vi escribiendo una vez, empecé a garabetear con la pluma sin darme cuenta y me gustó cómo se veía así que lo retoque un poco y…

— ¡Me dibujaste!.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?.

— Y no tuve que dejar que me clavaras la pluma en el ojo. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?.

John desiste y deja al pelinegro emocionado.

— Claro.

Alexander arranca con cuidado la hoja del cuaderno y se la queda viendo sonriente mientras John solamente lo mira a él. Su vista termina en la nuca del pelinegro y cree ver algo a través de su cabello, un dibujo, e inmediatamente deduce lo que es. Al creer ver algo del color siente una mezcla de sensaciones y una de ellas es un impulso de correr el cabello de Alexander para verla en su totalidad pero deja ese pensamiento y trata de olvidarlo.

El azul que vió se le queda grabado en la cabeza mientras mira al suelo con una sensación amarga ¿Celos tal vez? ¿Preocupación? ¿Odio a esa maldita marca que vaya a saber uno porque existe?.

— ¿John?.

— ¿E-eh?.

La voz de Alexander lo saca de sus divagaciones internas.

— Se está nublando.

Alexander dice con cierta preocupación. John levanta la vista y ve que es cierto.

— Eso parece. — Siente que Alexander se tensa — ¿Pasa algo?.

— No, bueno… — Cierra el cuaderno y se lo devuelve a John — Si pero es una tontería.

— No parece serlo, te tensaste de golpe ¿Qué pasa?.

— Es una ridiculez.

— No es una "ridiculez" si te preocupa Alex.

Insiste John con voz firme, Alexander suspira.

— ¿Podemos ir a nuestro cuarto?.

— Sólo si es para hablar de esto.

— Lo es, lo es.

Alexander es el primero que se pone de pie y luego ayuda a John a lo mismo, guarda el dibujo en su bolsillo. Caminan y la sensación de que al menor algo le molesta no desaparece en todo el camino. Apenas llegan John ante la puerta y hace pasar a Alexander.

— Muy bien — entra y cierra tras él — ¿Qué pasa?.

Alexander camina sin saber bien cómo empezar el tema.

— ¿Alex?.

— Yo... — resonga — ¿Por qué haces que hablar sea complicado?.

— ¿Yo?.

Pregunto extrañado ¿Qué hizo él?.

— ¡SI! Con todos los demás es fácil pero tú me nublas la mente, me cuesta encontrar las palabras para decirte lo que siento...

Eso le causa cierta ternura, parece que es el único capaz de dejar sin habla al gran Hamilton. Pero también nota que Alexander está frustrado, posiblemente lleva queriendo hablar de eso un tiempo pero no parece lograrlo

— Está bien, primero, calmemonos.

— ¡Estoy calmado! — grita — ¿Ves lo jodidamente calmado que estoy! ¡Grito para que lo veas mejor!.

John ni se inmuta, lo mira indiferente.

— Lo… — desvía la mirada — Lo siento.

Camina hasta su cama y se sienta, John lo mira preocupado.

— Alex, este no eres tú.

— Es… — Se frota el rostro con las manos — ese tonto sueño, esa puta pesadilla.

Laurens ennarca una ceja, deja su cuaderno y libro en el escritorio y se sienta junto a Alexander.

— ¿La de Carolina del Sur?.

— Si…

— Creí que sólo fue algo de una vez.

— Pffft, ojalá. — dice con desgano —. Vuelve cada noche y se hace más claro pero más borroso a la vez.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.

— Porqué aprendí a controlarlo.

— ¿Y tu eras el honesto?. No debes acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas. Vas a decime ya todo sobre ese sueño.

— Pero…

— Sin peros Hamilton, es peor si te lo guardas.

En sus ojos verdes la misma firmeza con la que habla de la esclavitud y eso le provoca cierta felicidad. ¿Estaba a ese nivel en sus preocupaciones?.

— Creo que no tengo opción — Suspira — Bueno, estás en Carolina del Sur con varios soldados más, noto que está nublado. Y ahí es cuando todo se vuelve más claro, escuchó disparos y…

Le cuesta hablar de eso ¿Por qué se sentía ta real cada vez que lo soñaba?. Siente que John toma su mano y la apreta con gentileza.

— Continúa.

— Si — dice con voz tranquila — Recuerdo oir una voz que dice "Nos vemos en el otro lado, Coronel Laurens".

Eso envía escalofríos a ambos.

— Y ahí todo se vuelve borroso y bizarro — Continúa — Sólo recuerdo el sonido de un cuerpo desplomandose, a alguien diciendo "Quédate conmigo" y cosas así y luego, un grito, es tú grito Laurens. — Lo mira — Un grito en el que parecen que te están atravesando el alma con un tallo de espinas. Luego de un rato de silencio alguien dice "¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Lafayette?".

Silencio, ninguno dice nada, incluso el sonido de sus reparaciones suena cómo un grito.

— Vaya — El ojiverde rompe el silencio — "Coronel Laurens" no suena mal…

— ¡John!.

— Lo siento, lo siento — levanta ambas manos en defensa — Cuando estoy nervioso bromeo sobre lo que sea.

Ninguno vuelve a hablar en un buen rato.

— No entiendo algo, no reconociste ninguna voz ¿Cómo supiste que ese grito era mío?.

— El resto de las voces se oían distantes, tú grito fue tan fuerte que parecía que te tenía al lado, en serio, parece que te están matando…

— ¿Recuerdas algo más?.

— A veces cuando oigo el cuerpo caer escucho un sonido similar al de un cristal romperse. — John lo mira confuso — ¿Ves? Por eso dije que se hacían más bizarros

— Está bien, mirame — Acuna su rostro con ambas manos — Tal vez esos sueños sean sólo secuelas del primero que tuviste pero sólo son eso, sueños y si crees que puden llegar a ser reales yo mismo entraré en tu subconsciente para demostrarte que sólo son eso.

Trata de encontrar valor en la sensación del tacto del ojiverde sobre su rostro.

— ¿Y si algún día debes ir a Carolina del Sur?.

— Obligaré al mundo a enviarme un ángel guardián para que me protega. — Dice con un guiño divertido — No hay nada de que preocuparse Alex, estoy aquí.

— Pero esos sueños se sienten tan reales

John lo besa en los labios, un beso dulce y reconfortante.

— Pues esto es la realidad, Alex, estoy aquí contigo y el mayor riesgo ahora mismo para mí es cortarme con una hoja de papel al escribir.

"Quiero creerte, Dios, como quiero creerte. ¿Por qué no puedo". Piensa Alex.

Porque aquel grito del castaño sigue haciendo pitar sus oídos.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?.

— No es que no te crea — aclara el menor — Es solo que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.

— Entonces debo hacer que pienses en otra cosa. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?.

Alexander mira al suelo pensando.

 _Este mundo es soso, apagado y puede llegar a ser muy cruel, por eso si encuentras algo que te haga feliz, que te ayude a darle color, aferrate a ello joven, apegate a ello y no lo dejes ir_.

Volvió la vista al castaño frente a él, empezando a entender esas palabras. Junta su frente con la de Laurens.

— Sólo quédate conmigo — susurra — Eso bastará.

— Bien — dice con gentileza — Ese no es ningún problema.

Alexander apoya su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, no tiene que pedirle a Laurens que le deje quedarse así un rato y John no debe asentir, ya se conocian lo suficiente, acaricia su cuello a modo de consuelo y le da un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

— Todo va a estar bien mi pequeño león.

— Odio que me digas así.

Contesta entre ligeras risas separándose para mirarlo

— Lo sé — dice feliz de haberlo animado — Por eso lo hago.

Alexander lo empuja ligeramente.

— Imbécil.

— Un imbécil que te vuelve loco, Lexi.

Dice en tono burlón ese cursi apodo haciendo que

Alexander tome una de las almohadas y lo golpeé ligeramente.

— Un imbécil que se merece eso.

— No empieces una guerra que no puedes ganar Hamilton.

John toma una la otra almohada que queda y lo golpea también.

— Oh, no me jodas, ¿En serio vamos a hacer esto?.

— ¿Cómo pretendes ganar una guerra si no puedes ganar una guerra de almohadas Hamilton? ¿Eh?.

Alexander lo mira de manera socarrona y lo vuelve a golpear con la almohada que tiene.

Se sentía como un adolescente enamorado y eso le fascinaba, no podía creer que en medio de una guerra fuera tan feliz.

Luego de unos segundos logra arrebatarle la almohada al castaño, tomarlo por las muñecas y acostarlo de espaldas contra la cama, se posiciona sobre él asegurándose de qué no escape.

— ¡Ja! ¡Gané!.

— Pfffft, suerte de principiante.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que soy un principiante?.

— Se muchas cosas.

Lo mira sonriente con todo el cariño que no sabía que había en él hasta que ese ojiverde se hizo con la llave del compartimiento de sus emociones y lo abrió sin su permiso.

— Contigo aquí olvido que estoy en una guerra, Laurens.

Lo ve sonreír y safarze de su agarre para acariciar su mejilla ¿En que momemto John se volvió parte imprescindible de su felicidad?.

 _Aférrate a tu felicidad y no la dejes ir._

Se inclina y da varios besos por todo su rostro, dejando que los ruidos de las risitas de Laurens hagan desaparecer el eco de ese grito.

— Cada una de estás pequitas es mía ¿No?.

John rompe a reír aunque se nota el sonrojo que las palabras de Alexander le causaron.

— Eres tan cursi a veces.

Alexander no contesta, se acerca para besarlo hasta que siente un golpe en su rostro con algo blando, John lo había golpeado con una almohada que vaya a saber Dios cuando la tomó.

El último golpe gana.

Dice John orgulloso cuando Alexander aparta la almohada de su cara. El pelinegro no está molesto, está feliz, rie y se sorprende al ver al castaño que sigue acorralado contra la cama hacer lo mismo.

— ¿ Qué? — pregunta Alexander sin dejar de sonreír— ¿De qué te ríes?.

— No lo sé, tu te ríes, yo me rio.

Dice con toda la sinceridad haciendo que Alexander se pregunte si John era un sueño al hacerle sentir tanta ternura sólo con una frase.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunta el castaño — ¿De qué te ríes?.

— Rio porque estoy feliz John — Se inclina y junta sus frentes cerrando los ojos. — Estoy contigo.

John es su felicidad.

Afuera ya no está nublado pero aunque las nubes se hayan ido y Alexander no quiera decirlo, en su mente aún resonaba aquel grito.

ღ

Ama la forma en que Alexander lo besa, como lo toma del rostro y la nuca con todo el cariño que nunca ningún otro amante le había dado. Se sentía protegido, cómo si fuera lo mejor en la vida de Alexander.

— No se si recuerdas que deberíamos estar trabajando.

Le dice Alexander, a quien tiene acorralado contra el escrito en el que deberían estar escribiendo, ni él recuerda cómo la situación se torno así.

— Dame un poco de motivación Alex, algo rápido

Dice con tono seductor. Alexander le devuelve la mirada.

— Está bien, sólo déjame hacer algo. — Busca en su bolsillo un papel y lo coloca en su frente, en el papel se lee "Propiedad de John Laurens" — A ver si así dejas de preguntar tantas cosas cada dos por tres.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando por hacer esa broma?.

Pregunta mientras tira el papel.

— Más del que estoy dispuesto a admitir.

John rueda los ojos.

— No entiendo que tienes que me encanta tanto.

Vuelve a tomarlo por la cintura mientras lo sienta en el escritorio sin dejar de besarlo, envuelve su labio inferior completamente con los suyos.

— Tengo ese efecto en la gente.

Luego de esa pequeña charla sus labios simplemente se entretienen con los del otro. Laurens comienza a bajar por el cuello de Alexander con besos húmedos.

— Algún día seré yo él que lleve el mando.

Dice Alexander tratando de no perderse en la sensación de los besos.

— ¿En serio? — comienza a dar algunas embestidas con su cadera contra Alexander — Me encantaría verlo.

— S-solo espera.

Continúa embistiendo hasta que siente la erección del pelinegro. Le desabrocha el pantalón y remueve su ropa interior para sacar su miembro.

— Me encantaría ver a ese supuesto león del que tanto oigo hablar — Lo mira a los ojos — Aquí enfrente solo veo un gatito.

— Te dije que esperaras Laurens...

Comienza a masturbar a Alexander mientras sus lenguas se entretienen la una con la otra.

El silencio reina en esa habitación donde sólo se oyen los ruidos de besos y el ritmo cardíaco de ambos aumentando cada vez más.

Cuando Alexander se siente a punto de acabar nota que Laurens aparta su mano.

— ¿Por qué paras?.

Pregunta entre suplicante y decepcionado.

— Solo creí que tenía derecho a divertirme también.

Saca su miembro y Alexander capta el mensaje, le devuelve el favor. Se dedican únicamente a besarse y a satisfacerse el uno al otro por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, horas, minutos o segundos, no lo saben.

— Laurens — jadea — dime que esa pesadilla es sólo eso.

— Alex…

— Por favor...

John lo besa mientras aumenta la velocidad de su mano sintiendose más y más cerca de acabar.

— Eso sólo es una pesadilla, Alex.

Dicho esto Laurens se libera en la mano de su amante quien le sigue pocos segundos después. Alexander se recarga en su hombro.

— ¿De verdad?.

— Lo es además ¿Por qué razón iría yo a Carolina del Sur?.

— No… no lo sé.

Se aparta para verlo.

— ¿Entonces?. — Le da una sonrisa reconfortante. — Me quedaré a tu lado, con revolución o sin ella.

Alexander rie sintiendose algo tonto ahora por preocuparse tanto.

— Eso es todo lo que quería oir. Ahora de verdad deberíamos trabajar.

Se separan y acomodan su ropa mientras Alexander baja del escritorio.

— ¿Por qué tanto ímpetu en el trabajo Alex?.

— Por qué es la única forma que tengo de asegurarme una posición algún día. Tal vez llegue a ser general, teniente o cor-.

Se atraganta de sólo pensar esa última palabra. John lo nota y trata de cambiar el tema.

— Si, ya veo porque tan emocionado — dice con sarcasmo — Debemos hacer el recuento de materiales.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Toma una de las hojas y resonga frustrado — "Balas de salva" dice aquí, ¿Para que queremos bala de fogueo? Es el ejército, joder.

— Las usan para entrenar creo, algún uso les daran.

No la dan importancia alguna al tema de las balas de fogueo por ahora y se dedican a escribir. Nada en particular llama la atención de ninguno. Hasta que Laurens llega a cierto tema.

— Dios…

Alexander lo nota preocupado.

— ¿John?

— Vuelvo en un minuto.

Se levanta y sale apurado por la puerta. Alexander por instinto toma el papel y lo lee. En resumidas cuentas eran trámites sobre la expulsión del teniente Frederick Gotthold Enslin, con deshonor y con la aprobación de George Washington, por los cargos de sodomía y perjurio.*

— Ay John…

Volviendo a leer el nombre de Aaron Burr figura en el documento. Frederick afirma que esas son simples acusaciones infundadas contra su persona y Burr debía determinar si ese era el caso o no, se le asignó el caso a el ya que un tal Malcolm estaba en Nueva York, de seguro…

Alexander se levanta y va a buscar a Burr, como esperaba John está con él.

— Pero ¿Qué va a pasarle?.

— John, la expulsión es definitiva, el general Washington lo abala

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente?.

Burr suspira al ver lo alterado que está el ojiverde.

— Desde hace un buen tiempo se escuchaban rumores del teniente Frederick y otro soldado, hace poco el compañero de cabaña del teniente…

— ¿Qué?.

Pregunta John nervioso ante la pausa del moreno.

— Bueno, descubrió al Teniente Frederick en la cama junto a otro soldado.

Esa información cae como un balde de agua helada a John, si alguien entrara mientras él y Alexander…

— ¿Qué dice él?.

— ¿Frederick? Él niega todo, dice que son mentiras para difamarlo pero las cosas apuntan a otra dirección. — Burr se siente mal al ver al castaño tan preocupado — No se si lo multaran o castigaran pero ese hombre ya no estará en el ejército, John.

— Se va dejando al castaño con una sensación similar al vértigo — Ten cuidado.

Camina hasta encontrarse con Alexander, quien mira al ojiverde preocupado.

— Tu también deberias tenerlo Hamilton.

Alexander lo mira de mala forma pero eso no importa ahora, se acerca a John y lo toma del hombro.

— ¿Todo bien?.

Apenas siente su mano el pecoso se separa como si le quemara el contacto.

— Necesito estar sólo.

Y sin decir más se va dejando a Alexander con una mezcla de culpa y miedo viendo como el castaño se aleja, sintiendo que se alejaba de él.

John se detiene.

— Pensándolo mejor — voltea a ver al pelinegro — Ven conmigo por favor, no me vendría mal tu compañía.

Alexander sonrie y se acerca al ojiverde, ambos caminan hasta llegar al lugar que John usa para dibujar, un lugar alejado de todo el mundo, se sientan y ven el atardecer. Alexander procura mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos pues nota a John nervioso.

— Un duro golpe para volver a la realidad ¿Eh?.

Dice con un tono que deja en claro que quiere animarlo.

— Y tanto — Responde John — Es el primer caso de expulsión militar por sodomía que escucho… es decir, ya no importa todo lo que hizo o quien fue, sólo lo echan. Washington lo echó…

Alexander nota cómo le tiembla la voz, se toma la libertad de tomarle la mano.

— John, escuchame un minuto.

— Claro — Lo mira aún dudoso — Te escucho.

— Se que esto es peligroso y puede llegar a dar miedo, mierda, es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre y... nunca estuve más preocupado de que me vean besandome con alguien pero no tengo miedo ¿Sabes porque?. — John niega — Porque te tengo a ti. No quiero obligarte a nada pero necesito que entiendas que está relación es complicada y dificil de por si. Quiero mas que nada que esto funcione, estar a tu lado pero no puedo hacerlo solo, tienes que confiar en mi como yo lo hago contigo.

John mira al suelo.

— Yo…

— Lo se, es difícil, entiendo que te cuesta y lo estás intentado, no sabes como aprecio eso — Lo toma de la barbilla y lo hace mirarlo — Pero para sacar esto adelante debes permitirme abrir el compartimiento de tus emociones como tu lo hiciste conmigo y contarme las cosas importantes, como lo de tu marca.

Esa última palabra hace que el castaño lleve su mano libre a su nuca cubriendose el dibujo aunque ya estaba cubierto por su ropa y cabello.

— No creas que no lo he notado — continúa Alex — Hay algo en ella que quieres decirme pero no puedes ¿Verdad?.

— Ya… ¿Ya la viste?.

Pregunta con miedo sin entender porque.

— No, pero noto que te trae nervioso y necesito que sepas que puedes decírmelo. Quiero ser parte de tu historia John, quiero que cuando la gente hable de tí en un futuro el primer nombre que se les venga a la mente sea "Alexander Hamilton", quiero ser un capítulo en tu historia pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas — acerca la mano del castaño a sus labios y la besa — ¿Me dejas?.

Le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él, le estaba pidiendo eso al "hielo humano" como muchos le llamaban pero no le importaba, sólo John con el sonido de su respiración logran hacer callar el recuerdo de aquel grito, se sentía con confianza suficiente con él para pedirle éso y la sonrisa qué ve asomándose en los labios del pecoso se lo confirman.

— Ay, Alex — Se acerca el caribeño acortando la distancia que Alexander había puesto — A este punto ya no puedo decirte no aunque quisiera, te volviste demasiado importante para mí.

— Eso es bueno. — Lo es, al menos para él pero ¿Qué pensaría John? — ¿Verdad?.

John rie al ver lo dudoso que sonó Alexander en la última parte ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno a veces?.

— Lo es — lo abraza para calmarlo y lo logra. — Siento que me ayudas a ser mejor cada día.

— Me alegro. ¿Entonces…?.

— No puedo dejarte entrar en "mi historia" Hamilton porque creo que se está volviendo "nuestra historia".— La expresión de miedo en Alexander desaparece para volverse una sonrisa. — Te robaste mi afecto como si fuera el mayor tesoro, junto con mi confianza al ofrecerme ayuda con mi objetivo y mi creencia de que era "demasiado frío". Cambiaste varias cosas que creía saber de mí.

Siente a John más tranquilo y eso lo calma a él también, recuesta la cabeza en el hombro del más alto, disfrutando la sensación y los rayos del sol que se desvanecian.

— ¿No quieres volver a escribir?.

Le pregunta John al verlo tan relajado y que parecía que iba a quedarse así un rato

— Sólo dame unos minutos así, por favor.

John suspira sonriente, le da un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

— Te doy los minutos que quieras Alex.

Quizás iba siendo hora de decirle, de hablar sobre la marca que tanto odiaba. Después de todo confiaba que aunque confirmaran que él y Alexander no eran "el uno para el otro" según el destino, nada cambiaría entre ellos.

* Frederick Gotthold Enslin, fue el primer caso de expulsión militar por sodomía aunque más tarde se le acusó de perjurio (Jurar en falso) es más bien recordado por el primer cargo. Frederick alegaba que eran todo mentiras y a Burr se le dió la tarea de invertigar si las acusaciones (Hechas por su compañero de habitación, Anthony Maxwell, quien fue quien lo encontró en junto al otro soldado.) eran falsas o no, ya que "Malcom" estaba en Nueva York (No se quien sea ese tal "Malcom" se refieren a él así nomas, gracias página de confianza historica).

Burr escribió: "El tribunal después de una deliberación madura sobre la evidencia presentada no pudo encontrar que el alférez Maxwell haya publicado ningún informe perjudicial para el carácter del teniente Frederick más allá de la estricta línea de su deber requerido y, por lo tanto, es absuelto de la acusación".

Es decir, las acusaciones se dieron por verdaderas y luego de una investigación Frederick, con la aprobación de Washington, fue expulsado del campamento. No se sabe que pasó con él luego de eso ni se sabe si el otro soldado con el que lo encontraron, John Mohar (también escrito Monhort), fue expulsado también o no.

Si, los nombres de Anthony y John están en este tema *suena el tema de X-files* y Burrito estaba involucrado también, es todo una conspiración gente, todo se pone más gay mientras más investigas ?)

No hay mucha información sobre este tema por desgracia, de hecho se sabe poco y nada de Frederick, es recordado por "Ser el primer caso de expulsión militar por sodomía".

Fuente: http//frederick-gotthold-enslin/


	11. Gracias

_Capítulo diez_

 _Gracias_

Es raro que hubiese tanto silencio aunque eso no le desagrada en absoluto. Se complace ver que su escritura está aumentando en palabras, está aprendiendo de Alexander.

Alexander...

El solo mencionarlo le hace sonreír y eso le sorprende, era la primera persona que le afecta de esa forma.

Abre uno de los libros para buscar referencias y se encuentra con que el dibujo que Alexander había reclamado como suyo seguía ahí, en un estado perfecto, tal y como se lo había entregado. Ahora desearía haberlo terminado y ofrecérselo como regalo.

El dibujo seguía aún en muy buen estado, podría...

— ¡Maldita sea!

Alguien abre de un portazo junto a un grito, asustando al castaño casi haciéndole tirar el libro.

— ¿Esa es tú forma de decir "Cariño, estoy en casa"?

Pregunta con sarcasmo pero Alex lo ignora.

— ¡Odio el Congreso! — Grita enojado — ¡Odio el ejército!, ¡Odio el mundo! ¡Me odio a mi mismo! ¡El mundo entero es una masa de estúpidos y bribones! — Trata de calmarse, respira frotándose la nuca, dirige su vista al castaño y se da cuenta del error en sus palabras, suspira con una leve sonrisa — Casi podría exceptuarte a ti.

Se sienta en la cama y John lo mira preocupado.

— Aquí vamos — suspira y deja el libro en la mesa — ¿Qué pasa Lexi?

Otra vez debe hacer el papel de novia preocupada aunque no le molesta en realidad.

— Yo... agh

Se interrumpe a ver que su voz suena cargada de rabia y frustración. John se sienta a su lado.

— A ver, ¿que altera a mi leoncito?.

Le da unos besos en la mejilla para motivarlo a hablar.

— Es... Washington.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Pregunta curioso.

— He estado insistiendo en que me ponga al mando pero hace oídos sordos. ¡He sido su secretaria por demasiado tiempo!, sólo falta que me dé una taza que diga "La mejor secretaria del mundo" y que me haga vestirme con falda.

— Alex...

— ¡Me lo había prometido! — Gruñe de frustración de nuevo — Lo único que quiere es que escriba al Congreso para más dinero.

— Bueno, tal vez eso deberías hacer, si tuviéramos más dinero-

— ¡Al Congreso no le importamos! Se sientan cómodos negándonos lo que necesitamos diciendo "Si, ustedes ganen la guerra, nosotros estaremos aquí bebiendo te y comiendo diamantes o lo que sea que hagamos aquí". No tienen idea de lo que es aquí, esos jodidos cobardes...

Fulmina al suelo con la mirada cómo si él tuviera la culpa

— Estoy cansado de escribir cartas. Necesito un comando. Es mi oportunidad de tener éxito, mi oportunidad de ser alguien cuando este horror termine.

Dice aún molesto. John lo mira dudoso pero luego de unos segundos sonríe.

— Arréglate.

Se pone de pie y camina hasta el escritorio para comenzar a guardar todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque tú y yo vamos a salir.

— ¿Salir? ¿A hacer patrullaje?

— No — guarda el libro en una pequeña bolsa que llevaría con él — A la ciudad, iremos a cenar.

— ¿Por qué siento que no tengo opción?

Se levanta y camina hasta Laurens

— Porque no la tienes mi querido chico — Lo ve sonriente — Estás muy estresado y yo también. Un descanso no nos vendría mal.

— ¿Nos dejarán?

— Dejaron ir a Lafayette y Hércules al baile, no veo porque no nos dejen a nosotros, la ciudad no está muy lejos

— Pero tenemos cosas que hacer aquí y-

John lo calla con un beso en los labios, beso al que él no puede resistirse y termina correspondiendo tomando la cintura del castaño para sentirlo más. John rompe el beso y lo mira con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuando nos vamos Laurens?

Pregunta sonriente haciendo reír a John

— ¿En media hora?

— Bien.

Vuelven a besarse pero hay algo que se le hace ligeramente diferente en Alexander, baja la vista y no puede evitar reír.

— ¿Estás de puntillas?

Pregunta riendo.

— No hagas que cambie mi respuesta Jack. — Le da un último beso rápido en los labios — Bien, me pondré algo decente. Pero en serio tenemos cosas que hacer aquí ¿Crees que nos dejen?

John comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Estoy seguro de que si le pido a Hércules y Lafayette que nos cubran ellos- — Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra a sus amigos que parecían estar escuchando la conversación que tenía con Alexander antes — ¿Hola?

— Ah, John, hola ¿Esta es su cabaña? No me había dado cuenta.

Intenta disimular Hércules en vano únicamente haciendo que Lafayette se golpeé la cara con la palma de su mano.

— Discúlpanos mon ami, vimos a Alexander tan enojado que nos preocupamos, queríamos saber qué pasaba.

— Podrían haber tocado como gente normal.

Dice Alexander.

— En cualquier caso, supongo que ya escucharon todo así que ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos cubren?

— ¿Para qué ustedes tengan su primera cita? — Pregunta Hércules — ¡Con gusto!

— G-gracias.

Tartamudea John con un pequeño sonrojo mientras cierra la puerta para cambiarse.

— ¿Primera cita?

Hércules se encoge de hombros mientras se retiran.

Ya pasados diez minutos Alexander y John salen de su cabaña más arreglados.

— ¿Para que la bolsa?

Pregunta Alexander.

— Ya lo verás.

Contesta enigmático el castaño.

— Mira eso, si hasta se vistieron para la ocasión.

Comenta Hércules al ver a Alexander con un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca. John por su parte traía un pantalón azul negro y una camisa también blanca pero el traía una casaca a juego con el pantalón.

— ¿Es ahora cuando digo "Todo lo que le hagas a mi hija te lo haré yo a tí?"

Pregunta Lafayette dirigiéndose a Alexander.

— Más bien todo lo que tú "hija" me hace a mí.

— Y está conversación se acabo — lo corta John antes de que dijese algo más comprometedor — Gracias por cubrirnos.

— No es nada, diviértanse pero no demasiado.

Dice Hércules para despedirlos. La joven pareja se marcha hablando trivialidades mientras sus dos amigos los observan.

Hércules los mira sonriente, feliz por ellos, pero su expresión cambia al ver a Lafayette quien tiene una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunta Hércules — ¿Es ahora cuando te das cuenta de que amas a John?

— No es eso — Lo mira con ligera molestia pero su semblante se ablanda casi de inmediato — Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Siempre dices eso — le da un golpe en la espalda — Te preocupas demasiado.

— Si — sonríe — debe ser eso.

ღ

— Ojala hubieses traído tu guitarra, este silencio me da miedo.

— Ni siquiera está oscuro — contesta John viendo el cielo con los colores propios de un atardecer — ¿Y qué pretendías qué tocará mientras camine?

— No suena tan difícil.

Alexander contesta sin darle mucha importancia.

— Pues lo es, además así no podría hacer esto.

Abraza a Alexander por la cintura atrayendo lo hacía él.

— Bueno, esto es mejor.

Alexander le da un beso en la mejilla sabiendo que debía aprovechar esto, porque apenas llegarán a la ciudad deberían actuar simplemente como amigos.

Continúan caminando mientras John piensan en cierta frase que Alexander le había dicho en una anterior ocasión.

...noto que te trae nervioso y necesito que sepas que puedes decírmelo

Le había dicho refiriéndose a su marca y le había dejado pensado. Aún sentía algunos nervios por lo que pudiera pasar si se lo dijese pero ¿Qué podría pasar?

Opción uno: Que Alexander lo tomara a mal y quisiera terminar.

Miro de soslayo al pelinegro, en realidad esa no parecía la opción más viable. Alexander no parecía para nada "conservador" con respecto a ese tema. Había conocido a gente que se rehusaba a estar con nadie que no fuera su alma gemela pero Alexander no parecía para nada de ese tipo, descarta esa opción.

Opción dos: Que simplemente le diera igual.

Esa la verdad parecía la opción más probable, Alexander cómo ya había dicho Alexander no parecía darle mucha importancia a eso.

Tercera opción: ... ¿?

En realidad no podía pensar ninguna opción más, sólo veía esas. Y se había dicho a si mismo que iba a ser honesto con Alexander.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Alexander al verlo tan sonriente — ¿Por qué tan feliz?

— Por nada en especial — se encoge de hombros — Estoy contigo y ya.

— Eso suena como algo que yo diría.

— Tal vez estás influenciando en mi Alex.

— Eres el primero que me dice eso de manera positiva.

Lo que tenía con Alexander se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no veía que se derrumbara porque sus marcas no fueran las mismas.

Luego de unos veinte minutos caminando divagando entre varios temas tuvieron que separarse casi a regañadientes, iban llegando a la ciudad y sabían que no podían permitir dejarse ver como pareja en público.

— Apuesto a que es la primera cita en la que no puedes tomarle la mano a tu pareja ¿Eh?

Comenta John para tratar de aliviar un poco el tenso ambiente.

— Si, en realidad sí, pero es mejor así en cierta forma.

— ¿Mejor?

— Si, porque todos los besos y abrazos que no pueda darte en público te los daré todos juntos cuando estemos a solas multiplicados por mil.

Dijo con tanta ternura y sinceridad que tiño las mejillas de Laurens de un intenso carmesí.

— ¿Y hablando así quieres que no te robe mínimo un beso?

— Aprende a controlarte Laurens.

— Ahora desearía no haber tomado este atajo para simplemente seguir caminando abrazado a ti.

Cómo única respuesta Alexander lo besa por última vez en un buen rato.

Siguieron caminando hasta que los árboles se hicieron más y más escasos y fueron reemplazados por construcciones, habían llegado a la ciudad.

— Aún es bastante temprano para cenar. ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?

— Bien, de todas maneras quería hacer algo antes. — Dice Laurens — ¿Me esperarías unos minutos?

— Claro.

Contestó con curiosidad preguntándose que iría a hacer mientras el castaño se retiraba.

Su mirada terminó en la nuca del castaño mientras lo veía marchar. Recordó su reacción al mencionar su marca, como llevo la mano a su nuca. ¿Cuál sería su marca? Y ¿que lo tenía tan nervioso?

"Tal vez..."

Se toca su propia marca mientras se pregunta si podía ser el mismo motivo. Su marca se había teñido de colores más bien inusuales ¿Podría ser a Laurens le hubiera pasado lo mismo? Si ese fuera el caso significaría que ellos eran almas gemelas ¿verdad? La idea le hacía saltar el corazón de alegría, no iba a negarlo pero ¿Que significaría realmente? Sería realmente recibir la aprobación de quien sabe que para estar con Laurens ¿No? O tal vez era más... sería que alguien o algo les estaría diciendo que estaban destinados a estar siempre juntos...

"Siempre junto a Laurens..."

No podía negarlo, la idea le encantaba.

— ¿Alexander?

El pelinegro pestañea para volver a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

— Ten, un... regalo.

John, con un leve sonrojo, extiende el dibujo que Alexander había reclamado como suyo pero que ahora está enmarcado y cubierto por un vidrio, había enmarcado el dibujo para conservarlo en el mejor estado posible.

Alexander lo toma sintiéndose bastante feliz.

— ¿Por esto trajiste la bolsa? ¿Lo trajiste en el libro en que lo deje? — John asiente — ¿Por qué no lo pusiste en tu bolsillo?

— Porque lo habría doblado y lo habría arruinado así. Te esforzaste en conservarlo en un buen estado y no iba a arruinar eso.

Alexander vuelve a mirar el dibujo aún más feliz.

— Gracias Laurens.

El ojiverde se acerca con la intención de besarlo pero es detenido.

— Oye, tranquilo tigre, ¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos?

— Ah, cierto, lo siento, costumbre.

— Está bien, sé que soy irresistible.

John solamente lo empuja un poco antes de guardar el ya enmarcado dibujo en la pequeña bolsa que John traía junto con el libro la cual Alexander se ofreció a llevar. Decidieron caminar un poco más antes de pasar a cenar.

— Es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando ¿Ves?

— Sólo si es contigo.

— ¿Ósea que sigues en tu modo de "Los odio a todos"?.

— No, estoy en mi modo de "Los odio a todos menos a ti".

— E-exageras.

Dijo tratando de ocultar que se sentía halagado por sus palabras. Había descubierto que Alexander era bastante complicado en cuanto a sus emociones y le alegra saber que el entra en una categoría diferente de "el resto del mundo".

— Aw, te ves tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas Laurens.

— Pffft, al menos yo no me pongo cómo un tomate al sonrojarme.

— ¿Yo me pongo cómo un tomate?

— Tal y como ahora, Lexi.

Efectivamente su cara está ardiendo.

— Ya te cobraré todo esto al estar a solas.

— Uy, mira como tiemblo Hamilton.

— ¿De miedo o de excitación?

Pregunta Alexander casi susurrando olvidando toda cohibición.

— ¿No habíamos acordado ya sabes qué?

— Sólo somos dos amigos que se hacen cumplidos, nada raro aquí Laurens

— Un amigo con el que me beso ¿Eh?

— Detalles...

Siguen caminando y de repente Alexander recordó una de sus principales características, era curioso, demasiado y eso comenzaba a notarse, quería ver la marca de Laurens cada vez más, no sabía cuando había comentado ese deseo pero ahora comenzaba a notarse, demasiado. Comenzó a desear que Laurens se la muestre por su cuenta para evitar que termine viéndola sin su aprobación.

— ¿Te parece si comemos ya?

¿Si se lo pidiera?

— ¿Alex?

Tal vez podría hablarlo mientras comían.

— ¡Alexander Hamilton!

— ¡Ah! ¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa?

— Hola, soy Laurens, estás en una salida conmigo ¿Recuerdas?

— Ah, lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Se excusó Alexander.

— Si, lo noté, bueno ¿Quieres comer ya?

— ¿Es una broma? Ya extrañaba la comida con verdadero sabor.

— Yo también.

John lo guió hasta un restaurante cerca del parque en el que estaban paseando, nada elegante pero tampoco era rústico, un punto medio. Al entrar comprobó que el interior mantenía los colores rojos del exterior. Las mesas eran de un color blanco y negro al igual que el suelo, un restaurante muy lindo a decir verdad.

Se sientan en una mesa más bien apartada del resto lo cual les alegra en cierta forma, les da más privacidad.

— Pareces conocer bien el lugar — notó el menor — ¿Eres de por aquí?

— No, soy de Nueva York.

— Interesante, pensaba ir ahí luego de la guerra.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para acosarme?

— Mi vida no gira en torno a ti Laurens. Pensaba ir ahí aún antes de conocerte.

— ¿Por qué sabías que ahí habría un apuesto castaño que te morías de ganas por conocer?

— Quien sabe, tal vez el destino haría que nos acabáramos conociendo pese a todo. — Dijo cómo broma pero notó que algo de lo que dijo pareció molestar en cierta forma. — ¿Dije algo malo?

— Ah, no nada, tonterías mías, no importa. — Le resta importancia — Pidamos, me muero de hambre ¿Qué quieres comer?

— No lo sé, yo soy tu invitado, sorpréndeme

John medita unos segundos.

— ¿Te gusta el salmón a la parrilla? — El menor asiente — Bueno, supongo que será eso.

Luego de pedir y seguir hablando Alexander nota que John se queda viendo en un punto en específico, voltea a ver qué es y se topa que son un hombre y una mujer hablando, ambos tomados de las manos y hablando de forma cariñosa. Alexander vuelve la vista a John.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me da algo de envidia ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ellos, es decir, ellos pueden besarse y abrazarse en público y nadie dice nada pero nosotros...

Alexander se dio cuenta de que John debió haber soportado esa clase de cosas toda su vida y él recién empezaría a entenderlo.

— John...

— Lo sé, no es su culpa, no debo enojarme con ellos ni con nadie en realidad, es curioso que sea culpa de todos pero de nadie en realidad, no hay un culpable puntual al que señalar.

— Esa clase de problemas son los peores.

— Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, a veces desearía...

Se muerde la lengua, está hablando de más.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta Alexander aunque se hace una idea de lo que estaba a punto de decir — ¿Desearías qué?

— Nada.

— Laurens.

John suspira, no podía mentirle a Alexander.

— Desearía que no existiría la homofobia, aunque sé que es un deseo infantiloide y fantasioso o, siendo más realista, desearía no ser...

Vuelve a cortarse al hablar, no se sentía con valor para terminar la oración, no frente a Alexander al menos. Guarda silencio con una expresión acongojada que sin saberlo le rompe el corazón a Alexander, quien luego mira a su alrededor comprobando que nadie los estuviera viendo.

Una capa de denso silencio los cubre.

— John.

Lo llama y aprovechado que están en una mesa alejada lo besa.

— ¡Alex! — Lo regaña preocupado de que alguien los hubiera visto — ¿Y eso?

— He tenido muchas novias pero tú eres el primer hombre en mi vida ¿Y sabes qué? Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir como tú: tan libre, ninguna hizo latir mi corazón como lo haces tú con un simple roce, ninguna me hizo sentir esa adrenalina y emoción que tú me haces sentir y me encanta, ninguna fue un misterio como tú y ninguna me mostró una pizca del mundo que tú me estás mostrando. John, yo creí que me conocía mejor que nadie pero tú abriste un compartimiento de mis emociones que ni yo conocía y te agradezco por eso. Yo no sabía que podían llegar a atraerme los hombres pero tú me demostraste que si y la verdad no está nada mal — ríe sintiendo sus mejillas arder — Agradezco ser "así" porque sólo de esta forma puedo llegar a apreciar en su totalidad a alguien tan maravilloso como tú y si hubiera sido "normal" pues me lo habría perdido Agradezco no ser "normal" porque si lo hubiera sido habría perdido la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, John Laurens.

Finalizó sintiendo arder su cara como nunca y su corazón latiendo descontrolado.

John por su parte sentía que el sentimiento de culpa se mezcla con la inmensa felicidad que esas palabras le habían causado, mientras él deseaba no ser "diferente" Alexander lo agradecía y él mismo era la razón de la alegría del pelinegro. Decide dejar que la alegría gane.

— ¿Has considerado escribir novelas?

— No ¿Por qué?

— Porque cada palabra que dices me causan más emoción que cada libro que he leído. Cada sílaba que sale de tus labios me ablanda un poco más. — Ve que Alexander está a punto de preguntar algo — Y si, es algo bueno.

Responde la pregunta que sabe que vendrá, creando una sensación de alivio en el pelinegro.

— Me alegro.

El silencio se vuelve cómodo y agradable.

— Gracias.

Agradece el mayor con la voz y sonrisa más cálidas que encuentra en su ser.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ser tú.

Alexander se sonroja de nuevo.

El resto de la cena transcurre sin mayor por incidente, comieron entre temas diferentes temas de conversación y mirada que escondían un cariño que va mucho más allá de una mera amistad.

— He de admitir que sabes dar una buena noche a un caballero de mi clase — bromea Alexander — pero eso no bastara para llevarme a la cama.

— No necesito ninguna cena para lograr eso, solo basta con mirarte.

Alexander resalla fingiendo estar ofendido mientras lleva una mano a su pecho.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi así? No lo permitiré.

— Bueno ¿Cómo prefieres me burle de ti entonces? Tomo sugerencias.*

Alexander lo mira fingiendo aún molestia pero es ver la sonrisa de Laurens y termina riendo juntos.

— Está fue una buena noche.

— Si — coincide Laurens, piensa un poco en una opción y luego asiente para sí seguro. — Y se cómo mejorarla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

— Paciencia mi querido chico, aún tenemos toda la noche.

Alexander lo mira curioso preguntándose qué podía ser antes de que dijera cualquier cosa John deja el dinero en la mesa y se levanta indicándole que hiciera lo mismo, por lo que toma la pequeña bolsa y sigue a Laurens afuera, ya es de noche.

— ¿Te gustaría el postre?

— ¿El postre eres tú, Laurens?

— Ja, ja — ríe con sarcasmo ante el chiste fácil — Sabes de lo que hablo, por aquí hay una cafetería y venden buenos pasteles.

Caminan unos pasos mientras Laurens le aclara a Alexander que la razón por la que no comieron postre en el restaurante fue porque no tenían menú de postres.

— Pues vaya restaurante.

En el camino ven una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, discutiendo por motivos que no lograron escuchar, ella parecía desesperada de una respuesta y no dejaba de gritar y el parecía querer calmarla, estaba haciendo una escena.

— ¿Ves?

— ¿Eh? ¿Ver qué?

Pregunta Laurens.

— Cada pareja tiene sus problemas, esa pareja a la que le tenías "envidia" también. Sólo debemos aprender a lidiar con ellos.

John sonríe agradecido de que Alexander fuera tan bueno con las palabras.

— Con que lo hagamos mejor que ella estaremos bien ¿no?

Pregunta el mayor sonriente refiriéndose a la histérica mujer.

— Seguro que sí.

Responde Alexander mientras entran en la pastelería que John le había indicado, la cual está frente al parque por el cual habían paseado.

— ¿Qué sabor quieres?

— ¿Cuál quieres tú?

— Bueno...

— ¡¿John Laurens?!

Un gritó de sorpresa los asustó a los dos, volvieron la vista y vieron a un hombre que parecía arrepentido haber de gritado y a una mujer a su lado con su cara oculta en la palma de su mano.

Alexander y John se miraron extrañados.

— ¿Si? — Pregunta John al hombre — ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

— Ah — el hombre que parecía rondar los treinta contesta nervioso — Perdóname, no quería gritar, sólo que mi esposa dijo que eras tú y no podía creerlo.

John vuelve la vista a la mujer de la misma edad del hombre, le sonreía amablemente por lo que él devolvió la sonrisa.

— Bueno, sí, soy yo ¿De dónde me conocen?

— Eres bastante conocido en general — contesta la mujer — Eres hijo de Henry Laurens además de los rumores de Martha Manning.

John parpadeó confuso.

— ¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?

— Ah — el hombre interfiere — Cariño...

— Rumores que dicen que la dejaste embarazada.

— ¿Qué yo qué?— La sola idea le hizo sonrojar — ¿Donde escuchó eso?

— En lugares — respondió vagamente — Quien sabe, tal vez la propia Martha lo-

— Con todo respeto señorita, no se atreva a terminar esa oración, Martha es mi amiga y nunca diría algo así. Además ¿Por qué lo haría? Esos rumores la perjudicarían a ella también.

Alexander simplemente se limita a mirar.

— Yo sólo digo los rumores, no he dado ninguna opinión.

— De todas formas contribuye a que esos rumores se esparzan, agradecería que no hiciera eso.

— ¿Cómo los de Peggy Schuyler?.

— Oh ¡Genial! — Dijo con sarcasmo — ahora con Peggy también ¿Qué se inventaron de ella?

— Bueno, cómo su relación fue tan corta-.

— No — John la cortó — No voy a escucharla, en vez de eso le daré un consejo.

— Oiga — interviene el hombre, que se había quedado callado hasta ahora, al ver que el castaño se iba mostrando más exaltado — Lo que tenga decirle a mi esposa dígamelo a mí.

John frunció el ceño hacía él hombre y notó la sonrisa burlona de la mujer al verse socorrida por su marido.

— Muy bien — John sonríe. — dígale a la _arpiaguarri-cerda_ de su esposa qué dejé de inventarse rumores sobre mí y mis amigos y se ocupe de su vida

Nota mental: No hacer enojar a Laurens ni inventar rumores de sus amigos.

La mandíbula de Alexander cayó, ese era un lado de Laurens que no conocía.

— Disculpa — dijo la mujer ofendida — No puedes decir eso de mí, no me cono-

— Bien, pues usted no conoce ni a Peggy, ni a Marta ni a mí para decir esas cosas así que hagamos a todos un favor y cierre esa linda boquita suya a menos que no diga tonterías ¿Si?

Ve como la mujer enrojece de ira, había dado a entender que ella sólo era una cara bonita y sabía que eso la enojaría así, aunque él no creyera eso, sabía cómo hacer enojar a las personas.

— Oiga, no tiene derecho a hablarle así a mi esposa, es una dama, muestre respeto.

— Pues "dama" o no ella no tiene derecho tampoco a hablar esas cosas de mis amigos, si quiere respeto pues que lo de ella también lo de-

Se corta en seco al sentir que Alexander lo toma de la muñeca con la mano en la que no trae la bolsa.

— Nos vamos.

Dice y se lleva a rastras al pecoso mientras salían oyendo murmullos tras ellos.

Alexander guía a John en silencio hacía quien sabe donde mientras al ojiverde la culpa lo come, había arruinado la noche ¿Verdad? Mierda, estaba siendo una noche tan linda, obviamente él tenía que hablar.

El caribeño se detiene en un punto alejado del parque, tras un árbol, suelta a Laurens y lo mira.

— Lo siento — se disculpa Laurens — No debí-

Es callado por un apasionado beso por parte del pelinegro quien avanza hasta acorralarlo contra el árbol, deja la bolsa con cuidado en el suelo.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo me pones cuando actúas así? — Vuelve a besarlo — No sabes la suerte que tienes de que estemos en un lugar público.

— ¿Qué pasó con lo de-

— Cállate, cállate y bésame Laurens, hazte cargo de lo que hiciste.

Un deja vú golpea a Laurens, sonríe y corresponde el beso tomando a Alexander por la cintura, por suerte no había casi gente en el parque a estas horas y estaban en un lugar alejado.

Las manos de Alexander bajan por la espalda del pecoso queriendo ir más abajo.

— Oye, tranquilo leoncito — John lo detiene porque sabe que si Alexander empieza luego no se detendría, lo sabe porque él mismo es así — Lugar público ¿Recuerdas?

— Ah, p- perdoname — se disculpa sonrojado, decide cambiar de tema — ¿Arpiaguarri-cerda? — Ríe Alexander — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— Peggy me lo enseñó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? Creo que me empieza a caer bien.

— Esa chica es una caja de sorpresas.

Alexander vuelve a reír, luego simplemente mira a Laurens con todo el cariño que hay en él.

— Está fue una linda noche, me alegra haber tomado un descanso.

— A mi también — dice feliz de no haber arruinado la noche, mira luna que está sorprendentemente grande e iluminaba con fervor la noche. Asintió, está listo — Quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Es sobre mi marca.

Su marca... Alexander había olvidado eso.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— No creas que no he notado que te mueres de ganas por verla o hablar de eso — toma las manos de Alexander — Se que has estado evitándolo para no incomodarme y te agradezco mucho eso pero es momento de hablarlo. Quiero ser honesto contigo y este es solo el primer paso.

— Ósea que ¿Puedo verla?

John asiente con una cálida sonrisa. Alexander siente felicidad de saber que John confía tanto en él.

— Bien — voltea — Espero que puedas verla aquí, sino iremos a un lugar más iluminado.

— ¿A la pastelería?

— No es una mala idea, me quedé con algunas cosas que decirle a esa señorita. — Alexander ríe pero sus manos tiemblan de nervios, John lo nota — Oye, hago esto porque confío en ti, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros por unos tontos dibujos. ¿Si?.

Alexander asiente, respira hondo y corre el cabello y ropa de John que tapaba la marca y la ve. Un copo de nieve, un copo de nieve teñido de naranja y rojo, un copo de nieve teñido de colores cálidos aún cuando era símbolo de frialdad.

"Oh... por... Dios"

Su corazón latía a mil por minuto. No podía ser una coincidencia, debía ser que él y John...

— Lamento haber tardado tanto — habla Laurens — Estaba muy nervioso pero eso no importa ya ¿Verdad? — Al oír silencio voltea y ve a Alexander con una gran sonrisa, parecía que le acabará de tocar la lotería.— W-wow, no sabía que te alegraría tanto, lo hubiera hecho antes.

— Es- está bien Laurens — es la primera vez que tartamudea de felicidad — Mi- mira tú la mía ¿Si?

— Claro.

Responde John sonriente, Alexander voltea muerto de emoción, quería lanzarse a los brazos de Laurens gritando "Me alegro que seas tú". Siente una mano correr su cabello y parte de su ropa.

Escucha apenas la respiración de Laurens detenerse por un minuto para luego ser más acelerada, si, ya la había visto. Voltea sonriente y se encuentra al ojiverde con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

— Laurens — se acerca para abrazarlo — Todo este tiempo...

John retrocede.

— D- debe ser una coincidencia.

— Ay Laurens — ríe Alexander — Entre tantas personas cuya marca debe ser la misma ¿Crees que esto es una coincidencia?

— Ven aquí mi alma geme-

— ¡No!

Grita dejando helado a Alexander.

— ¿N-no?

John comienza a caminar de un lado a otro nervioso.

— E- esto no puede ser, yo...

— ¿Laurens?

Alexander comenzaba a preocuparse.

— ¡Yo no soy marioneta de nadie!

— John ¿De qué hablas? ¿No era esto lo que querías?

— ¡No! Yo creí que mi marca se tiño por error y creí que la tuya estaría sin colorear, no esperaba esto.

Decía la verdad, a él nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad que está ante sus ojos y no se hagan los sorprendidos, ustedes bien lo saben

— No entiendo ¿Qué te molesta tanto?

— Me molesta porque quiero que me aprecies a mí

¡Si quieres estar conmigo que sea por quien soy! ¡No por una estúpida marca coloreada!

— La marca no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento Laurens.

— Eso dices pero ¿Cómo voy a creerte?

— Porque mis palabras son siempre sinceras.

— Pero sólo son palabras...

Alexander se sentía molesto de que dudará de él pero no quería discutir, no con John, no luego de una noche tan linda, no ahora.

— Además — continuó el mayor — ¿Hice todo lo que él quería? ¿Fui el perrito obediente del destino?

De repente Alexander entendió todo.

— Oh, así que es eso, no quieres ser el "perrito" de nadie ¿Eh? ¿Te crees muy especial por no segur las reglas? ¿Acaso sólo por eso estabas conmigo? ¿Por qué creías que no era tu alma gemela y eso te gustaba?. — John no dice nada, le da la espalda abrazándose a si mismo. — Y ahora que descubres lo contrario vas a darte la vuelta e irte ¿no?

— ¿Sabes lo que veo yo aquí John? Veo a un idiota que tiene miedo, miedo de amar y ser amado porque teme lo lastimen ¿No?

— Así es, tienes miedo, miedo porque ya te lastimaron ¿No? Así que vas a cerrarte "por culpa de quienes te lastimaron" y cuando hieras a alguien te excusaras diciendo que "te hicieron así" ¿No?—Cada palabra de Alexander era la pura verdad y eso mata a Laurens que seguía abrazado a mismo. — Como ahora... Pero no es "tu culpa" ¿Verdad? Es "culpa de él" o "ella", de los que le lastimaron.

Más silencio, Alexander sentía que le pedía respuestas a una pared.

— ¡Háblame maldita sea! — Ruega sintiendo que iba a llorar de rabia — ¡Di algo!

Alexander sólo recibió más silencio.

— Ya veo... — dijo al fin el caribeño — Así que así son las cosas.

John era maravilloso, sí, pero también era una caja de emociones que no se dejaba abrir, no era honesto y Alexander no podía estar con alguien así.

— Te dejó ahí tu regalo, Laurens — suena firme pero su corazón se está rompiendo en mil pedazos, un horrible dolor en el pecho lo asfixiaba, quería gritar — Fue bueno, fue lo mejor que viví pero... — suspira — Creo que hasta aquí me permites llegar.

El pelinegro ve la espalda de Laurens, quería abrazado, pedirle que por favor lo dejara entrar en su corazón pero antes que su cariño por el castaño está su auto respeto.

— Gracias por la noche, gracias por ser la mejor experiencia que tuve, gracias por todo. Me voy.

Volteó tratando de llevarse consigo cada parte de él que le había entregado a Laurens.

No dio ni un sólo paso cuando sintió que unos brazos alrededor suyo que lo atraían, impidiéndole irse.

— ¿Laurens?

— Te quiero Alex. — Confesó con toda la sinceridad de su ser aumentando la fuerza del abrazo y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Alexander —

No te vayas, te quiero.

Alexander podría haber dicho " yo también" o " yo más" o un galante "lo sé". Miles de respuesta que había estado ensayando, pero sólo dijo...

— O-Oh.

Dijo con nervios y una voz irregular que sonaría más propia viniendo de un adolescente.

— Tienes razón, soy un idiota que tiene miedo, tengo de que me lastimen o ser la marioneta de alguien y por eso acabo lastimando yo, "el mejor escudo es la indiferencia" dicen pero no puedo ser así contigo Alex — su voz comienza a quebrarse — Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie y no quiero arruinar esto como arruino todo por mi maldito miedo. Soy un idiota, estoy a punto perderte pero no quiero, no a ti leoncito, siento que comienzo a amarte y quiero seguir a tu lado, alma gemela o no. Sólo tus palabras logran provocarme algo, sólo si tú me dices que confíe en ti lo haría sin miedo y no quiero perder eso, no con lo que me costó encontrarte. No te vayas.

Cuando escuchó ese "Me voy" sintió que todo su mundo se desvanecía, que una parte de él se iría con el caribeño, si dejaba que Alexander se fuera sin siquiera intentar detenerlo jamás se lo perdonaría y por eso renunció a su frialdad y orgullo.

 _Te quiero Alex_

 _Siento que comienzo a amarte_

Sonríe sintiendo que su cada parte de su corazón que se había roto juntarse de nuevo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

— Laurens... — voltea y se sorprende de ver al ojiverde llorando — ¡John! ¿Por qué lloras?

— Porque soy un idiota que va a perder a lo mejor en su vida.

— Oye, oye — le seca las lágrimas y besa cada lugar donde cayeron — No voy a ningún lado, yo también te quiero Laurens, cómo no tienes idea. Sólo debías ser sincero.

— ¿N-no vas a irte?

Pregunta aún con lágrimas. Alexander sonríe y lo besa en la frente.

— Me quedaré a tu lado, con revolución o sin ella. Te quiero John.

 _Me quedaré a tu lado_

John sonríe y lo abraza de manera efusiva, atrayéndolo para que ni se le ocurriera irse, Alexander lo envuelve con sus brazos también.

— Perdóname ¡Perdóname! Casi te pierdo, soy un imbécil.

— No, eres una persona — Acuna su rostro con ambas manos — Te equivocas a veces, cómo todos, pero supiste arreglarlo.

— Pero pude dejarte ir así sin más.

— Exacto, pudiste, pero no lo hiciste eso es lo que marca la diferencia.

John sonríe y le da pequeños besos en los labios.

— Y-ya deja de llorar John, acabaré llorando yo también.

— Es que si te perdía por una tonta discusión...

— Bueno "discusión" — hizo comillas — era yo hablando sólo prácticamente.

Laurens suelta una risita.

— Entonces ¿De verdad somos almas gemelas?

— Creo que si — asiente Alexander — No... no puedo creer que la haya encontrado.

— Ni yo. Siempre creí que era una tontería pero si eres tú, Hamilton, lo acepto, si el destino quiere encadenarme a alguien, que seas tú.

Alexander no resiste más y llora de la tensión que se había acumulado en él y que ahora las palabras de Laurens le quitaban.

— Mira quien llora ahora.

El mayor le seca una lágrima al pelinegro, quien

ríe levemente.

— ¿Sabes? — Dice Alexander — Es gracioso, la mayoría de personas están dispuestas a romper las reglas para estar con alguien pero tú estás dispuesto a seguirlas, eres raro.

— Imbécil.

— Tu imbécil.

— ¿El imbécil que sigue en su modo de "odio a todos menos a Laurens?".

— Por un momento te odié a ti también.

El pecoso lo besa esta vez en los labios sin ningún tipo de cohibición.

— ¿No te da miedo que nos vean?

— Casi te pierdo Lexi, ya nada me da miedo.

Necesita una re afirmación de que Alexander seguía a su lado y esos besos eran la mejor opción. Le besa una y otra vez hasta que se siente más tranquilo, Alex seguía ahí, no lo había perdido, no había sido tan tonto de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Mejor?

Pregunta el pelinegro.

— Si, mejor.

Alexander junta sus frentes.

— Me alegro.

John le da un beso en la punta de su nariz.

— Gracias por no irte.

— Gracias por detenerme Laurens.

Se abrazan una vez más en la más profunda felicidad de seguir juntos.

— Deberíamos volver, mi copito de nieve.

— Ay ¡Dios No! — Dice John entre risas — ¿Vas a decirme así ahora?

— Tal vez.

— Tonto.

— Un tonto al que casi pierdes.

— Si... — dice pensativo — Vamos.

Se encaminan de nuevo al campamento pero Alexander nota que olvidan algo.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta John mientras Alexander vuelve sobre sus pasos, toma la bolsa y comprueba que el dibujo y el marco sigan bien, suspira aliviado, sigue bien.

ღ

— Ya lo sabían ¿Verdad?

Pregunta Alexander a Hércules y Lafayette antes de entrar a su cabaña.

— ¿Saber qué?

— Lo de nuestras marcas, Lafayette.

Contesta John. Hércules y Lafayette se miran sorprendidos.

— Ósea que ¿Ya lo saben? — Pregunta Hércules, la joven pareja asiente — Y siguen bien ¿No?

"¿Seguimos bien?"

John mira a Alexander esperando su respuesta, el pelinegro le sonríe y lo besa.

— Más fuertes que nunca.

Los tres presentes suspiran aliviados.

— Bueno, sí, lo sabíamos pero-

— "No queríamos intervenir".

Alexander y John terminan al unísono la frase de Lafayette.

— Si, eso.

— Bueno — el castaño se estira — Fue un largo día, quiero dormir.

— Yo igual, buenas noches.

Saluda Alexander entrando junto con John.

— Adiós — saluda Hércules y luego se vuelve a Lafayette — ¿Ese era tú mal presentimiento? ¿Qué por lo de sus marcas se separaran?

— Yo... — El creyó eso, de verdad lo creyó pero Alexander y John seguían bien. — Si, era eso.

Se fueron a dormir ya mucho más tranquilos, John había superado su miedo.

Referencia a SAO Resumido/Abridged ¿Alguien lo conoce? ¡A MI ME ENCANTA!


	12. Confianza

_Capítulo once_

 _Confianza_

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

"Nos vemos en el otro lado Coronel Laurens"

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

Un cuerpo cayendo.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

Un cristal rompiéndose.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

"¡No me hagas esto!" "¡Quédate conmigo!"

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.

El reloj se detiene.

Un grito, el grito de Laurens, grito en el que parece que le están destrozando el pecho.

Silencio.

"¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Lafayette"

Despierta.

Abre los ojos agitado, respira frustrado y se pasa la mano por la cara.

— Asquerosa pesadilla.

Tiene que olvidarlo, no puede dejar que un sueño lo controle.

La pesadilla casi desaparece por completo al ver que se encuentra envuelto por los brazos del castaño y está contra su pecho, sonrie.

— Buen día mi querido J. — Susurra viendo al pecoso a su lado durmiendo descampado, sonrie y se acerca a su rostro, acaricia sus labios con su pulgar.— Mi Jackie.

Aún susurra, no quiere despertarlo todavía. Recorre su cabello con su mano luego llega a su nuca, donde está su marca. Se siente feliz, muy feliz, ahora cuando le pregunten a Laurens porque su marca está coloreada de forma inusual pues él sería la respuesta. Sonrie aún más, se veía de lo más cómodo durmiendo pero debe despertarlo, con su dedo índice le da toquecitos en el rostro, uno sobre cada peca, lo que termina despertando al de mirada avellana

— ¿Por qué te gusta despertarme así?.

— Sólo verificaba que fueses real y no un sueño.

— Siempre sabes que decir ¿No?

— Es mi don.

Se miran unos segundos recostados con sonrisas.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, mi copito de nieve?

— ¿No se te ocurrió un apodo más cursi Hamilton?.— se queja el mayor — ¿Cómo se supone que te llame yo? ¿"Mi llamita"? Parece que estoy hablando del animal.

Alexander rie.

— Tu ya me dices "leoncito", necesitabas un apodo cursi también.

Se quedan otra vez perdidos en los ojos del otro quizás más tiempo del que deberían. Alexander voltea y busca algo en su mesita de noche, toma el enmarcado dibujo.

— Lindo recuerdo de nuestra primera cita.

Comenta volviendo a voltear a Laurens con el regalo en mano.

— Y de nuestra primera discusión.

Agrega John con un notorio deje de culpa.

— Si y espero que sea la primera de muchas.

— ¿Perdona?.

— Porque muchas discusiones significan una muy larga relación y, mi parte favorita, muchas reconciliaciones. — le da un fugaz beso en los labios— Esas son, sin duda, la mejor parte de las peleas.

En los ojos verdes de Laurens aparece un brillo, brillo que sólo Alexander provoca.

—¿Estás seguro de que tú no eres un sueño?

— ¿Y si lo fuera?.

Pregunta Alexander.

— Nunca querría despertar.

Alexander deja de nuevo el dibujo en la mesa y se acerca a John para que este lo envuelva en un abrazo.

— Podría quedarme aquí contigo todo el día leoncito.

— Y yo también, Jack, pero no podemos, estamos en una guerra.

— Lo se, lo sé — suspira Laurens — diez minutos más.

Alexander está a punto de decir que se levanten ya mismo pero la sensación de los brazos de Laurens es demasiado agradable.

— Dos.

— Siete.

— Cinco.

— Hecho.

Accede John aumentando un poco la fuerza del abrazo, sonrie al sentir que Alexander hace lo mismo. El pelinegro deja que John y su presencia ahuyenten los restos de aquella condenada pesadilla.

— Leoncito.

— ¿Si?.

Ese apodo deja de hacerse molesto

— Lo siento por lo de esa noche.

— Ay Laurens, ya pasó

— Lo sé pero…

— Además yo no soy perfecto tampoco, se que puedo ser insoportable cuando me pongo tipo "Los odio a todos menos a tí", se que soy complicado y sólo tú sabes como calmarme sin gritar, ninguno es perfecto y eso nos hace perfectos juntos.

Definitivamente el creciente amor de Laurens por Alexander se hace más y más fuerte, no pasará mucho hasta que un "te amo" saliera de sus labios.

— Eres de lo mejor que me pasó en la vida Alex. — dice sinceramente — ¿Te imaginas si no te hubiera detenido?.

— Creo que habría dicho algo cómo "Esto no se va a quedar así, vamos a arreglar las cosas".

— Cuando alguien dice algo así normalmente el otro muere.

— ¿¡En serio?!.

Pregunta horrorizado Alexander ante la idea queriendo borrar sus palabras.

— Creo… lo leí por ahí. — le resta importancia — Pero eso no importa.

— Si, tienes razón, lo importante ahora es levantarnos.

— Agh, noooo.

John alargó la última letra en señal de protesta.

— Vamos Laurens.

— No quiero Alex. — Ve cómo Alexander se aparta de sus brazos y se sienta en el borde de la cama. — Noooo, leoncito.

El pelinegro voltea hacía Laurens, este lo ve con una expresión dramática extendiendo su mano hacía él cómo si acabará de abandonarlo.

— Estás exagerando.

— Si, tienes razón. — Se incorpora en la cama — Me levantaré pero antes...

Antes de que Alexander haga cualquier cosa John lo abraza por la espalda obligándole a acostarse de nuevo, sólo que en vez de quedar sobre la cama queda sobre Laurens.

— ¿Qué pasa?.

— Dímelo — demanda Laurens sonriente — Dímelo o no te dejo ir.

Alexander suspira con una sonrisa sabiendo que le tocaba su parte de la nueva rutina que tenían cada mañana.

— Te quiero.

Dice con voz sincera, tierna. Una parte de él desea decir otra cosa.

— ¿Mucho?.

— Mucho — besa su frente — Cada día el sentimiento es más fuerte.— En cualquier momento un "te amo" escaparía de sus labios. John sonríe satisfecho.— ¿Y tu?.

— Te quiero Alex, demasiado, sacas mi lado más tierno.

 _Creo que te amo Alex_

— ¿No dirás tu lado más cursi?.

— No — ambas manos del ojiverde acarician la nuca de Alexander, con el pulgar de la mano derecha acaricia su marca — Mi lado más tierno y cada vez el sentimiento crece a más.

Desde esa discusión Laurens se había vuelto mucho más meloso, cómo si una cadena que lo ataba se hubiera roto cuando detuvo a Alexander. Alexander, por su parte, siempre había sido de lo más cariñoso con John y eso no ha cambiado en absoluto.

— Me alegra.

— Y a mí. Bien, eres libre.— Cumpliendo con su palabra John suelta a Alexander y este se levanta para arreglárse. — Pareces apurado hoy ¿Pasa algo?.

— El general dijo que quería hablar de algo conmigo.

— ¿De qué?.

— Quería mi opinión sobre algo, no recuerdo bien el que.

John observa al pelinegro mientras que alista para un nuevo día. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera detenido en esa discusión? ¿Cómo hubieran seguido?

Además pareja o no aún debían compartir cama y habitación, joder, eso habría sido incómodo.

¿Se habrían recuperado de esa? No dejaba de ser su primera discusión pero esa era más que una simple discusión, era el problema de confianza que él tenía. ¿Si no lo recuperaba? La sola idea de que iba a dejar que su miedo estropeara otra cosa le daba rabia, rabia contra si mismo y todas las veces en las que le dejó ganar…

Alexander había pasado por mucho sin duda, su familia, el huracán…

— ¿John?.

Alexander siente que Laurens lo abraza desde atrás, por la cintura y apoya su barbilla en su hombro.

— Alex, cuando este infierno termine juro que voy a hacer lo imposible para hacerte feliz.

Siente cómo el aliento de John choca contra su nuca, sonrie. Laurens tonto, él ya lo hace feliz.

— ¿Y tú?.

— ¿Eh?.

Alexander voltea para quedar cara a cara con el castaño.

— ¿Qué hay sobre tí? ¿Acaso soy el único que merece ser feliz?. — Lo abraza rodeando su cuello — ¿O debo ocuparme de eso yo?.

— No era eso a lo que me refería.

— Bueno, te propongo un trato, cuando esta pesadilla terminé seremos felices juntos ¿Trato?

La idea le hace sonreir, le encanta que Alexander sea tan honesto.

— ¿Es una promesa, Hamilton?.

— Lo es y créeme, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Bien, un motivo más para no morir en la guerra.

 **Morir**

Siente que Alexander se tensa, como en esa ocasión.

— ¿La pesadilla sigue?.— Pregunta con cautela, Alexander asiente casi apenado — Ay, no.

— Está vez fue más rara, sentía que estaba hundiéndome, como si estuviera en arena movedizas y escuchaba un "tic, tac" pero era raro.

— ¿Cómo qué raro?.

— No se oía cómo un reloj normal, reconocía que era un reloj pero… agh, no lo sé.

El ojiverde siente impotencia, quiere ahuyentar esa tonta pesadilla de la mente de su pelinegro favorito pero ¿Qué puede hacer?.

 _S_ _ólo quédate conmigo, eso bastará_.

Cierto, Alexander ya se lo había dicho.

— Ninguna pesadilla impedirá que me quedé al lado de la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

— Que bueno que te tengas tanto amor propio pero ¿Qué pasa conmigo?.

Bromea, John le da un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice a modo de juego.

— Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver al general.

— Adelante.

Dice John mientras comienza a sacarse la camiseta que usa para dormir dispuesto a cambiarse. Alexander voltea al oir esto.

— Bueno… — lo mira de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa ladina — Pensándolo mejor tal vez me quedé un rato más.

— Alex...

John lo regaña con un tono entre molesto y divertido.

— Sólo quiero disfrutar la vista John.

Dice mientras aprecia ese copo de nieve de colores cálidos en la piel llena de pecas del ojiverde.

Esos son sus colores.

ღ

¿Por qué el mal presentimiento no se va?.

Lafayette resopla y susurra algo en francés. Al principio creía que el mal presentimiento era sobre Alexander y John, pero al descubrir que seguían bien se dió cuenta de que no era por eso, los veía cada vez más enamorados ¿Entonces que es?.

"Te preocupas demasiado".

Resuena la voz de Hércules en su mente, tal vez sea verdad, ojala sea eso.

Mientras Lafayette reflexiona Alexander se dirige al encuentro con el general sonriente sin dejar de pensar en el ojiverde. Son duda lo deja indefenso.

 _Te quiero Alex_

Resuena en su mente lo cual hace que ria involuntariamente. El también lo quiere y el sentimiento iba a más.

¿Que es querer a alguien en realidad? Se respondió a si diciéndo que era el paso previo a amar a alguien.

 _Siento que comienzo a amarte_.

Se sonroja, él es de los que creían que el amor lleva su tiempo y pese a que es de tener muchas aventuras es alguien difícil de enamorar y aún así John lo logró, lo enamoró por completo. Siente la necesidad de gritarlo, de gritar al mundo que ama a John Laurens aunque por desgracia no puede hacer eso, no si no quiere marcas de soga alrededor de su cuello pero puede decírselo a Laurens y lo hará pero todo a su debido momento, no quiere apresurar las cosas, no hay prisa alguna porque ambos iban a salir vivos de este infierno.

Así es, John iba vivir, no dejaría ganar a una tonta pesadilla.

Muy bien, debe dejar de pensar en Laurens, tiene trabajo que hacer.

— General — dice mientras entra en la tienda — ¿Quería verme?.

— Ah, Hamilton, si, yo-

El general se corta en seco, lo que extraña a Alexander.

— ¿Pasa algo?.

— Estás feliz.

Contesta el general sonriente. Alexander se sonroja desentendido.

— ¿Cómo?.

— Te notó más feliz desde la última vez que te vi ¿Algo bueno te ha pasado?.

"John Laurens me pasó"

— Ah, no nada — miente sonriendo — Supongo que estaré de buen humor hoy.

Washington no es tonto, nota que está mintiendo pero no le molesta, le alegra ver que Hamilton está feliz, como ya dijo, así un hombre lucha más.

Mientras Washington sale un momento Alexander reflexiona sobre que él dió consentimiento al despido de Frederick. No quería pensar mal del general, no quería tacharlo de insensible o de "mente cerrada" pero no podía evitar sentir ligera decepción, una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que Washington no fuera tan intolerante con ese tema pero las cosas son como son.

Tiene que admitir que aunque no vería al general como, antes aún, así lo entendía en cierto modo, es más fácil así para él, así son estos tiempos, tal vez en otra época hubiera sido diferente.

— ¿Has visto a Lafayette?.

Pregunta Washington volviendo a entrar.

— No, ni idea de donde puede estar. — responde Alex— ¿Por qué?.

— Porqué quería discutir algo relacionado a Francia en la guerra

Lafayette se encuentra caminando apresurado hacia la tienda del General, a un par de pasos de entrar algo que oye lo detiene.

— …Francia únicamente está resentida por su derrota en la Guerra de los Siete Años, no creo que importe.

Escucha decir a Alexander.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Pregunta el General.

— Que sólo por éso optaron por ayudarnos.

— ¿Qué?.

Se pregunta a si mismo Lafayette.

— No creo que debamos discutir los términos de ayuda a Francia en caso de una revolución — Continúa Alexander — Personalmente la idea de una "revolución francesa" se me hace surrealista.

Los ojos azabache de Lafayette se ensanchan de la sorpresa, ¿De verdad es Alexander el que esta hablando?.

— ¿Pero y el tratado que firmamos?.

— Pffffft, supongamos que de verdad ocurre una revolución, lo primero que harán será empalar la cabeza de Louis, ¿Quien nos obligaría a cumplir ese tratado?.

¿Alexander acaba de sugerir que…?.

 _Quiero ayudarte a liberar a Francia_

No, no puede ser Alexander él que está hablando, imposible. Escucha pasos, se esconde esperando ver con quién está hablando el general, se rehusa a creer que sea Alexander.

— No puedo creer que este haciendo esto.

Dice oculto, "héroe de dos mundos"…

Ve salir a Washington… junto con Alexander.

¿Por qué no se lo esperaba? ¿Por que siente que desconoce al caribeño? ¿Por qué no se siente decepcionado? Si era su voz la que se oía.

¿Por qué no quería creerlo? ¿Por qué se siente traicionado? Apenas hablaba con él.

 _Quieres la libertad para tu país ¿Qué otra cosa necesito saber? Se lo que es querer libertad_

 _Déjame ayudarte_.

Luego de meditar un poco se da cuenta que no siente que Alexander lo haya apuñalarlo por la espalda, siente que traicionó a su país, de verdad había creído en él cuando le dijo que entendía el sentimiento de querer libertad, era el primero que le ofrecía su ayuda y la de su país ¿Y para que?.

¿Era por esto que el mal presentimiento no se iba?.

Se sienta en el suelo sintiendo la peor traición que sintió hasta ahora y ni siquiera iba a él, sino a su país.

— Asqueroso hipócrita de mierda.

Escucha al general llamándolo por lo que debe dejar de lamentarse e ir pero esto no va a quedarse así.

ღ

— ¿Qué te parece esto? "Quisiera ser Sol para darte todo el día?.

— ¿Esa es tu idea de decirle "te amo" a alguien?.

Pregunta John a su amigo irlandés.

— Fuiste tú él que vino pidiendo consejo — se defendió el mayor — Además creí que ya no te daba miedo expresarte con Alexander.

— No es miedo ¿Pero si estoy llevando las cosas muy rápido al decirle eso?.

— Ay John, te preocupas demasiado.

— Siempre dices eso.

De repente siente que alguien se sienta junto a él

— ¿Cómo está mi ojiverde favorito?.

Pregunta Alexander ya sentado.

— Yo estoy bien Alexander — responde Hércules con sarcasmo — gracias por preguntar.

— Ah, eres un exagerado Hércules — le recrimina Alexander — Oigan ¿Vieron a Lafayette?.

— Está con Washington — responde Laurens — ¿Por qué?.

— Estaba pensado que tal podríamos salir todos, a la ciudad.

— Con que ustedes dos controlen sus hormonas, soy feliz.

— Bueno, si querías a Lafayette, ahí lo tienes.

Alexander volteó y tal y como dijo Laurens el francés se acercaba a ellos. Alexander se levantó y fue hasta él ignorante a la cara de pocos amigos que traía.

— Lafayette ¿hablaste con-

— Te escuché, Hamilton.

Dice sin rodeos. Alexander parpadea confuso mientras Hércules y John se miran con un mal presentimiento, la voz de Lafayette suena llena de rencor.

— ¿Escucharme en que?.

— "Francia únicamente está resentida por su derrota en la Guerra de los Siete Años" "La idea de una "revolución francesa" se me hace surrealista."

Remedó el francés. Luego de unos segundos Alexander supo a que se refería.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?.

— ¿Esa es tu ayuda? — Lo señala de forma acusatoria y comienza a caminar haciendo al más bajo retroceder. — ¿Esa es tu idea del "anhelo de libertad?.

Hércules y John se apresuraron en levantarse y apartar a Lafayette.

— ¡Lafayette! ¿Qué pasa?.

Pregunta Hércules extrañado con una mano en el pecho de Lafayette para guardar distancia con Alexander, él no era así, no sin un buen motivo al menos

— John — Se dirige al ojiverde — Tu quiero novio aquí es un traidor.

— ¿Qué?.

Ni Laurens ni Hércules entienden nada.

— Este " futuro prócer" me prometió que iba a ayudarme a liberar a mi pais — mira a Alexander lleno de odio — ¡Y me lo encuentro diciendo no cree que se llegue a dar una revolución francesa! ¡Y dijo que no pensaba dar ayuda alguna en caso de una?.

— ¡¿Qué?!.

Preguntan incrédulos Hércules y John mirando a Alexander.

— O-oye, no dije eso último.

Trata de defenderse Alexander.

— ¡Lo diste a entender perfectamente! — Hércules lo sujeta por lo brazos, está demasiado exaltado — ¿Me crees tonto, bastardo?.

— ¡Lafayette!.

Le grita John por el uso de palabras, el francés lo ignora y sigue dirigiéndose a Alexander.

— ¡Largo de mi vista! — ordena escupiendo rabía en cada palabra — ¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí, ni de mis amigos!.

— ¿Cómo?.

Pregunta incrédulo Laurens.

— ¡John! ¡No pudo mantener una puta promesa! ¿Vas a confiar en alguien así? ¡No tuvo problema en traicionar un país!.

Alexander mira a Laurens temeroso de que las palabras de Lafayette hayan hecho mella en él, se horroriza al verlo con una expresión pensativa.

— Lafayette, te estás dejando llevar por el enojo — trata de calmar la situación el caribeño — Si, me pasé, tratemos de-

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, pedazo de mierda!.

El francés se aparta apenas Alexander le toca el hombro.

— Lafayette, creo que estas exagerando un poco.

— ¿¡Exagerando, Hércules?! — Lafayette logra safarze del agarre del irlandés — ¡Da gracias a Dios que oí esa conversación! ¡Me juego la vida a que era capaz de abandonarnos en medio de la guerra!.

— No, él no haría algo-

— ¡No lo defiendas John! — se acerca al ojiverde y lo toma por los hombros — No lo vale, deberías olvidarte de él, él no es de-

— ¿Y tú que derecho tienes de para decidir con quién puede estar John?.

Lo interrumpe Alexander enojado, no ahora, no cuándo John había aprendido a confiar.

— Yo no tengo derecho a nada — se acerca a Alexander mientras John y Hércules lo siguen con la mirada, se habían convertido en espectadores preocupados de que alguien oyera de más — ¡Pero creo saber lo que es mejor para él! ¡Lo conozco desde hace más que tú! y ¡Tú no eres de confiar!.

— John, no me gusta a donde va esto.

Dice Hércules al pecoso, este solo asiente preocupado.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú de mí? ¿Eh?.

— ¡Se que no sabes nada de lealtad! ¡Me lo acabas de demostrar! — su tono de voz y expresión cambian a uno socarrón — Ya veo que saliste a tu padre.

Hércules y John resallan de sorpresa y horror mientras Alexander se mantiene en silencio pero su expresión lo delata, ese fue un golpe muy bajo.

— Eres un...

— ¡Suficiente! — Hércules interviene — John, llevate a Alexander.

John asiente y obliga a Alexander a alejarse mientras Hércules hace lo mismo con el francés, ninguno se veía para nada feliz.

— ¡Deja que de la cara!. — Lafayette se rehusa a irse aunque John ya se esté llevando a Alexander — ¡John! ¡Recuerda este día cuando te traicione!.

Mientras Lafayette sigue gritando Alexander estudia a John, tiene una expresión acongojada en el rostro, las palabras de Lafayette le están afectando. Alexander siente rabia, si Lafayette quiere jugar a los golpes bajos ¡Bien!.

— ¿Eres el indicado para hablar de lealtad? — voltea para ver a Lafayette — ¿Qué pensarían Adrienne y María Antonietta?*

Está vez es Lafayette quien se queda helado junto con John y Hércules.

Alexander no sabe que acaba de tocar una vena demasiado sensible, el francés tenía cierto odio a esa mujer y los rumores de un amorío con ella no le hacían la más mínima gracia.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— Basta — aparta a Hércules— ¡Quiero un duelo, Hamilton!.

Grita alto y claro.

— ¿Qué?.

Preguntan los tres al unísono.

— Lo que oiste — se cruza de brazos — Si eres tan hombre cómo para romper tus promesas, se lo suficientemente hombre para recibir una bala.

— P- pero no tenemos pistolas.

— Estamos en el ejército, hay un almacén lleno de ellas.

— ¿Crees que cualquiera puede sacarlas de ahí cuando quiera?.

Pregunta John esperando que ese argumento lo convenciera.

— Ustedes son asistentes de campo, traiganlas ustedes.

¿Un duelo por aquella discusión? Vamos, ni siquiera Alexander es tan tonto.

Está por abrir la boca pero estudia detenidamente la expresión de Lafayette, conoce esa expresión, está cegado por la ira, no estaba en sus cabales y eso se nota. Él de verdad cree que ese duelo arreglaría todo, que le haría sentir mejor pero se equivoca.

Bien.

— Bien, si un duelo quieres, un duelo, tendrás.

— ¿¡Qué?!

Preguntan esta vez John y Hércules.

— Bien, en una hora y media, aquí mismo.

— Así será.

Ambos se marchan dejando a Laurens y Hércules confundidos y asustados tratando de asimilar la situación.

— Pues... — Hércules rompe el silencio tratando de alivianar el denso ambiente— Se ha quedado buena tarde ¿No?.

— Agh — resopla frustrado por la situación — Trata de detener a Lafayette, yo iré con Alex.

Sin perder más tiempo Laurens se dirige a su habitación. ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Alexander? Es decir Lafayette, obviamente no está en sus cabales pero ¿Qué pretende Alexander aceptando el duelo?. ¿Qué le disparen? ¿Piensa disparar a Lafayette?.

No, no, Alexander no es así.

 _¿Vas a confiar en alguien así?_

Ante la puerta y encuentra a Alexander cargado un arma, la otra está en su escritorio.

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!.

Pregunta John cerrando tras de sí.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Lo viste a él?.

Se defiende Alexander dejando una la pistola en el escritorio.

— Si, lo vi perfectamente, está alterado y, aunque esté exagerando, no lo culpo del todo si lo que dijo qué escuchó es verdad — clava sus avellanas en Alexander — ¿Lo es?.

Esa pregunta, ese tono, esa mirada…

Alexander no dice nada, aparta la mirada.

— Ay, Alex.

— No, no quería decir eso, no así — intenta justificarse con un hilo de voz — Lo repaso en mi mente y sí que suena mal pero sólo quería mantener una posición neutral.

John se frota los ojos, luego dirige la mirada a las pistolas y las balas cerca las mismos, no lea presta mucha atención a estas últimas.

— ¿Y que arregla esto? — toma una de las armas — ¿Qué ganas haciendo que te maten? ¿Qué ganas matando a Lafayette?.

— John…

— ¿Por qué no podremos estar tranquilos? ¡Joder!— Suelta el arma y se dirige a su cama para sentarse, con la cabeza gacha sujetada entre sus dos manos — ¡Todo estaba yendo tan bien! Si no es mi miedo es otra cos-

— ¡John!.— Alexander le sujeta el rostro para que lo mire — Tengo un plan.

Dice con voz tranquila tratando de calmarlo.

— Ay, no.

Dice John casi por inercia.

— Lo se, lo sé pero con este plan es imposible que cualquiera salga herido.

— ¿Entonces porqué seguir con esto?.

— Porque Lafayette está convencido de que esto es lo que quiere pero no se da cuenta de que no es así, está es la mejor forma de hacerlo entrar en razón — Ve la duda en los ojos del pecoso — Oye, tu lo viste, le pidió al "traidor de su país" que llevara las armas del duelo ¿Por qué haría eso si pensara claramente?. Lo que cree quiere es clavarme una bala pero no se da cuenta que sólo está muy molesto.

— Oye, si, tal vez haya sido lo mejor rechazar el duelo en primer lugar pero confía en mi ¿Si?. Los dos saldremos bien de esto.

"¿Confiar en tí?".

¿ _Vas a confiar en alguien así?_

Resuena la pregunta de Lafayette en su mente.

Alexander ve la duda en el rostro del ojiverde, esto es demasiado para él, no puede pedirle eso.

— Lo siento — se aparta — Esto no te hace ninguna gracia obviamente — suspira — ni a Hércules. Iré ya mismo a decirle a Lafayette que no iré al duelo.

Comienza a caminar hacía la puerta.

— No.

Se detiene al oir la voz de Laurens, voltea para verlo, este esta ya de pie.

— ¿Qué?.

— No, me prometí a mi mismo que iba a confiar en tí y éso voy a hacer, incluso en algo cómo esto. — Toma las manos de Alexander y lo mira a los ojos tratando de encontrar valor en ellos — Si dices que ni tu, ni Lafayette saldrán heridos, te creo.

— Laurens... — Lo ve tratando de creerse sus propias palabras, siente sus manos temblar, las apreta— ¿No quieres que oir que tengo pensado al menos?.

John niega con una sonrisa qué no se ve tan alegre cómo le gustaría.

— Esta será mi prueba personal, Alex, tengo que pasarla.

Si, John podía ser frío pero también era frágil.

— John, no tienes que-

— Te equivocas Alex.

 _Vas a confiar en alguien así?_.

John sonrie, si, iba a hacerlo.

— Tengo que hacerlo.

ღ

El tiempo pasó rápido, más de lo que les hubiera gustado.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro vieron a Hércules aún tratando de convercer a Lafayette.

— El no cambia de ideas fácilmente ¿Eh?.

— No — contesta Laurens con una pequeña sonrisa — Créeme que no.

Está aterrado en realidad, ¿que iba a pasar? ¿Qué tiene pensado Alexander?. No habrá saboteado las armas ¿Verdad?. Si se lo preguntará se lo diría sin rechistar pero...

 _Me prometí a mi mismo que iba a confiar en tí_

Suspira, este duelo iba a terminar matándolo a él.

Cuando Hércules ve a Laurens y Alexander llegar junto con un doctor siente que casi le da un infarto.

— ¡John! ¿Qué haces?.

— Hércules, yo-

— No, Alex — Lo corta John — Yo soy tu segundo, tu ve a darle la pistola a Lafayette.

Alexander lo mira no muy seguro, el castaño no estaba nada cómodo con esta situación. El ojiverde le sonrie asintiendo luchando por verse alegre para que se vaya.

— ¡John! ¿Por qué te ves tan campante? ¿Estas bien con qué nuestros amigos se maten entre ellos?.

— ¡No es eso! — Grita indignado de que Hércules crea eso, dirige su ojos verdes a Alexander y Lafayette, este último está revisando su arma con desconfianza cómo si recién se le hubiera ocurrido que Alexander pudiera haberle hecho algo, nota a Alexander nervioso, cómo si tuviera miedo de que Lafayette se diera cuenta de algo — Alexander dijo que tenía un plan, un plan en el que ni él, ni Lafayette, saldrán heridos.

El de bandana escudriña a John sin saber muy bien que pensar de él.

— ¿Y tú le crees?

Pregunta con muchas emociones encontradas, genuina curiosidad de escuchar su respuesta, indignación, algo de enojo y muchas emociones más pero todas desaparecen al ver la sonrisa de Laurens.

— Lo estoy intentando.

Responde intentado no rogar a Alexander y Lafayette detener esta locura.

Y entonces Hércules vió a Laurens por lo que era: Una persona intentaba confiar de nuevo, que intentaba sobreponerse a sus miedos, Laurens intentaba romper los restos de esa cadena que insistía en seguir pegada a él. Suspira, lo que hace por amistad.

— Si le crees, yo lo creo. — Le da palmaditas en el hombro esperando que esas palabras no le pesen más de lo que quisiera — Terminemos este suicidio si llega el general nos va a ahorcar.

Suicidio, ¿Qué mejor palabra para definirlo? Y creía que estar con un hombre en medio de una guerra era una locura, joder. Alexander iba a terminar mátandolo.

El francés y el caribeño tomaron posiciones, este último le dió una mirada y una sonrisa a Laurens. El castaño sonríe casi por inercia, bueno, ya lo había dicho Alexander, si esto era una suicidio pues que Alexander sea la soga, él se la echaría al cuello.

La mente de Lafayette está completamente nublaba, aunque el no lo sepa, sólo quería ver a Alexander sangrando en el suelo.

Un paso.

Quería ver al caribeño llamando por ayuda.

Dos pasos.

Quería oir sus gritos.

Tres pasos.

Quería…

Cuatro pasos.

¿Quería cargar en su consciencia el haber matado un hombre?.

Cinco pasos.

¿Quería que su familia y amigos lo vieran cómo un asesino?.

Seis pasos.

¿Quería que Hércules, John y Washington lo miraran con miedo y horror?.

Siete pasos.

¿Quería oir y ver a John llorar y gritar desgarrado en el suelo junto a un herido Alexander, junto a la persona que ama?.

Ocho pasos.

¿Quería oir el "Como pudiste" Con el tono que sólo se le habla a un asesino?.

Nueve pasos.

No.

Diez pasos.

Él no quería esto.

La adrenalina del momento le jugó una mala pasada.

— ¡Espera!.

Apenas jaló el gatillo se arrepintió. Se arrepintió aún más al ver a Alexander apuntar al cielo con una sonrisa.

Dos disparos se oyen casi a la vez, uno destinado al cielo y otro…

El olor a pólvora horrorizó a todos.

El horror se mezcló con sorpresa al ver a Alexander ileso.

— ¿Qué?.

Se preguntó Lafayette viendo su propia pistola que aún echaba humo.

— ¿Lafayette… falló?.

Preguntó Hércules igual de confundido, tratando de adivinar que pasó pero si Lafayette era un az con las ramas de fuego. Alexander mira a John, este lo miraba confundido.

— Tenías razón Jack — Le sonrie — Si se les puede dar un uso a las balas de fogueo.

"¿Balas de fogueo?"

— Balas de fogueo… — rie dejando escapar la tensión

— ¡Balas de fogueo! — perdiendo todo aplomo se deja caer en el suelo — Debí saberlo.

Alexander se apresura en ir hasta él, se arrodilla para verlo mejor mientras Lafayette los mira lleno de culpa.

— ¿Estás bien?.

— Si, si, sólo…— rie, ni el sabe porque —Me alegra haber confiado en tí.

Alexander le acaricia el rostro, corre unos traviesos mechones que caen sobre su ojos.

— Y a mi que confiaras en mi.

— ¡A mi no! — Hércules lo toma del cuello de la camisa de forma amenazante — ¿Qué mierda, Hamilton? ¡Casi me das un infarto!.

John ríe ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer? Está feliz, por primera vez en su vida había confiado ciegamente y había salido bien.

Lafayette ve la escena de John riendo mientras Hércules se contiene de matar a Alexander, quien ruega piedad. Era un cuadro maravilloso ciertamente, cuadro que si no fuera por el truco de Alexander él habría roto.

— ¡¿Cómo sabías que la pistola de Lafayette tendria balas de fogueo también?!.

— Po-porque yo las puse, cuando Lafayette dijo que trajera yo las armas se me ocurrió, si no hubiera dicho eso créeme que no habría accedido a esto.

— ¿Y por que lo hiciste?.

Alexander fija su mirada a Lafayette, Hércules hace lo mismo, el francés seguía en shock mirando su arma cómo si tuviera algo de interesante, de repente la suelta como si le quemara, mira su mano horrorizado de lo que pudo haber hecho mientras respira agitadamente.

— Yo… casi...

Balbucea aun sin recuperarse, parecía a punto de llorar.

— Porque sólo así iba a entender que era una locura.

Hércules suspira, suelta a Alexander.

— Es un método loco pero tiene cierta lógica.

— Es el método Alexander.

Bromea el caribeño.

— No creas que te perdono Hamilton — habla Lafayette firmemente — Hay un largo camino entre "te perdono" y "no quiero matarte". Entiende que lo que hiciste fue mentir.

Alexander asiente, estuvo mal y lo sabe.

— Por cierto — Habla el doctor que se había quedado callado hasta ahora — Aún así van a pagarme ¿No?.

Tres pares de ojos se dirigen a Lafayette.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?.

— Fue tu idea.

Contesta John con naturalidad, Lafayette suspira y le da el dinero por el trabajo que no hizo al doctor.

— Bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto.

Dice John mientras mira a Alexander, quién sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

— ¡Aquí viene el general!.

Se escucha no muy lejos. Oh, oh.

— ¿Que significa esto?.

Pregunta Washington, al ver a Alexander con un arma sabe que no puede ser nada bueno. El pelinegro nota esto e intenta esconder el arma tras él, sin mucho éxito.

— G-general, podemos explicarlo.

Habla Lafayette nervioso.

— Estoy escuchando.

— Verá, todo empezó cuando Alexander-

— ¡A mi tienda!.

Ordena, esto iba para rato.

ღ

— ¿Por qué a nosotros también? — Se queja Hércules mientras él y John están fuera la tienda, Washington les ordenó esperar ahí — Nosotros no hicimos nada.

— Me siento cómo un niño que se metió en problemas con su grupo de amigos ¿Sabes? — dice John sonriente — Y el maestro nos dará ahora a todos una charla.

— Si. — Hércules sonríe, le hubiera gustado ir a la escuela junto a esos tres — ¿Sabes? Estaba seguro de que tú tendrías un duelo, me jugaba la vida en ello.

— ¿En serio? ¿Con quién?.

— No lo sé — El irlandés se encoge de hombros — ¿Burr?.

Sin dar oportunidad de contestar a Laurens, Alexander y Lafayette salen.

— ¿Qué les dijo?.

— No están en problemas ¿verdad?.

Pregunta John.

— No — Lafayette rasca su nuca — Sólo nos dió un severo regaño.

— Si, pensé que iba a mandarnos a casa a ambos.

Lafayette no dice nada, le da una mirada que parece apuñalarlo y se va.

John suspira.

— Luego hablaré con él.

— Hércules, el general quiere verte ahora.

Dice Alexander. El irlandés respira hondo.

— Fue bueno conocerlos.

Dice y se adentra a la tienda dejando solos a Alexander y John.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?.

— Si, sólo fue el susto — suspira — Juro que consideré meterme en el medio.

— Temí que hicieras alguna locura, consideré dejarte atado a la cama.

— Esa hubiera sido la única vez que me hubiera quejado de ello.

Ríen más de alivio que por otra cosa, John no aguanta mucho más y se abalanza en un abrazo hacía Alex.

— ¿Confiar es siempre tan difícil?.

— Sólo cuando hay armas de por medio — lo abraza para reconfontarlo — No sabes como aprecio esto Jack, creo que ni yo podría haber hecho eso.

— Es que… — traga saliva — Las palabras de Lafayette me dejaron inquieto y sentí que necesitaba probarme a mi mismo que de verdad creía en tí.

— John...

— Mi querido chico — lo mira, susurra — No sabes como quiero besarte ahora mismo.

— El sentimiento es mutuo Jack.

Pero debían limitarse a quedarse hablando, por ahora al menos. Luego de unos diez minutos Hércules sale de la tienda y le dice a John que entre.

— ¿Qué crees que sea?.

— Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, Alex.

John se adentra a la tienda, el general lo espera.

— General ¿Quería verme?.

— No te preocupes Laurens, no estás en problemas.— Contesta el general cómo si leyera la mente.

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de los labios del castaño .— Llamé para pedirte otra cosa.

— Dígame.

— ¿Recuerdas tu plan de batallón de hombres negros?. — Laurens asiente — Se lo estuve comentando a un amigo, Nathaniel Green y le interesa, necesito que vayas a ayudarlo en Carolina del Sur y-

— ¿¡Qué?!.

Alexander irrumpe en escena como si le acabaran de pedir que quemara todos sus escritos.

— ¿Estabas escuchando?.

Alexander ignora la pregunta del castaño.

— ¡No puede pedirle eso!.

Dice mientras se acerca al General cómo si tuviera la autoridad de decirle que hacer.

— ¿Por qué no?.

— Porque… — "Porque tengo una pesadilla recurrente donde el amor de mi vida muere ahí mismo" Si, eso suena convincente. — Porque...

Ya ni sabe que decir que decir, comienza a arrepentirse de haber irrumpido en la conversación. John lo ve preocupado, por un segundo pensó decirle que no al General pero Alexanderr se adelantó.

— Déjeme ir con él.

— ¿Qué?.

Pregunta John, esté día está lleno de sorpresas.

— Está bien.

Alexander apoya las manos en la mesa con fuerza

— ¡Seguiré insistiendo hasta que cambie de- — Se da cuenta de que había recibido un "si" por respuesta —

¿Qué? ¿En serio?.

El General rie ante su reacción, parece que ni él se esperaba esa respuesta.

— Ustedes trabajan bien juntos, no veo porque no.

Le causa cierta ternura cómo John y Alexander parpadean casi a la vez confundidos.

— ¿Pero porque no querías que fuera?.

— Ah, esto... — Mira a Laurens cómo pidiendo ayuda— Verá…

— Porque el dijo que quería ayudarme, me lo prometió y ya sabe cómo es Alexander.

Dijo John, no suele mentir pero cuando es necesario debe admitir que lo hace bien.

— Entiendo, bien, le enviaré una carta a Greene confirmando que iran y le preguntaré si está bien si Alexander vaya pero no creo que vaya problemas, les avisaré cuando deban prepararse. Pueden irse

— Gracias.

Agradecen ambos y se retiran. El general los mira con ternura, le recuerdan a él y a algunos amigos que tuvo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?.

Pregunta John cuendo él y Alexander salen.

— ¡No se! ¡Entré en pánico! — se defiende Alexander — ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te pidiera no ir? ¿Con lo que te costó llegar hasta aquí?.

— Pero ¿Por qué quieres ir?.

— Me quedaré más tranquilo así, si tuviera que quedarme aquí esperandote o a la notificación de tu muerte me volveré loco. — mira a John con algo de tristeza — Lo siento, debe ser molesto tener que lidiar con…

— Leoncito tonto — Por mucho que se muera por besarlo se limita a tocar su hombro gentilmente — Tú no molestas. Además, entiendo esa clase de pesadillas, hay algunas que pueden dejar huella sobre todo si son de las recurrentes.

Le sonríe de la forma más cálida que le es posible.

— Gracias John.

Alexander se acerca a besarlo pero el ojiverde se aparta.

— Alex, no pode-

— Ah, pe-perdon, se me olvida.

— No pasa nada. Escucha, voy a hablar con Lafayette — Se acerca al caribeño para susurrar en su oido — Y cuando estemos solos, te daré todos los besos que quieras, leoncito.

Dice en un tono meloso qué hace sonreir a Alexander.

— ¿Sólo besos, Laurens?.

Pregunta en un susurro algo igual de dulce pero algo travieso.

— Serán todo lo que tu quieras.

Se marcha sonriendo volteando a ver a Alexander de vez en cuando.

— John, te amo.

Susurra para si.

ღ

— No quiero creer que sea mala persona, mis amigos confían en él, demonios si John confía en él debe ser buen hombre, no cualquiera consigue eso pero… — suspira — Ya te dije lo que oí, si no lo hubiera oído ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Habría abandonado a mi país? ¿Qué crees tú?.

Pregunta Lafayette esperando una respuesta pero la persona con la que habla no le da una, porque no es una persona, Lafayette está hablando con su caballo.

Obviamente el animal no responde.

— ¡Estoy harto de tu constante neutralidad!.

Grita enojado al animal.

— ¿Estás hablando con los caballos de nuevo?.

Pregunta John al llegar al establo.

— No. — responde algo sonrojado — Sólo alimentaba a Adrienne

— ¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu esposa a tu caballo?.

— No, le puse a mi esposa el nombre de mi caballo

No sabe si es sarcasmo o no, John se muerde el labio algo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué no salimos? Creo que necesitas algo de aire fresco.

— Claro.

El pecoso y el francés salen para hablar.

— Entonces ¿Estás bien?.

— Bueno, no maté a nadie — Se remanga el traje para ver su marca — Eso siempre está bien.

Piensa en Adrienne ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su esposa que había matado a un hombre si el arma estaba cargada de verdad?.

— ¿Y con Alexander?.

El francés suspira.

— No lo sé John, me arrepentí apenas jalé el gatillo pero…

— Si, lo entiendo, lo que hizo no estuvo bien. — Traga saliva, quiere preguntar algo pero tiene miedo — ¿Te molesta?.

— ¿Qué cosa?.

— Dijiste que no querías volverlo a ver siquiera ¿Te molesta que este con él?.

El ojverde se ve culpable, hace sonreír a Lafayette, de verdad tenía los mejores amigos.

— Si te dijera que que si ¿Qué harías?.

La pregunta parece tomarlo por sorpresa, no lo había pensado.

— No lo sé, ambos son muy importantes para mí, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y Alexander es…

Lafayette se extraña cuando John se detiene.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu amante?.

— N-no, él es, ya sabes… — Se sonroja — Mucho más qué éso.

El francés entiende lo que quiere decir, le causa gracia verlo sonrojado y avergonzado.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta sonriente — ¿Es tu qué?.

— Ya sabes — desvía la mirada — Mi… agh, tu lo sabes, yo lo sé, él lo sabe ¿Debo decirlo?.

— Si, debes, anda, dilo.

John resonga.

— Es mi novio. — Dice muriendo de vergüenza causando una risa en el francés — Al menos te animé.

— Si, al menos. — Deja de reír — John, tu vida es tu vida, aunque me moleste no debería importante eso pero para que te quedes tranquilo, no, no me molesta en absoluto. Este problema es entre Alexander y yo, no dejes que eso te afecte.

Le sonríe fraternalmente haciendo que el castaño se calme, se siente afortunado de tener a Lafayette cómo amigo.

— Trataré de que no me afecte tanto pero ¿Crees que puedas perdonarlo algún día ?. — Sólo recibe una mueca dudosa y silencio de respuesta — No lo sabes. No te preocupes, te entiendo.

Siguen hablando por bastante tiempo, hace mucho que no hablan ellos solos. John le cuenta lo de que deberá ir a Carolina del Sur junto con Alexander, Lafayette le desea buena suerte, a ambos porque aunque este molesto con el caribeño no le desea su muerte.

Mientras ellos hablan el irlandés y el caribeño se encuentran haciendo lo mismo cerca del lago.

— Se que lo arruiné, no quería decir eso, no así.

— Esas cosas pasan.

Dice comprensivo el irlandés.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo?.

Pregunta con cautela Alexander.

— No creas que pienso que lo que hiciste estuvo bien y lo del duelo me sigue pareciendo demasiado

— Dice Hércules con voz firme — Pero he aprendido a identificar a las personas tóxicas, no creo qué tu seas así. No te habría dejado salir con John de ser ese el caso.

Dice sonriendo gentil. Alexander asiente agradecido.

— Pues, gracias por dejarme salir con el — rie — Es tan…

Ríe de nuevo, está vez sintiendose algo tonto pero le da igual, está enamorado.

— Lo sé, suele causar esa clase de efecto en la gente.

— Lo amo. — Se le escapa de los labios, causando sorpresa en Hércules — Ah, di-digo…

— ¿En serio?.

— Bueno, si — contesta con sinceridad, negarlo sería descarado — Pero no le digas nada, quiero decírselo yo en su momento.

— Soy una tumba, Alex — contesta el irlandés feliz — Ya sabes que prefiero no interferir.

— Gracias. Oye ¿Qué te dijo el General? ¿Te regañó o algo así?.

— No, no es eso — contesta causándole gracia la suposición de Alexabder — Resulta que en unos días deberé ir al ejército británico.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?.

— Cómo espía — Repone — Junto con Cato, es… bueno, mi esclavo.

— ¿Tienes uno?.

— Si pero quiero creer que somos amigos*.

— No creas que te juzgo mal, es "común" en esta época. — Lo tranquiliza — John y yo deberemos ir a Carolina del Sur también, parece que cada uno deberá ir por su lado ahora.

Comenta viendo el lago con la mente cargada de recuerdos, los últimos días con sus amigos y no podría disfrutarlo por su gran boca.

— Porque esto está acabando, Alexander — lo anima — Cuando esto acabe por fin-

— Seremos felices — Lo interrumpe Alexander sin darse cuenta — Si, se lo prometí a Laurens.

— ¿En serio?.

— Si.

— Me alegro por ustedes Alexander — le revuelve el cabello a modo de juego fraternal — Ambos pasaron por mucho, merecen ser felices.

— Nunca tuve tantas ganas de serlo cómo con él — suspira — Ya quiero que este horror termine.

— Tiempo al tiempo, Alex.— Está vez Hércules mira al lago — Ya verás cómo cada sacrificio habrá valido la pena.

Se repite sonriente, Hércules le tiene un gran cariño a John y uno de sus mayores deseos es que él ojiverde fuera feliz, nadie merecía ser feliz tanto como John y siente que Alexander sabrá cómo hacerlo.

…

* No se si esté de más aclararlo pero hacerlo no mata a nadie, se rumorea que Lafayette tuvo un romance con Maria Antonieta, personalmente lo dudo bastante, no por la reputación de Lafayette, que era más bien mujeriego o descarado, pero no se, para mi que le tenía más bien bronca a la mina, si no tienen pan que coman pasteles (En realidad nunca dijo eso pero la frase está chida ah).

* Cato era Patriota Negro ( Un afroestadounidense, ersonas nacidas en Estados Unidos que tienen antepasados africanos, que estaba del lado de los revolucionarios americanos durante la guerra revolucionaria americana.) Y ayudó a Hércules en su espionaje, No se, me gusta creer que tal vez eran amigos.


	13. Sacrificio

_Capítulo doce_

 _Sacrificio_

Cuando le dijeron que iba a ser un espía se imagino algo más emocionante, aunque eso era antes de que le dijeran que la razón por la que fue elegido fue por su lugar como sastre, aparentemente fue Alexander quien lo recomendó como espía.

— Gracias Alex.

Agradece con sarcasmo recargado en el mostrador viendo el techo de la improvisada tienda que tenía. Tienda frecuentada por varios oficiales y soldados británicos.

La pequeña campa sobre la puerta suena indicando un nuevo cliente, el irlandés se endereza dispuesto a saludar al cliente, se sorprende al ver a tres oficiales - o como a John les gusta llamarlos "casacas rojas"- vestidos con los típicos uniformes rojos con esos sombreros tricornio que, francamente, se le hacen ridículos.

— Buen día.

Saluda el irlandés tratando de sonar natural aunque tiene un mal presentimiento.

Los tres oficiales murmullan entre ellos.

— Mulligan ¿Verdad?

Habla uno de ellos, parece ser el mayor.

— Así es ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Nota cómo los otros dos oficiales inspeccionan la tienda, parecen buscar algo.

— Hemos oído rumores sobre usted

Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el irlandés ni parpadeó.

— Bueno, hay rumores sobre todo el mundo ¿No?

Dice sin sacarle la vista mientras el oficial camina, el ambiente parece poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

— Pero los suyos son de los más interesantes, señor Mulligan — Se apoya en el mostrador — Hemos oído que nuestro sastre de confianza es un espía.

"Maldición".

Internamente se está alterando pero si algo sabe es disimular, mierda ¿Qué clase de espía no sabría eso?

— Ja — Ríe con sarcasmo — Interesante, me gusta lo de lanzar acusaciones sin prueba alguna.

— Estamos en una guerra ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Diplomacia? Pffft, no me hagas reír.

Sigue consciente de que los otros dos oficiales parecen buscar algo.

"Tal vez a alguien"

Calma.

— Yo soy solo un humilde sastre, por cierto su traje extra estará listo para la semana siguiente, aunque por esta intromisión tal vez tarde más...

El oficial mayor parece perder la paciencia, golpea el mostrador con fuerza.

— ¡Déjate de juegos Mulligan!

El irlandés no se inmuta, había aprendido a mantener la calma en situaciones tensas.

— ¿Qué pretende de mí? ¿Que firme declarado que soy un espía?

El oficial mayor parece retroceder, mira a los otros dos, ambos niegan con la cabeza, sea lo que sea que buscaban no lo encontraron.

— Te estaremos vigilando, considera esto una advertencia.

Hace una seña y se retiran. Cuando cruzan la puerta el irlandés se acerca a ella.

—... vez no sea uno, no parece serlo

— ¿Cuál es el punto de un espía si parece uno, imbécil? — Reprocha uno al que acaba de hablar. — Cómo sea, tenemos mayores cosas de las que preocuparnos.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Nos llegó información de los siguientes movimientos de las tropas del general Greene, tenemos que adelantarnos.

¿Greene? ¿Nathaniel Greene? Ha oído ese nombre, está en Carolina del Sur, con...

 _John y yo deberemos ir a Carolina del Sur_

Resolla casi a la vez que se cubre la boca con su mano para no ser oído.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Escucha cómo se marchan pero él sigue igual de agitado. A John y Alexander les espera una emboscada en Carolina del Sur. Se saca la bandana y la deja en el mostrador, está sudando. Mierda, sus amigos iban directo a una trampa.

Una idea se le cruza por la mente.

"Deja tu puesto, roba un caballo y ve a Carolina del Sur".

La idea le aterra, quiere descartarla de inmediato pero no puede.

Oye la campanita de la puerta abriese de nuevo. Es un joven moreno de más o menos veinte años

— Amo Mulligan.

— Cato.

— ¿Qué era lo que-

— Cato — Saca una hoja y una pluma — Debes entregar un mensaje cuanto antes.

Comienza a escribir frenéticamente, está jodidamente desprolijo pero mierda, debían entenderlo.

— ¿A Valley Forje?

Pregunta con cautela acercándose

— Ajá — guarda el papel en un sobre — Y cuando lo hagas, no vuelvas.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste — le entrega el sobre — Esos desgraciados te estaban buscando, vete tú a saber lo que te hubieran hecho si te encontraban, no habría colado decir que eres mi ayudante aquí

El más joven, aún no muy convencido, mira el sobre.

— ¿Y usted que hará?

— Yo... — _Iré a Carolina del Sur, no, no puedo_ — Me quedaré aquí, debo hacerlo.

El más joven frunce el entrecejo.

— No parece muy convencido.

Hércules suspira frustrado.

— Acabo de oír que a mis amigos les espera una emboscada — susurra, las paredes oyen — Y se me cruzó la idea más loca por la cabeza pero no puedo, debo apegarme a mis órdenes.

Baja la vista al suelo pensativo, la levanta cuando oye una risa.

— Eso no suena para nada a lo que sus amigos harían. — Dice divertido antes de tomar la carta e irse

— Nos vemos amo Mulligan.

La campanita suena indicando la salida del joven esclavo. Sólo queda una persona en la tienda.

Esa última frase de Cato despierta una pregunta en el irlandés.

¿Qué harían John y Alexander?

Toma su bandana, la aprieta entre sus manos y ríe

— Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con esos dos.

La homosexualidad no es contagiosa como muchos creen pero tal vez la rebeldía sí.

Se coloca la bandana, toma bastante dinero y sale de la tienda, no sin cerrarla antes.

Al salir busca con la mirada algún oficial descuidado, se complace al encontrar al mismo oficial mayor de antes cerca de su caballo. Se acerca con cautela, al estar lo suficientemente cerca empuja al oficial para alejarlo de su caballo.

— ¿Qué?

— Tomaré esto prestado un día o dos.

Dice mientras sube al caballo y jala las riendas junto con un "arre" para que el animal empiece a correr.

— ¡Ladrón! ¡Ese es mi caballo!

— Te lo devolveré, algún día.

Conoce un puerto no muy lejos de aquí, lo que trae es más que suficiente para un pasaje y si no, pues se escabullirse en uno.

Próxima parada: Carolina del Sur.

ღ

Son cerca de las cinco de la mañana del veintisiete de agosto. Alexander bosteza, lo que acaba contagiando a algunos soldados a su alrededor. Su caballo marcha a paso calmo.

Voltea, a pocos pasos a su lado está Laurens, hablando con un soldado. Eso le gusta de Laurens, es humilde, aún siendo Coronel no mira por encima del hombro a sus soldados pero tampoco se quita valor a sí mismo, está en un equilibrio perfecto.

Laurens parece terminar de hablar con el soldado y levanta la vista, sus ojos avellanas se encuentran con los de Alexander. Se quedan mirando unos segundos, en sus mentes repasan una conversación que habían tenido hace unas horas.

•Flashback•

Falta un buen rato de para irse, los soldados se encuentran alistándose. El castaño pasó la vista por todo el lugar.

— En poco más de una hora nos vamos, Coronel Laurens. — Le informa el General Greene — Y por cierto, su amigo Hamilton lo estaba buscando.

— ¿Alexander? — El mayor asiente — Ya veo, gracias.

"Amigo, claro..."

Se va a buscar al caribeño pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado, pregunta a otros soldados y a cada cual pregunta más lejos termina yendo, termina en un lugar apartado del bosque, un claro donde la luna se ve perfectamente e ilumina todo lo que toca.

— ¿Alex? — Pregunta más bien para no enloquecer del silencio — No es gracioso Hamilton.

De repente siente unos brazos rodeando su cuello tras de sí, se asusta hasta que se da cuenta de que es un abrazo.

— ¡Jackie!

— ¿Alex?

Eso o los británicos no hacían un buen trabajo entrenando a sus soldados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¿Quien más?

Frota su mejilla contra la del pecoso, por fin tiene un rato con él

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Dijiste que cuando estuviéramos solos me darías todos los besos que quisiera — Alexander lo besa en la mejilla varias veces — Cumple tu promesa. — El pelinegro se acurruca en su hombro sonriendo — Jackie~

Dice su apodo con tanta ternura que John siente que su corazón latiendo descontrolado inundado de felicidad.

— ¿Me hiciste venir hasta aquí por eso?

Voltea para quedar frente él y lo abraza por la cintura.

— Trabajamos todo el día ¿No? Yo sólo quería un tiempo a solas con mi copito de nieve — responde inocentemente — ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

— Ese apodo comienza a gustarme, eso es lo malo, leoncito.

Dice antes de dar varios besos por todo el rostro del pelinegro, su frente, su mejilla, la comisura de los labios. Alexander se siente perdido en medio de tanta felicidad, no había dejado de pensar en ese maldito grito en todo el día y esto le ayuda a sentirse mejor.

— ¿Feliz?

— Si, aunque me gustaría... — Alexander no termina su oración cuando John lo besa en los labios entre susurros cariñosos. — John, te... — _Te amo_ — Te quiero.

— Y yo aún más Alex.

El leve sonido de los besos y susurros llenos de cariño acompaña a los ruidos nocturnos del bosque. Se sientan contra un árbol únicamente para continuar con los besos, iluminados por la luna.

— Mi querido chico — Le da un beso en la frente — Te quiero tanto, mi leoncito.

— Dios, no sabía que podías ser tan meloso — Roza sus narices de forma cariñosa. — Pero me encanta.

Alexander recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

— Qué bien, porque tú eres el responsable de que sea así, tú sacaste este lado mío. — Le acaricia con cariño la mejilla — No sé que me hiciste, leoncito tonto.

— Tú eres el tonto, yo ni sabía que me atraían los hombres, luego llegas tú y... — suspira — ¿Qué demonios eres Laurens? Siento que mientras más te conozco más me atrapas y más sorpresas tienes.

— Aparentemente, soy tu alma gemela. — Acaricia su nuca, su marca, aquella llama de fuego tintada de colores fríos. — Me pregunto por qué pasó eso

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Qué nuestras marcas se colorearan así. ¿Nunca te lo preguntaste?

Alexander medita un poco disfrutando como John le acaricia el cabello.

— Bueno, tal vez porque no creemos en el destino.

— ¿Sólo por eso?

— Ósea, ni es cómo si el mundo nos haya elegido para el otro sino que nosotros mismos nos elegimos. ¿Tiene sentido?

John ríe, Alexander es tan tierno cuando cree que está diciendo incoherencias.

— Sí, creo que comienzo a entenderlo.

— ¿El qué?

— Lo que significa eso de ser almas gemelas, es decir, le estoy dando un nuevo significado.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si pero sólo estoy empezando a entenderlo. Quiero comprenderlo en su totalidad y creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es contigo — Junta sus manos y las entrelaza — Me estás ayudando a entender tantas cosas, Alex.

"Laurens, no me digas esas cosas o gritaré aquí mismo que te amo".

— John — Levanta la cabeza y lo mira tan intensamente que John cree que puede ver toda su vida pasada, como si fueran los ojos de un ángel o un demonio, bueno, hablamos de Alexander, él es una rara mezcla de los dos — ¿Sabes porque pedí al general que me dejará acompañarte?.

— Ya me lo dijiste ¿O hay otra razón?

— Hay otra. — Aclara Alexander antes de comenzar su explicación — Cuando Washington me ofreció ser ayudante de campo me dijo "Este mundo es soso, apagado y puede llegar a ser muy cruel, por eso si encuentras algo que te haga feliz, que te ayude a darle color, aférrate a ello joven, apégate a ello y no lo dejes ir". No lo entendí, no en ese momento pero luego comencé a notarte.

— ¿A notarme?

Pregunta algo confundido. Alexander asiente

— A notarte a ti y a tus lindos ojos verdes que a veces parecen azules, como ahora, a los adornos en tu piel que te dan un toque tierno que contrasta perfectamente con tu actitud fría y rebelde, tu cabello enrulado de un castaño casi rojizo, tu sarcasmo que puede ser tan afilado cómo un cuchillo o tan refrescante cómo una brisa de verano, tu ambicioso sueño de acabar con la esclavitud, Dios, creí yo era ambicioso pero eso es otro nivel. Noté una gentileza y dulzura muy diferente al de las mujeres que me encantaba. Luego noté tus labios, tu cuerpo, el atractivo masculino en él que nunca me había fijado y en el que me perdí por completo esa noche en que me entregué a ti. Luego noté que tenías problemas para confiar pero que luchabas contra ellos porque querías que esto funcionara. Pero lo que no noté, Laurens, fue el momento en que te volviste parte imprescindible de mi felicidad. Entendí lo que Washington quiso decir con lo de "Aférrate a tu felicidad y no la dejes ir", si el mundo quiere alejarme de tu lado yo seré ese ángel guardián del que hablabas.

— Alexander...

Siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho y por primera vez es de felicidad.

— Me salvaste John.

— ¿Salvarte de qué?

— Del mundo, de mi, de mi realidad. Era un hombre destrozado por tantas cosas, por mil y un huracanes y luego llegas tú como un leve hilo de sol que disipó cada tormenta en que me ahogaba, de no ser por ti me habría ahogado en mis propias nubes pero tú me completaste y me salvaste.

— Ay, Alex, no hables así, por favor.

— ¿Di-dije algo malo?

— No, cada sílaba que sale de tu boca es poesía pura

— Acaricia su mejilla — Es sólo que cuando dices que yo "te salvé" me recuerda al concepto que odio del alma gemela, que sin alguien estás "roto". No nacemos "Incompletos" ni para "Encontrar a alguien", nacemos para ser felices. Odio que se haya idealizado tanto el amor por la idea de que debemos encontrar a alguien, no creo haberte "salvado", yo sólo te conocí y... las cosas pasaron — Mira al cielo mientras aprieta la mano de Alexander — Cuando comencé a tener sentimientos por ti, comencé a pensar en una vida más allá de la guerra, por primera vez estoy pensando más allá del mañana.

— Laurens, tú...

— Alex — le devuelve aquella mirada tan intensa — Sigo sin creer en las almas gemelas pero, si debo tener una, que seas tú.

Ese comentario y esa mirada encienden una chispa en Alexander, se lanza al ojiverde para besarlo apasionadamente.

— John — Le dice entre susurros vehementemente en medio de los besos — Juro que te haré tan feliz como tú me haces a mí.

— Tu ya me haces feliz, tonto — Envuelve su labio inferior completamente con los suyos — Te quiero.

Miente, esa palabra se queda corta para todo lo que siente por el pelinegro.

"Amor"

Una palabra sobreexplotada, qué se usa a la ligera en muchas ocasiones. Y eso Alexander y John lo saben muy bien, por eso ninguno usa esa palabra a menos que de verdad la sientan.

— Te quiero, te quiero tanto— Sigue repitiendo lo mismo, lo hará hasta que sienta que esa palabra pueda cubrir todo lo que siente ahora mismo — Te quiero demasiado John.

No, la palabra "querer" ya no es suficiente para describir sus sentimientos por el ojiverde. Siente tantas cosas por el castaño que una simple palabra no alcanza, siente respecto por él, admiración, deseo, el deseo de hacerlo inmensamente feliz. Las palabras son como su prisión, porque no encuentra palabra alguna para expresar todo lo que siente por él. La única palabra que siente que se acerca mínimamente al mundo de sensaciones que siente por John es...

— Te amo Laurens — Lo besa de nuevo — Te amo cómo no tienes idea.

Se percata de lo que escapó de sus labios, abre los ojos sorprendido para ver a Laurens con una expresión que refleja la sorpresa qué siente. Se miran unos segundos mientras esas palabras del caribeño aún hacen eco en el ambiente. Pobre Alex, en medio de su sorpresa no ve la alegría que provocaron esas palabras en el ojiverde.

"Mierda".

— Yo... yo...

Tartamudea nervioso.

— Alexander, tú...

— Lo... lo siento — se pone de pie — Quieres estar sólo, lo entiendo.

Se marcha maldiciéndose, joder, era un momento tan perfecto ¿Por qué se le tuvo que escapar eso? Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto. Todo iba tan bien.

— ¡Alex!

No se dio cuenta cuando Laurens se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo. No se atreve a verlo, deja la mirada en el suelo mientras le da la espalda.

"Te amo" le dijo, lo había oído bien ¿Verdad? Sí, pero necesitaba confirmar algo. ¿Por qué se ve tan avergonzado y arrepentido de lo que dijo? Acaricia la mano de Alexander con las suyas.

— ¿Lo dijiste en serio?.

— ¿Cómo?.

Ahora si voltea a verlo.

— ¿Lo dijiste porque lo sientes de verdad o, ya sabes, fue el calor del momento?.

Alexander suspira, suelta mano de John para abrazarse a sí mismo.

— Si, yo... de verdad siento eso por ti. Perdóname, olvidémoslo.

— ¿Perdonarte por qué? — Ladea la cabeza intrigado — ¿Por amarme?.

— No. — lo mira algo triste — Por decirlo así, de golpe, tan pronto. Esto es algo nuevo para mí y tú estás recién confiado en mí de verdad, tu aún no sientes esto y... — Mira el rostro de John levemente iluminado por la luna viéndolo con esos ojos verdes llenos de vida — Dios, lo estoy haciendo peor.

Murmura para sí. John siente que se muere de ternura.

— Ay, Alex — Acuna su rostro con ambas manos mientras acerca su rostro al suyo — Leoncito tonto ¿Cómo puede alguien tan inteligente ser tan tonto?.

— ¿De qué hab-

Es cortado por un beso, está realmente confundido.

— Alexander Hamilton, te amo. — Nota que Alexander está por hablar — Si me preguntas si es en serio, te golpeo.

Alexander ríe sintiendo alivio y alegría.

— ¿No- no estoy yendo muy rápido?.

— Para nada — niega sonriente — Cada pareja tiene su ritmo y este es el nuestro. — le da un beso en la comisura de los labios. — Te amo Alex.

"Te amo Alex"

Hace eco en su mente, se muerde el labio de la felicidad.

— John...

Dice feliz juntando sus frentes sonriendo.

— ¿Te asustaste?.

— Y tanto, creí que huirías a las montañas luego de eso.

— Sólo si es contigo.

Se miran unos segundos, ambas miradas llenas del de amor que ya no tienen miedo de expresar. John se acerca para besarlo pero Alexander lleva su boca al cuello del ojiverde.

— ¿Alex? — Siente una mordida — ¡Au! ¿Y eso?.

— He notado cómo algunos de tus soldados te miran — otra mordida — Quiero que sepan que no estás disponible.

— Ja, ja — ríe aferrándose a su espalda y cabello, no va a decir que no le gusta — ¿Marcas territorio? ¿Qué soy?.

— Eres mi Jackie. — Succiona una de las mordidas mientras la lame. — Mi copito de nieve.

John mira al cielo mientras siente los labios de Alexander en su cuello, de vez en cuando siente sus dientes clavarse en su piel. Parece darse por satisfecho y se separa para verlo mientras se relame los labios sonriente.

— ¿Contento?.

— Mucho. — Esta vez Alexander se inclina hacía los labios de Laurens para besarlo. No podía creerlo, está loco por él, lo ama, el ojiverde lo consume cómo la droga más maravillosa del mundo y el castaño le devuelve el favor. John rompe el beso y se acerca al cuello del pelinegro. — Te amo, te amo.

Repite mientras siente los labios de Laurens en su cuello besándolo inocentemente.

— ¿Te devuelvo el favor?.

Pregunta Laurens travieso.

— Por favor. — John sonríe mientras comienza a morder el cuello de Alexander, causando un pequeño espasmo en el pelinegro, frota sus dientes contra su piel bronceada. — ¡Ah! Si...

Alexander se pierde en esas pequeñas mordidas.

— Te amo tanto Alex.

Succiona las marcas de dientes que dejó.

— Yo te amo más, Jack.

Por fin, por fin el eco de ese grito desaparece de la mente del pelinegro y es reemplazado por esas dulces palabras del ojiverde.

— Eso no es necesario — aparta su boca del cuello del caribeño — Ya tenemos unas marcas que dicen que somos unos del otro.

— Tú dijiste que no crees en almas gemelas, quiero asegurarme.— Le sostiene la mirada perdiéndose en esos ojos avellanas. — Entonces, esto nos hace pareja oficial ¿No?.

— Creí que ya éramos pareja oficial.

Contesta John algo confundido.

— Bueno, yo también, pero creí que tu tal vez pensabas que éramos sólo amigos con derecho.

— No creo que los amigos con derecho sean tan cariñosos Alex — Repone sonriente — Pero para que te quedes tranquilo...

John se arrodilla con elegancia frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces?. — Ve que John toma su mano, sonríe ladinamente — Señor Laurens, ¿Está usted intentando seducirme?

John le acaricia la mano con cariño y se aclara la garganta. Mira al pelinegro directamente a esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, igual de misteriosos.

— Alexander Hamilton, concédeme el honor de ser mi pareja oficial. — Le da un beso en la mano que tiene entre la suyas, Alexander se queda estático — Cuando está guerra termine, juro que te haré el segundo hombre más feliz del mundo.

— ¿El se- segundo?.

Pregunta Alexander completamente rojo ante el comportamiento coqueto de John.

— Adivina quién es el primero y con quién sale.

Contesta galante y misterioso con un guiño.

Aunque sabía que era en parte una broma pudo ver también una infinita sinceridad en esos ojos avellanas, joder ¿Quien podía decirle no a esos ojitos verdes?.

— Oh, John Laurens, ¿Quien sería tan tonto cómo para decir a esto no?. — Se lanza a los brazos del castaño en un abrazo. — Por supuesto que acepto.

John le devuelve el abrazo riendo. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo este tipo de cosas, su "yo" de hace unos meses lo habría golpeado por ser tan cursi.

— Somos unos idiotas.

— Tal vez, pero este idiota está enamorado — lo mira a los ojos — Y harán falta más de mil guerras para separarme de ti. Ahora más que nunca estoy pensando más allá del mañana, yo también.

Se miran sonrientes, Alexander acerca su rostro para darle otro tan ansiado beso.

— ¡Coronel Laurens! — se escucha no muy lejos — ¡Debemos irnos!.

Suspiran algo molestos y decepcionados.

— Cierto, la guerra — Dice Alexander poniéndose de pie — Lo olvidé.

— La mencionaste hace menos de cinco segundos.

Le recuerda John riendo mientras también se levanta.

— ¿Lo hice?.

Pregunta confundido, a veces con Laurens las palabras le cuestan salir, otras veces le salían solas. John rueda los ojos sonriente.

— Leoncito tonto.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha. Alexander lo ve totalmente perdido en él, en su felicidad, en las palabras que se acababan de decir.

Mientras John camina de vuelta al resto de soldados escucha un alegre grito.

— ¡Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida!.

Ríe algo sonrojado, aquella era la voz de Alexander.

•Flasforward•

Ambos rebeldes apartan la mirada sonrojados con una sonrisa de recordar dicho evento. Había pasado hace unas dos o tres horas pero lo sentían como si hubiera pasado hace minutos.

El caribeño ve los rayos del sol que comienzan a salir, en verano amanece pronto. Ya no tiene miedo, podría tener todas las pesadillas del mundo pues daría igual, sólo tenía que recordar esas dos palabras con la voz de Laurens y todas se irían. Ahora está más seguro que nunca, ambos iban a salir vivos esto, ya lo dijo Hércules esté infierno está acabando, luego de esto se aseguraría que nada ni nadie lo separaría de John, el cielo y esa marca en su piel son su testigo.

No pasa mucho hasta que llegan al río Combahee, baja de su caballo para estirarse y repasar el plan con John.

ღ

"Más rápido, mierda".

Ese es el segundo caballo que Hércules roba hoy, lo había hecho apenas bajó del barco

"Esto no ayudará a disipar los rumores sobre mí".

Hace frenar al caballo al divisar varios soldados vestidos de rojo de la sorpresa, inmediatamente miró un poco más lejos, vio a varios hombres vestidos de azul. Aún no ha comenzado, está a tiempo.

— ¡Andando!

El equino comienza a galopar nuevamente.

Un oficial reconoce esa manta de pelos rizados, John Laurens, había oído de él, imaginar que acabaría matándolo algún día...

Apunta el mosquete y se prepara a disparar.

— Nos vemos en el otro lado Coronel-

Siente que lo empujan, un empujón muy brusco que lo tira al suelo soltando su arma.

— ¿Qué mierda?.

— Me llevaré esto un segundo — Hércules hábilmente atrapa el mosquete en el aire — Gracias.

Y nuevamente hecha a correr.

— ¡Eh! ¡Ese es el desgraciado que me robó el caballo!.

Grita mientras se pone de pie.

— Pffft, ¿Un sastre te robó el caballo?.

— ¿Por qué no te-

No termina de hablar, una bala le da entre ceja y ceja, matándolo en el acto. Los británicos se ven recibidos por una lluvia de balas, se habían delatado con ese escándalo.

El irlandés se ve atrapado en el tiroteo, cómo puede tratar de esquivar las balas pero eso se salva que el pobre animal reciba una y termine cayendo junto con él.

Se toca la cabeza, mierda, está sangrando.

— ¿Hércules?.

Esa era la voz de Laurens, no hay tiempo para revisión de heridas, las mujeres pierden mucha más sangre que esa una vez al mes ¿No?.

Se pone de pie, con arma en mano comienza a correr, cuando lo derriban él se vuelve a levantar, llega hasta donde están sus amigos por fortuna sin ninguna herida más.

— ¡Hércules!.

— Dios mío. — Habla con horror Alexander — Hércules, estás...

— No hay tiempo para eso, estamos en medio de una batalla.

— ¿Cómo mierda supieron que estaríamos aquí?.

Pregunta Alexander, luego, con horror, se da cuenta de que está nublado.

— Eso no importa ahora — Dice John — Joder, no tuvimos tiempo de prepararnos.

— Si, ojalá tuviéramos a alguien que, de alguna forma, tuviera conocimiento de las estrategias militares de los británicos producto de algún estudio, pero no, no tenemos nada — Dice Hércules con sarcasmo — ¡Oh! ¡Un momento!.

John rueda los ojos, toma su mosquete.

— Caballeros, nunca seremos libres hasta que acabemos con la esclavitud.

Así, se inicia la batalla del río Combahee. John es quien dirige, con Alexander cómo su mano derecha y Hércules, de alguna forma, dirigiendo también aunque no tenía ninguna autorización para eso.

Explosiones, el constante olor a pólvora que nunca se disipa, disparos que te dejan pitando los oídos llenan el ambiente.

ღ

Lafayette aún está en Valley Forge, no quiere volver a Francia hasta que John y Hércules vuelvan sano y salvo... junto con Alexander.

Suspira recargado en un árbol, no quiere reconocerlo pero le tiene cierto aprecio al caribeño. Aunque aprecio o no, desearle la muerte a alguien era demasiado y John le tiene mucho cariño al pelinegro, si llegará a pasarle algo...

— ¡Cuidado!.

— ¿Eh?

Casi es arrollado por un caballo, por suerte logra esquivarlo, no logra ver al jinete sin embargo pues baja apresurado y se adentra en la tienda del general.

— ¿Qué demo-

Se encamina hacia la tienda, encuentra al General hablando con su casi asesino.

— ¿Recibió la carta?.

Preguntó Cato, había usado otros medios para enviar la carta más rápido y que así llegará antes que él.

— ¿Qué pasa?.

Pregunta el francés a Washington.

— Los británicos se nos adelantaron.

— ¿Eh?.

— Están esperando en Carolina del Sur.

— ¿¡Qué?!.— Pregunta horrorizado, mierda, John y Alexander... — Me voy ya mismo.

Trata de darse la vuelta pero la firmeza en la voz de Washington lo detiene.

— ¿A dónde? ¡Lo más probable es que la batalla haya comenzado! — Dice firmemente — ¡Y nos separan más de ochocientos mil kilómetros!.

Tiene razón y el francés lo sabe.

— Agh, ¡Merde! .— Se revuelve el cabello frustrado — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

— Supongo que esperar lo mejor.

Dice el jinete que casi mata a nuestro francés favorito.

— Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?.

El joven esclavo ríe.

— Soy Cato, usted debe ser Lafayette.

Cato... ya había oído ese nombre. Piensa un poco y cuando conecta los cables se da cuenta de cómo lograron tener la información.

— Hércules...

Sonríe.

ღ

Luego de unas dos horas un soldado vestido de robo ondea una bandera blanca, desde que perdieron el factor sorpresa no se pidieron recuperar, es cómo si los americanos supiesen todos sus movimientos de antemano, los americanos bajan sus armas.

John tiene algunos rasguños en la cara pero nada muy grave, se adelanta y ve incrédulo la rendición de los británicos, siente que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

— ¡Ganamos!. — Voltea a ver a Alexander, quien está arrodillado en el suelo— ¡Alex!.

Se acerca al pelinegro preocupado, no me digas que...

Se desconcierta cuando escucha al caribeño reír.

— Se acabó, esta pesadilla terminó y estás bien — mira al ojiverde con ojos llorosos — Sólo fue una pesadilla.

John sonríe.

— Por supuesto que sí, tonto — Se pone de pie y ve al irlandés — Hércules ¿Estás bien?.

— Si, la herida en mi cabeza ya no sangra por suerte.

John le da una sonrisa fraternal la cual el mayor se esfuerza por devolver. En medio de su felicidad John no notó que Hércules tenía la mano en el abdomen, cubriéndoselo.

— Alex.

— ¿Si?.

Hércules se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, con su mano libre ayuda al caribeño a levantarse.

— Prométeme que serán felices.

— ¿Qué?.

— Prométeme que cumplirlas tu promesa con John, sean felices.

"Sean felices" suena a una orden.

— Hércules ¿De qué-?.

— John — el aludido voltea aun sonriente, el mayor se siente culpable, borrará esa sonrisa.— Nadie merece ser feliz tanto como tú y Alexander — Hércules quita su mano para revelar una horrible herida — Y si con esto lo logró, lo valdrá.

John y Alexander jadean de horror cubriendo sus bocas con sus manos.

— He- Hércules...

Trata de hablar John con sus avellanas inundados en lágrimas. El irlandés ríe tristemente.

— Nos vemos en el otro lado Coronel Laurens.

— ¡Hércules!

Gritan John y Alexander al ver desplomarse al irlandés en el suelo.

Mientras tanto una mujer siente una punzada en su antebrazo izquierdo, se frota dicho lugar mientras ve a sus hijos jugar.

Mira su marca, está igual que siempre y el dolor poco a poco se va, pero no el mal presentimiento.

— Hércules...

— ¡Hércules! ¡Hércules! — grita John desesperado con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas — ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Presiona su pecho siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que ya no recuerda, tal y como le habían enseñado.

Alexander se limita a rezar, lucha por no llorar porque llorar sería dar por muerto al irlandés y no va a hacer eso.

— ¡Por favor Hércules! — John toma la mano del aludido — No pue-

Se corta en seco, Alexander lo mira, John le devuelve la mirada con creciente horror, Hércules no tenía pulso.

John aprieta los dientes, cierra los ojos, se aferra al cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y da un grito.

Un grito de rabia cómo si estuviera viendo al desgraciado que le hizo esa herida a su amigo, de un obvio dolor, un grito que parece que le desgarra la garganta, el pecho, su espíritu, un grito que si cualquiera lo escucharía pensaría que lo están matando a él.

Alexander ya no puede contener las lágrimas, mientras John se desgarra la garganta él solloza en silencio, mira el cuerpo de su amigo. Su vista se detiene en su antebrazo izquierdo, su traje de sastre rasgado deja ver su marca, un reloj de arena. Alexander recordó sus pesadillas.

El cristal rompiéndose, el "tic tac" que se detiene de golpe, la sensación de estar hundiéndose en arena...

Su jadeo de horror interno se mezcla con el John, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Alexander le pregunta con la mirada "¿Qué pasa?"

John pregunta con horror y miedo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Lafayette?


	14. Una promesa que cumplir

_Capítulo trece_

 _Una promesa que cumplir_

Lafayette camina de un lado a otro con los nervios a flor de piel, cuenta mentalmente hasta cien, a

veces en inglés, a veces en francés. Cuando llega hasta cien vuelve a comenzar, es su forma de mantener su mente ocupada aunque de poco sirve.

Washington lo mira preocupado, no le gusta nada verlo así, habían recibido una notificación de que habían ganado pero sabía que lo que le preocupa a Lafayette son sus amigos.

Mira al esclavo de Mulligan que está sentado durmiendo, pobre, se lo ve muy cansado. Sonrie, se acerca a él, se saca su abrigo y lo tapa. Al ver la sonrisa del joven Washington piensa en las palabras de Laurens, lo que tiene en frente es una persona, tal y como él, tal vez el deseo de acabar con la esclavitud no sea tan descabellado.

— Quatre-vingt-un, quatre-vingt deux, quatre-vingt trois, quatre-vingt quatre-

Por la décima centena en francés se detiene, los ve llegar, ve llegar a un montón de soldados con John al frente y Alexander a su lado.

Lafayette sonríe sintiendo un enorme alivio recorrer su cuerpo, incapaz de ver los semblante tristes de sus amigos.

Ay, Lafayette…

Apenas John baja de su caballo se ve envuelto en un abrazo por parte de Lafayette.

— Dieu merci! Vous allez bien! (¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Estás bien!)

El abrazo hace que a John se le estruje el corazón, no tiene el valor de devolverlo. Mira a Alexander a su lado, Dios, ¿Cómo se lo van a decir?.

— John— Lafayette coloca una mano en el hombro del aludido — Pese a todo me alegra que no Alexander muerto.

Aún no quiere hablarle, no directamente al menos. Culpa, la culpa le inunda el pecho a Alexander. Joder, el destino tiene un sentido del humor muy cruel.

— Bien, ahora solo falta-

— No — Lo corta Alexander en seco, no podría soportar que lo dijera — No lo digas.

— ¿Decir que?.

Pregunta confundido a John.

Alexander y John intercambian miradas, el menor saca algo de su bolsillo.

Los ojos azabache de Lafayette se horrorizan al ver una bandana ensangrentada, la escudriña y la toma con miedo, la mira tratando de descifrar que significa esa tela maltratada, esa no es la bandana de Hércules ¿O si?.

— ¿Qué? — Mira a sus amigos con miedo y confusión — ¿Qué significa esto?.

John y Alexander no dicen nda, sólo lo miran, no pueden decirlo con palabras. Esas miradas y esa bandana maltrecha en las manos del francés le gritan un horrible hecho.

 **Lafayette, Hércules está muerto**

Y ahí ese mal presentimiento se vuelve un hecho.

La circulación de sus manos se detiene y se quedan heladas, las lágrimas caen sobre la tela.

 _Serás el héroe más grande, el héroe de dos mundos_

Escucha mientras siente un fraternal abrazo tras de si, voltea, obviamente no hay nadie.

— Lafayette — John lo toma del hombro — ¿Estás bien?.

Lafayette se queda viendo la nada, luego voltea lenta y calmadamente, fulmina a Alexander con una mirada vacía, mirada que parece gritar "Debiste ser tú" en medio de su dolor, el caribeño y el americano simplemente lo miran preocupados.

— J'ai des choses à faire (Tengo cosas que hacer).

Y se va guardando la bandana en su bolsillo mientras se limpia las lágrimas dejando sólos a John y Alexander.

Creía que este sería un momento feliz, acaba de liberar a tres mil soldados negros pero...

— John — Lo llama Alexander — Ve con él, yo iré a avisarle a Washington y a su esclavo.

— ¿Tú?.

— Ustedes tres se conocían desde hace mucho, no puede pasar por esto sólo.

— Pero ¿Y tú?.

Pregunta John preocupado, Hércules también fue amigo de Alexander, este le sonrie agradecido de su preocupación.

— Estaré bien, él te necesita ahora más que nunca.

John le da un abrazo reconfortante, tenían que pasar juntos un proceso de duelo. Le da un beso en la mejilla con cuidado de no ser vistos.

— Eres un buen hombre, Alex.

Mientras John se marcha Alexander despierta al joven esclavo.

— Cato — Lo sacude un poco — Cato.

El chico despierta somnoliento.

— Ah, señor Hamilton — busca con la mirada a alguien — ¿Y mi-

— Cato, Hércules murió — Dice firmemente tratando de no llorar — En Carolina del Sur.

El moreno lleva las manos a su boca, se la cubre con horror, siente miedo

— ¿Q- que será de mí?.

Pregunta, Alexander se da cuenta de que no había pensando en eso.

— Hércules tenía familia, creo quedarás a cargo ellos

— Trata de calmarlo — Cato, yo… lo siento tanto.

Hamilton no es muy bueno para consolar a las personas, decirle al general tampoco fue nada fácil.

— Él salvó mi vida ¿Sabías?

Dijó con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Lo hizo?.

— Aja. Cuándo un oficial británico, pidió un cobertor de reloj un anochecer, el muy tonto le contó a Mulligan de sus planes: "antes de otro día, tendremos al general rebelde en nuestras manos." Mulligan deprisa me informó, cambié mis planes y evité mi captura.

Silencio, Alexander nunca había visto al general llorar.

— Fue un gran hombre.

Dijo Alex.

— Y no se le da suficiente crédito por sus acciones, que cruel es la historia enterrando en el olvido a tan grandes personas. — Se limpia una lágrima — Puedes irte Alexander.

Alexander sale de la tienda con los ojos llorosos.

ღ

Aparentemente las "cosas" que Lafayette debía hacer eran sentarse a orillas del lago y poco más.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?.

Pregunta John con cautela.

— Claro.

Contesta mientras John se sienta a su lado. La ausencia de Hércules pesa sobre los jóvenes hombros de ambos.

El sol se refleja en el agua, igual que los recuerdos que tienen como protagonista al irlandés. Que raro es el mundo, pasas mil cosas con alguien y, en un segundo, se va, para siempre, no vuelves a verlo.

— Debí ser yo.

Habla John.

— ¿Qué?.

— Esa era mi lucha — habla entre sollozos el ojverde — Era mi causa ¡Si alguien debía morir ahí debía ser yo!

Los ojos de Lafayette se nublan en lágrimas.

— John, no…

— ¡El tenía familia! ¡Esposa! ¡Hijos! ¡Yo soy sólo un rebelde con tendencia suicida al peligro! — Grita tirando de su cabello, sin saber cómo está matando de dolor a Lafayette — ¡Hay tantas personas que no valen una mierda aquí! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? ¿Por qué no pude ser-

Lafayette lo abraza de golpe.

— ¡No digas esas cosas, joder! ¿No ves que estoy mal y tu me dices que quieres morir? — se aferra a su espalda con miedo a que John desaparezca, grita entre lágrimas — ¡John! ¡Hércules se fue! ¡Te necesito como nunca! ¡Alexander te necesita! ¡Cientos, miles de esclavos te necesitan! ¡El país te necesita!

— La- Lafayette

Balbucea John aún llorando.

— ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Eres tan importante para tantas personas! ¿Por qué no lo ves! ¡Idiota!

La pérdida de Hércules los destrozó y sólo pueden juntar sus partes rotas con la esperanza de tal vez volver a estar cómo antes.

— ¡Perdóname Laff! Es sólo que… cuesta — sorbe la nariz — Es más fácil rendirse que juntar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Laff… hace años no oye ese apodo. John devuelve el abrazó

— ¡Superaremos esto! Merde ¡Lo haremos!.

John asiente.

— El lo habría querido asi.

Se quedaron llorando como niños pequeños porque no les importó no hacer ruido, no les importó nada. Sólo querían desahogarse.

— "Él aún es joven, yo ya viví mi vida" de seguro pensó eso.

— Dios — John se frota los ojos — Era tan noble.

— Y tanto, no dejaba de hablar sobre ti y Alexander, parecía tan feliz de verlos juntos — Rie un poco — Ay Dios mío, nunca le dije cuanto-

— Lo sabía — Lo tranquiliza John — Yo lo sé, se cuanto cariño le tenías, él lo sabía de seguro Laff.

El francés le agradece con la mirada, escucha a alguien llegar tras ellos.

— Dime que no es Alexander.— Ruega Lafayette, John mira para confirmar, su expresión lo dice todo

— Agh, lo que faltaba.

Se frota la cara cansado, no tiene fuerzas para lidiar con el caribeño ahora mismo.

— Lafayette...

— Alexander — lo corta John — De verdad no quiere hablar ahora.

— No tiene porque hablar, sólo quiero que me escuche. ¿Puede?.

John mira a Lafayette, está molesto sin duda pero asiente.

— Está bien, anda.

Le da permiso de hablar John. Alexander agradece asintiendo. Lafayette aún le da espalda mientras John lo mira volteando dos tercios de su cuerpo.

— Lafayette, crees que soy un miserable, lo sé y tal vez tengas razón desde tu punto de vista. He cometido mis errores, soy una persona horriblemente complicada, lo sé y no quiero justificarse bajo ningún medio por mentirte, eso estuvo mal.

Obviamente Lafayette no responde, John simplemente observa.

— Me encantaría decirte que si fuera por mi el estaría en mi lugar, que con gusto me habría puesto en su lugar pero eso sería mentira — Mira a John y le da una triste sonrisa — En algún otro momento habría sido verdad pero ya no. — Vuelve la vista a Lafayette, a su espalda mejor dicho. — Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez sea un miserable pero soy el miserable más afortunado del mundo, conocí a alguien tan honrado como Hércules, me gané el amor de alguien tan maravilloso como John y tuve el placer de conocer al "héroe de dos mundos" y el más tonto también, traicione tu confianza. No se que va a pasar ahora, somos un país a la deriva pero no tengo miedo, estoy junto a Laurens y, si me lo permites, junto a tí.

Dos pares de miradas se posaron sobre Lafayette, este está consiente de eso pero no lo demuestra.

— Gracias por escucharme.

Dice antes de irse.

— ¿Sabes Alexander? — La voz de Lafayette lo corta en seco — A Hércules le encantaba este lago, no había notado que era tan silencioso hasta ahora.

John y Alexander lo miraron estupefactos ¿Hace cuanto no le dirigía la palabra a este último?.

Lafayette dirigió sus luceros azabache al caribeño con una sonrisa triste, no podía estar enojado, no le quedaban fuerzas.

— La... — Tartamudeó Alexander sonriente — Lafayette…

— Ven aquí, tonto, siéntate con nosotros.

Mientras Alexander se sienta al lado del francés, quedando este entre John y Alexander, el general los mira feliz de que ya todo se hubiera arreglado entre ellos aunque también sintió compasión, están pasando por lo inimaginable.

— Así que ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?. — Preguntó Lafayette recargando su peso en sus manos ligeramente echado hacía atrás. — La guerra terminó por fin.

— Así es pero nuestra libertad acaba de empezar.

— Bien dicho John, esto apenas empieza, somos una nación libre, pero una nación frágil al fin y al cabo — Dice Alexander — Quiero ayudar a asentar las bases de este país y se donde hacerlo.

— ¿Nueva York?.

Pregunta John con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Nueva York, Jackie.

Asiente Alexander devolviendo la sonrisa.

— Es bueno oir eso — Dice Lafayette — Alexander, con o sin Hércules lo que dijimos sigue en pie, ya sabes lo que te pasará si llegas a hacerle algo a John.

Alexander asiente mientras se frota el brazo con miedo. Lafayette notó que se frotó el brazo derecho, ese era su brazo hábil, lo recordaría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?.

Pregunta John inocentemente, tanto Alexander como John negaron con la cabeza, algo en el sexto sentido de Laurens le dijo que era mejor no entrometerse.

— De cualquier manera, Lafayette, ¿Tú que harás?.

— Con o sin ayudar Francia no se liberará sola, esa es mi siguiente misión pero…

— ¿Pero?.

Lafayette meditó un poco.

— Si les pidiera que me acompañarán a un lugar ¿Lo harían?.

John y Alexander se miraron preguntándose a donde hablaba Lafayette.

— Claro

Respondió sin dudar el caribeño, John asiente. Lafayette saca la maltrecha tela de su bolsillo.

ღ

Dos toques en la puerta de la casa de Elizabeth, camina hasta la puerta a paso calmo. Al abrirla se encuentra a tres muchachos, bastante jóvenes vestidos con uniforme militar americano

— ¿Si?.

Pregunta gentil la mujer rondando los cuarenta.

— Usted es Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan ¿Verdad?.

Pregunta el muchacho con acento francés.

— Así es ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?.

John y Alexander se miran mientras Lafayette saca la maltrecha bandana. La mujer jadea de horror mientras cubre su boca.

— Su esposo...

Ahora entiende como se sintieron John y Alexander, no es capaz de terminar la frase.

Los ojos de la mujer se adornaron con lágrimas y su boca con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ay, Hércules…

Lo sabía, desde que sintió esa punzada en su brazo. La mujer devuelve la bandana al joven francés, este la mira sorprendido.

— Quedatela — acaricia de forma maternal la mejilla de Lafayette — Hércules me ha hablado mucho de usted, señor heroe de dos mundos.

Lafayette vino con la idea de ser él quien comfortaria pero se encontró a si mismo llorando, mojando de lágrimas la gentil mano que acariciaba su mejilla de forma maternal, de esa forma en que nadie lo había hecho.

Hércules Mulligan se había ido, dejando siete niños, una esposa y un dolor inmenso en el corazón de sus amigos.

ღ

Habían ganado la guerra y aún así su querido amigo no respondía las cartas que le mandaba.

Peggy camina nerviosa tratando de calmarse, los paseos la ayudaban en estos casos, estaba muy preocupada.

— John, ¿Dónde cuernos estás?.

Se siente estúpida por hablar así pero ha notado que en su vocabulario había demasiadas maldiciones y quería cambiar eso. La joven de vestido amarillo pasa por la casa de su amigo de pecas, está deshabitada desde hace un buen rato. Piensa en su breve noviazgo con el muchacho de pecas, no fue una mala relación, para nada y John es de los mejores chicos con los que había salido pero algo en ella le decía que no eran tal para cual, que estaban destinados a personas diferentes.

De repente, no ve nada, sólo ve un inmenso vacío frente a ella.

— ¡Me quedé ciega! — Grita con horror la menor de las Schuyler, escucha una risita — ¡Oh no! ¡Un secuestro! ¡No te convengo como rehén! ¡Como mucho y nunca me cayo!

— No has cambiado nada, Peggy.

Esa voz...

— ¿J-John?. — Siente que una mano libera sus ojos, voltea y ve a un muchacho de pecas sonriendo amablemente. — ¡ Santa mierda, John!.

Y ahí queda lo de no decir groserías. Se lanza hacía él para un amistoso abrazo el cual John devuelve con gusto con el brazo que tiene libre, pues con la otra carga la guitarra que Hércules le dió.

— ¿Cómo está mi Schuyler favorita?.

— ¿Yo? ¡Mirate tu! — Peggy tenía frente a ella a un John de veintisiete años — ¡Eres todo un hombre!.—

De repente Peggy se percata del muchacho pelinegro al lado de John quien lucía más bien incómodo.— ¿Es amigo tuyo?.

Pregunta con cierto deje de inocencia.

— Oh, Peggy él es Alexander, él es mi…

De repente John se da cuenta de la situación, está presentando su novio a su ex-novia…

— ¿Son pareja?.

Pregunta la de vestido amarillo, el sonrojo de ambos los delata.

— Ah, esto… — John tartamudea nervioso causando una sonrisa tierna en Peggy, así que era por eso que aquel presentimiento no se iba. — Él y yo…

No quería negar lo suyo con Alexander frente a nadie, si fuera por él lo gustaría a todo el mundo pero ya conocemos muy bien los riegos.

— John, ¿No somos amigos? Puedes confiar en mi.

La Schuyler le frotó el brazo de forma reconfortante ganándose una sonrisa.

— Peggy, él es Alexander, es mi… pareja, si

Dice sonrojado, por un momento pensó en decir "novio" pero la verdad le daba vergüenza decirlo.

— Un gusto — Hace una referencia educada — Soy Margarita Schuyler, amiga de John — Vió la expresión confusa de Alexander — Mis amigos me llaman Peggy.

Aclaró gentilmente, Alexander le besó la mano por mera educación aunque John igual sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, aunque él no tenía mucho derecho a reclamar en esta situación.

— Alexander Hamilton, he oído varias cosas buenas de usted señorita Schuyler.

— Pues yo no he oído nada de usted ¿Se conocieron en el ejército?.

— Así es, tuve el honor de conocer a Laurens ahí y la fortuna de ganarme su corazón.

Peggy sonríe con aún más ternura, esos dos ya se hab vuelto su pareja favorita, está tan feliz que propondría la amenaza a ese tal Alexander de lo que le haría si lastimaba a su amigo.

— John ¡Quiero hablar de tantas cosas!.

Entre ellas ¿Por qué había vuelto con una guitarra?.

— Me encantaría Peggy pero…

— Lo se, estás cansado, vendré en unos días y hablaremos ¿Si?.

— Sería genial.

Peggy se retira feliz de saber que su querido amigo está de vuelta en su vida.

John y Alexander miran la casa frente a ellos, la casa de Laurens, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, ideal para una persona.

— Parece que ha pasado una vida. — Dice John viendo su hogar.— Tal vez se quede algo pequeña para los dos pero…

— ¡Sólo será unos días! ¡Apenas encuentre una casa me mudaré! ¡Lo juro!

Se apresura en aclarar el menor, no quería causar molestias al mayor.

— Suenas cómo si no quisieras vivir conmigo, Alex.

— No digas tonterías Jack, nada me gustaría más que compartir una casa contigo y unos niños — Rie — Pero no quiero molestar.

— Tu no molestas Lexi — Lo abraza rodeando sus hombros — ¿Cómo puede ser molesta una vida a tu lado?.

"Una vida a tu lado"

Alexander rie felíz.

— ¿Crees que exista algo que dure toda una vida?.

— Por primera vez, si, Lexi.

Alexander sabe que tal vez puede ser molesto y sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles presisamente, John está muy lejos de acabar con la esclavitud, Estados Unidos apenas está estableciéndose como nación libre, Hércules se fue y… amar a un hombre no sería fácil precisamente pero ¿Saben qué? Nada de eso es más grande que el deseo de Alexander de feliz junto a Laurens.

 _Prométeme que serán felices_.

Y tanto que iba a hacerlo, puede tener sus errores pero su amor por Laurens y su deseo de verlo sonriente a su lado eran mucho más grande que eso.

Si ambas partes quieren, puede superar juntos mil huracanes.

— Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Dice Alexander feliz, tienen una promesa que cumplir.


	15. Una prueba

_Capitulo catorce_

 _Una prueba que cumplir_

Por fin terminan de acomodar todo en la nueva casa de Alexander, una casa con una renta que Alexander pudo pagar por su cuenta sin problemas, ser tesorero deja buenas ganancias y aunque su querido Laurens se ofreció a ayudarlo el desistió, quería pagarlo por su cuenta todo. La casa ya había venido con algunos muebles, pero aún seguía viendose bastante vacía, pero eso por ahora estaba bien, ya iría comprando más muebles.

Es una casa simple, casual diría uno, los pocos muebles que traia - unas mesas, algunas sillas y un par de sofás- eran de un color bordo que combinaba con los colores de la pequeña vivienda que era de madera.

— Por fin. — Dice John mientras se deja caer, en uno de los sofás. — Odio hacer mudanzas ¿Quieres salir a cenar para celebrar?.

Pregunta mirando su reloj comprobando la hora al no escuchar respuesta, mira de soslayo al caribeño quien está parado en la puerta.

— ¿Alex?. — El pelinegro está viendo la habitación como si estuviera en otro mundo. John se levanta y se le acerca — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta como acomodamos algo?.

Ahora los ojos achocolatados de Alexander se posan en John, lo mira cómo si no fuera real. John comienza a preocuparse.

— No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta John aliviado de que haya hablado.— ¿Qué cosa?.

— Esto… es mío — coloca las manos en su cabello — Este lugar es tan cálido y es mío, esto no es una casa Jack, es un hogar _mi_ hogar, esa es la parte que no creó y tu… Dios, a veces temo tocarte porque creo que eres un sueño. Hay cosas en mi vida que son tan perfectas que me cuestan creerlas.

Confiesa Alexander en un ataque de sinceridad que enternece al mayor.

— Alex ¿En qué acordamos?.

— En que íbamos a ser felices. Lo sé pero es difícil de creer, de verdad creí que esa guerra iba a contarse al menos una de nuestras vidas. —Inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir eso pues esa maldita guerra se cobró la vida de uno de sus amigos. Sacude la cabeza, de seguro a Hércules no le gustaría que se deprimieran por él — Cuesta creer que de verdad seas real y que de todo el mundo me hayas elegido a mí.

— Alex, hablas como si fuera un ángel, no lo soy, soy solo una persona que te ama y quiere que ser feliz a tu lado.

Dice con voz tranquila mientras acaricia el pómulo del menor quien le sonrie calidamente.

— Te amo.

— Y yo te amo a tí, Alex. — Le da un beso lento en los labios — Ahora, me muero de hambre, ¿Salimos a comer?.

— ¿Por qué nunca comemos comida casera?.

Pregunta Alexander curioso, en el tiempo que se quedó en casa de Laurens nunca habían cocinado, parecía que la cocina estaba de adorno en casa del castaño.

— Ah… esto…

De repente John se pone nervioso, lo que extraña a Alexander.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?. — John baja la vista y murmura algo que el menor no logra entender — ¿Qué? No te entendí bien.

— Dije que…

Más murmullos.

— Laurens, no te entiendo, vocaliza.

— ¡No se cocinar! ¿Bien? ¡Es eso! ¿Feliz?.

Confiesa casi gritando.

— ¿Cómo qué no sabes?.

— No sé, ya sabes, siempre tenía a alguien que cocinara para mí y aunque me decía que debía aprender, siempre lo terminaba dejando para "más tarde" y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en el ejército.

La vergüenza de John aumenta al ver a Alexander con una sonrisita. El que no supiera cocinar le hacía sentirse como un inútil que únicamente no ha muerto de hambre por tener dinero.

— Lo siento, lo siento, es que eres tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado — Dice Alexander al ver la expresión de Laurens — Bueno, si no sabes cocinar no hay problema, yo te enseño.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?.

— Bastante bien si me permites decirlo y tú también sabrás.

John sonrie ¿De verdad Alexander iba a enseñarle a cocinar?.

— Parecemos una pareja de casados.

Dice John medio en broma pero la idea hace sonrojar a Alexander.

— ¿D- de verdad?.— Pregunta sin poder ocultar la ilusión en su voz.— Bueno, debería ir a comprar las cosas para cocinar.

— ¿No quieres que vaya yo?.

— No, usted quédese aquí señor embajador de Francia, deje que él tesorero de Estado se ocupe de esto.

Dice Alexander mientras sale. Ciertamente John es el embajador de Francia, aunque intentó negar el puesto pero terminó aceptando de todas formas.

Mientras caminaba su vista se detuvo en una casa en específico, se veía a lo lejos, más bien alejada de la ciudad, apenas se veía una casa de dos pisos color celeste pastel, frente a un hermlso y gran roble. Alexander se enamoró de esa casa apenas la vió, sabía que era idiota ya pensar en mudarse de nuevo, no lo iba a hacer de momento pero a veces me gusta fantasear con que algún día John y él podrían vivir juntos en esa casa, no levantarian sospechas, no era nada del otro mundo que dos hombres viviesen juntos, tal vez algunos rumores pero francamente no le importaba unos cuantos murmullos. Sigue caminando, debe dejar de fantasear, además su vida en estos momentos no está nada mal.

Luego de comprar algunas vegetales y carne vuelve a la que es ahora su casa, entra y se maravilla al ver a John leyendo en uno de los sofás de lo más cómodo. La casa está bastante vacía pero con Laurens ahí se sentía más llena y cálida que cualquier hogar.

— ¡Volviste!.

Dijo más bien feliz dejando el libro de lado.

— ¿Me extrañaste?.— Preguntó sonriente — Ahora sabes lo que siento yo cuando me abandonas aquí y te vas con Lafayette a hacer quien sabe que.

John sonríe de medio lado ante la broma de Alexander.

— En fin ¿Qué cocinaras?.

— No, no, no, señor Laurens, _cocinaremos_.

John suelta una risa.

— Esperaba poder aprender mientras te veía pero creo que no.

— Así es. Si puedes hacer una ensalada son incendiar nada en el proceso lo consideraré un logro.

John suspira mientras sonriente mientras se dirige a la cocina sabiendo que mucha opción no tiene, al menos iba a dejar de ser un inútil que no puede ni cocinar para si mismo.

Así mientras Alexander se ocupaba de grillar la carne a él lo "degrada" a hacer la ensalada.

— Muy bien — Escucha decir a Alexander mientras lo abraza por la cintura desde atrás — Ya sabes cortar tomates.

— Vete a la mierda Hamilton. — Dice cuidando de dejar en claro que es sólo una broma con su tono de voz — Si sigues así uno de estos días no volveré de Francia.

— Auch ¿Ya te hartaste de mí, Laurens?. — Pregunta apoyando el mentón en el hombro del mayor, con algo de dificultad por la diferencia de altura, cosa que hizo sonreír a Laurens. — ¿Me dejas por Lafayette?.

John suelta una carcajada, no se esperaba que Alexander dijese eso.

— ¿Cómo voy a hartarme de ti? Eres de lo más divertido.

— ¿Divertido en que sentido?.

— En cómo actuas luego de semanas sin verme y dices cosas cómo "Laurens, te extrañe, tu leoncito quiere besitos".

Alexander se sonroja hasta el último cabello.

— ¡Yo no digo eso!.

— ¿ En serio?.

Pregunta sonriente enarcando una ceja.

— B-bueno, si — Admite con pena — ¡Pero no así!.

Trata de defenderse, John decide no discutir. Debido a su posición como ministro en Francia a veces debía pasar varios días o semanas fuera pero eso tiene un lado bueno al volver se encuentra con un Alexander de lo más meloso que pedía cariño cómo el gato más mimado para "recuperar el tiempo perdido". Sin duda los reencuentros con Alexander eran de lo mejor, hacía que valiera la pena todo.

— Ya veremos la próxima vez que deba irme, Alex.

— No es mi culpa, te extraño cuándo te vas.

— Tú eres él qué insistía en que aceptará el puesto.

— Lo sé pero… — Se queda pensando un buen argumento pero se da cuenta de que no tiene ninguno — Cállate, tonto.

Suelta a Laurens para seguir ocupándose de la carne, ganándose una risita.

Sonrie al darse cuenta de la situación, de verdad parecían una pareja ya casada. La idea le hace sonrojarse y sentirse algo triste, contrario a sus esperanzas la sodomía no dejó de verse como un crimen luego de obtener la independencia, la única diferencia ahora era que en lugar de mandarte a la horca, te mandan a la cárcel.

"Supongo que es alguna clase de progreso".

Piensa para tratar de consolarse, aunque de poco sirve, ciertamente da algo de rabia y algo de miedo.

— Creo que esto ya está. — Escucha decir a Laurens — Ciertamente se ve bien, y no hablo de la comida.

Cuando el castaño da un beso en su mejilla todo miedo desaparece, mierda, ¿Qué cosa que valiera la pena no tiene su riesgo?. Ninguna, Laurens vale cada riesgo.

Disfrutan de una cena tranquila, luego de servir todo y a diferencia de cenas anteriores, está vez pueden permitirse ser todo lo cariñosos que quieran sin ningún tipo de miedo de ser vistos.

— La comida casera tiene sus ventajas ¿Eh?.

— Supongo — dice Laurens mientras toma algo de agua — No queme la cocina, creo que eso tiene su mérito.

— Supongo.

La cena sigue entre conversaciones sobre política, cosas del día o planes sobre el futuro.

Hogar.

Sólo así Alexander podría describir la escena en que está, los recuerdos que tenía relacionados con aquella palabra se podrían definir como un cuadro roto pero John está cambiando eso, está tomando ese cuadro roto y volviendo a unir casa pequeña pieza rota.

Sus ojos marrones se dirigen al dibujo enmarcado, fue una de las primeras cosas que trajo durante la mudanza, la tiene en su escritorio junto a todos sus papeles, es como su motivación.

Un beso en la mejilla lo saca de sus pensamientos.

— Adios, Alex.

Laurens se había puesto de pie ya terminada su comida.

— ¿Ya te vas?.

Se levanta mientras ve a John caminar hacía la puerta.

— Si, nos ve-

Siente que Alexander lo abraza por la espalda.

— Quédate a dormir, por favor. — Frota su mejilla contra la espalda del pecoso — Quédate Jack.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Miedo a la oscuridad?. —Pregunta John sonriente, siente que Alexander besa su marca.— ¿Consigues casa para que, aún así, duerma contigo?.

— Es que me acostumbré a tenerte cerca al dormir, quédate Laurens, aún no te dí el postre.

Laurens suelta una risa.

— Tú ganas Alex, sólo déjame ir a buscar algunas cosas a mi casa ¿Si?.

— Mmmmmm, no lo sé — Refuerza el abrazo — ¿Te dejo?.

John voltea para besar a Alexander en los labios de manera lenta y dulce.

— ¿Me dejas irme ya, leoncito?.

— Prometeme que te portarás bien.

— Lo prometo señor Hamilton.

Alexander le abre la puerta, cierra cuando Laurens se marcha. Alexander se recarga en la puerta suspirando el nombre del ojiverde.

Para pasar el tiempo decide escribir, cómo siempre. Las palabras salen a través de la tinta, está tratado de plasmar su desordenada mente en aquel papel y luego en otro y otro.

Escucha que tocan la puerta, se levanta a abrir feliz

— ¡Bienvenido de vuel… — Esperaba ver a John pero no fue así — ¡Oh! Peggy ¡Que bueno verte!.

Dice Alexander al verla, se habían vuelto bastante cercanos una vez Alexander superó su miedo luego de las amenazas por parte de la Schuyler de lo que le haría si se atrevía a lastimar a John ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo con su brazo derecho?.

Que raro es verla sin su típico vestido amarillo.

— Ah, creo que se equivoca de persona señor. — Ciertamente no suena igual de animada y extrovertida que Peggy, la chica de vestido rojo se ve mucho más cohibida — Mi nombre es Maria Reynolds.

— Oh, perdone, se parece mucho -demasiado- a una amiga. ¿Qué necesita?.

— Bueno — Se abrazó a si misma — Se que es un hombre honorable. Lamento mucho molestarlo en su hogar pero no tengo donde ir, y vine sola hasta aquí. — Se excusó. Alexander la observa curioso — Mi esposo me está haciendo daño, golpeándome, engañándome, maltratándome, de repente me abandona, no tengo los medios para seguir adelante.

Alexander la mira conmovido, sintiendo el corazón acongojado, la imagen de su madre cruza su mente, tiene que ayudarla.

— Entre.

— ¿Q-qué?.

— Estoy esperando a un… amigo — Joder, suena tan descarado llamar a Laurens así que siente que cualquiera sabrá que miente — Cuando vuelva hablaré un poco con él, creo que unas amigas le podrían dar donde quedarse, por favor pase.

— Yo… — Se sintió nerviosa, eso no iba acorde al plan pero podria adaptarse — Claro, gracias.

María pasa y se sienta en uno de los sofás, Alexander se sienta a su lado.

— Dígame, ¿Tiene hijos?.

— Una pequeña, Susan, apenas tiene cinco.

— Ya veo, bueno, no se preocupe las ayudaremos a ambas.

— Es usted muy amable señor.

— Oh, no es nada. Ahora, creo que tengo algo de dinero que podría darle.— Alexander busca en su bolsillo, saca treinta dólares y se los entrega a la joven, está le agradece notablemente nerviosa. — ¿Está bien? La noto muy inquieta ¿Pasa algo?.

— Yo… yo… — No puede hacer esto, se da asco. Recuerda la amenaza de su esposo. — Susan…

— ¿Susan?.— La escucha murmurar apenas. Antes de que se de cuenta la joven mujer se le acerca, demasiado — ¿Señorita?.

— Permítame agradecerle.

Alexander se siente nervioso al sentir el busto de la joven contra su pecho.

— He- Hey...

— Hey~

La mente del caribeño se nubla al igual que su sentido común al sentir una mano acariciar su rostro. Mierda ¿Hace cuanto que no está con una mujer? Había olvidado que las sensaciones son mucho más suaves, la sensación de los suaves pechos que difieren de la firmeza del de un hombre. ¿Qué daño haría? Sólo por una vez, tal vez podría…

 _… Me prometí a mi mismo que iba a confiar en tí y eso voy a hacer, incluso en algo cómo esto…_

Las palabras de Laurens antes de su duelo con Lafayette resuenan en su mente.

Laurens…

Por mucho que se esconda bajo esa coraza de frialdad es un muchacho demasiado frágil, le cuesta horrores entregarse a las personas y lo había hecho con él. A Alexander le fue muy difícil ganarse la confianza del pecoso, si lo traiciona, eso lo destruiría, demasiado, podía ver al ojiverde llorando jurando no volver a confiar en nadie.

 _Prometeme que serán felices_

 _¡John! ¡Recuerda este día cuando te traicione_

Mira el dibujo enmarcado sintiendo cómo el calor recorre le recorre, su cuerpo lo está traicionado.

Recuerda la marca en su nuca.

— No.

No, no puede hacerle eso a John. Aparta a la mujer con delicadeza tomandola de los hombros.

— ¿N-no?.

Pregunta María confundida.

Vamos, Alexander no es idiota, él ama a John, ama su relación con él y ama su brazo derecho.

Les costó demasiado llegar hasta donde estar ahora, no va a arruinarlo.

— Señorita, usted es una mujer muy bella y yo… soy un desastre. Sólo hay una persona capaz de convertir este desastre en algo decente. Por favor, déjenos ayu-

Se detiene al ver a María llorando.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

No deja de murmurar lo mismo, cuando Alexander se dispone a abrazarla oye que tocan la puerta, la abre.

— ¿Cómo está mi- —...— John se interrumpe al ver una mujer llorando en uno de los sofás — ¿Peggy?.

Entra dejando lo que había traído en el suelo preocupado. Al sentarse a su lado se da cuenta de que no es su amiga.

— Alex ¿Qué sucede?.

Pregunta abrazando a la joven de vestido rojo, se la ve tan indefensa.

— Tenemos que ayudarla, J.

Alexander le cuenta todo a Laurens, todo.

— El plan era sacarle la mayor cantidad de dinero posible y luego simplemente dejarlo estar. — Confiesa María avergonzada cuando Alexander termina de hablar — N-no sabía que usted tenía a alguien.

— ¿Plan?. — Pregunta Alexander bastante sorprendido. — ¿E-era todo un plan?.

La joven asiente avergonzada de si misma. El nombre que la joven susurró antes resuena en la mente de Alexander, no tarda en conectar las piezas.

— Ya veo — dice Laurens pensativo mientras frota e hombro de María — Señorita ¿Dónde está su hija?.

— En… en mi casa, durmiendo.

— Hagamos esto, Alex ve a la mansión Schuyler, pregúntale a Peggy si puede dejar que se quede, yo la acompañaré a buscar a su hija, si me permite.

Dice con cautela a la de vestido rojo. La joven ve esos ojos verdes que rebozan confianza, se le ve un buen hombre, se pierde por un segundo en esos luceros verdes.

— Cl- — Tartamudea algo nerviosa y sonrojada frotando sus manos — Claro.

— Excelente. — John se pone de pie mientras María lo sigue con la mirada, ese muchacho era…diferente a todo lo que había conocido. — Es bastante tarde, demonos prisa.

Alexander sale cerrando la puerta dispuesto acompañar a María.

— Por cierto, Alex — John lo llama antes de irse por caminos separados — Gracias por ser honesto.

Agradece con una sonrisa sincera antes de irse.

El caribeño se siente bien consigo mismo, siente que el mundo le había enviado una prueba y él logró superarla. Se encamina a la mansión Schuyler en paz consigo mismo.

John ve a la mujer que camina a su lado, se la ve una joven buena, no parece merecer una pareja así, bueno, nadie la merece.

Siente los ojos verdes de John Laurens sobre ella y eso la pone nerviosa, trata de caminar como si no lo notara esperando hacer un buen trabajo.

— Se la ve muy joven, si no es indiscreción preguntar ¿A qué edad tuvo a su hija?.

— No es problema, tuve a Susan a los diecisiete, fue luego de casarme con James.

"Diecisiete" piensa John, joder, apenas era una niña, al menos para él.

— Conozco a un amigo que con gusto la ayudará a divorciarse de su esposo si así lo desea.

— ¿En- En serio?.

Pregunta sin poder ocultar la ilusión en su voz. John asiente sonriente feliz de ayudar.

— Usted de verdad es amable señor Laurens.

— Por favor, llámame John.

Se sentía envejecer cada que lo trataba de "usted", cosa que María notó y le hizo sonreír. Llegan a casa de María, la mujer abre y se adentra en busca de su hija. Mientras John se queda en la sala de estar, viendo el lugar. Una casa común y corriente, a simple vista no parecía hacer indicios de violencia doméstica, lo que alivio al castaño.

María aparece con un bolso, donde presumiblemente llega algo de ropa, y con una pequeña dormida entre sus brazos. Es una niña con el cabello enrulado color chocolate y tez morena ligeramente más clara que la de su madre, le provoca tanta ternura a Laurens que no puede evitar preguntar algo.

— ¿Puedo cargarla?.

La pregunta hace sonreir a María.

— Claro.

John la toma con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal.

"Los niños son tiernos cuando no lloran" piensa para si.

Ver la imagen de John cargando a su pequeña Susan le planta una idea, una idea que la deja encantada, tal vez John...

"No, María, no" se reprende a si misma, no debe hacerse ilusiones, lo más probable es que John ya está felizmente casado y ahora debe centrarse en salir de esa relación abusiva con el qué aún es su esposo, no debe aferrarse a nadie para salir de esa situación.

— Es muy linda.

Oye decir a Laurens.

— ¿Q-qué?.

— Susan, es preciosa si me permites decirlo.

— Ah, g-gracias.

Claro, habla de su hija.

— Salió a su madre — bromea, notando algo nerviosa a María, para alivianar la situación. — ¿Nos vamos?.

— Claro.

— Aww, que tierno.

Una tercera voz, cargada de ironía, entra en escena, John voltea y ve en la puerta a un hombre bastante mayor que María.

— Supongo que usted es James Reynolds.

— Y yo no se quien carajos eres tu, pero seguro no eres Alexander Hamilton.

Dijo con voz firme mirando a su esposa como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

— Soy John Laurens.

James levanta ambas cejas

— ¿El hijo de Henry Laurens? — Pregunta sorprendido — Creí que había muerto en Carolina del Sur.

— Pues hasta donde yo sé no lo estoy.

Contesta tratando de que el recuerdo de Hércules no lo traicione en estos momentos.

— Muy gracioso ahora ¿Qué haces con mi hija?.

Pregunta cruzandose de brazos recargandose en el marco de la puerta. María siente rabia, claro, ahora es "su hija" no cuando debe comprarle comida o ropa.

"Tu esposa se hartó de tí y de tus maltratos, te abandonará y se llevará a su hija para ser feliz, pedazo de mierda" No, no puede decirle eso ¿Verdad?.

— María, sostenla.

Dice John entregandole la niña. Se acerca a James, estaría más que feliz de darle un puñetazo en su rostro pero no podía poner en peligro a María y Susan, necesitaría otra forma de salir de esa, está tratando con un abusador, debe jugar su juego. Bueno, si James Reynolds quiere dinero, eso le dará. Saca un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo.

— Hagamos algo — Aprovecha para abrazar por los hombros a James tratando de parecer amigable — Tu no haces preguntas y te doy esto ¿Trato?.

Pregunta ofreciendo a James el dinero, este mira a María, quien carga a su hija, sonríe con cierto aire de superioridad.

— Me gusta como negocias Laurens. — Toma el dinero y se aleja para contar los billetes completamente ignorante al hecho de que el castaño había metido algo en su bolsillo. — Haz lo que quieras con ellas.

¿Ellas? Acaso creía que… joder, que asco de hombre.

— Vámonos María.

Ordena aún asqueado de la idea, María lo sigue con Susan en brazos, sintiendo la mirada de James sobre ella. Al estar fuera y oir la puerta cerrándose tras ellos ambos suspiran con alivio.

— ¿Estás bien?.

Pregunta John tomando el hombro de María.

— Si, lo estoy — Eso no era nada para ella en realidad

— Señor Lau… John, lo lamento tanto.

— No, Mary, yo lo lamento, lamento que hayas tenido que soportar eso y lamento no poder haberlo golpeado en frente tuyo.

"Mary" hace tanto que no oía ese apodo, sonríe.

— Antes no era así, él era diferente.

— Así son ese tipo de personas, no cambian, sólo van mostrando sus verdaderos colores con el tiempo.

Mira la casa a sus espaldas preguntándose que clase de cosas habrán sucedido tras esas paredes. Recuerda a su familia, su padre, Henry, tiene sus errores esto le hizo darse cuenta de algo, su padre nunca le puso un dedo encima ni a él, ni a sus hermanos, ni a su madre. Pese a todo, sabía que lo quería aunque le costara demostrarlo, de repente siente que no valora suficiente eso.

— ¿John?.

Pregunta María al verlo tan callado, lo mira y nota algo raro ¿No traía un reloj al venir?.

— Ah, vamos.

Dice algo nervioso. Toma el bolso que María lleva y se encaminan hacía la mansión Schuyler donde Peggy y Alexander los esperan. Al verlos llegar Peggy entiende porque la confundieron con ella al verla, es como ver un espejo… vaya, debería usar rojo más seguido.

— Hola Peggy, supongo que Alexander ya te contó todo.

— Así es, ya hablé con mi padre y mis hermanas, están encantadas de dejarle quedarse.

— Gracias Peggy, gracias de verdad.

— No es nada, John.

Alexander los ve feliz, es agradable ver que se llevan bien a pesar de haber sido pareja en su momento.

— Alex, ¿Crees que puedas hablar con Burr para ayudar a María con su divorcio?

— No creo que sea problema, John, somos amigos después de todo.

— ¡Te dije que no somos amigos, Alexander!.

Se escucha el grito de Burr a lo lejos ¿Cómo hace eso siempre?.

— ¿Mamá?.

— Oh, genial, Burr despertó a la niña.

Se queja Peggy viendo cómo la pequeña frota sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

— Susan, estás despierta.

— ¿Dónde estamos?.

Pregunta confundida sintiendo la brisa nocturna chocar contra su piel. Su confusión aumenta al ver que está rodeada de desconocidos, si no estuviera en brazos de su madre se sentiría muy asustada.

— Susan — habla Alexander tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicarle a Susan su situación, no está acostumbrado a tratar con niños. — De ahora en adelante, las cosas serán algo diferentes para tí.

Susan lo mira confundida ¿Por qué aquel hombre le habla como si fuera idiota?.

— Susan, escuchame un minuto — María baja a la pequeña parahablarle mejor — Sabes que las cosas con tu padre siempre fueron… difíciles -como poco- y no puedo prometerte que las cosas serán más fáciles a partir de ahora.— toma las pequeñas manos su hija, cuantas veces encontró el valor de seguir adelante en aquellas manitos — Pero te prometo de ahora en adelante las cosas van a mejorar ¿Si?.

— Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?.

Pregunta confundida al ver lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de su mamá, con sus manos trata de limpiarlas y que deje de llorar.

— Porque las cosas no han sido fácil, dulzura, y por fin… por fin todo parece que irá bien.

Susan no entiende lo que sucede pero si su mamá dice que todo irá bien pues es que todo irá bien. Piensa no conocer a nadie más fuerte que su madre, sin darse cuenta de cuán fuerte es ella misma, de la carga que golpeó sus pequeños hombros.

— Peggy, llevate a Susan adentro ¿Si?

— Claro — dice sonriente, a ella le encantan los niños. Toma la mano de la pequeña, notando que sus ojos son color miel cuando la niña entra en la iluminada residencia — Ven, linda.

Cuando Peggy se lleva adentro a la pequeña, María se pone de pie, se seca las lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bi-

John no termina la pregunta, María se arroja a él en un abrazo.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias de verdad John.

Agradece la joven mujer en medio del abrazo.

— Ay, María, no es nada.

Frota la espalda de la mujer de forma reconfortante.

— No, es demasiado, es más de lo que cualquiera alguna vez haya hecho por mi. Tiene que haber una forma de agradecételo, dime cómo.

John sonríe y toma las menos de la mujer entre las suyas.

— Cria a tu preciosa hija y sean felices, así podran agradecerme.

María asiente aún con los ojos húmedos. Había olvidado que hay personas en el mundo que hacen cosas por otros sin pedir nada a cambio.

— Oigan ¿Y si su esposo vuelve? — Pregunta Alexander, nota que María se tensa con la pregunta, no había pensado en eso — Tal vez se empeñe en perseguirla, y María no puede pasar la vida en la mansión Schuyler, tarde o temprano deberá salir.

— Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Alex.

Dice John con plena confianza.

— ¿Por qué?.

— Verás, yo tenía un reloj antes de dejar la residencia Reynolds pero ¡Oh! — Finge sorpresa recordando el momento en que deslizó su reloj en el bolsillo de aquel hombre — Extrañamente ya no está, creo que deberé denunciar un robo…

Alexander sonrie, John de verdad es un genio. Tal vez está abusando del sistema de justicia María está en una posición difícil, tienen que tirar de

las cuerdas ellos mismos, incluso si significaba abusar de su renombre y posición.

— María, es tarde, entra y descansa, tuviste un largo día.

— Lo haré, señor Hamilton, gracias a ambos de verdad.

La mujer agradece una vez más a esos caballeros tan amables y se adentra en la mansión Schuyler.

— Buenas noches.

Saluda con una sonrisa qué no muestra hace años.

— Buenas noches señorita Reynolds.

— Que descanse.

Saludan ambos antes de que María cerrase la puerta. Una sensación de felicidad los inunda a ambos, se sienten bien, habían hecho lo correcto.

— ¿Se siente bien ayudar a otros? ¿Eh?.

— La verdad que sí, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido Jack.

John le devuelve la sonrisa, ahora deben tratar ese tema.

— Alex, gracias por decirme la verdad, pudiste habertelo cayado pero…

— ¿Qué clase de relación sería esta si no soy honesto, Jack?.

Lo toma del hombro. John aprovecha la situación para hacer una pregunta que desde hace tiempo ronda su mente.

— ¿Extrañas estar con mujeres a veces?.

Las palabras salieron como balas una tras otra, sorprenden a Alexander.

— Ay John...

— Per-perdoname no debí hacer esa pregunta.

No debía preguntar cosas de las que ya sabía la respuesta. Trata de irse pero Alexander lo toma del rostro.

— Mirame. — John mantiene sus avellanas pegados al suelo. — John Laurens Hamilton, mirame.

— Ppfft ¿Hamilton?.

Pregunta riendo está vez mirándolo ¿Por qué Alexander había puesto su apellido en su nombre?.

— Eso está mejor. John, puedo tener sexo con cualquier persona pero con nadie más tengo toda la historia que tu y yo tenemos y por eso únicamente puedo hacer el amor contigo. Hemos pasado por demasiado, tenemos una química tan única. Yo estoy enamorado de John Laurens, nada más me importa, es más si hubieras sido mujer te aseguro de que me habría enamorado de ti igual. Te tengo a ti, Laures, ¿Qué mas necesito? Dímelo, porque yo no puedo pensar en nada más.

Cada palabra disipa ese miedo en John, acaricia el rostro de Alexander.

¿De dónde había sacado que las manos de Laurens no son tan suaves como las de una mujer?. Son tan calidas y saben dar las caricias necesarias en el lugar necesario, porque John lo conoce más que nadie en el mundo porque con nadie tiene toda esa historia.

— Te amo Alex.

— Yo te amo más Laurens — Dice perdiéndose en las caricias que John daba — ¿Podemos ir a mi casa?.

— Claro. Si alguien nos ve tendremos problemas.

Dicho esto se encaminan a casa del menor sabiendo que acababan de superar otra prueba que el mundo les había lanzado y que eso los había vuelto más fuertes.


	16. Dudas

Capítulo quince

Dudas

Cuando John se encuentra fuera país por motivos de trabajo, como en estos momentos, Peggy es muy buena compañía para Alexander. La joven Schuyler era una jovencita de lo más agradable, no entiende como no es tan conocida como sus dos hermanas mayores.

— ¿Y como está María?.

Pregunta mientras lleva una taza de té a sus labios.

— ¡Está genial! ¡Es una chica tan dulce! Se ha vuelto especialmente cercana a Eliza.

— Es bueno oír que las cosas van bien para ella.

De verdad no merecía haber pasado por lo que pasó , es bueno saber que el desgraciado de James está recibiendo lo que merece, la farsa del reloj robado que había hecho John sirvió a la perfección.

Además, amigo de Alexander o no Burr felizmente aceptó a ayudar a María a en su divorcio, además de que parece ser que se encariñó con la pequeña Susan.

— ¿Y cómo vas tú? ¿Algo que contar? ¿Cómo es la vida del tesorero de Estado?.

— No mucho que contar, contar algo de dinero y soportar a unos cuantos idiotas — La imagen de cierto sureño insoportable cruza su mente — No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que John me apoyaba, sin él las cosas son insufribles.

— ¿Hace cuanto se fue? ¿Un mes?.

— Mes y medio.— Responde bastante seguro, como si hubiera estado contando los días. — Dijo que iba a irse por bastante tiempo, tal vez se quede por dos meses.

Peggy nota cierta tristeza en su voz.

— ¿Lo extrañas?.

Pregunta de forma más bien burlona. Alexander bufa, Peggy acaba de preguntar lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Obviamente lo extraño Peggy! ¡Es mi novio! ¡Lo amo más que a nadie en este mundo!.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! — Contesta algo asustada — Lo siento — La Schuyler atisba algo en la expresión de Alexander, preocupación —¿Está todo bien?.

Alexander piensa un poco antes que responder.

— Desde hace algunos meses he notado a Laurens... raro.

—¿Raro?.

— Sale a no sé dónde y vuelve después de bastante tiempo demasiado cansado, con su ropa bastante arrugada y manchada, no tengo idea de lo que hace.

— Cuenta evidentemente preocupado — Le pregunto pero cambia de tema siempre.

Peggy siente que un sudor frío recorre su frente, mierda, se había dado cuenta.

"No, tranquila Peggy, no va a preguntarte nada al respecto" le había dicho John poco antes de irse, maldito mentiroso.

— ¿Peggy?.

— Ya, eso sí que es raro.

Se hace la que no tiene idea pese a que no se siente bien mintiéndole a Alexander. El caribeño la escudriña, desde hace poco comenzó a tener la sospecha de que Peggy sabe en lo que anda John, es su mejor amiga después de todo.

"No, no, Alex, no" No le gusta pensar así de ella, son amigos.

— No me importaría si me lo dijese.

Su expresión y voz acongojada hacen sentir muy mal a la joven de vestido amarillo.

— Alex, ¿Qué crees que sea?.

Los ojos achocolatados de Alexander se quedan inquietos, como si estuviera leyendo una lista de posibilidades.

— De verdad no quiero pensar mal pero, a veces, pienso que me está enga- —Un dolor le interrumpe, Peggy le jala de la oreja — ¡Au! ¿Y eso?.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan idiota? — Lo regaña casi ofendida — Alex, John te ama, no sabes cómo le brillan los ojos cuando habla de ti, cómo dice tu nombre con aires de enamorado, nunca lo había visto así con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo. —Agrega más para sí misma — Le cuesta encontrar personas en quien confiar y justamente por eso jamás traicionaría a alguien que confía en él.

La firmeza en la voz de Peggy y la confianza en cada palabra hicieron sentirse más al inmigrante.

Además de que no quería hacerla enojar, si llegaba a hacer enojar a Peggy pues, recuérdenlo como vivió: Vivo.

— Pero ¿Entonces qué es eso que hace? ¿Y por qué no me lo puede decir?.

— No tengo idea — Miente, por un momento considera decirle la verdad pero descarta la idea, no puede.— Pero confía en John ¿Si?. Si es algo malo de seguro te lo acabara diciendo tarde o temprano.

Le da una sonrisa que por un segundo le hace creer a Alexander que es su hermana.

— Está bien —De todas maneras ya no quieres tratar el tema — Oye, Peggy, quería tu opinión sobre algo.

— ¿En los nombres para sus hijos?.

Pregunta con aire de inocencia infantil que hace reír al caribeño.

— No, señorita, hablo de algo realista.

— Está bien, dime Alexander.

— Bueno... — Juguetea con sus dedos golpeando la mesa, lo que extraña a Peggy ¿Alexander nervioso?. — Creo que John y yo ya hemos estado saliendo el tiempo suficiente y...

— ¿¡Vas a pedirle matrimonio?!

Pregunta poniéndose de pie de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?.

— Pero eso no se puede — Se recuerda pensativa pero luego chasquea los dedos en señal de victoria —¡Encontraste una agencia de matrimonio ilegal dispuesto a casar gente del mismo sexo!.

— ¿E-eso existe?.

— ¡Está es la mejor historia de amor que he oído! Vas a invitarme a la boda, ¿Verdad, Alexander Laurens Hamilton?.

Alexander se pone de pie para intentar calmarla.

— Peggy, no voy a- — Se detiene, "Alexander Laurens Hamilton" ¿Por qué suena tan bien?" No, no, céntrate Alex. — Peggy no voy a pedirle matrimonio a nadie.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Pregunta viéndose decepcionada, Alexander asiente

— Lo siento.

Dice con una sonrisita.

— Aw, mierda, eres un jodido cobarde.

Dice sentándose de vuelta cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

— Creí que intentabas dejar de ser tan malhablada.

Dice Alexander volviendo a sentarse, sonriendo pues Peggy se ve como una niña a la que le acaban de quitar su postre.

— Y yo creí que tenías huev-

— Ehm, en fin — La interrumpe Alexander, se le hace demasiado raro oír a Peggy decir semejantes cosas, se la ve tan dulce — Lo que quería preguntarte es... ¿Crees que a John le gustaría vivir conmigo?.

Pregunta algo avergonzado, Peggy rie levemente

como si acabara de preguntar una tontería.

— Alex, prácticamente viven juntos en dos casas distintas.

Cuando no encuentra a John en su casa, automáticamente va a la de Alex, en la que se encuentran ahora, y casi siempre está ahí. Y cuando John si está en su casa, casi siempre Alexander presente también

— Bueno, quiero hacer desaparecer ese "prácticamente", quiero que vivamos juntos, lo tengo claro desde que pasé la primera noche sin él en mi casa. — Dijo confiado — ¿Tú crees que él quiera?.

Su tono de voz cambio a uno cauteloso.

— Mmmmm — Se pone algo nerviosa — ¿En donde exactamente? Ninguna de sus casas es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas ¿O sí?.

Alex mira la sala en la que están, es verdad, su casa no es lo suficientemente grande como para él y ya

— ¿Podríamos comprar otra casa? ¡Hay una casa que-

— Una casa celeste que te encanta, lo sé, lo sé —Piensa que decir, no creía que se vería en esta situación —Yo, personalmente, creo que deberías esperar un poco más.

— ¿Tú crees?.

Pregunta algo sorprendido, estaba seguro de que Peggy lo animaría y justamente por eso le preguntó, quería algunas palabras de aliento.

— Si, vivir juntos es un paso importante.

Alex la mira escéptico.

— ¿Estabas a favor de que le pida matrimonio ya pero no de esto?.

— Esto...— Se aclara la garganta — No es que esté en contra, solo creo que deberías esperar un poco más, John es de los que valoran mucho su espacio personal, espera un poco más ¿Si?.

Aquel argumento parece convencerlo, asiente aunque en su mente no deja de pensar que Peggy no está actuando como ella misma.

— Bueno, Alex, me encantaría quedarme pero debo irme.

Se pone de pie tratando de ocultar sus nervios, aunque sabe que nada se le escapa al gran Alexander Hamilton, apenas llegue John debe hablar con él.

— Claro, vuelve cuando gustes Peggy.

Se levanta y a abrir la puerta a la joven Schuyler, esta frota su brazo de forma reconfortante antes de irse.

— Alex, te doy mi palabra de que todo estará bien, todo estará mejor que nunca.

Se va antes de que hable de más.

Alex cierra la puerta suspirando, de nuevo al silencio al que nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar, solo hay una cosa que hacer, una buena siesta

— Pffft, si claro.

Se burla de su propio pensamiento mientras se sienta en su escritorio, abre una de las cartas que debía responder aún, sonríe, es de Cato. Cuenta que las cosas van muy bien, la señorita Elizabeth es de lo más amable - y fuerte-, le ha enseñado a leer.

"Que mujer tan buena" ¿Qué clase de persona hallaría la fuerza de seguir adelante con siete hijos luego de perder a su marido?.

Se dispone a contestar, cuando escucha que tocan la puerta de su casa.

"Peggy se habrá olvidado algo"

Piensa mientras se levanta, al abrir la puerta se queda helado.

— Adivina quién ama a su novio y ya ha vuelto.

Canturreo un ojiverde de coleta frente a la puerta de Alexander, trae una guitarra y unas bolsas.

— Laurens...

— ¡Bingo!.

Antes de que dijera algo más Alexander lo arrastra dentro de su residencia, lo atrapa en un abrazo apenas cierra la puerta, el mundo ya le quitó a su amado ojiverde demasiado tiempo, este reencuentro es privado, no hay lugar para la hipócrita sociedad que se atreve a calificar sus sentimientos como "pecado"

John deja lo que trae en la mesa cercana a ellos con cuidado, devuelve el abrazo al menor hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, Dios, cómo lo había extrañado.

Ninguno habla por unos largos y agradables segundos, solo disfrutan la presencia del otro, dejando que la característica fragancia el otro se mezcle con la suya.

— Hola leoncito — John saluda rompiendo el silencio con voz dulce —¿Cómo estás?.

— ¡Mucho mejor ahora que volviste!

Habla Alexander obviamente feliz, llena el rostro de John de besos, se pone de puntillas para estar más cerca.

John rie más de felicidad que de otra cosa, desde que llegó a Francia no había dejado de pensar en su próximo reencuentro con Alexander. Se había dado cuenta de que cada vez Alexander se ponía más y más meloso con cada cual, aunque él tampoco está libre de culpa, dice las cosas más cursis al ver a Alexander después de tanto tiempo.

— Espera, amor — Se aparta al ver que Alexander quiere besarlo en los labios — Te traje algo.

— ¿En serio?.

Pregunta Alexander feliz aunque ya presupone que es. John toma una de las bolsas, sonriente entrega una caja de bombones al pelinegro, este la toma entre sus manos con una gran sonrisa, se complace al ver que las otras bolsas están llenas de muchas más cajas de aquellos malditos chocolates franceses que tanto ama.

— Bueno, yo vine a darte esto y ya — Toma su guitarra fingiendo que se va — Volveré a mi casa, disfruta los choco-

— ¡Tu no vas a ningún lugar, John! — Lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hasta el sofá más amplio que tiene, lo hace sentarse a su lado dejando la caja a un lado. —Déjame verte.

El pelinegro estudia el rostro del ojiverde, como si estuviera buscando algo nuevo en él.

—Tesoro, me fui por mes y medio.

Contesta John entre risas dejando la guitarra en el suelo.

— ¿Y te parece poco? Creo que esta peca es nueva — Toca la mejilla del ojiverde — Dios, tu cabello está tan largo.

— ¿Tú crees? — John toma uno de sus mechones mirando su cabello — Yo lo veo normal, aunque últimamente he pensado en cortarlo.

De repente Alexander lo toma del rostro de forma casi brusca, le sostiene la mirada.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses John Laurens.

Pocas veces ha visto a Alexander tan serio

— D-de acuerdo Alex.

Contesta John con algo de miedo ¿Por qué se sintió como una amenaza?.

— Laurens, te extrañe mucho. — Besa las mejillas del ojiverde repetidas veces — ¿Tu no a mi?.

— Por supuesto que sí, Alex. —Toma el rostro del menor y rasca sus mejillas de forma cariñosa — ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan obvio? Cada noche soñaba contigo, con volverte a ver.

— Entonces...— Alexander acerca sus labios a los del pecoso pero este se aparta sonriente — ¡John!

Rezonga Alexander frunciendo el ceño ¿Es tanto pedir un maldito beso de su novio luego de más de un mes sin verlo?.

— Mmmm, no lo sé, ¿Cómo se portó mi gatito?.

Pregunta rascando el cuello de Alexander, sintiendo como el caribeño se pierde ante la sensación. Sabe que es en estos momentos en los que Alexander está más susceptible, son estos momentos en los que le gusta aprovechar para hacer que Alexander diga ciertas cosas sabe que de otra forma jamás diría.

—T-tu gatito se portó bien, John, de verdad.

Dice en una voz que deja en evidencia que está totalmente indefenso ante el contacto de las manos del castaño, no le importa el apodo cursi que le cueste, él solo quiere un beso. John levanta las cejas divertido, ya tiene nuevo apodo para Alexander.

— ¿Te metiste en algún lio?.

Inquiere llevando una mano a los labios del pelinegro, acaricia la comisura de los mismos mientras sigue acariciando su cuello.

— Solo algunas peleas c-con Jefferson, l-lo normal.

Trata de restarle importancia. John rie divertido, recuerda haber oído un par de veces a Jefferson comparar a Alexander con un "gato roñoso" Joder, si lo viera ahora..

— Entonces...

Aunque le encantaría seguir jugando así lo cierto es que se muere por probar los labios de su novio después de tanto tiempo. Da un tan ansiado beso por parte de ambos pero se aparta apenas para hablar.

— ¿Más? —Alexander asiente en silencio — Pídemelo, sabes que me encanta.

Dice sinceramente, no lo hace con malicia alguna, es solo que de verdad ama cómo Alexander es tan sincero con lo que quiere, es algo que admira de él, y le encanta oírlo. Alexander lo sabe y por eso no tiene problema en darle el gusto a su novio.

— L- Laurens, me muero por besarte, te extrañe demasiado.

John rie y está vez lo besa de forma lenta y mucho más cariñosa, así como estuvo pensando hacerlo desde hace semanas. Pasan varios minutos así entre besos algunos más largos y otros más bien fugaces. John abraza al menor rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos ¡Dios, como necesitaba ese beso!.

— Alex, amor, te extrañe tanto — Está vez él da varios besos en el rostro del pelinegro, quien no puede sentirse más feliz — Irónico que estar en "La ciudad del amor" me aleje de ti.

— Me encantaría ir contigo algún día. — Se aparta para tomar la caja de bombones a su lado — Te fuiste demasiado tiempo Jackie.

Dice con tristeza en su voz que matan a John, es verdad, por un mes y medio se fue y eso era mucho más de lo que se iba normalmente.

— Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento — Toma las manos de Alexander y las besa — Me siento tan mal por hacerte esto.

Odia tener que anteponer su trabajo a Alexander, siente que lo deja de lado.

—No quería hacerte sentir mal, es solo lo que de verdad te extrañe.

—Y yo a ti, se que últimamente he estado prestando más atención n a mi trabajo y tal vez te dejé un poco de lado.

— ¿En serio?

Alexander ennarca una ceja, el caribeño en realidad no había sentido eso, algo que admira de Laurens es como logra encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre su trabajo y el resto de su vida, intenta aprender de él.

— Si pero sólo hice porque las cosas eran urgentes y si adelantaba trabajo luego se me haría todo más fácil y funcionó, no deberá volver hasta dentro de varios meses, soy todo tuyo Alex.

Esas palabras le hacen sonreír, así que por eso notaba a Laurens tan raro.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso, ahora...

Mientras habla se acerca a John, lo besa una y otra vez a la par que abre la caja de chocolates.

— Espero que te gusten, no son nada baratos.

— Sabes que me encantan los bombones franceses, aunque hay cierto bombón americano que me trae loco.

Dice con voz traviesa mirando pícaramente al ojiverde.

Ama aquellos chocolates franceses, una de las cosas buenas que tiene que John vaya a Francia es que puede traerles esos exquisitos dulces. Lleva uno hasta su boca, Dios, no queda decepcionado, siente que cada vez son mejores, no hay nada mejor que aquellos chocolates.

Al ver a John tratando de tomar uno recuerda que si hay algo mejor.

— No, no — Aleja la caja de las manos del castaño y toma otro chocolate el cual acerca a los labios de Laurens — Abre la boca.

John lo mira preguntándole si va en serio, al ver la mirada de Alexander comprende que si, rueda los ojos sonriente y obedece, atrapa una porción n del dulce entre sus dientes y comienza a masticar.

— No puedo creer que te esté dejando hacer esto.

— No hables con la boca llena, pareces un niño, además si no quieres que-

— Yo no dije eso, más. — Alexander sonríe y acerca lo que queda de la golosina a los labios de Laurens. —Traje suficiente para una buena temporada, tienes para un buen rato.

— Tenemos — Corrige Alex antes de comer otro dulce más — Prácticamente vives aquí John.

— Se puede decir lo mismo de ti en mi casa, Lexi.

John se recuesta en el sofá, hace una seña al pelinegro para que se le una, este lo hace feliz, se acurruca en su pecho.

— No vuelvas a irte, Jackie, no por tanto tiempo al menos.

— Sabes que no puedo prometer eso Alex.

— Lo sé pero te extrañe, cielo. — Acomoda su mejilla contra el hombro de John — No pensemos en eso ya mejor.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso, ahora...

John toma uno de los chocolates y lo acerca a los labios de Alexander, este lo recibe sin queja alguna.

— Dios, esto vale la pena toda la espera del mundo.

Se acurruca aún más en el hombro del mayor, quien jura que puede sentirlo ronronear.

— ¿Mi gatito está feliz?.

— ¿Tu gatito?.

— Es tu nuevo apodo.

Repone de lo más sonriente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?.— Un chocolate entre sus labios es su única respuesta, se apresura en comerlo. — No cambies de te-

Está vez es interrumpido a media frase por el conocido contacto de los labios de Laurens, una y otra vez a veces a veces de forma rápida y otras veces de manera más lenta y prolongada cada vez de forma más cariñosa, dejándolo indefenso, perdido en aquella conocida sensación de la cual nunca se cansara.

— ¿Decías algo, bombón?

— ¿Ah? — ¿Estaban hablando de algo? — No, nada.

Vuelve a besar a Laurens acariciando su rostro, tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— Alex, voy a compensar el haberte dejado de lado, lo juro, empezando desde ya, dime, haré lo que quieras.

— ¿"Lo que quiera" Laurens? — Inquiere con voz picara — No me digas esas cosas, no sabes en qué te metes. Pero guardemos eso para la noche, ahora me gustaría pedirte otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?.

— ¿Podrías tocar algo? —Toma la guitarra y se la ofrece — Hace mucho que no te escucho.

John sonríe, sabía que sería lo primero que Alexander le pediría. Toma el instrumento y lo coloca sobre sus piernas.

— Dime, ¿Cuál quieres?

Pregunta raspando las cuerdas.

— ¿Puedes... — duda un poco — Tocar la primera canción que te oí cantar?

La pregunta lo toma de sorpresa, pero sonríe con nostalgia, ama esa canción aunque traiga una mezcla de sentimientos en sus melodías.

— Claro, Alex.

Se acomoda, cierra los ojos y comienza a tocar.

Dicen que la música te lleva a otros lugares e incluso otros tiempos ¡Dios, cuánta razón hay en esa frase! Se sintió años más joven recordado como tocaba esa canción a pedido de Hércules, cómo su amigo irlandés trataba de cantar en español.

 _Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

 _Recuérdame_.

 _No llores por favor._

 _Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás._

Recuerda la sonrisa gentil y divertida de la esposa del sastre mientras él se le acerca.

Recuerda preguntarse cómo es posible seguir amando tanto a alguien pese al paso del tiempo, no lo entendía en ese momento pero le enternecía ver la imagen de la pareja.

 _A solas yo te cantaré_

 _Soñando en regresar_

 _Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar_

 _Recuérdame_

 _Si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

Recuerda cómo la esposa de su amigo se le une a este en el canto apoyando su frente contra la del sastre.

 _Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_

 _Hasta que en mi brazos tu estés_

La voz de Hércules se desvanece, sólo recuerda la de, su ahora viuda, esposa, se vuelve nostálgica.

 _Recuérdame..._

Abre los ojos, cierto, está en casa del pelinegro tocando, su amigo está...

— Lo extraño.

Habla Alexander secándose una única lágrima que logró escapar

¿Cómo una canción logra conmoverte tanto?.

— Yo también.

La canción deja un ambiente raro es algo triste pero agradable a la vez.

— John, quería hablarte de algo.

Laurens lo mira con algo de desconfianza.

— ¿Es algo malo?.

— No, no, sólo es importante.

John deja la guitarra en el suelo y centra toda su atención en Alexander.

— Dime.

Alex carraspea su garganta, si, Peggy le había dicho que esperase pero hablarle del tema no tiene nada de malo ¿Verdad?.

— Bueno, tu y yo ya compartimos habitación en Valley Forge, por lo que me parece que-

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpen a Alexander.

— Continua.

Pide John ignorando el ruido.

— Pero...

— Alex, dijiste que es importante, continúa por favor.

Alex sonríe, se siente tan quiero cuando John hace esa clase de cosas.

— Bueno, yo quería saber tu opinión en si te gustaría-

Más toques en la puerta pero está vez acompañados de una voz femenina.

— ¿John?.

— ¿Peggy?.

John se incorpora y se levanta, mientras Alexander lo sigue con la mirada, abre la puerta.

— ¡Hola! Creí verte y ¡Ya volviste!.

— Si, Ehm — Nota a Peggy algo nerviosa — ¿Pasa algo?.

— Bueno, si, ¿Estas ocupado?.

— Estoy con Alex.

La morena nota a Alexander dentro de la residencia, la saluda algo incómodo, ella se siente nerviosa.

— ¿Puedes salir un minuto?.

John se muerde el labio dudoso pero la mirada en el rostro de la morena dice que es importante, voltea hacía Alexander.

— Tesoro, dame un minuto ¿Si?.

— Cl-claro.

Alex se esfuerza por asentir, John sale junto con Peggy cerrando la puerta tras él. El pelinegro se remueve en el sofá inquieto.

"Sólo será un minuto, luego Laurens y tú van a pasear el resto del día juntos, abrazados, comiendo chocolates, él te cantara ..."

— Alex — John vuelve a entrar luego de unos minutos — Tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué?.

Se pone de pie sin ocultar su decepción

— Lo siento, lo siento — Toma su guitarra — Es importante.

— P-pero acabas de llegar, es nuestro reencuentro.

La culpa mata a John, si, sus reencuentros llenos de abrazos y besos -y algo más- son sagrados pero se está quedando sin tiempo.

— Perdóname, amor, es muy importante.

"Valdrá la pena" Se dice a sí mismo. Se dispone a irse cuando las últimas palabras de su amiga resuenan en su mente.

Alexander cree que lo estás engañando

Se acerca hasta el caribeño y lo besa en los labios

— Te amo — otro beso — Te amo — Acaricia con su nariz la mejilla de Alexander, un beso más en sus labio— Te amo, te amo, eres el único para mí, no lo dudes nunca.

Alex corresponde cada beso mientras lo toma de la nuca, como pidiéndole que no se vaya. Lo que pretendía ser un rápido beso de una breve despedida se vuelve mucho más intenso.

Dios, cómo le encantaría quedarse pero no puede. Se aparta lentamente con la respiración agitada, voltea y se encamina a la salida antes de que ceda a la mirada desesperada de Alex.

— ¿Vendrás a dormir?.

Pregunta con algo de esperanza, John se detiene en el marco de la puerta, voltea sonriente.

— No sólo eso, vendré a hacer la cena contigo.

Dice y se va dejando sólo a Alexander, este se sienta de nuevo en el sofá más tranquilo.

Suspira internamente.

"Al menos me dejó los chocolates"

Piensa para sí mientras toma otro dulce pero sólo come dos hasta que siente que se empalaga, son demasiado dulces.

John mira la puerta con culpa.

— ¿Estás bien?.— Le pregunta su amiga, parece que el castaño considera entrar de nuevo — John, ya no falta casi nada, en unos dos días todo estará listo — Le sonríe de forma casi materna — ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrar tú llegada de Francia que está? Hagamos esto, tú me ayudas y luego me encargo yo de los últimos detalle ¿Si?.

John agradece el apoyo de su amiga con una animada sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos, hay mucho que hacer!.

Dice el castaño animado lo suficientemente algo como para que Alexander lo escuche.

¿Qué es eso que tiene que hacer? ¿Por qué no puede decírselo? Y de todo el mundo ¿Por qué con Peggy?.

Se regaña por esa última frase, Peggy no es "la ex de John" ella es Peggy Schuyler, una persona.

Pero aún así, se siente molesto y no es raro que se sienta así, su novio le está ocultando cosas, y ahora es más que obvio que Peggy es parte de ello.

¿Qué cosa es tan importante? No le importó que alguien tocará la puerta pero en cuanto supo que era Peggy...

"Alex, no" se siente mal de pensar así de John.

...Te amo, te amo, eres el único para mí, no lo dudes nunca...

"De verdad no quiero dudar, John pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si me guardas secretos con Peggy?"

Y no quiere preguntarle, tiene miedo.

ღ

John cumplió su promesa, se hayan cocinado juntos una lasaña en casa del menor.

— Te has vuelto bueno en esto — Dice orgulloso viendo cómo John amasa mientras él dora la mezcla de carne y vegetales — Y pensar que antes quemabas el agua.

— Esas veces fueron tu culpa, tú me distraías, Alexander malo.

Alex ríe.

Está de buen humor aunque de su mente no sale el secreto que John no le decía, el castaño nota eso, ruega porque no pregunte nada, sólo un poco más.

Quiere saber más, es natural en él y más si es sobre John, si existe la posibilidad de que Peggy y John... eso, debe saberlo pero debe hacer las preguntas correctas, debe ser sutil.

— ¿Crees que a Peggy le gustaría hacer un trío con nosotros?.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunta John más que sorprendido ¿De dónde había salido esa pregunta?.

Ay, Alex...

— Ya sabes para... probar cosas nuevas.

Eres un fracaso disimulando Hamilton.

Estudia a John, viendo su reacción, aunque no sabe lo que espera.

— A-Alex, Peggy es nuestra amiga

"Y mi ex novia" piensa para sí.

— Pues pídeselo como amigo

Dice tratando de sonar inocente. John niega confuso.

— ¿Qué clase de persona invita a otra a un trío "como amigos"?.

— Yo... esto...

— Además... — Se limpia las manos con un trapo para acercarse a Alexander y tomarlo por la cintura — La única compañía que me interesa tener en la cama eres tú.

El caribeño se pierde ante la sensación de las manos del ojiverde, echa la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en su hombro.

— John, no hagas eso, luego de tanto tiempo sin ti, yo...

Hasta el más mínimo contacto del castaño basta para subir su temperatura corporal.

— ¿Qué? — Un beso en su cuello — ¿Tu qué? ¿También te mueres de ganas cómo yo?.

— Yo...

No termina su oración, escucha que John comienza a tararear una canción en voz baja, luego comienza a murmurar

— Wise men say only fools rush in...

Dios, sea cancíon

— ...but I can't help falling in love with you

Alexander termina el breve verso con su voz desvaneciéndose en un suspiro, voltea para besarlo una vez y luego otra y otra, cada vez con más intensidad.

— Alex...

John queda indefenso ante la sensación de los labios del menor en su piel.

Toc, toc, toc

Unos toques en la puerta resuenan por toda la casa, John se dispone a abrir.

— Déjalo.

Dice Alexander contra sus labios.

— Pero...

— Mi casa, mis reglas John.

Dice más bien a modo de broma entre besos, John piensa decir algo pero luego de tanto tiempo sin Alex ¿Qué otra puede hacer?. Se deja llevar correspondiendo cada movimiento de los labios de Alexander, volviéndose cada vez más húmedos.

Toc, toc, toc.

Más toques, Alexander se aparta de mala gana con un "agh" ¿Es que no puede estar en paz con su novio?. Camina hasta la puerta molesto.

— ¿¡Qué?!.

Pregunta al abrir antes de ver quien es.

— ¿¡Y tú porque me gritas?!.

Vocifera furiosa Peggy gritando más alto que Alexander.

— Ah, Pe-Peggy — Tartamudea nervioso — No, no sabía que eras tú.

— Obviamente.

Sino no le habría gritado, Alex nunca se atrevería a gritarle a Peggy, no es tan tonto.

De repente nota algunos cortes en las manos de la Schuyler.

— ¡Peggy! ¿Qué pasó?

Pregunta preocupado, toma sus manos con cuidado. Peggy las aleja nerviosa.

— E-esto... ¿John está aquí?.

La expresión de Alexander cambia a una de decepción, la semilla de la culpa crece nuevamente en Peggy.

— Si — Se aleja — ¡John! ¡Peggy te busca!.

— A-Alex, no es...

No termina de hablar, Alexander se va mientras John llega, ambos se miran con culpa.

Mientras ellos hablan de quien sabe que Alex se queda en la cocina dorando la carne aunque ya presupone lo que va a pasar. John llega con cara de no muy buenas noticias.

— ¿Tienes que irte?. — Pregunta algo malhumorado, John asiente — ¡Agh! ¡Lo sabía!.

Apaga el fuego y tira la cuchara bruscamente, de repente ya no tiene hambre.

— Alex, perdóname, es que hubo una emergencia y-

— ¿¡Emergencia de qué?! — Pregunta molesto — ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo?!.

Y llega el momento que John tanto temía, el momento en que Alexander no soporte más y pregunté, como está pasando ahora.

— Yo...

Es el momento que tanto temía porque no puede decirlo.

— ¿Qué carajos está pasando? Apenas llegas te vas con Peggy luego de meses de estar raro. Ahora ella llega con cortes en las manos y tú debes volver a irte ¿Qué mierda, John?

— Alex, amor...

— ¡Creí que ya habíamos cerrado este tema! ¡Creí que confiabas en mí!

— ¡Confío en ti!.

— ¿Entonces en que andan tu y Peggy? — pregunta acercándose — ¿No tengo derecho a saberlo?.

— Si, lo tienes.

— ¿Entonces?

Pregunta esperando una respuesta concreta, una explicación, pero sólo recibe...

— No puedo, perdóname.

Eso. El enojo se le está saliendo de las manos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y si fuera alguien más?

— ¿Qué?.

Pregunta John confundido.

— ¿No me conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en mí? ¿Si fuera uno de tus amigos? ¿Si yo fuera Lafayette me lo dirías?.

— Alex, eso no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Entonces que es? — Se acerca tomándolo de los brazos — ¡Háblame! ¡ Necesitamos comunicación, joder!

De verdad, de verdad quiere decirle pero ya falta tan poco, para mañana...

— Vete.

Ordena firme el menor soltándolo.

— ¿Qué?.

— ¡Vete! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Largo de mi casa!.

"Bueno, esto escaló rápido" Piensa John para sí pero debe recordar que está tratando con Alexander, él es... complicado. Voltea a ver a Peggy quien espera fuera, ella sólo se encoge de hombros.

— Alex...

Trata de acercarse pero el peregrino se aleja. Mierda ¿Por qué ahora? Ya falta tan poco...

— ¡Fuera de mi casa, John Laurens!

Repite dándole la espalda, siente rabia, creía que John y él habían avanzado pero están exactamente en el mismo punto que al conocerse.

John entiende perfectamente el mensaje, decide respetar la decisión de su pareja, cabizbajo, va hacia la salida.

— Te amo.

Dice antes de dejar la habitación. Segundos después de oír la puerta cerrándose parece arrepentirse de sus palabras, se apresura en ir hacía la ventana dispuesto a gritar que esperase pero la vista lo deja helado.

John se dice algo que no logra oír, evidentemente angustiado, posiblemente sobre la discusión que acaban de tener, tira de su cabello. Peggy frota su brazo, parece decir palabras de aliento, luego lo abraza frotando su espalda.

Alex pierde todo aplomo, se deja caer en el suelo, se sienta cabizbajo bajo la ventana. Por eso no quería preguntar, sabía cómo acabaría la discusión.

Alex comienza a pensar que de los dos él es quien está más enamorado.

John no durmió esa noche en casa de Alexander.

ღ • • • • ღ

Esto iba a ser un solo capitulo pero me estaba quedando demasiado largo y prefiero dejarlo así para explayar todo bien en el siguiente, sino creo que quedaría muy arrullado todo.


	17. No cambiaría ni un segundo

_Capítulo dieciséis._

 _No cambiaría ni un segundo_

A Alexander normalmente le encantan las discusiones, con amigos, con rivales pero lo que odia es discutir con John, bueno, le gusta hablar con él sobre política, sobre economía u otros temas aunque su opinión difiera pero lo que odia es pelear con él.

Deben ser cerca de las una de la madrugada, Alex no puede dormir, quiere desahogarse, sabe que es difícil hallar personas con las que hablar de estos temas, por eso le alegra tener a alguien.

— ¿Qué quiere que piense? Él se va con su ex-no... con Peggy a hacer no-se-que. Tal vez exageré con echarlo pero... agh, estaba molesto. ¿Algún consejo?.

El gato de color gris que se había colado en su casa lo mira mientras come lo que Alexander había dejado de la cena. Alguien pasó demasiado tiempo con Lafayette.

El caribeño suspira, se pone de pie y se acerca al pequeño felino, lo acaricia mientras come.

— Al menos te tengo a ti.— El arisco animal se da por satisfecho de comida, así que se dirige hacia la ventana más cercana y se va dejando sólo a Alexander. — Bueno, eso fue deprimente.

Vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. No deja de darle vueltas al momento en que echó a John de su casa, en cómo se veía John cuando lo dijo, parecía que de verdad le habían dolido esas palabras.

John parece tener el favor de todo el mundo, recordó las amenazas por parte de Peggy y Lafayette si se atrevía a lastimarlo cuando de los dos es el que más lastima, siendo sincero.

— Debe ser por esas pecas.

Con pecas así te ganas a medio mundo.

No lo entiende, luego de todo por lo que pasaron para llegar hasta donde están, aunque la persona que más sacrificó para que estén juntos no es ninguno de ellos...

Se siente frustrado, luego de tanto vuelven a estar como en el principio. De repente siente que aquellos planes de vivir junto a John se derrumban lentamente

El tiempo pasa y por una única vez no le importa hacer algo productivo con su tiempo, no está de humor para nada. No le importa quedarse despierto hasta tarde.

¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora? Porqué John y él seguían siendo pareja ¿No?. Joder, sólo fue una discusión, no es la primera que tienen y no será la última, está dándole demasiadas vueltas ¿Verdad?.

— Sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

Se pone de pie y abre la puerta.

No es la primera vez que va a casa de Laurens a estas horas, a veces cuando no puede dormir o tiene pesadillas va, el ojiverde ya le ha dicho que es bien recibido, aunque últimamente no ha tenido pesadillas, por suerte, la última que tuvo fue...

Nos vemos en el otro lado Coronel Laurens

Sacude su cabeza, lo recuerda tan claramente que da miedo.

Luego de un rato caminando llega a la casa de Laurens, las cortinas están cerradas y no ve ninguna luz en el interior de la residencia, lo cual se le hace raro, Laurens suele dormir bastante tarde.

"¿Será que no está en casa?"

Ese pensamiento lo pone nervioso, se acerca a la puerta para tocar pero el miedo lo detiene.

¿Si John no está en su casa entonces que pasaría?. Ya veía que al día siguiente reclamaría, Laurens diría algo como que lo estaba siguiendo, él volvería a reclamar por ese jodido secretos y volverían a discutir.

Baja la mano suspirando, en realidad no está de humor para esto. Será mejor que vuelva a su casa a dormir, de seguro eso le hará sentir mejor.

ღ

No se encuentra mejor a la mañana siguiente, de hecho se despierto a las una de la tarde ese domingo y se queda en cama un buen rato pero acaba por levantarse luego de arreglarse.

Se dirige a la sala a paso de muerto viviente, Dios, esa conversación sí que lo había dejado mal.

¿Qué estaría haciendo John ahora?.

"Posiblemente esté con Peggy"

Oh, subconsciente, tu nunca te callas ¿Verdad?.

Laurens es un hombre tan ambicioso, tiene sueños más grandes que el mundo mismo ¿Cómo mantienes satisfecho a alguien así?.

Se sienta en su escritorio para escribir pero no lo logra su mente está completamente nublada, las palabras no fluyen, sólo puede pensar en una cosa.

— John...

Sacude su cabeza, da igual, no lo necesita. Él es un imán de mujeres -y hombres- aunque ninguno tenga aquellas adorables pecas, ni esa actitud relajada y fresca, ni aquella rebeldía... ¡No, Alex!.

Quizás deba salir a caminar un rato, el aire fresco le suele ayudar.

El otoño le encanta, todo parece tener un encantador tono rojizo que le trasmite calidez, el sonido de las hojas al pisarlas, todo tiene cierto aire de juventud que le encanta.

Pasa frente a la mansión Schuyler, medita un rato pero finalmente decide tocar. También quiere hablar con Peggy, ella es una muy buena amiga a la que quiere mucho, no quiere estar en malos términos con ella tampoco.

Esperaba que fuera Peggy o alguna de sus hermanas quien abriera, quizás un sirviente pero para su sorpresa es María quien atiende la puerta, se la ve mucho más animada y feliz.

— ¡Señor Hamilton! Qué alegría verlo.

— Hola María. — Se sorprende al no sonar tan animado cómo le gustaría — ¿Puedo hablar con Peggy?.

— Peggy no se encuentra aquí, se fue bastante temprano en la mañana.— Un vacío en el estómago se hace presente en él, María lo nota por su expresión — ¿Está todo bien?.

— Si, no te preocupes.

No puede hablarlo con ella, para María él y John son nada más que buenos amigos, descubre que no está de humor para seguir hablando.

— ¿Es sobre John y usted?.

— Bu-bueno, sí, mi amigo y yo...

La risita de María le hace frenar desconcertado.

— Señor Hamilton, ya no hace falta que disimule conmigo, se la verdad de usted y John.— El rostro de Alex fue tornándose lentamente de rojo. ¿Es tan obvio?. — No se preocupe, no se lo diré a nadie, es sólo que me gustaría ayudar, ustedes ya han hecho tanto por mí.

El caribeño suspira ¿Es verdad eso de que las mujeres pueden leer mentes?. Le relata a María todo lo que ha estado notando en John, desde esas raras salidas hasta la discusión que tuvieron anoche, incluyendo las sospechas que tiene de que algo sucede con Peggy. María lo escucha atenta.

— ...Quería hablar con Peggy pero ahora me encuentro con que no está y conociendo mi suerte John tampoco estará en su casa.

Concluye preocupado. Escucha como María medita junto con un "Mmmmmm"

— Señor Hamilton, usted ama a Laurens ¿Verdad?.

— Por supuesto.

María sonríe.

— Pues si Laurens también lo ama a usted no creo que deje que esto crezca a más. Creo que usted debe sentarse a hablar con Peggy y él, no dejar que el problema crezca a más y si no dejar que él siga guardando secretos.

Concluye con cierto tono fraternal.

Es verdad, él ama a John y sabe que su querido ojiverde lo ama también. Está siendo demasiado dramático, es solo una discusión joder, no el puto fin del mundo y había exagerado con echar a John de su casa ayer.

Si John insiste en seguir guardando secretos pues si iban a tener problemas pero está dispuesto a obligar hablar al ojiverde por el bien de su relación, y a Peggy también, ella es una amiga muy querida y no quiere perder a ninguno de los dos.

— Gracias María — Sonríe con sinceridad, es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar de estas cosas — Pero una pregunta, ¿Cómo lo notaste? ¿Peggy te lo dijo?.

María niega sonriente y algo sonrojada, voltea a ver a una de las Schuyler, la de vestido celeste, jugando con su hija.

— Digamos que he empezado a entenderlo.

Dice con cierto tono misterioso. Alexander parpadea un par de veces confuso.

ღ

Se sorprende al ver a Peggy en la puerta de su casa apenas llega pero se alegra, quiere hablar con ella.

— Hola Peggy. ¿Me estabas buscando?.

— ¡Alex! ¡Aquí estás!— Se ve realmente emocionada pero su tono de voz cambia a uno cauteloso —¿Sigues enojado con John?

El tono de voz de Peggy le causa ternura.

— No, ya no, en realidad me gustaría hablar con él, creo que exageré anoche.

— ¿Y... — Duda un poco —... Sigues enojado conmigo?.

La pregunta le sorprende, nunca tuvo enojo hacía ella en realidad, era más bien preocupación por no saber en qué anda junto con John.

— Nunca estuve enojado contigo, Peggy, ahora lo que me gustaría es hablar con John ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?.

Aquella pregunta parece llenar de alegría a Peggy, como si la hubiera estado esperando.

— ¡Claro! ¡Oh! ¡Deberías cambiarte primero!.

Mientras Peggy habla Alexander abre la puerta de su casa, ambos entran.

— En realidad, Peggy, me gustaría hablar contigo también.

— Si, si, ¡Pero cámbiate primero!.

— ¿Por qué estás tan - — Peggy lo ignora, se dirige hacía su habitación — ¡Peggy!.

Sigue a la joven Schuyler hacía su habitación, la encuentra revisando unos cajones de ropa.

— ¡Esto! ¡Perfecto!.— Ofrece una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro a Alex — ¡Cámbiate!.

— En realidad, preferiría hablar contigo, es importante.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! Prometo que luego hablamos todo lo que quieras pero ahora cámbiate.

— Pero...

— ¡Cámbiate ahora mismo Alexander Hamilton!.

Ordena ya perdiendo toda la paciencia. Alexander obedece y se encamina al baño asustado.

Luego de unos segundos sale del cuarto de baño ya arreglado.

— Ya estoy listo.

"Aunque no se para que".

— ¡Estás perfecto! — Toma el brazo del inmigrante — ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

— Pe-Peggy, espera.

Se las arregla para cerrar mientras es arrastrado por la joven Schuyler hacía afuera, se sorprende al ver que ya está atardeciendo ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos?.

Caminan un poco hasta que Peggy frena en seco, se gira hacía el con algo en su mano.

— Quédate quietito.

De repente Alexander se encuentra a sí mismo con los ojos vendados.

"Mierda, cuando le dije a John lo de probar cosas nuevas no iba en serio, no este tipo de cosas al menos"

— Peggy, seré honesto, tengo miedo.

— Lo sé pero tu tranquilo, sígueme.

La Schuyler toma la muñeca del pelinegro mientras lo guía a quien sabe dónde, escucha algunos murmullos de las personas alrededor, normal, la imagen de alguien llevando a ciegas a otra persona debe ser de lo más rara.

¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Dónde está Laurens a todo esto? Esperen, Peggy no está secuestrándolo ¿Verdad?.

— Peggy, ¿Me dices que está pasando? Porque no le veo la gracia, en realidad no veo nada.

— Alexander, se que John y yo te hemos tenido... preocupado pero créeme, quieres una explicación y la tendrás. — Se detiene, suelta la muñeca de Alexander — Bien, cuenta mentalmente hasta diez y luego sácate la venda

Mas por el miedo qué por otra cosa Alexander obedece, cuenta a un ritmo más bien lento mientras siente que la joven Schuyler se marcha. Al llegar a diez se saca la venda, se sorprende al ver aquella casa celeste que le tenía hechizado.

Antes de que pudiera hacerse más preguntas escucha el sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra siendo tocada no muy lejos, voltea y ve a John recargado en un árbol que está en frente a la vivienda.

— ¿John?.

El ojiverde le sonríe sin dejar de tocar, abre la boca para cantar en un español casi perfecto, se nota que ha estado practicando

 _Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar_

 _Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará_

 _En esta canción, va mi corazón_

 _Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar._

Saca la vista del instrumento y la dirige hacia Alexander quien se ve totalmente incrédulo ante la situación.

 _Te miro y más y más y más~ te quiero mirar_

 _Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada más_

 _Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar_

 _Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar._

Comienza a acercarse a paso lento al caribeño sosteniéndole la mirada de la forma más dulce que puede.

 _Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado_

 _Y entonces poderte abrazar_

Si no estás aquí algo falta

 _Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final._

 _Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar_

 _Amor más que amor es el nuestro_

 _Y te lo vengo a dar._

Ya más cerca de Alexander se deleita con su expresión de asombro

 _Te amo ¡Y más!_

 _Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará_

 _En esta canción yo veo quien soy..._

 _Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento_

 _Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento_

 _Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú..._

Deja de tocar, deja la guitarra a sus espaldas, toma la mano de Alexander y la besa.

 _...me lo das._

Silencio. John solamente acaricia la mano de Alexander viéndolo con todo el amor del mundo mientras él trata de asimilar la situación.

— ¿Es ahora cuando despierto?.— Pregunta aún sin salir de su asombro, Laurens ríe — John ¿Qué está pasando?.

John asiente.

— Si, mereces una explicación y eso tendrás. — Aclara su garganta — Alex, te amo, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, tú me has vuelto una mejor persona y lo sigues haciendo cada día. Cada día que pasa me sorprendes con algo nuevo sobre ti y sea un defecto o una virtud yo aprendo a amarlo. Alex, no hay un sólo día en el que no piense en cuanto me gustaría casarme contigo, en cómo sería la boda que me gustaría darte, la boda que te mereces pero por mucho que quiera no puedo — Suspira con algo de amargura — Así que me pregunté ¿Qué es lo más cercano que puedo darte? Y esta fue la respuesta a la que llegué

El corazón de Alexander da un vuelco de alegría mientras John hace un gesto hacía la casa frente a ellos.

Nunca dejas de conocer a John, Alexander, siempre tiene algo para sorprenderte.

Dios, cuánta razón tenías Hércules.

— ¿ L-la compraste?.

John sonríe al escuchar ese tartamudeó feliz.

— Se cuánto te encanta, he visto cómo la miras y no mentiré, a mí también me parece hermosa. — Aprieta ambas manos de Alexander entre las suyas — No puedo darte la boda que te mereces, Alex, pero puedo darte una vida a mi lado, puedo darte todo lo que soy, con todo lo que eso implica. El único destino en el que creo es el que yo mismo tallo con mis manos, y quiero que tú estés en ese destino, nada me haría más feliz que vivir contigo, Alex.

Mira orgulloso la casa frente a ellos, estuvo unos tres meses ocupándose de remodelarla, pues por dentro era un desastre. Por un momento pensó en comprar otra pero recordó como a Alexander le brillan los ojos al verla así que terminó por comprarla y remodelarla. Dios bendiga a Peggy que le ayudó en el proceso, sino se le habría hecho eterno.

De repente nota el inusual silencio de parte del pelinegro, voltea a verlo y lo nota atónito viendo la casa frente a él. Su mente le trajo el peor escenario posible, que a Alexander no se sentía listo para vivir con él aún y que se sintiera agobiado de repente, que era demasiado para él, de golpe.

¿Por qué no pudo sentarse a hablar con él como jodidos adultos? No eran adolecentes y esto no es una cena sorpresa, es una casa, un paso importante.

Baja la mirada al suelo y empieza a hablar

— A-Alex, si no estás listo aún, no pasa nada, lo siento si te presioné, yo...

— ¿¡Estás loco?!.— Alex lo toma del rostro, obligándole a mirarlo y lo besa intensamente para sacarle la anterior idea de la cabeza — ¿Qué tan imbécil debería ser para decir que no a esto? ¡John lo único que me encanta más que la idea de vivir contigo eres tú! ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

Esas palabras resuenan por todo la mente de John.

— ¿D-de verdad?

Alexander asiente sonriente. John lo eleva por los aires entre risas por parte de ambos.

— ¡Oye, bájame! — ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza?. John le hace caso y lo deja en el suelo — Laurens, esto no era necesario.

— Por favor, Peggy me contó que también querías esto y justamente en esta casa, claro lo era.

— Si, pero no debías hacerlo sólo, podría haberte ayudado.

— Entonces no habría sido sorpresa, leoncito tonto. Alex, te mereces esto, te mereces esto y mucho más, mereces ser feliz, déjame hacerte feliz.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? — Une sus frentes — Tú ya me haces feliz Laurens.

Dejan pasar algunos segundos así. Sintiendo el inicio de una nueva etapa en su relación.

Una Schuyler de vestido amarillo los ve desde no muy lejos, más que feliz, esos dos habían pasado por demasiado, merecen ser felices. Luego pediría detalles a John, se va dando privacidad al par de tortolos.

— ¿Puedo ver el interior?.

Pregunta Alex emocionado. John ríe.

— Es tu casa también, claro que puedes.

John lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hasta el pórtico, una vez ahí John le abrió la puerta invitándole a pasar.

Las paredes están impecables, parecen recién pintadas, todo está amueblado, ya listo para la mudanza.

— Vaya...

Alexander mira sonriente toda la sala, maravillado, esa casa era la muestra más sincera del amor que John siente por él.

— Tu sonrisa hace que todo haya valido la pena.

Escucha decir a John cerrando la puerta, voltea a verlo.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto sólo?.

John niega.

— Peggy me ayudó. No sabes cómo se puso cuando se lo conté.

— ¿Saltos y gritos de emoción?.

John asiente. Eso suena mucho más a la Peggy que conoce.

— Tantas cosas tienen sentido ahora. — Las salida misteriosas de John quedan muy claras ahora pero hay una duda aún en la mente del caribeño — Pero ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué fue esa emergencia?.

John sonríe como si acabara de recordar algo gracioso.

— Verás, ya teníamos todo listo y Peggy se ofreció a que ella misma daría los toques finales para que yo pudiera estar contigo pero anoche... — Trata de contener una risa — ... Mientras ella limpiaba rompió una ventana.

Dice finalmente, lo que toma de sorpresa a Alex. Recuerda los cortes en las manos que vio en su noche anterior.

— ¿De verdad?.

Pregunta más bien por la sorpresa. John asiente divertido.

— Por eso tuve que salir anoche, no sabes lo culpable que se sentía, de hecho se lastimó a sí misma en el proceso pero eso no importó más bien poco, suerte que fueron algunos cortes pequeños nada más.

— Dios, ahora me siento tan tonto por haber creído que...

No termina la oración pero John sabe perfectamente a que se refiere. Se le acerca sujetando sus caderas

— Lo siento, lo siento — Da besos en su frente — Lo último que quería era hacerte sentir mal. Es que ya faltaba tan poco, tu ya estabas sospechando y pensando en lo mismo, habría sido una pena que tantos meses de trabajo se hubieran ido a la basura.

— Está bien, está bien, ya entiendo todo, solamente olvide que eras la persona más leal del mundo.

Sonríe a John cálidamente pero su sonrisa cambia a una pícara. John ríe mientras siente las manos de Alexander bajando por su espalda.

— Si, desde qué llegué no hemos tenido tiempo a solas.

— Ya tenemos la casa John, sólo faltan los niños — Susurra a modo de broma pero sin perder ese coqueto tono — ¿Me ayudas con eso?.

Se acerca a John rosando sus narices. John se muerde el labio, podría acorralar a Alexander contra la pared y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo pero aún tiene algo que mostrarle.

— Espera tigre, el tour aún no termina, debo mostrarte una última cosa, sígueme.

Tomando al menor de la mano lo guía hacía él piso de arriba. Ciertamente la casa es ideal para una pareja, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Se detienen frente a una habitación cerrada.

— Cierra los ojos.

Alexander obedece sonriente, escucha que John abre la puerta frente a ellos, lo toma de la mano de nuevo haciéndole entrar.

— ¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

Pregunta impaciente.

— Aja.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra en una habitación, ya está completamente amueblada iluminada por algunos muebles. Ve una cama matrimonial frente a ellos cubierta por algunos pétalos de rosa.

— Ay, John...

Susurra fascinado. Voltea a ver al ojiverde, lo encuentra cerrando la puerta sin sacarle la vista de encima.

— Está será nuestra habitación desde ahora ¿Te gusta?

Pregunta acercándose.

— Por supuesto que sí. — Siente que John le toma de las caderas — Bueno ¿Por qué no estrenamos esta cama?.

John ennarca una ceja sonriente.

— ¿ Estás sugiriendo que tomemos una siesta, Alexander?.

— Tengo una lista de cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo en una cama y dormir no es una de ellas, Laurens.

— Mmmmm ¿Me cuentas más de esa lista?

— Preferiría mostrártelo, John. — Se besan de forma desenfrenada olvidándose del resto del mundo, sólo existen ellos. Las manos de ambos luchan por arrancar las prendas del otro. Alex siente los dedos de John entre sus hebras, se sorprende al sentir que tira de su coleta, obligándole a exponer el cuello.

— Eso es nuevo.

Dice con cierta satisfacción sintiendo los labios de Laurens en su cuello.

— Te encantó.

Dice John entre besos y mordiscos en los cuellos del menor.

— N-no diré que es mentira.

Lo toma del cuello de la camisa y abre el primer botón de esta de manera tan brusca que el resto de botones se abren casi a la vez, sorprendiendo al ojiverde.

— Creo que un botón se salió, Alex.

Dice con una sonrisa contra los labios del caribeño.

— Yo lo coso luego. — Le resta importancia mientras tira la vestimenta a quien sabe dónde, se aferra con ambas manos a la espalda del mayor — Apúrate, Dios, te necesito.

— Créeme, yo también a ti.

Igual de veloz que Alexander pero sin ser tan brusco deja expuesto el torso del menor, lo acaricia suspirando.

— Ah, sí — Siente el contacto de su piel con la de John — De eso hablo.

John lo besa mientras avanza hacia la cama, lo hace recostarse quedando él sobre Alexander sin alejarse ni un segundo, introduce su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor y se deleita con esa sensación.

— Mgh — Alex emite roncos gemidos, corresponde el acto de su novio aferrándose a su espalda — Ngh... John, Dios.

John aleja sus labios y lengua apenas para hablar entre jadeos acalorados.

— Lo siento, es que ha pasado tanto...

— No, no — Toma su rostro — Amo cuando te pones así, es tan... provocador.

John sonríe y junta sus frentes.

— ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?.

— Me encantó John, sólo me habría gustado más sin tantos dramas de por medio.

Dice a modo de broma.

— Concuerdo, lo siento pero si te lo decía...

— Lo sé, lo sé — Besa su frente — Sólo no más secretos ¿Si?

John finge sorpresa.

— Oh, entonces será mejor que te diga algo cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué cosa?.

Alexander de verdad luce sorprendido.

— Te amo, mucho, mucho — Acaricia con su nariz el cuello de Alexander — No sabes cuánto.

El menor sujeta su cuello y hombro mientras se las arregla para sacarse las botas únicamente usando sus pies, sonríe al ver que John ya había hecho lo mismo.

— Ese no es ningún secreto, Laurens.

— ¿Ah no? — Un beso en su cuello — Y yo creí que lo tenía bien guardado.

— Tonto — Mira aquel copo de en la piel del pecoso — Mi copito de nieve tonto.

— Joder, si no tuviera tantas ganas de ti eso me habría sacado de tono completamente — Comienza mover su cadera, frotando su erección contra la de Alexander — Tienes suerte.

— No es suerte, Laurens — Con su cadera imita los movimientos de John — Te vuelvo loco, admítelo.

— Hazme admitirlo tú, bombón.

Vuelve a reclamar los labios de Alexander, iniciando de nuevo una sesión de húmedos y apasionados besos.

Los roces con sus caderas se van volviendo estocadas cada vez más desesperadas. El caribeño levanta las caderas al sentir que John lucha por bajar sus pantalones ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan rápido para sacarle la ropa?.

— Joder, alguien está necesitado.

Dice mientras siente que ahora ninguna prenda lo cubre.

— ¿Por qué hablas de ti mismo en segunda persona?

Ve sonriente como Alexander torpemente trata de desabrochar su cinturón, finamente lo logra y el menor se apresura en bajarlos.

— Mierda — Se le hace difícil sacarle la ropa a John en esa posición pero lo logra, con ayuda de Laurens y la tira a donde poco importa — Me haces odiar la ropa.

Dice con tono apasionado acariciando el rostro y cabello de John. Siente que John acaricia su miembro.

— Alex, no sabes cómo te extrañé.

Da sonoros besos en la clavícula de Alexander, va bajando por el torso y pecho del caribeño.

— A-ah, extrañaba esto.

No tarda en llegar a la zona que de verdad le interesa. Alexander echa la cabeza hacia atrás esperando sentir la sensación de los labios de Laurens en su falo pero se extraña al no sentir nada.

— Alex...

— ¿Qué pasa, John?.

— Quiero intentar algo — Dice algo sonrojado — ¿Me dejas?.

Alexander asiente curioso ¿Qué propondría John?.

John se incorpora de tal forma que su rostro queda frente al miembro de Alexander.

— V-vaya

Dice Alex al ver el miembro de John frente a su rostro, lo envuelve con su mano derecha.

— ¿Está bien?.

Pregunta John con algo de cautela frente al miembro de Alex.

— Está perfecto, John.

Mientras envuelve el miembro de John entre sus labios siente que John hace lo mismo, una sensación completamente nueva para ambos, nunca habían hecho algo así. John de verdad es una caja de sorpresa.

Siente la lengua del mayor acariciar su falo luego siente como su miembro entra en una cavidad húmeda y cálida.

Lucha por no gemir y continuar devolviéndole el favor a Laurens, moviendo su cabeza en un vaivén succionando el miembro de Laurens entre sus labios. Sin previo aviso siente un líquido cálido llenar su boca, lo traga sin liberar el pene de John.

— John, n-no pares.

Dice estremeciéndose, acto seguido se siente en pleno clímax liberándose dentro de John. La vista se le nubla mientras su cara se tiñe de rojo

— A-ah, Dios, necesitaba eso.

— Oh, ¿Entonces se acabó la diversión?.

Pregunta Laurens limpiando su boca mientras se acerca a Alexander de nuevo.

— Por favor, luego de mes y medio sin ti...

Alexander lo recibe gustoso, lo abraza por la espalda mientras devora sus labios.

Luego de tanto tiempo sin John siente que podría estar toda la noche así junto con él.

— M-mas, más John. — Susurra vehementemente mientras el mayor besa su cuello — Dios, cuanto te amo.

Con sus manos acaricia todo el cuerpo de John, su espalda, sus caderas, sus glúteos, había extrañado todo de él.

— No más de lo que yo a ti. — Pasa la mano por el pecho del inmigrante, por todas esas heridas y cicatrices que la guerra le había dejado — Dios, amo estas pequeñas heridas tuyas.

— ¿D-de verdad? ¿Por qué?.

— Es verlas y recordar todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí, son como un recordatorio de lo fuertes que somos — Toma la mano de Alexander y lo hace tocar su pecho el cual también tiene heridas — ¿N-no crees?

— Si... — John baja lentamente hacía la mano hacía el pene de Alexander, lo toma y comienza a estimularlo

— Ah...

— Venga, leoncito — Da besos fugaces en los labios de Alexander — Creí que te morías de ganas.

Alexander lo besa, muerde su labio inferior y lo estira un poco, robando un jadeo a Laurens. Luego de unos minutos entre besos y susurros llenos de amor Alexander vuelve a estar erecto, al igual que John.

— Jack, te amo.

Los dedos índice y medio de John encuentran cabida en la boca de Alexander, este comienza a trabajar en ellos, succionándolos y deslizando su lengua por ellos, extasiado de sentir como John acaricia toda la longitud de su miembro.

— Parece que si te mueres de ganas después de todo, pero sería hipócrita reprocharte eso, no sabes las ganas qué tengo yo. — Producto de las súplicas John retira sus dedos y comienza a acariciar la entrada de Alexander. — Muy bien, ya sabes cómo es esto, relájate.

Se aferra a todo el cuerpo de John mientras siente sus dedos dentro de él.

— A-¡Ah! Joder...

— Tranquilo, vas muy bien. — Con su mano libre toma la de Alex — Mi leoncito, extrañaba esto

— Y-yo también John — Deja que la voz de Laurens lo tranquilice — Extrañaba hacer el amor contigo.

¿Alguna vez habrá tenido sexo con John o siempre estuvieron haciendo el amor incluso antes de saberlo?.

— Y yo, Alex — Logra adentrar un segundo dedo iniciando ese conocido movimiento simulando tijeras — Y yo...

— Ah~ ¡Ah! John, ya no puedo más, por favor...

John retira sus dedos y toma su hombría posicionándolo frente a la entrada del menor.

— Háblame, Alex, sabes que me encanta.

— John, te amo, podría estar toda la noche únicamente besándote y si hablamos de hacer el amor... Dios.

John se muerde el labio.

— Más...

— Quiero que me hagas tuyo, Laurens, quiero sentirte, sentir tus manos, oírte jadear...

Se corta al sentir como Laurens comienza a entrar en él lentamente. El calor recorre el cuerpo de ambos sintiendo oleadas de placer en sincronía con su unión

— ¡Ah! Eso, joder. — Siente como ahora todo su miembro está ya dentro de Alexander.— Alex...

Sienten la agitada respiración del otro únicamente disfrutando la sensación de estar juntos.

— Mu-muévete, por favor.

Suplica Alexander, normalmente le encanta simplemente sentir a John dentro de sí pero está vez está tan necesitado de esas estocadas que sólo él sabe dar.

Comienzan con aquel lujurioso baile entre sus cuerpos conectados, empiezan leves pero pronto ambos aumentan las fuerza y velocidad.

— Más cerca — Pide Alexander abrazando más a John envolviendo sus piernas en sus caderas — Más cerca, John.

Laurens profundiza los movimientos buscando tocar cierto punto.

— A-Alex, te sientes tal y como la primera vez.

Alexander muerde su hombro lleno de pecas por respuesta, clara sus uñas en la morena piel del castaño.

"Más, más, joder, sólo quiero más".

Resuena en la mente de Alexander.

— Te amo, te amo John, te am- — Se corta al sentir cómo el miembro de John toca eselugar — ¡Ah! ¡Joder!.

— Eso estaba buscando. — Dice con aire victorioso sintiendo su miembro chocar contra la próstata de Alexander. — Es-esta es mi forma de compensarte, Alex.

— Cállate, cállate y bésame John.

Necesita sentir más, el quiere más de John. Siente los labios de Laurens contra los suyos, su lengua recorre la boca del mayor mientras siente cómo la cama en la que están comienza a moverse en sincronía con aquel baile pasional que se encuentran realizando.

— Mgh — John gime luchando por respirar — Alex...

Sus movimientos se vuelven más profundos y lascivo sintiéndose más y más cerca de un orgasmo que lleva añorando más de mes y medio.

— ¡Si! ¡Si, ahí, John! ¡Justo ahí! ¡A-ah!.

— A-amo tu voz, Alex.

Siente aquella conocida sensación, está a punto de acabar.

— Estoy tan cerca.

Un gemido y un asentamiento es su respuesta. John se encarga de marcar su cuello con besos, con mordiscos, con succiones sin detener ni por un segundo las estocadas.

— Alex, di mi nombre.

— John... ¡John te amo!

Mientras oye al mayor gemir una maldición y siente un cálido líquido dentro de él la vista se le nubla dejándole ver algunos pequeños puntos negros y un leve color blanco cubre su vista mientras cada molécula de su cuerpo disfruta de ese orgasmo y se estremece con él.

Luego el tan acostumbrado silencio únicamente para disfrutar esa sensación que viene luego de esa sensación.

— Joder. — Susurra John aún temblando al sentir su respiración ya más calma, retira su miembro y se recuesta junto a Alex. — Eso fue...

— Me encantó. — Se acurruca contra el pecho del mayor — Casi me hace desear que vayas a Francia más seguido, tesoro.

— Y a mí también, Alex. — Besa su frente — Mi leoncito, me haces desear no volver a irme nunca.

— No te vayas — Lo abraza fuertemente — No te vayas nunca. Sé que peleamos, que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero te amo, te amo cómo nunca amé a nadie. Quédate conmigo ¿Puedes?.

De repente los párpados le pesan.

— ¿Puedes?

Pero se queda dormido antes de poder oír la repuesta de John.

Abre los ojos, se halla una casa que no reconoce, es mucho más grande que en la que está viniendo ahora pero obviamente esa casa carece del amor que John puso en su nuevo hogar.

Se ve a sí mismo escribiendo, para variar, no parece notar su presencia.

"Debe ser un sueño".

Escucha una voz distante cantando, no logra reconocerla.

— Alexander, hay una carta para ti desde Carolina del Sur.

Anuncia una joven vestida de celeste entrando, no logra ver su rostro, se ve borroso pero juraría que se le hace familiar.

— Es de John Laurens, la leeré luego.

Se oye decir a sí mismo sin dejar de escribir.

— No, no es de él.

Mira curioso a la joven de rostro borroso.

— ¿La leerías para mí?.

Pide su "yo" escribiendo sin dejar de escribir. Ve a la joven de vestido celeste abrir el sobre.

— El martes veintisiete el Teniente Coronel John Laurens murió en un enfrentamiento contra las tropas británicas en Carolina del Sur — Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa de horror, sabe que es un sueño pero el sólo hecho de pensarlo... — Estas tropas aún no habían recibido aviso de Yorktown de que la guerra había acabado. Esta enterrado aquí hasta que su familia pueda mandar por sus restos. Como seguramente sabrán, el Teniente Coronel John Laurens estaba reclutando tres mil hombres para el primer regimiento militar totalmente negro. Los supervivientes de este regimiento han sido regresados a sus dueños.

Se cubre la boca con la mano, de repente nota a alguien frente a la ventana, reconoce esa montón de pelos enrulados. Se acerca rápidamente, el ojiverde voltea sin dejar de sonreír, le extraña ver que tiene una llave colgando del cuello a modo de collar.

— John...

El mayor le toma del rostro y une sus frentes.

— Mañana habrá más de nosotros...

Era John quien estaba cantado.

De repente, no está, desaparece.

Sabe que es un sueño pero, aún así mira con pena a su otro "yo". Pues él ahora deberá vivir en un mundo sin John... Dios, no puede imaginarse eso.

Escucha como algo dentro de aquel Alexander, se cierra, un candado, el candado de ciertas emociones suyas.

Y John se llevó la llave.

— Alexander ¿Estás bien?.

Pregunta la joven de vestido celeste. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Acaba de enterarse de que el hombre que ama murió.

Se imagina lo que hará, trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, tratar de llenar el vacío que John dejó con libros, palabras, tratar de esconder ese dolor.

Pero sabe que no podrá.

— Tengo tanto trabajo que hacer.

Y despierta agitado. Esta cubierto con una manta y John... Dios, su amado ojiverde está ahí a su lado. Sonríe mientras lo besa.

Hace mucho que no tiene pesadillas, la última que tuvo fue...

Prende un pequeño farol para buscar su ropa

 _Sin praderas, sin campos, sin cimas de montañas_

 _Hay una ciudad y en la ciudad hay dos hombres_

 _Uno se despierta repentinamente de una pesadilla_

 _y se levanta de la cama._

Escucha el "tic tac" de un reloj de la casa y la fría brisa del exterior

 _Los lobos no aúllan y el agua no se congela_

 _Hay dos mantas en el cuerpo del esposo_

 _Uno fue un regalo y está algo roto_

 _La brisa se detiene, el reloj no_

Baja en silencio hacía él piso de abajo, inspecciona su ahora nueva casa, las paredes están adornadas por unos cuantos dibujos de John, enmarcados cómo si fueran cuadros.

Sonríe, Dios ¿Cuanto trabajo puso John en esto?

"Más del que merezco"

Pero John no lo ve así al parecer, John ve a Alexander de la misma forma en que el caribeño lo ve a él y eso es lo que Alexander no puede creer.

Escucha un perfecto silencio. Se sienta en un sofá y comienza a llorar, esa pesadilla...

 _Las lágrimas no se vierten hasta la planta baja_

 _El silencio es tan perfectamente silencioso_

 _Que incluso el susurro es un grito_

No sabe exactamente porque llora, siente un cúmulo de razones.

"Está mal" Eso dirían algunos de su relación con John.

¿Cómo esto puede estar mal? ¿Cómo algo que le hace tan feliz, que le impulsa a ser mejor persona puede estar mal?. Ha cometido errores pero aún él ama a John.

 _Yo llamo a este amor de dos seres humanos_

 _Yo llamo a esta vida a pesar de que_

 _No he hecho las cosas de manera perfecta tampoco_

Duele, amar a otro hombre es difícil pero lo que más le duele es no poder dar a John la boda que se merece.

No cambiaría un segundo

No hay juventud, no hay dolor de crecimiento rabiosos

 _No es el hielo que se rompió, no son las campanas de la iglesia._

 _No cambiaría un segundo_

 _Fuiste mi esposo en ese entonces, eres mi esposo ahora._

Tuvo una vida difícil, su padre se fue, su madre murió, pero...

— ¿Alex?.

John entra en la habitación, vestido también. Lo mira como si no creyera que fuera real.

... Si todo lo que pasó hasta ahora fue necesario para estar ahora junto a John, pues todo valió la pena.

— John...

— ¡Alex! — Se alarma al verlo llorar — ¿Qué pasa tesoro?.

Alexander se acerca a él y lo abraza

— Te amo, te amo, te amo.— Repite lo mismo sin soltar a John — Quédate conmigo, no me importa el resto del mundo, sólo quédate conmigo.

"Quédate conmigo"

Es una petición sin un tiempo límite, sabe que no es "para siempre" ambos saben que eso no existe. Es sólo esa petición. John le devuelve el abrazo algo preocupado.

— Claro que me quedaré contigo, amor, ya te lo dije.

— Le besa el cuello, su marca — ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?.

— Ya no importa — Se aparta — Quiero volver a dormir, mañana debemos traer nuestras cosas aquí.

— Si — John sonríe — Esto es sólo el inicio de algo más grande, Alex.

Y ambos se marchan a dormir nuevamente. Alex echa una última mirada a su nuevo hogar.

Sin duda todo había valido la pena.

 **「 FIN 」**


End file.
